En Deuda con el Destino
by Lunasirnape
Summary: Si de verdad se amaban, quizás el Destino la hiciera volver... Dumbledore no sabía cuanta razón tenía con este pensamiento. Para preservar su vida, Sydney ha vuelto a Hogwarts: donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.
1. Capítulo 1

**AVISO:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato – excepto aquellos que han salido directamente de mi imaginación y que no aparecen en ninguno de los libros de la saga de Harry Potter – pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, su creadora.

**I**

Era ya muy tarde cuando la mujer abandonó su puesto de trabajo.

Recogió todas sus cosas y dejó la mesa de su despacho ordenada antes de irse. La puerta del _Departamento de Cuidado y Conservación de Criaturas Mágicas_ se cerró mágicamente a su espalda y ella siguió pasillo adelante y bajó por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

Echando un vistazo a su reloj, se percató de que eran casi las doce y de que se había pasado prácticamente el día entero en el _Ministerio, _resolviendo los datos burocráticos de aquel percance con los _Orcos Dorados_.

Los _Orcos Dorados_ eran una especie de orco especial, que solo se podía encontrar en _Australia_. Eran seres pequeños, con la piel de un curioso tono dorado/verdoso que relucía de manera inusitada. A esta clase de orcos les encantaba robar comida de las casas _muggle_ y más de una vez – al menos en ese año – el _Ministerio de Magia_ australiano había tenido que hacerse cargo de los destrozos que causaban a su paso por las despensas _muggle_… los funcionarios encargados de atender los saqueos estaban tremendamente irritados con el asunto.

A tal punto llegaba la cosa, que aquel día ella había tenido que quedarse a hacer horas extra debido a un violento robo que había llevado a cabo un trío de _Orcos Dorados_, en la majestuosa casa de campo del ministro de hacienda _muggle_.

_La memoria del pobre tuvo que ser reestructurada – _pensó, mientras pasaba por delante del _Departamento de Regulación Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia_.

Se detuvo al percatarse de que la puerta del departamento estaba abierta.

Le pareció muy extraño, a esas horas, pero después suspiró, pensando que aquel sería un despiste más de la nueva secretaria de Marsh, que a veces parecía tener el cerebro forrado de aserrín.

_Si sigue así, esa chica se llevará un disgusto…_

- ¿No crees que una llegada masiva de extranjeros a la isla podría hacerles sospechar?

Aquella voz evitó que cerrara la puerta y al mismo tiempo la dejó petrificada en mitad del pasillo. ¿Qué hacía alguien allí, a semejante hora? Todos terminaban su jornada de trabajo sobre las siete o siete y media de la tarde y a las ocho ya no había nadie en el edificio…

- Él lo tiene todo planeado – dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina - Nuestros agentes se encargarán de hacerse con el dominio de la isla, introduciéndose en el _Ministerio_. Cuando todo termine, habremos formado un imperio poderoso y el resto del mundo se inclinará muy pronto a nuestros pies… a los ingleses les parecerá que lo de Voldemort fue un divertido pasatiempo, cuando Gabriel asuma el poder.

Oír el nombre de Lord Voldemort tan cerca de ella hizo que respingara de terror en su sitio. ¿Sería verdad lo que estaba oyendo? ¿Era aquello una conspiración? ¿En pleno _Ministerio de Magia_? ¿Y quien era el tal Gabriel?

Demasiadas preguntas, pero desde luego lo poco que había oído no sonaba nada bien: estaban hablando de un golpe de estado en toda regla, de dominar el mundo y de repetir lo de Voldemort… el solo hecho de imaginárselo era para echarse a temblar.

Instintivamente se inclinó hacia delante y abrió con cuidado la puerta, unos centímetros nada más, para obtener una mejor vista del cuadro de conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro: en el interior halló, sorprendida, a Jocund Marsh, jefe del _Departamento de Regulación Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia_. Hablaba con una mujer que no acertó a ver, pues no se atrevía a abrir mucho más la puerta, por miedo a que la descubrieran.

- ¿Y cuando cree Gabriel qué podremos tener listo el dominio de la isla? – inquirió Marsh en ese momento.

- No te impacientes, Jocund. No vamos a conquistar el _Reino Unido_ en un día – dijo la mujer – Recuerda que allí se encuentran los órganos regidores de magia de todo el mundo anglosajón.

- Si y va a ser muy difícil hacerse con ellos, lo sé. Pero cuanto antes mejor, nos convendría: la isla es un punto crítico para nosotros y Gabriel lo sabe…

- Por supuesto que lo sabe. Precisamente por eso: la conquista de la isla no será una empresa sencilla y tardará mucho. Allí residen los que podrían convertirse en nuestros mayores enemigos. Hay que andarse con mucho cuidado. Si uno solo de ellos llegara a sospechar lo que nos proponemos…

La voz de la mujer se perdió de repente y la joven oculta tras la puerta permaneció en su lugar, aguantando hasta la respiración para no delatarse. ¿La habrían descubierto?

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Marsh, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No, nada – dijo la mujer… pero la muchacha no pudo ver las señas que esta le hizo a su compañero – Simplemente eso. Si lo que tramamos se descubre…

La chica no se dio cuenta, pero la mujer aprovechó el mal ángulo de visión que sabía que ella tendría desde su posición para apuntar con su varita hacia la puerta y enviar contra ella un hechizo para abrirla. La joven fue golpeada por la puerta al abrirse y el impacto la hizo atravesar el pasillo trastabillando y golpear con la espalda bruscamente contra la pared.

Apenas le dio tiempo a quejarse por el dolor cuando en el umbral iluminado de la puerta vio aparecer la alta y esbelta figura de una mujer rubia, que la miró con frialdad a través de sus ojos azul hielo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa – Parece que hemos cazado a un topo en su madriguera.

La muchacha intentó sacar su varita para usarla y escapar de allí, pero aún estaba rebuscando nerviosa entre sus ropas cuando la otra ya había cubierto con dos largas zancadas la distancia de pocos metros que las separaba y la agarró del cuello, levantándola del suelo con sorprendente fuerza.

- Muy bien, pequeña fisgona – gruñó - Voy a enseñarte a no espiar tras las puertas…

Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera ajusticiarla, la joven posó sus manos abiertas sobre su rostro, como si quisiera apartarla de ella y para sorpresa de todos pronunció un hechizo. La mujer de cabello claro salió despedida hacia atrás y en el proceso la soltó. La chica cayó al suelo, sujetándose el cuello magullado ahí donde la otra había estado apretando.

Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, pues mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento vio al jefe de departamento correr hacia ella con la varita en alto.

- ¡_Petrificus_ _Totalus_! – exclamó, extrayendo al fin su varita de entre sus ropas. El hombre quedó congelado en mitad de su carrera, cayendo hacia atrás.

Tosiendo y jadeando, la muchacha se alejó corriendo por el pasillo: ya no tenía ninguna duda de que lo que había oído era verdad e incluso había estado a punto de morir por ello… suerte que hacía tiempo que había aprendido a canalizar la magia a través de sus propias manos. Nunca había agradecido tanto como en ese momento todas las horas que había tenido que emplear en aprender a hacerlo.

Una vez en el _Atrio,_ logró salir sin más problemas del edificio, sabiendo que no estaría segura hasta que pusiera tierra y autoridades de por medio: aquello era demasiado gordo. Debía esconderse en algún lugar prudente y avisar cuanto antes de lo que había visto al _Ministro de Magia_ y tal vez incluso al _Consejo Regulador_.

Mientras en el interior Jocund y su compañera desataban su frustración por haberla dejado escapar, la joven corría en dirección a su casa, tan rápido que los _muggles_ a su paso se volvían a mirarla.

Pero ella no tenía tiempo ni de sentirse observada.

* * *

- ¿¡Como ha podido escapar!?

El hombre alto de cabello cobrizo caminó airado hasta una barra de bar cercana y se sirvió un extraño combinado _muggle_: una sustancia marrón oscura que la mujer en su presencia no pudo identificar, pero que él consumió de un solo trago antes de dejarlo a un lado, con un sonoro golpe que estuvo a punto de hacer añicos el cristal del vaso.

- Eres mi mano derecha, Diviana. Esperaba más eficacia, por tu parte.

Ella torció el gesto, tragándose la indignación que le producía aquella regañina.

- Esa chica me sorprendió: puede hacer magia con las manos. Logró burlarnos a Jocund y a mí y antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta había abandonado el edificio.

- No quiero excusas – gruñó Gabriel – Tú permitiste que huyera, así que tú te encargarás de atraparla – la apuntó amenazador con un dedo – Ocúpate de saber donde vive y haz que los hombres de Malcom custodien todos los _Trasladores_ que vayan a la isla… probablemente intentará salir de _Australia_, lo antes posible.

- Ya me he hecho cargo de todo eso: Jocund está ahora mismo en el _Ministerio_, averiguando la dirección de la muchacha. Me avisará en cuanto tenga la información. Y en cuanto a los _Trasladores_, se lo acabó de decir a Malcom. Aunque si me permites decirlo, quizás esa joven no salga de _Australia_ aún: quizás se quede escondida en algún lado, para avisar al _Ministro de Magia_ o…

- … al _Consejo Regulador_ – concluyó su jefe – Si, yo también lo he pensado. Voy a escribirles al ministro y a los ancianos del _Consejo_ enseguida, para que estén prevenidos y sepan como actuar. Con un poco de suerte, esa chica vendrá a nosotros sin problemas. Y más te vale que esta vez aciertes, Diviana… o te arrepentirás.

Tras decir esto la despidió, apenas con un movimiento de cabeza que hizo hervir la sangre de la mujer: era propio de su señor mostrarse altivo con sus subordinados, pero ella no era un simple agente, era su lugarteniente, la segunda en el escalafón de mando.

Gabriel debería mostrarle más respeto.

* * *

La joven fue corriendo hasta el armario y cogió la túnica que colgaba de la última percha.

La metió casi sin doblarla dentro del baúl y cerró este, acercándose a continuación a paso ligero hasta la jaula que había sobre su mesa de escritorio y que contenía una lechuza de color negro llamada _Sophia_… su mascota desde sus tiempos de escuela.

El pájaro apenas agitó las alas y no pronunció sonido alguno, haciendo gala de su sempiterna tranquilidad.

Ató con fuerza la jaula en lo más alto del baúl y alejándose unos pasos de él sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y hechizó el equipaje para hacerlo más ligero. Después lo aseguró con cuerdas mágicas a la parte trasera de su escoba y abriendo una ventana salió por ella montada en el artefacto volador.

Por suerte pasaban de la una de la madrugada y ningún _muggle_ que habitara en esa misma vecindad vagaba por allí a esas horas, por lo que tenía la seguridad de que nadie que no debiera la vería fugarse de casa en su escoba… después de lo que había tenido que pasar, al menos los elementos estaban a su favor, esa noche.

Sydney – así se llamaba la muchacha – había decidido mientras hacía apresuradamente las maletas que debía abandonar la ciudad que llevaba su mismo nombre y ocultarse en lugar seguro: después de lo que acababa de presenciar en el _Ministerio_, estaba claro que debía andarse con el mayor cuidado posible.

Por eso el primer paso era poner tierra de por medio.

Un buen sitio donde no la encontrasen hasta que fuera necesario era la mejor opción para ella, por el momento. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para poner sobre aviso al _Ministro de Magia_ y si era preciso también al mismísimo _Consejo Regulador de Magia_… ellos, como cabezas de la autoridad mágica en el país, se encargarían de aplastar la rebelión.

Pero a pesar de que trataba de ser positiva, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera de arriba abajo, haciéndola temblar. La perspectiva de futuro que se le presentaba era aterradora: con los conspiradores que sabían que había descubierto sus planes acechándola tendría que esconderse como una fugitiva, corriendo peligro su vida. Y si por alguna circunstancia no se podía acabar con ellos…

_No seas tonta, Sydney. Claro que las cosas se arreglarán: nadie en el mundo mágico permitiría que nada remotamente parecido a Vol… a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado saliera a flote. El Ministerio australiano se encargará de todo, ya lo verás_. _La información que vas a darles ayudará a que ese tal Gabriel no alcance sus metas._

Aquel pensamiento racional la animó un poco y más segura ahora se agarró con firmeza al palo de su escoba y recorrió el camino hasta _Camberra_ sin más problemas. En su mente imaginaba las palabras que escribiría en su carta al ministro y dejó que su cerebro se inundara con la idea de que la rebelión sería sofocada y que ella no tendría que volver a sentir temor, una vez que recibiera la contestación vía lechuza del ministro.

_No te preocupes, Syd. Todo irá bien. Todo saldrá bien_… _pronto no habrá nada que te perturbe._

* * *

El del _Ministerio de Magia_ era un edificio cuadrangular, de cinco plantas, hecho de un ladrillo especialmente resistente.

Como la mayoría de los _Ministerios_, el australiano se hallaba en una calle especial de _Sydney_, sepultado bajo la gran ciudad. No muy lejos de él se desarrollaba una auténtica trama de tiendas, callejones y casas, que pertenecían enteramente al mundo mágico… allí los magos y brujas poseían su propia ciudad, complejamente estructurada dentro de otra.

En el interior de las dependencias del _Ministerio_, en el último piso, Tom Russell se hallaba reunido con algunos de los miembros del _Consejo Regulador de Magia_.

- Así que a Gabriel las cosas empiezan a írsele de las manos – dijo uno de los ancianos, con semblante serio.

- Gabriel nunca pierde el control, Seamus. En su mensaje deja bien claro que las causas de la huida de esa joven son ajenas a él.

- En otras palabras – replicó un segundo anciano – Alguno de lo suyos ha metido la pata.

- Si, seguramente es eso. Dinos, Tom, ¿hemos puesto nuestro apoyo en ese muchacho, solo para qué nos demuestre su ineptitud? El primer problema de verdad que tiene entre manos, ¿y se le escapa? ¿Así? ¿Sin más? No pretenderás decirnos que esa chica es algo así como… un Harry Potter en versión australiana, ¿no?

- Nadie ha dicho nada de eso. Tenéis la mala costumbre de sacarlo todo de quicio – dijo el ministro – Gabriel lo tiene todo perfectamente controlado, no os preocupéis: él atrapará a esa joven y se encargará de que nada de lo nuestro se sepa… no es tonto para nada, creedme. No habéis depositado vuestra confianza en él en vano.

- Eso esperamos, Russell – su oyó decir a un tercer anciano, cuya voz sonaba cascada y templada por el paso de los años.

- ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer exactamente Gabriel, para dar con la muchacha?

El ministro suspiró y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

- Ha puesto vigilancia en todos los _Trasladores_ que conducen a la isla, por si ella intentase ir con el cuento al _Ministerio de Magia _inglés. Uno de los nuestros ha averiguado donde vive y ahora mismo deben estar registrando su casa para ver si la encuentran a ella o algo que les de una pista sobre donde puede estar escondida. Además, Gabriel ya me ha enviado instrucciones – se hizo con un documento que había ante él y se lo mostró a los ancianos. Era una carta. La letra, escrita en tinta roja, era inconfundiblemente la de su líder – Debemos esperar a que la chica se ponga en contacto con nosotros, porque es probable que lo haga. Y entonces la citaremos para proporcionarle protección y… bueno… ya sabéis como funcionan estas cosas.

Los ancianos asintieron.

- Tan solo esperemos que ella no sea lo suficientemente lista como para acudir directamente al _Ministerio_ inglés – dijo uno de los ancianos, el más viejo de los tres – Eso nos rompería todos los esquemas, Russell y nos pondría irremediablemente en peligro.

El rostro del ministro palideció ligeramente – aunque intentó disimularlo - porque de repente se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en eso. Algo tan sencillo y normal como la posibilidad de que la chica, sospechando que la conspiración pudiera haber llegado a los altos puestos de su _Ministerio_, decidiera viajar directamente a _Londres_ para poder sobre aviso a las autoridades mágicas inglesas.

- No creo que lo haga, Servius – tragó saliva, esperanzado – Lo más normal es que acuda a nosotros...

- Esta situación no es normal, Russell. Y además, en plena noche… si no sabemos donde está, ¿quién iba a detenerla? Le bastaría con coger su escoba o con aparecerse en _Londres_ y alertarles de todo. Y ya sabes como son esos ingleses: meterían automáticamente sus narices en nuestros asuntos… imagínate lo que podrían hacernos, si descubriesen en lo que estamos inmersos.

- Nadie averiguará nada – gruñó el ministro, expresando entre dientes su tremendo malestar ante la inquietud de los ancianos.

Pero en el fondo incluso él sabía que sus preocupaciones no eran del todo erróneas: si esa muchacha, Sydney creía que se llamaba, lograba llegar hasta _Londres_ y avisar al _Ministerio_ inglés sobre su rebelión…

Tantos años de duro trabajo perdidos, en definitiva.

No podían permitirse eso. No. Cazarían a esa pequeña zorra y le cerrarían la boca para siempre, sus propios hombres lo harían. Él sabía que podía confiar en su eficacia y muy pronto los ancianos del _Consejo_ no tendrían motivos para sentirse incómodos.

- Diviana y yo nos ocuparemos de todo – anunció, con expresión seria – Teniéndola a ella a mi lado, estoy seguro de que no podemos fracasar. Atraparemos a esa muchacha.

Los ancianos asintieron, con semblante grave, pero en sus astutos ojos casi ocultos por las arrugas de la edad, Russell podía ver desconfianza.

No eran fáciles de convencer, aquellos viejos.

* * *

Sydney pasó apenas tres días, oculta en la ciudad de _Camberra_.

Esa misma tarde, cuando faltaban apenas unas horas para que se cumpliera su tercer día como fugitiva, le llegó una misiva del _Consejo_: su carta había llegado al _Ministro de Magia_, Thomas Russell y este les había informado del peliagudo asunto de la conspiración. Entre todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que lo mejor en esos momentos – lo cierto era que el propio _Ministerio_ ya había podido captar algunos movimientos dentro del país, que les hacían pensar que algo semejante a una rebelión se avecinaba – era que la protegieran, pues hasta ahora ella era su único testigo y no podían permitirse que le ocurriera nada.

Tras esta explicación, los ancianos del _Consejo_ le rogaban que se reuniera con ellos la misma noche que recibiera su carta: agentes del _Consejo_ la esperarían cada noche, a partir de que la misiva fuera enviada, en el prado _Ohanock_, a las afueras de la ciudad de _Sydney_.

… _esperamos sinceramente que pueda acudir, ya que usted es en estos momentos la única arma segura con la que contamos_.

_Venga al prado Ohanock, cuando el reloj pase de las nueve. Este es un asunto importante, que depende de usted._

Y luego firmaba el jefe del _Consejo_.

Actualmente, Sydney se encontraba a punto de subir a su escoba para volar rumbo a su ciudad natal. Escondió la carta entre sus ropas y se aseguró de que su varita estaba a buen recaudo, en un lugar donde la pudiera tener bien a mano… por si se le presentaban complicaciones.

Había tenido mucho tiempo libre para pensar y había descubierto aspectos de aquel asunto que en un primer momento no se planteó. Por ejemplo: el hecho de que, si un jefe de departamento como Marsh estaba metido en el ajo, podía ser que muchos más en el _Ministerio_ también lo estuvieran. El tal Gabriel podía incluso tener en el bolsillo al mismísimo _Consejo Regulador_ o al _Ministro de Magia_.

¿Por qué sino no había tenido noticias de sus perseguidores en todo el tiempo que llevaba recluida? Lo más normal hubiera sido que ellos hubieran averiguado donde se escondía. No es que ella desease eso, pero… no podía dejar de pensar que en aquella repentina carta había gato encerrado.

Afortunadamente, Sydney había tomado sus propias precauciones: llevaba a todas horas encima su varita, incluso mientras dormía; no había deshecho su equipaje en los tres días que llevaba allí y el baúl permanecía aún atado a la parte trasera de su escoba, por si acaso se veía en la situación de tener que salir repentinamente corriendo, o volando, mejor dicho.

Una parte de sí misma no paraba de recriminarle que no se hubiera marchado a _Londres_ todavía, cuando se suponía que eso era lo primero que tendría que haber hecho. Tendría que haberse aparecido en la capital de la isla y haber informado a las autoridades correspondientes de lo que se cocía allí.

_Pero quizás no todos estén metidos en esto _– pensó, saliendo fuera con la escoba en la mano – _Puede ser que solo sean paranoias mías. Además, si fuera verdad que la conspiración ha llegado tan alto… bueno, si es así intentaré salir de esta para ir a Londres: el Ministerio inglés es la única institución cuya autoridad está por encima de la del Consejo Regulador. _

Levantó una pierna y la pasó sobre el palo de madera. Dio una fuerte patada en el suelo y al instante se elevó, subiendo poco a poco con la vista bien puesta en el suelo, como precaución, por si algún _muggle_ la veía en actitud tan indiscreta.

Sobrevoló la ciudad, atravesando poco después los límites que la separaban de la capital. Bajó de entre las nubes – había volado así para que ningún _muggle_ pudiera verla – para ver si divisaba el prado. Lo recorrió enteró, no viendo más que a algunos _muggles_ que paseaban, ajenos a la figura femenina vestida con túnica que volaba a varios metros sobre sus despreocupadas cabezas.

Eran casi las nueve y media, cuando finalmente descendió. Acababa de encontrar un lugar despejado donde solo se veían a dos sujetos con capas oscuras: supuso que esos debían de ser los agentes enviados por el _Consejo _y silenciosamente bajó hasta el suelo y aterrizó.

Nada más oír pasos en la hierba, ambos hombres se volvieron. Vieron a la muchacha que se detenía ante ellos y mirándola con sospecha demandaron:

- Identifíquese.

- Me llamo Sydney Clavell – dijo ella – Soy a quien ustedes esperan.

- La señorita Clavell – declaró uno de ellos y tanto él como su compañero abandonaron al instante sus poses de alerta – Somos los agentes Matherson y Robins, del _Consejo_. Acompáñenos. Lo tenemos todo listo para usted.

Sydney encaminó sus pasos hacia el norte por el prado, tal y como ellos – que la flanqueaban – le indicaron que hiciera. Se detuvieron después de un rato y frente a ella Sydney vio a una mujer alta y rubia que la miraba sonriente, con una mano enroscada en torno al palo de su escoba.

- Buenas noches, señorita Clavell. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Era la mujer del _Ministerio_, la que había estado a punto de matarla cuando descubrió lo de la conspiración…

Trató de escapar, pero la rubia ordenó a los dos hombres que la sujetaran y ellos la obedecieron al momento. Sydney se vio atrapada y arrastrada hasta la otra, que de entre los pliegues de su túnica azul oscuro sacó la varita y la apuntó sonriendo con ella.

- Muy bien. Tengo que admitir que nos ha dado un quebradero de cabeza, señorita… pero ya ha llegado la hora de que el molesto topo sea aniquilado.

Sydney se hizo a un lado bruscamente para evitar el hechizo de la rubia, de tal manera que consiguió arrastrar con ella a uno de los que la sujetaban y este recibió todo el impacto de la maldición. Sin pararse a pensar en nada más, la pelirroja puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del mago que aún la retenía y lo aturdió.

Tuvo que agacharse para esquivar una vez más la maldición de la rubia, pero mientras esta aún no había tenido tiempo de apuntarla de nuevo con su varita Sydney sacó la suya y la puso en movimiento para contraatacar:

- ¡_Inmovillus_!

Diviana quedó petrificada y la varita le resbaló de la mano. Sus ojos se abrieron y la taladraron con furia, pero ella no se dejó aminalar y recogió rápidamente la varita de la otra del suelo, arrojándola muy lejos.

Desde el suelo, la rubia se debatió, pero no podía hablar ni moverse en realidad, debido al hechizo. Sydney aprovechó el lapsus de tiempo que le quedaba hasta que su perseguidora consiguiera librarse de su conjuro para subirse de un salto a su escoba y emprender el vuelo.

No podía permanecer en _Australia_ ni un solo segundo más. No ahora que sus peores sospechas habían sido confirmadas. Debía llegar a _Londres_ cuanto antes y estaba segura de que la escoba y la _Aparición_ eran sus únicos medios: si era cierto que aquellos eran guardias enviados por el _Consejo_, parecía más que claro que estos también estaban en el ajo. Y si era así estaba claro que no podía confiar en ellos, ni en ningún medio de transporte controlado por vía legal… a esas alturas, ni siquiera pensaba quedarse a probar suerte con el ministro.

Para cuando Diviana pudo deshacerse del hechizo de Sydney y recuperar su varita, la pelirroja estaba ya muy lejos: se había perdido en el firmamento y apenas se distinguía la estela de su viaje en mitad del vasto cielo con estrellas. De los labios de la rubia surgió un sonido agresivo, que no tenía nada que envidiar al graznido enfadado de un _Hipogrifo_. Casi podía decirse que era similar.

Olvidándose de los otros, Diviana se subió corriendo a su escoba y despegó. Estaba segura de que Sydney viajaba en ese momento hacia _Londres_ y debía interceptarla. Con suerte la maldita solo usaría la escoba y no la _Aparición_, lo cual podría darle muchos problemas, a la hora de perseguirla. Tenía que intentar localizarla antes de que pudiera acceder al _Ministerio_… y de paso lavar su orgullo, porque esta era la segunda vez que la pelirroja le daba esquinazo de semejante manera.

No podía consentirlo. Y no solo porque aquella fuga pusiera en peligro todo por lo que llevaban años planeando, luchando y trabajando, sino porque Sydney la había desafiado. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo estar.

Nadie se burlaba de ella de esa manera y vivía para contarlo.

Sydney aceleró cuanto pudo la velocidad de vuelo de su escoba

Tras ella, ahora visible en la oscuridad a pocos metros de su persona, volaba aquella horrible mujer rubia, que la perseguía incansable en su escoba… debía de saber que se dirigía a _Londres_ y juzgando por sus evidentes habilidades de vuelo, pensó que tendría que despistarla cuanto antes si quería salir indemne de esa situación.

Mirando hacia atrás, Sydney descubrió que la rubia se le acercaba peligrosamente. En el rostro de su adversaria se había dibujado una mueca de satisfacción predatoria y cuando finalmente la adelantó, intentó agarrarla por un brazo, probablemente para hacerse de una vez por todas con ella.

Sydney consiguió librarse en el último segundo de su agarrón y vio como la otra pasaba rauda a su lado, deteniéndose segundos después a poca distancia de ella.

- ¡Ríndete, Clavell! – le espetó – ¡No estás preparada para enfrentarse a mí!

A Sydney la exasperó saber que tenía razón: a pesar de la poca diferencia de edad que adivinaba en su adversaria – seguramente no era más que unos años mayor que ella – tuvo que admitir que en cuanto a poderes, la otra parecía mucho más preparada y experta… y hablando de perseverancia desde luego le ganaba. A su lado _Cancerbero_ era un cachorro de juguete.

Pero aún teniendo en cuenta todo eso, Sydney no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarse vencer sin más. Su vida estaba en juego y no pensaba perderla… sabía que aún le quedaba un As en la manga.

Aferrándose tanto como pudo al palo de su escoba, Sydney giró sobre sí misma, al mismo tiempo que el hechizo inmovilizador de la rubia salía de su varita para intentar detenerla.

El conjuro se perdió en el aire. Cuando atravesó el lugar donde debería haber estado la figura de Sydney, esta había desaparecido. Se había esfumado, ejecutando una sorprendente _Desaparición_ ante sus ojos.

Al percatarse de ello, Diviana hubiera querido gritar y en menor medida lo hizo. Bajó la varita al mismo tiempo que temblaba de furia. Esa… maldita. Tenía muchos más recursos de los que ella se esperaba: ya era la tercera vez que la subestimaba.

Pero sabía adonde había ido. No pensaba dejarla escapar: Gabriel la despedazaría si la muy estúpida llegaba a poner sobre aviso al _Ministerio_ inglés… y si no se daba prisa, eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

- No va a resultarte tan sencillo – murmuró, desapareciendo en el aire.

Apareció en un enorme atrio, con suelo de manera oscuro y flanqueado a ambos lados por chimeneas… aquello tenía que ser el _Ministerio de Magia _de _Londres_. Se parecía bastante al de _Australia_, al menos en la entrada.

Diviana se bajó de la escoba enseguida, antes de que pudiera llamar una innecesaria atención sobre su persona y con esta en la mano miró hacia todos lados, buscando a la pelirroja. No la halló por ninguna parte, pero mirando al frente vio más allá, junto a unas puertas doradas que parecían conducir a los ascensores, como se perdía la parte trasera de lo que reconoció como una escoba… una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, cuando percibió de refilón un pequeño baúl atado a la cola de esta.

- Ahí estás – murmuró. Había llegado justo a tiempo.

Mientras maquinaba una excusa coherente, Diviana siguió rauda lo que ella creía eran los pasos de Clavell… esa chica no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido.

* * *

- Señorita, por favor, ya le he dicho que no puede…

- ¡Tengo qué ver al ministro!

La puerta se abrió de pronto en el despacho de Kingsley Shackebolt. El ministro alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, para ver que demonios era lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué sucede, Simon?

- Lo siento, señor. Intenté detenerla…

- Señor ministro, por favor, necesito hablar con usted. No hay tiempo: he venido desde muy lejos… _Australia_… hay una conspiración...

- ¿Cómo? – Kingsley se levantó de su sillón. Le hizo un gesto a su secretario con la mano y este desapareció en el acto por la puerta - Haga el favor de sentarse, señorita y hábleme más detenidamente de ello…

- No tenemos tiempo – repitió Sydney, retorciéndose las manos – Señor, me vienen persiguiendo… apenas he podido escapar y sé que me persiguen…

- Cálmese, señorita. Está usted demasiado alterada – dijo Kingsley – La escucharé, tan solo hable. Pero hágalo con tranquilidad.

Sydney tragó saliva, rogando porque nadie le impidiera…

Un alboroto se desencadenó fuera, en la antesala del despacho. Se oyó a Simon replicar y una airada voz femenina que lo contradecía.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

El ministro caminó hasta la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla para salir, esta fue bruscamente abierta y estuvo a punto de costarle una nariz rota. Tras la puerta se encontraba una alta mujer rubia, con el cabello corto y liso sorprendentemente pegado al cuero cabelludo. Sus ojos azul helado recorrieron el interior de la habitación y cuando captaron la figura asustada de Sydney sonrió, apenas un segundo, pero lo suficiente para hacer que el corazón de la muchacha saltara de aprensión en su pecho.

- Disculpe – dijo la mujer, volviéndose hacia Kingsley - ¿Es usted el _Ministro de Magia_?

- Si. Kingsley Shackebolt. Y usted, señorita, ¿quién es?

- Diviana Franklin, señor, para servirle – le estrechó la mano – Tiene usted algo que yo he venido a buscar.

Kingsley la vio adelantarse y clavar su mirada en la chica, que se encogió, pegándose a su mesa de escritorio.

- Esa joven ha venido a decirme… - comenzó el ministro.

- … qué hay una conspiración mágica en _Australia_ – la expresión de Kingsley fue de seriedad al comprobar que ella conocía los hechos – Lo lamento mucho, señor, no debería usted hacerle ningún caso. Sydney no está bien de la cabeza: yo soy guardiana en _Mimbar_, la prisión de magos de _Australia_. Trabajo en el ala de los reclusos con problemas mentales y desgraciadamente ella es una de nuestras residentes… se fugó anoche de la prisión, provocando graves disturbios e hiriendo a muchos de mis compañeros. Yo he sido enviada en su busca para devolverla a la prisión: la pobre sufre alucinaciones y últimamente le ha dado por creer que continuadores de Lord Voldemort han ideado una conspiración para hacerse con el mundo mágico…

- ¡No es cierto! – prorrumpió Sydney – ¡Ella miente, señor, no debe creerla! ¡Ella es una de las conspiradoras!

Diviana le dirigió una mirada apesadumbrada al ministro que decía _¿lo ve? _Kingsley miró a la muchacha y se preguntó si lo que decía la rubia era cierto: ¿habría sido víctima de las fantasías de una loca? ¿Era aquella mujer una pobre criatura desquiciada? ¿O por el contrario decía la verdad?

Mientras lo pensaba la rubia se tomó la libertad de coger a Sydney por el brazo con fuerza.

- Vamos, señorita Clavell. Deje que la lleve de vuelta a _Mimbar_. Tenemos que regresar a casa…

- Un momento – las detuvo Kingsley. Las miró a ambas inquisitivamente - ¿Ha dicho _Clavell_? ¿Y su nombre es Sydney?

- Si – contestó Diviana, frunciendo desconfiada el entrecejo - ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Ella…

- Si, señor, soy yo – manifestó la pelirroja, desesperada – Hace seis años. En _Hogwarts_. Metió usted a mi padrastro en _Azkaban_… por favor, le estoy diciendo la verdad: ella es uno de los secuaces de Gabriel. Ha venido tras de mí para matarme…

- Cállate ya, Sydney. ¿Es qué no comprendes que tu cháchara molesta al ministro? Te has portado muy mal, escapándote. Has hecho mucho daño. Tendremos que reforzar tu seguridad cuando lleguemos a _Mimbar_…

- No se la lleve.

La rubia miró sorprendida al ministro y alzó con arrogancia una ceja.

- Señor ministro, ya le he dicho que…

- Aguarde un minuto – le ordenó Kingsley – Conocí el caso de esta joven hace tiempo, la ayudé a salir de un gran problema… y usted no me ha mostrado pruebas todavía que corroboren su versión.

La ceja se alzó aún más.

- ¿Quiere pruebas? – preguntó Diviana – Pues aquí las tiene.

Inclinó el cuello hacia un lado y le mostró la pequeña marca tatuada que tenía allí. Kingsley se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies – ella era, sorprendentemente, mucho más alta que él, lo cual era decir bastante – y la observó: el tatuaje en sí representaba a un lobo oscuro de fauces peligrosamente abiertas.

El ministro no pudo evitar apartarse de aquella espeluznante visión.

- Esta marca la llevamos todos los celadores de _Mimbar_ – explicó Diviana, volviendo el cuello a su posición original – Espero que haya sido suficiente para usted, señor…

- Déjela aquí – dijo Kingsley, sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Que la deje aquí. No se la lleve. Es pertinente que le haga unas cuantas preguntas.

- Pero, señor, esta mujer tiene delirios que pueden volverse realmente peligrosos – replicó Diviana, sintiendo que perdía credibilidad y que debía recuperarla cuanto antes si deseaba acabar de una buena vez con el asunto – Podría ponerse agresiva...

- No me importa su agresividad, sé defenderme perfectamente solo – dijo Kingsley – He sido Auror. Mis reflejos son excelentes y puedo ejecutar un hechizo con mi varita antes que cualquiera. Así que, por favor, señorita, deje a la señorita Clavell aquí.

La rubia lo traspasó literalmente con la mirada y al no ser lo suficientemente rauda en cambiar de expresión, las sospechas de Kingsley sobre tan bizarra situación se acrecentaron. Algo le decía que allí había gato encerrado y que solo una de aquellas dos mujeres hablaba con sinceridad… y su instinto había inclinado la balanza del lado de Sydney Clavell.

- Señor, le recomiendo encarecidamente que no lo haga. Ella solo quiere protagonismo, le llenará la cabeza con sus fantasías y luego…

La expresión en el rostro de Kingsley la hizo callar: la presencia del ministro podía ser avasalladora cuando este así lo quería y sabía perfectamente como hacerse valer. En sus rasgos suaves y su voz profunda se percibían la experiencia de sus años de auror, cosa que a Diviana no le resultaba para nada tranquilizadora. Nada más entrar se había percatado de que no estaba ante ningún mequetrefe y eso la hacía recelar. No le gustaba aquel hombre, le parecía peligroso para su misión… pero debía guardar las apariencias, aunque solo fuera para poder escapar, si las cosas se ponían feas para ella.

- Esperaré fuera, señor - declaró.

Soltó a la pelirroja y salió a paso airado del despacho. Kingsley acompañó a Sydney hasta un sillón cercano y se sentaron.

- Bien, señorita Clavell, tiene usted una oportunidad – anunció – No la malgaste y cuénteme lo que sabe.

Sydney, sonriendo con alivio, se lo contó todo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**II**

En la antesala del despacho del ministro solo se encontraban Diviana y el enjuto secretario de Kingsley. El hombre trabajaba silencioso en su mesa, ajeno por completo a los pensamientos que poblaban la mente de la alta mujer rubia, en esos momentos.

Diviana pensaba que Sydney llevaba allí dentro al menos quince minutos: en ese tiempo le habría contado todo al ministro, la sorprendía que no hubieran venido ya unos aurores del _Ministerio_ a detenerla y encerrarla en _Azkaban_.

Apenas tenía tiempo. Debía pensar deprisa, encontrar una solución al problema pronto, antes de que todo aquel asunto se le escapara de las manos… mejor dicho, hacía mucho que se le había escapado. Desde el momento en que perdió a Sydney Clavell por segunda vez.

Ahora solo tenía dos opciones: podía pensar ingenuamente que el _Ministro de Magia_ no creería a la joven, que pronto saldría de ahí para entregársela y pedirle que se la llevara directamente a la prisión de _Mimbar_ o, desde luego, podía ser realista y pensar que él la creería, que la conspiración sería descubierta y que todos ellos serían encarcelados o perecerían a manos del auror que los persiguiera. Ella terminaría peor que todos, porque antes de caer estaba segura de que Gabriel se haría cargo de ella… y de manera no muy agradable, ciertamente.

En ella estaba el decidir si simplemente se marchaba, dejándolo todo al azar, o se valía de sus recursos para provocar un escándalo en el _Ministerio_ y así poder llevarse consigo a Sydney, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era arriesgada, puesto que así la conspiración quedaría confirmada y a cada uno de ellos les iría muy mal.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo resolver ese entuerto?

_Pase lo que pase, Gabriel querrá castigarme, aunque solo sea por el hecho de haber dejado escapar a la muchacha otra vez_.

Definitivamente, las cosas se le habían estropeado: sabía que no podía atenerse a la vana esperanza de que el ministro no creyera la versión de Sydney y que, aún en las mejores circunstancias… no, el riesgo a correr era demasiado alto. Debía asumir que la conspiración había sido descubierta y que quizá les convenía dejar las cosas estar, hasta que el ambiente se calmase un poco. Al fin y al cabo, aunque el ministro le concediera el cien por cien de credibilidad a Sydney… bueno, algo como aquello debía ser debidamente confirmado antes de actuar, so pena de incurrir en un incidente internacional.

Diviana estudió más detenidamente sus opciones: si se marchaba ahora, pasando desapercibida – el secretario del ministro estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no darse cuenta de si ella abandonaba o no la sala - podría escapar, regresar luego y averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre lo que habían hecho en el _Ministerio_ con la joven.

_Sin duda el ministro se encargará de enviarla a lugar seguro, donde pueda estar a salvo para testificar si se produce un juicio_.

Llegados a ese punto y si sabían cubrirse las espaldas debidamente, ella misma se haría cargo de encontrar a Sydney para cerrarle la boca, antes de que pudiera testificar en contra de todos. Tal vez, si daba con ella y se la llevaba a Gabriel, aunque fuera con retraso, él…

_Pero aún así nos quedaría el asunto de que esa imbécil ha destapado nuestros planes. Y Gabriel no permitirá que me vaya de rositas… no pienso consentir que me castigue. No es culpa mía que esa tonta cuente con semejantes habilidades…_

De pronto se le ocurrió la idea, la bonilla se encendió en su cerebro como un relámpago. Sydney tenía poderes que muy pocos magos en el mundo poseían: el poder de conjurar hechizos mediante la imposición de manos.

_A Gabriel le interesa ese poder. Podría interesarle. Con un elemento así entre sus filas..._

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro escandinavo de Diviana. Había hallado por fin la solución a su gran problema. Abandonaría enseguida el _Ministerio_, se escondería y en cuanto pudiera volvería para enterarse de donde habían escondido a la chica. Daría con ella y se la llevaría a Gabriel y le exigiría el perdón por sus errores a cambio de incorporar a Sydney – y a sus poderes – en su plantilla… y si la estúpida se negaba ella misma se pondría manos a la obra para que le enseñara como hacerlo y después sencillamente la mataría. Lo miraran por donde lo miraran el asunto quedaría resuelto. Y no le supondría mayor esfuerzo, aparte de ahorrarle la tortura a la que la sometería Gabriel por su garrafal fallo.

_Brillante idea._

La rubia sonrió, satisfecha, mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

* * *

- Lo que me ha contado es muy serio, señorita.

Sydney exploró con sus ojos la seria expresión en el rostro del ministro.

- Es la verdad, señor. Se lo juro.

Kingsley hizo una mueca.

- Lo sé – dijo – Veo en sus ojos que no miente… y tendremos que encontrar una manera de arreglar esto – añadió, levantándose de la mesa donde hasta ahora había estado sentado, escuchándola.

Sydney lo vio sacar de un cajón algo de pergamino y una pluma.

- Dígame, señorita Clavell, ¿la enseñanza se le da bien? – preguntó el ministro, escribiendo deprisa en el papel.

- ¿Cómo? No le entiendo, señor.

- La enseñanza – repitió Kingsley, dirigiéndole una mirada – Usted estudió un año en _Hogwarts_… ¿cree qué podría volver allí, para dar clases?

- ¿¡Clases!? ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡En _Hogwarts_!? – Sydney se quedó con la boca abierta – Pero… señor… ¿por qué…?

- No creo que usted no lo sepa, siendo bruja – declaró Kingsley, terminando de firmar la nota. Se encaminó hasta una jaula cercana, en cuyo interior descansaba una lechuza gris pardusca. El ministro la sacó de su encierro, la colocó sobre su mesa de escritorio y le ató el mensaje a la pata - ¿Cuál es el lugar más seguro del mundo? – preguntó.

- ¿Del mun…? ¡_Hogwarts_! – manifestó de pronto Sydney, sorprendida de no haberse dado cuenta antes – El lugar más seguro del mundo es _Hogwarts_.

- Exactamente – Kingsley asintió, abriendo la ventana y echando a volar a la lechuza – Ni siquiera _Gringotts_ está mejor guardado que nuestra escuela de magia y hechicería. Y allí irá usted, señorita: regresará a _Hogwarts_ para enseñar cualquier asignatura que Albus Dumbledore considere conveniente.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sydney.

Volver a _Hogwarts_. Después de tantos años, no podía creerlo. En ese lugar había pasado muy buenos momentos. Había…

- Señor.

- ¿Si, señorita Clavell?

Sydney le miró, observando su esbelta y tiesa figura frente a la ventana. Vio su rostro serio y solemne, las leves arrugas que el cargo había dibujado en su cara. Pensó decirle que no estaba segura de que su plan saliera bien, porque podía darse el caso de que Dumbledore no tuviera ningún cargo de enseñanza libre para ella. No quería obligar al anciano director a prescindir de alguno de sus profesores, eso sería injusto, a pesar de que la ocasión era extremadamente urgente y requería…

Pero lo que salió de entre sus labios nada tenía que ver con eso.

- ¿El profesor Snape sigue enseñando allí?

Kingsley se turbó. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado. Sus ojos parpadearon, confundidos.

- S… ¿qué tiene que ver Snape en todo esto? – inquirió – Él no… ¡ah, bueno! – cayó en la cuenta de repente – Si, ya entiendo: sé que Snape no ha sido una experiencia agradable como profesor para ninguno de sus alumnos, según tengo entendido. Para sus alumnos actuales… si, señorita, todavía sigue trabajando en _Hogwarts_… tampoco lo es. Pero no se preocupe por eso: estoy seguro de que Snape no se comportará de forma indebida o irrespetuosa con usted. Normalmente no se mezcla demasiado con sus compañeros y, sé que es incapaz de incomodar a ninguno de sus camaradas… la mayoría de las veces.

Ella apenas sonrío, recordando la extraña capacidad de Severus para _incomodar_. Podría haberle dado al ministro cientos de ejemplos acerca de ello, aunque la verdad, no creía que los necesitara.

- No piense usted en él, señorita Clavell, limítese solo a interpretar su papel – dijo el ministro – Usted solo estará allí hasta que este asunto de la conspiración quede resuelto. Cuando logremos atrapar a todos los traidores y con su testimonio los juzguemos, quedará usted totalmente libre de todo esto. Su estancia en el colegio es temporal. Confío en que no tardará mucho en abandonar la escuela.

_Espero_.

Pero sin embargo notó un vacío en el estómago, diciéndole que no esperaba aquello en absoluto. ¿A qué mentirse? ¿No había pensado antes qué nada en Snape, cuando el ministro le había comunicado su inminente partida a _Hogwarts_? Si, claro que si, lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando oyó mencionar el colegio fue la figura de Severus, su pelo largo y sus ropas oscuras y sus ojos negros que la traspasaban al mirarla.

_Deja de pensar en eso_. _Será una estancia corta, ya lo has oído_.

Debía dejarse de tonterías y plantar de una buena vez los pies en la tierra.

- ¿Cómo llegaré a la escuela, señor?

- Enviaré un coche especial del _Ministerio_, con un chofer, para que la lleve – declaró Kingsley – Saldrá usted ahora mismo y llegará esta misma noche.

- ¿Esta noche?

- Si. No podemos correr riesgos. Recuerde que tras esa puerta la espera una de sus perseguidores – alegó Kingsley, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Sydney miro hacia atrás, a la dura puerta de roble que separaba el despacho de una sobria antesala. Era verdad. Aquella mujer rubia la aguardaba – seguramente pensando que pronto la tendría en su poder – para llevársela consigo y matarla.

Tembló tan solo de pensar en lo fácil que podía haber sido que el ministro no la hubiese creído, que hubiera dado como cierta la versión de la otra y que la sicaria hubiera conseguido deshacerse finalmente de ella.

- ¿Se librará usted de ella?

Kingsley la miró, solemne.

- Me extraña que no haya hecho algo ya, para lograr llevársela a usted – afirmó - Cualquiera en su situación tal vez habría intentado provocar un alboroto, con el propósito de hacerla a usted desaparecer sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero si, me ocuparé de ella – dijo – Veremos si aún está fuera y si es así haré que la distraigan, mientras usted se marcha.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con sumo cuidado. Sydney lo observaba muda y deseando que la rubia no estuviera: eso querría decir que por el momento había abandonado la idea de su captura y que por lo tanto tenía el camino más o menos libre para huir a _Hogwarts_, donde a partir de entonces estaría segura.

- No está – le comunicó el ministro, cerrando la puerta – Probablemente se haya ido.

Ella suspiró, aliviada.

- Todavía no se vanaglorie, señorita Clavell. Esto solo quiere decir que ha escapado y podría habernos servido seguramente de mucho, si hubiésemos conseguido de ella una confesión – sus cejas se arrugaron sobre el puente aristocrático de la nariz – Pero bueno, quizás hayamos tenido serte, después de todo. Avisaré a uno de mis hombres. Haré que la lleven a _Hogwarts_ enseguida.

Volvió a su mesa y se puso en contacto con su secretario. Le dio las órdenes pertinentes mientras Sydney no le quitaba el ojo de encima, saboreando su pronta seguridad.

En la escuela no tendría demasiado de lo que preocuparse… bueno, ciertamente era mejor decir que su única preocupación no serían precisamente los conspiradores.

¿Habría aprendido de verdad a superarlo? ¿Después de seis años?

Desde luego estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

* * *

A varios kilómetros al norte del _Ministerio_, más allá del lago y del oscuro _Bosque_ _Prohibido_, la noche acababa de caer sobre _Hogwarts_.

En su despacho, disfrutando del silencio que las vacaciones de verano proporcionaban al colegio, Albus Dumbledore le daba algo de comer a su fénix _Fawkes_. El pájaro de ígneo plumaje se agradeció la cena con un chillido amistoso y tras haberse despedido Dumbledore de él con unas palmaditas en la cabeza, cuando iba ya a acostarse, oyó el ruido de un aleteo en la ventana.

Se volvió a mirar.

Había una lechuza de color gris pardo esforzándose por entrar. Albus la reconoció como _Sócrates_, la fiel mascota del _Ministro de Magia_. Preguntándose que pasaría para que en plena noche le llegara un mensaje de Kingsley, Dumbledore se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, dejando entrar al pájaro.

Este voló por toda la habitación hasta su mesa de escritorio, donde finalmente aterrizó. El animal emitió un chillido e inmediatamente el director avanzó hasta donde estaba y le desató de la pata el mensaje.

Lo leyó durante cinco minutos y al llegar a la cuarta línea…

_Dios mío_… _¡oh, Dios mío!_

No lo podía creer.

Pero en la nota de Kingsley lo decía. Bien claro: Sydney Clavell se había visto envuelta en una conspiración mágica en _Australia_. Ahora precisaba ser ocultada por su seguridad en un lugar seguro… y todo el mundo sabía que el lugar más seguro de la _Tierra_ era su colegio.

_Tendrá usted que camuflarla entre el profesorado de la escuela. Ofrézcale el primer puesto de enseñanza que tenga libre y no le cuente nada a nadie, salvo que sea de su entera confianza y sepa usted que no lo divulgará… ya sé que ninguno de sus maestros sería capaz de semejante cosa, pero hay que atenerse a la gravedad de los hechos, Dumbledore. Cuide usted la vida de la señorita Clavell como si fuera la suya._

¡Por fin! Después de tantos años… por fin se había hecho realidad uno de sus sueños más anhelados: Sydney regresaría a _Hogwarts_. Aquel asunto que quedó abierto a su partida seguro que se cerraría en esta ocasión.Evidentemente todo era una sabia maquinación del _Destino_, que tarde o temprano siempre se cobra sus deudas.

_Esos dos le deben una oportunidad muy buena, que desperdiciaron… bueno, que él desperdició_ – pensó Dumbledore.

Sonrió mientras continuaba leyendo. Más adelante volvió a sobresaltarse, pues antes de despedirse cordialmente de él, Kingsley le comunicaba que había hecho trasladar a la joven a la escuela esa misma tarde, en un coche especial del _Ministerio_. Si no erraba en sus cálculos, eso quería decir que la australiana estaría allí en…

¡Santa Mandrágora! Podría estar en la misma puerta de _Hogwarts_ ahora mismo.

_Que horror. Que poco tiempo de planificación_.

Albus sabía que en un asunto como ese Kingsley no podía arriesgarse y en realidad había hecho muy bien en enviar enseguida a Sydney a la escuela. Pero él hubiera preferido tener algo de tiempo para reunirse con sus profesores de más confianza para ponerles sobre aviso de lo ocurrido, antes de recibir en el castillo a la chica… sobre todo hubiera querido ver la expresión del rostro de Severus, al enterarse de la vuelta de Sydney.

_Una maravillosa oportunidad perdida_ – se dijo, al mismo tiempo que, tras haberse guardado la carta del ministro en un bolsillo interior de su túnica, emprendía la bajada de las escaleras en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

Al menos él tendría que salir a ocuparse de la llegada de esa jovencita.

Salió fuera y aguardó, deseando ver arribar al coche del _Ministerio_. Pensando acerca de lo frustrante de no haber podido chinchar a ese respecto a su profesor de _Pociones, _Dumbledore se consoló diciéndose que mañana ambos tendrían que bajar al comedor a desayunar.

Ahí se encontrarían.

Albus solo deseaba estar presente para verlo… no pensaba perderse el espectáculo por nada.

* * *

Surcando el cielo, un modelo _Ford_ sin identificar volaba hacía _Hogwarts_.

Desde hacía tres años – al menos así se lo había explicado el chofer - el uso de coches voladores, con mucha discreción, eso si, había quedado permitido. Tan solo funcionarios, magos y brujas de responsabilidad probada podían acceder al permiso ministerial para conducir esa clase de vehículos.

- Antes esto no podía hacerse – dijo el chofer, refiriéndose a conducir un coche volador – Pero cuando el señor ministro ocupó el cargo, decretó una nueva ley que permitía la utilización de este tipo de vehículos, aunque solo podrían hacerlo las personas que obtuvieran un permiso especial, firmado por su persona. Para evitar incidentes con los _muggles_, usted ya sabe… desde aquella vez en que los hijos de Arthur Weasley robaron el _Ford Anglia_ volador de su padre para irse de paseo con un amigo, se ha mirado con lupa a cualquier vehículo motorizado que pudiera elevarse aunque solo fuera un palmo del suelo. Y es que esos jovencitos formaron una, aquella vez... al pobre Arthur le abrieron una investigación en su trabajo.

- Dios mío – replicó Sydney, consciente de las consecuencias de dicha acción por parte del _Ministerio_ – ¿Y qué pasó al final?

- Bueno, Arthur se libró por los pelos – dijo el chofer – Pero esos renacuajos le dieron un buen susto a toda su familia. Me acuerdo de que fue el menor de los varones Weasley, el joven Ron y sus dos hermanos gemelos. Esos diablos… tienen una cadena de tiendas de artículos de broma, ¿sabe? Yo he visto el local que tienen en el _Callejón Diagon_, cuando fui allí con mi hijo Tommy. A Tommy le llegó la carta de _Hogwarts_ el año pasado.

- Me alegro. Y, dígame, ¿a qué se dedica Ron Weasley ahora?

- Oh, es auror. Muy conocido en el _Ministerio_. Es un mago muy competente en su trabajo. Y junto con su esposa y Harry Potter han revolucionado el _Ministerio_. En serio, ese lugar ha cambiado mucho. Y he de decirle, en mi opinión, que después de la guerra eso era lo que se necesitaba: una buena bocanada de aire fresco que barriera con todos los problemas que había y ellos se la han dado. Han hecho un fantástico trabajo… con la inestimable ayuda del ministro Shacklebolt, por supuesto.

- Me alegro mucho de oír eso – dijo Sydney - Por lo que me dice presumo que Harry también llegó a ser auror – el chofer asintió - ¿Y qué ha sido de Hermione Granger? ¿Qué puesto ocupa ella en el _Ministerio_? – preguntó, curiosa.

- Bueno, estuvo trabajando un tiempo en el _Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas_, pero ya hace un año que trabaja en el _Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica _y ha estado moviéndose mucho, debo decirle: en estos seis años ha mejorado considerablemente las condiciones de convivencia de varias criaturas mágicas con los magos y ha otorgado derechos nuevos a los elfos domésticos: ahora obtienen un estipendio vitalicio cuando ya no pueden trabajar más y ha prohibido los castigos crueles contra ellos, además de abolir el régimen de su esclavitud. También ha derogado varias de las leyes que otorgaban privilegios a los magos que se hacen llamar _de sangre pura_ por encima los nacidos de _muggle_. Y he oído que quiere eliminar más leyes que según ella son discriminatorias e injustas y que está estudiando reformar el código de conducta de los hombres-lobo. También ha participado en campañas sobre los derechos de los duendes y demás criaturas mágicas… ha conseguido que se hable de ella en _El Profeta_, al menos una vez por semana.

- Eso quiere decir que hace bien su trabajo – dijo Sydney, orgullosa – Siempre supe que Hermione terminaría por cambiar las cosas.

- Desde luego ese parece ser su propósito – coincidió el chofer, asintiendo – A mí algunas de sus ideas me parecen algo descabelladas, pero hay quien alaba su trabajo y desde luego el ministro la tiene en mucha consideración… hay quien piensa que está a punto de convertirse en la mano derecha del ministro.

- Bueno, dudo mucho que el señor Shacklebolt pueda encontrar a nadie mejor – dijo Sydney, sonriente.

Miró por la ventanilla del _Ford_ y vio que ya había anochecido. Bajo ellos se extendían los últimos kilómetros del lago que precedía al castillo. Y de pronto lo vio.

Ante ellos se alzó majestuoso _Hogwarts_, a oscuras por no tener ninguna luz encendida, en base a la hora que era: a pesar de no tener clases que impartir hasta dentro de una semana, seguro que el profesorado se acostaba temprano. Una sonrisa quedó prendida de los labios de Sydney, pensando que pasaría unos - posiblemente largos – meses de tranquilidad en aquellos terrenos o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba: un lugar donde no preocuparse por que había magos y brujas conspiradores persiguiéndola y deseando tener su cabeza en una bandeja. Un lugar donde su única desazón sería…

- Ya llegamos, señorita. Agárrese bien, que descendemos.

Sydney notó como poco a poco aterrizaban frente a las puertas del castillo. Ante ellas los aguardaba Albus Dumbledore, vestido con una túnica para dormir y luciendo un rostro más ajado por la edad de lo que ella recordaba.

Aunque parecía seguir siendo el mismo de siempre.

- Bienvenida, Sydney. Harold.

- Buenas noches, señor.

- ¿Habéis tenido un buen viaje? – interrogó Dumbledore al chofer.

- Si, señor. Todo muy tranquilo.

- Me alegro… por cierto, Harold, he oído que tu hijo Tommy sacó un siete este verano en _Transformaciones_. Hizo un examen muy bueno, según me dijo la profesora McGonagall. Tal parece que el jovencito es muy inteligente – lo alabó, dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa.

El chofer lo correspondió, sonriendo orgulloso.

- Gracias, señor. Es verdad, mi hijo será pronto un buen mago.

- No lo dudo. ¿Quieres pasar dentro? Puedo hacer algo de té…

- No, señor, no se moleste – dijo el chofer – El ministro me encargó expresamente que regresara al _Ministerio_ con el coche nada más dejar a esta señorita con usted o con alguno de los profesores. Me temo que no podré disfrutar de su invitación, señor director.

- Oh, es una pena – lamentó Dumbledore – Pero el deber es el deber. Cumple con el tuyo, Harold. Ya has traído a la joven Sydney, así que puedes marcharte. No te entretendré más.

El chofer asintió y entró en el coche, haciendo que este se elevase al arrancar. Pronto desapareció de la vista de los dos, que permanecieron en tierra.

Albus se volvió a mirar a Sydney.

- Vamos dentro – le dijo - Te enseñaré tus habitaciones y haré que de la cocina te suban algo de comer. ¿Has cenado? – preguntó, mientras entraban en el vestíbulo.

- No, señor. El chofer del coche y yo tomamos unas magdalenas y algo de té durante el viaje.

- Comprendo – la guió por las escaleras, precediéndola ligeramente en el camino – Verás como después de una suculenta cena y una vez que hayas dormido bien, te levantas dispuesta para todo.

Sydney no dijo nada y siguió al director, que la llevó por varios pasillos que ella se esforzó en recordar, para que cuando tuviera que recorrerlos la próxima vez no se perdiera. Dumbledore la llevó hasta un pasillo no muy iluminado, donde se detuvieron delante de una pequeña puerta de madera.

- Este es su dormitorio, señorita Clavell – le abrió la puerta y entraron – Es algo pequeño pero… confío en que no le molestará…

- No, señor, está muy bien – declaró Sydney – El apartamento en el que vivía en _Sydney_ era igual de pequeño, si acaso un poco más grande, pero la diferencia no es demasiada. Me las arreglaré bien.

- Perfecto. Mañana espero verla en el comedor, para desayunar. Le presentaré a algunos de sus compañeros. A algunos por supuesto usted ya los conoce de sobra: fueron sus profesores – Albus sonrío significativamente – Más de uno de alegrará de verla de vuelta, estoy seguro.

Sydney sonrió a su vez, más por educación que porque lo sintiera. Lo cierto era que la sonrisa del director no le gustaba nada, la había pensar que el anciano tramaba algo, pero… ¿que?

_Él estaba al tanto de lo que yo sentía por Snape_ – se dijo, oyendo a medias la despedida de Dumbledore y contestándole como ausente - ¿_Y si cree qué ahora… que él y yo…?_

Pero ella sabía que eso no podía ser. Aquel sueño nunca se cumpliría. Por lo poquísimo que le había contado el ministro sobre Severus, era evidente que no había cambiado en el transcurso de seis años, lo cual la desposeía totalmente de la oportunidad de que lo que dejaron inacabado pudiera reanudarse.

Sabía que no tenía posibilidades. Severus la había rechazado una vez y no se retractaría.

Rara vez él se retractaba.

* * *

- ¿Las has encontrado?

El hombre que estaba frente a él bajó la cabeza. Sus hombros se tensaron ante la expresión enojada en el rostro de su líder: no quería decirle que…

- No hay rastro de la chica ni de Diviana en _Londres_, señor.

Una ceja cobriza se alzó, reflejando el enfado contenido de su dueño. Este le miró como si de insoportable insecto se tratara.

- ¿Estás diciéndome qué Diviana está por ahí y que no sabes si tiene a la muchacha o no? – inquirió con voz autoritaria – ¿¡Es eso lo qué estás diciéndome, inútil!?

- Señor, por favor, no es culpa mía… – comenzó, avergonzado, pero Gabriel no lo dejó seguir.

- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Os pago, a ti y a tu compañero, para que acompañes a Diviana en una sencilla misión y resulta que no solo perdéis a esa joven, sino que encima vuestra superior desaparece! ¿¡Como pretendes explicarme eso!?

- Señor, Matherson ha muerto: la maldición que Diviana le lanzó a la chica le acertó y esa maldita aprovechó el momento para aturdirme. Usó sus propias manos – dijo, sorprendido – Y después de eso ya no sé lo que pasó: me desperté solo y tanto Diviana como la chica habían desaparecido. Yo estuve inconsciente todo ese tiempo, no pude hacer nada. Intenté buscarlas en _Londres_ porque Diviana nos advirtió de que la muchacha podía tratar de huir a la isla si se nos escapaba. Y al ver que ninguna de las dos estaba allí, pensé que la chica podría haber escapado y que Diviana habría ido detrás. Pero no sé lo que ha pasado con ellas.

Gabriel le miró, entrecerrando los ojos. En el fondo ese idiota tenía razón: había fallado al no estar preparado para los hechizos manuales de Sydney, pero estando inconsciente no había sido apto para evitar la fuga. ¿La habría evitado Diviana? ¿Habría cazado ya a Sydney? ¿La habría matado? ¿Dónde estaba en esos momentos, escondida en _Londres_ o de vuelta en _Australia_, lista para darle buenas noticias? ¿Y si se estaba escondiendo de él, por miedo a la tortura?

Diviana había cometido a esas alturas demasiados errores: aquella era la segunda vez que dejaba escapar a la chica, la segunda vez que se dejaba sorprender por ella y, para colmo, ahora no se hallaba ni siquiera localizable. No podían saber si finalmente consiguió hacerse con Sydney o no.

_Y si esa maldita ha llegado hasta el Ministerio. Si le ha contado todo lo que sabía al ministro…_

Eso podría mandarlos a _Mimbar_, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Tenían que encontrarlas a las dos como fuera. Debían silenciar al topo y, desde luego, pedirle cuentas a Diviana. ¿Quien se creía que era, desapareciendo así porque si, solo porque le daba la gana?

- Encuéntralas – le ordenó a su subordinado, que aguardaba en silencio su reacción y el castigo por su falta – Quiero que me las traigas a las dos. Vivas. Usa los hombres que necesites. Pero si se os ocurre fallar…

- No fallaremos, señor. Se lo aseguro.

- Más os vale – siseó Gabriel – Ahora, largo. No vuelvas hasta que tengáis noticias. Buenas noticias.

Su subordinado asintió y se retiró, dejándole solo en su despacho.

Gabriel permaneció quieto y de pie, pensando en como se le habían torcido las cosas y que métodos debería usar para enderezarlas. Fue hasta una barra americana cercana y se sirvió una de sus sabrosas mezclas de bebidas. Se la bebió de un solo trago.

No había nada de que preocuparse, encontrarían a Diviana. Darían a la vez con el paradero de Sydney y se encargarían de eliminarla, para que no quedara ninguna prueba testimonial de lo que él y sus hombres tramaban.

Si. Pero durante ese proceso, cuando Diviana volviera, porque habría de volver… tendría muchas cosas que aclarar.

* * *

El día llegó con un sol límpido y reluciente a _Hogwarts_.

Por la mañana, ajeno a todo lo que la noche anterior había sucedido y pensando que le quedaba por delante un largo día sin no demasiado que hacer, Severus Snape se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida y una vez vestido decidió bajar al comedor para dar cuenta de su desayuno.

Muchos de sus compañeros habían seguido su ejemplo y a esas horas se encontraban prácticamente todos allí, excepto algunas ausencias. El comedor parecía solitario, como en los dos meses precedentes sin la alborotadora presencia de los alumnos, que llegarían al colegio en menos de una semana.

Snape entró en el comedor y se dirigió directamente hacia la gran mesa horizontal de la tarima. Apenas había dado uno pasos cuando se detuvo, percatándose de que sus compañeros se hallaban de pie frente a la mesa y se organizaban alrededor de la figura esbelta de una mujer. Una pelirroja que le daba la espalda.

Carraspeando reanudó sus pasos y tratando de ignorarles a todos subió a la mesa para desayunar.

- Ah, Severus – la voz de Dumbledore fue tan afable para saludarle como siempre – Venga aquí. Quisiera presentarle a su nueva colega.

_¿Colega?_ – la sola palabra desconcertó al profesor. ¿Había una nueva maestra en _Hogwarts_? Él – ni ninguno, creía – se había enterado de nada.

¿Quién sería?

Bajó de la tarima para reunirse con los demás y durante un momento quedó frente a frente con ella y hubo algo en su persona que lo impactó. Era una completa tontería, pero algo en su rostro… sus ojos, su nariz, la curva sensual de sus labios… era hermosa, sin duda, pero no fue eso lo que perturbó a Snape.

Aquella joven se parecía tremendamente a…

- Creo que la ha reconocido, señor director.

El maestro de _Pociones_ volvió la cabeza al oír la jovial frase de Hagrid. Enfocó con el entrecejo fruncido al semigigante, interrogándole con la mirada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- No me diga que no se ha dado cuenta, señor… es Sydney – dijo Hagrid, sonriendo como si no entendiera por qué él no se daba cuenta – Sydney Clavell, ¿no la recuerda? Cursó séptimo en _Hogwarts_. Era amiga de Harry – declaró.

Snape miró al guardabosque, no queriendo creer lo que le decía. No. Esa mujer no podía ser ella. No era posible que…

La miró.

Observó sus rasgos finos, el puente delicado de su nariz, sus ojos azules con diminutas motas blancas, las mismas que semejaban cristales de sal en mitad de un océano. Tenía ante así a una mujer de unos… ¿cuántos? ¿veintitrés años? Si, debían de ser veintitrés haciendo el cálculo rápido. Pero la mujer en su presencia tenía el pelo más corto de lo que lo llevaba Sydney, la última vez que se encontraron cara a cara.

Pero seguía siendo su color.

Seguían siendo sus cabellos del mismo rojo fuego – con reflejos intermitentes de dorado – que tanto admirara él cierta vez. Más de una vez, le dolía admitir.

No podía albergar dudas: ella era…

- Sydney – pronunció su nombre antes siquiera de darse cuenta de que lo hacía – Eres tú.

- Hola, profesor… me… – ella se lamió los labios, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo al estar de nuevo ante él, después de tanto tiempo - … me alegro de verle. No ha cambiado usted mucho – notó, fijándose en como continuaba vistiendo la misma clase de túnicas, oscuras y abotonadas la mayoría hasta arriba. Su pelo era apenas un poco más corto de lo que ella le recordaba y las arrugas se acentuaban mucho más alrededor de sus ojos y sus labios, delatando el paso de la edad.

¿Él debía de tener…? ¿Cuántos años tenía Snape? Eso era algo que curiosamente siempre había deseado saber, pero que jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle. Nadie lo sabía, en verdad y desde luego nadie tenía el suficiente valor como para interrogar acerca de ese tema al propio Severus.

Pero eso no era lo que realmente importaba. Lo que en realidad importaba en aquellos momentos era que al fin estaban frente a frente, que no había nada que les impidiera verse así de cerca el uno del otro y que, aunque pareciera mentira, ahora Sydney pensaba que el temor que la había acometido la noche anterior, cuando pensaba nerviosa en como sería volverle a ver de nuevo, no era para tanto: él estaba ahí. ¿Y que?

Que le temblaban las piernas bajo la túnica, eso era todo.

- Em… bueno… - Dumbledore se colocó a su espalda, mirando con fijeza a Snape - ¿Por qué no desayunamos? Ya hemos hecho las presentaciones oportunas y el café frío sabe a rayos, excepto para Severus – bromeó, risueño – Vamos, Severus – le palmeó el brazo jovialmente al profesor – Su café le espera.

Subieron todos a la tarima, incluido Snape, tras una momentánea pausa. Los profesores ocuparon sus asientos y se dispusieron a desayunar. Hagrid habló animadamente con Sydney, haciéndole multitud de preguntas acerca de cómo había pasado los últimos seis años.

- Rubeus, no acapares a la señorita Clavell – lo reprendió Dumbledore, en broma. Al guardabosque le sorprendió darse cuenta de que el ánimo del viejo era mucho más alegre que de costumbre – A todos nos gustaría saber que ha sido de la vida de una antigua alumna, estoy seguro. ¿Por qué no nos lo cuenta, Sydney? Tengo mucho interés en saberlo.

- Yo también – coincidió Hagrid, sonriéndole amistoso.

Así que la australiana no se pudo negar.

Dumbledore la escuchó atentamente, igual que muchos de sus compañeros. Otros simplemente se dedicaban a desayunar, pero había algunos a los que, tan aburridos como estaban, no les importaba oír las batallitas de una joven ex-alumna.

Una vez que desvió disimuladamente la vista, Albus captó los negros ojos de Severus taladrando a la chica, puestos con gran atención sobre ella, no queriendo al parecer perderse ni una sola palabra de las que dijera. Le sonrió… y tal como esperaba, sabiéndose descubierto, Snape le dirigió una mirada prácticamente envenenada, sabiendo lo que el director interpretaría de la forma en que la miraba.

Albus intentó contener una carcajada y se la guardó para sí mismo, pensando que si Severus hubiera sido una serpiente, sin duda alguna le habría siseado con enfado y hasta era posible que le hubiera amenazado con un sonoro golpeteo de su cascabel.

La idea de Snape convertido en serpiente – por más de un motivo – estuvo a punto de hacerlo reír. Pero prefirió no dejarse llevar por su excelente humor, no fuera a ser que los otros pensaran que se estaban volviendo senil, o loco.

_Al menos Sydney ya está aquí_ – pensó, saboreando sus gachas de avena con una comedida sonrisa – _Ahora Severus no podrá escaparse. Esta vez, no… esta vez conseguirán quedarse juntos, aunque tenga yo que ejercerles de celestina._

Aquello si que lo hizo reír.

Al oírlo, McGonagall, que estaba sentada a su lado, no pudo resistirse a interrogarle.

- Si – le contestó Dumbledore, asintiendo, a la pregunta de si algo en especial lo divertía – Pero son cosas mías, Minerva. No pregunte, por favor.

A la profesora la desconcertó un poco esto, pero decidió respetar el deseo del director… que ese día se estaba comportando de manera un tanto rara.


	3. Capítulo 3

**III**

Severus se adentró en su despacho apenas media hora después de haber abandonado el comedor.

Junto a la apagada chimenea – que solo se encendía para dar calor en invierno – había un alto sillón orejero de color marrón oscuro, casi negro y a su lado una esbelta mesita auxiliar sobre la que descansaba un libro, con las tapas ligeramente desgastadas.

Snape se dirigió directo hacia allí y tomó bruscamente asiento. Cogió el libro y trató de reanudar la lectura de la noche anterior, pero no pudo… su mente seguía girando en torno al sorprendente regreso de Sydney.

No podía creerse que ella estuviese de nuevo en _Hogwarts_. Una parte de él le decía que probablemente todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño, que en realidad nada de lo que había pasado horas antes se había realizado en verdad, que dentro de cinco minutos, aproximadamente, él se despertaría y comenzaría su jornada con normalidad. ¿Pero a qué engañarse? Era más que obvio que la joven había vuelto. No era un espejismo ni una mala jugarreta de su mente, era simplemente la verdad.

Sydney estaba una vez más en _Hogwarts_… Severus se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

Un trozo de su pasado – un trozo _olvidado_, pensaba él – acababa de regresar y con solo unos minutos en el castillo no hacía más que atormentarlo: no podía dejar de pensar en el aspecto actual de la muchacha. Su nariz, sus labios, su cuerpo. Ya no era una niña, desde luego y eso Snape lo había notado muy bien. Se había fijado en que ella había crecido un poco y en que todas las curvas de su cuerpo presentaban la madurez propia de su edad, una madurez que muy pocos ignorarían.

Y ese pelo…

Por Dios, su cabello. ¿Por qué tenía que ser más hermoso ahora que hace seis años? ¿Acaso aquel efecto se debía simplemente al tiempo que hacía que no se veían? ¿Quizás con el paso de los años él se había olvidado de cómo brillaba esa mata crepuscular de pelo? ¿De cómo reproducía, uno por uno, los colores de la puesta y la salida del sol? Cuando se giraba, cuando reía y el pelo sobre los hombros se le agitaba, cuando algún atisbo de luz caía sobre cualquier mechón de sus cabellos y parecía que…

_¡Oh, Severus, maldita sea, basta ya! ¡Eres un idiota sentimental!_

Dejo el libro con furia a un lado, reprendiéndose. ¿Por qué volvía a perderse por esos derroteros? Hacía muchísimo tiempo que había conseguido librarse de semejantes sentimientos. Los había desterrado fuera de sí y había por fin logrado controlarlos, así que… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto le bastaba con verla para caer presa de ellos de nuevo? Era inaudito.

_Tendrás que aprender a recuperar el control, Severus_. _No puedes permitir que la sola presencia de ella te ponga en evidencia. Dijiste en su momento que no y ahora tienes que mantenerte en tus trece. Y no pienses siquiera en retractarte, porque solo los débiles y los inútiles lo hacen. Tú no eres débil, ni inútil, así que nada de dar muestras de que te importa lo más mínimo que Sydney haya regresado_.

Si. Debía mantenerse firme. Ya tendría suficiente con tener que soportar las bromitas de Dumbledore al respecto.

Dumbledore… seguro que él había tenido que ver con todo eso.

_Él la ha contratado, desde luego_. _Ese viejo carcamal no ha podido resistirse a meter sus pezuñas en este asunto. Que propio de él_.

Seis años atrás, cuando una jovencísima Sydney abandonó para siempre _Hogwarts_, fue el mismo director el que lo instó a compartir sus sentimientos con ella, después de que la chica le abriera su corazón y se le declarara y justo después de que él la rechazara tajantemente y la obligara a irse con extremada rapidez.

Aquella vez ella se fue, con las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas y un involuntario nudo en el estómago de Snape. Y una vez que la muchacha estuvo lejos apareció Dumbledore, surgiendo del bosque a su espalda… el muy ladino los había visto mientras se besaban, la expresión de su cara lo delataba y eso no fue todo. No. Se atrevió a darle un sermón a Severus acerca del amor y su patente miedo a entregarse a él. Dijo que él debería haber aceptado los sentimientos de Sydney y que incluso tendría que haberlos fomentado.

_¡Maldición!_ – pensó Severus, recordando con amargura ese episodio de su vida – _Debía de pensarse que yo era de esa clase de hombres que alientan los sentimientos estúpidos de las niñas inconscientes. Ella era una chiquilla y había sido mi alumna, ¿cómo iba yo a aprovecharme de esa situación?_

A veces lo asombraba la cantidad de cosas absurdas que pasaban por la mente del director. Él y Sydney, vivir un romance cuando ella apenas había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. ¿Qué se creía Dumbledore que él era? Desde luego, Severus prefería a mujeres mucho más maduras que una simple niña de diecisiete años. Y aunque Sydney ya no fuera la criatura inocente de hacía seis años, Snape no pensaba ni por asomo acercarse en sentido amoroso a ella.

Había dicho en su día que no y sería que no. El mundo podía hundirse a su paso y él no cambiaría de idea.

Más calmado ahora, Severus recogió el libro y recomenzó su lectura.

No se dejaría perturbar por nada.

* * *

- ¿Entonces no te parece mal qué empecemos por los _Cangrejos de Fuego_? – preguntó Sydney, dedicándole una mirada atenta al guardabosque.

- Claro que no – dijo Hagrid, encogiéndose de hombros – Normalmente yo suelo comenzar el curso con los _Escogrutos de Cola Explosiva_, pero los _Cangrejos de Fuego_ no están nada mal para empezar - asintió - No creo que suponga ningún problema.

- Bien.

La australiana volvió a fijar la vista en grueso fajo de papeles que tenía enfrente y archivó en su mente el visto bueno que el guardabosque le había dado a su idea.

Después del desayuno Dumbledore la había conducido a su despacho, donde ella le había contado todo el asunto de la conspiración en _Australia_ y como uno de los secuaces del dirigente de dicha conspiración la había perseguido hasta el mismísimo _Ministerio de Magia_ de _Londres_. Durante toda su charla el director había escuchando en silencio, haciendo apenas unas pocas preguntas y asintiendo siempre a todo lo que decía ella, mostrando su acuerdo con su versión.

Ya que debía estar oculta en _Hogwarts_ sin levantar sospechas, Dumbledore había decidido incluirla en su plantilla de profesores, otorgándole el puesto de profesora de _Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas_, asignatura que desde hacía años impartía Hagrid, el cual había accedido amablemente a cederle su puesto en cuanto el director le explicó su situación.

- Lo que usted decida para Sydney será lo mejor, señor – había sido su respuesta.

Así que Sydney se encontraba ahora en su cabaña, revisando con él todos los datos del temario anual que el semigigante había elaborado durante las vacaciones de verano de los estudiantes: tenía apenas cuatro días para poner todo en orden y así poder dedicarse sin problemas a su nueva ocupación. Ella nunca había sido profesora y ni tan siquiera cuando abandonó _Hogwarts_ y le llegó la hora de decidir que haría con su futuro, se le había pasado por la cabeza ser maestra.

¿Quien le iba a decir, una semana antes, qué acabaría precisamente dando clases en una escuela?

- Deberás dejar las _Hadas, Elfos y Duendes_ para el segundo trimestre – dijo Hagrid, apoyando la mejilla derecha sobre una enorme mano, para hablarle más de cerca – Son temas muy extensos y es mejor darlos en el trimestre más largo. Debes enseñar la materia poco a poco: tienes tres años para darlo todo y uno, el último curso, para repasar y que los alumnos lo tengan todo claro cuando les toque presentarse a los _EXTASIS_.

- De acuerdo. Entonces tenemos… _Cangrejos_, _Escogrutos_, _Babosas_… y demás criaturas simples, para el primer trimestre.

- Exacto. Para los estudiantes siempre es mejor empezar suave – alegó Hagrid – Ya tendrán tiempo de que las cosas se les pongan difíciles, en el segundo y tercer trimestre.

- Es cierto – coincidió Sydney.

Fue pasando rápidamente las hojas, familiarizándose con el contenido que estas le mostraban y tratando de memorizarlas, aunque fuera un poco. Después de la escueta revisión ordenó meticulosamente los papeles y los guardó en una carpeta que había llevado consigo a la cabaña.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no sé donde habría podido Dumbledore colocarme…

- Bah, ni lo menciones, Sydney – la atajó el guardabosque, cortando el aire con un gesto de su gran manaza – Dumbledore te hubiera colocado en cualquier parte, donde pudiera: se trata de un caso especial. Además, yo le debo muchísimo, si no fuera por él no estaría aquí y, de todos modos, ya me ha dicho que esto es temporal y que podré dar mi clase si quiero una vez a la semana… para que no pierda la costumbre, dijo.

- En realidad es para que no te sientas desplazado – declaró Sydney, poniéndose en pie – El puesto es tuyo, al fin y al cabo, no puede quitártelo así porque si.

- No me está quitando nada, Syd. Dumbledore sería incapaz de eso. Es el mejor hombre que jamás he conocido y te ayudará siempre en lo que pueda – afirmó Hagrid, tan seguro de eso como de que tenía a _Fang_ tirado a sus pies – Nunca dudes de que te tenderá la mano cada vez que sea necesario… y siempre y cuando esté en sus manos hacerlo, claro – se rió infantilmente, dándose cuenta del discurso que acababa de echar sobre el director de _Hogwarts_.

Sydney le sonrió, sabiendo que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. A la vista estaba.

Y era verdad eso que decían de Hagrid: que su lealtad por Dumbledore era tan grande como la que su enorme perro jabalinero podía tenerle a él.

- Bueno – suspiró la australiana, todavía sonriente – Dime, Hagrid – la idea le vino de repente a la cabeza - ¿Sabes algo de Ron y Hermione? ¿Y de Harry y Ginny? Me he enterado de que trabajan en el _Ministerio_ y de que Ron y Hermione están casados, pero no sé nada más. ¿Qué ha sido de todos ellos? ¿Seguís manteniendo el contacto?

- Por supuesto – dijo Hagrid, sonriendo ampliamente – Y estás bien informada: Harry y Ron son aurores en el _Ministerio_. Los mejores – declaró, con orgullo – Hermione trabaja elaborando leyes y está haciendo mucho por los nacidos _muggles_ – asintió – Y Ginny… bueno, ella estuvo un tiempo como cazadora en las _Holyhead Harpies_, antes de casarse con Harry. Ahora es corresponsal de _Quidditch_ y tiene su propia columna en _El Profeta_.

- ¡Vaya! – Sydney estaba emocionada – Cuanto me alegro por todos ellos. ¿Y qué más me puedes decir? ¿Hay hijos de por medio o aún es muy pronto?

Hagrid rió.

- Se nota que has estado años separada de ellos – declaró. Sydney le devolvió la sonrisa – Está bien, te pondré al corriente: Ron y Hermione están casados desde hace poco y aún no tienen hijos. Viven juntos en _Londres_. En cuanto a Harry y Ginny, se casaron hace tres años. La ceremonia se celebró aquí, en _Hogwarts_ – una sonrisa alegre y cariñosa se abrió en el rostro del semigigante – El castillo se decoró a conciencia: realizamos el banquete en el _Gran Comedor_ y todos estaban más felices que nunca. Incluso el propio Dumbledore estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, en una ocasión.

- ¿¡En serio!?

- Si. Ahí donde lo ves, el profesor Dumbledore es un hombre muy sensible: por eso le gusta tanto la música de cámara – alegó – Pero, bueno, eso no viene realmente a cuento ahora. El caso es que fue una boda preciosa. Asistieron todos los amigos de Harry y Ginny. Ron, por supuesto, fue el padrino y Hermione y algunas de las mejores amigas de Ginny ejercieron de damas de honor. Fue perfecto – dijo, asintiendo – Ni siquiera la presencia del profesor Snape pudo molestar a los invitados… teniendo en cuenta que estaba en desacuerdo con la idea de que el casamiento de Harry se celebrara en el colegio, se mantuvo elegantemente al margen y ni siquiera habló. Estuvo lo suficiente como para escuchar los votos y después se fue. No apareció más por la ceremonia.

- Suerte para Harry – suspiró Sydney, un tanto abatida al comprobar que el carácter de Severus no había mejorado con respecto a su relación con el muchacho – No creo que le hubiera gustado mucho que Snape asistiera a su boda.

- En absoluto – concordó Hagrid, asintiendo – Pero era demasiado feliz, incluso para fijarse en eso – de pronto el guardabosque sonrió y a continuación se echó a reír – Claro que no había nadie mas feliz en la ceremonia, a excepción de los novios, que Arthur y Molly Weasley. Nunca he visto a Arthur más orgulloso que en el momento en que entregó a su hija y la señora Weasley… la pobre se pasó toda la boda llorando: durante el banquete comía y lloraba a la vez. Creo que no podía controlarse.

Sydney rió al oír esto, aunque con moderación, comprendiendo las razones de la mujer.

- Entiéndelo, Ginny es la más pequeña de sus hijos y la única mujer. Es normal que se ponga así.

- Lo sé – declaró Hagrid – Pero aún así no deja de resultar gracioso. Si la hubieras visto…

El semigigante rompió a reír una vez más y Sydney hubo de reprenderlo, intentando contener su propia risa, para que parara.

- No es justo que te burles de ella. Estaba pasando por un momento especial. La presión emocional debió de ser tremenda.

Hagrid asintió con una sonrisa.

- Sígueme contando, anda – pidió Sydney, apoyando la mejilla en una mano para escucharle mejor - ¿Qué hay de los hijos?

- Harry y Ginny tuvieron una hija. Lily: le pusieron así en honor de su abuela, la madre de Harry. Es la criatura más inteligente y con el mayor sentido del humor que jamás hayas conocido. Le encantan los animales: tiene una culebra llamada _Percy_ por mascota.

- ¡Percy! – Sydney lo miró asombrada – Que nombre tan raro, para un animal de compañía.

- Se lo puso en honor a uno de sus tíos.

- ¿Y qué ha dicho el susodicho al respecto?

- Nunca se ha pronunciado.

Esta vez fue Sydney la que se echó a reír con ganas. Se imaginaba la desazón que le podría producir al señor Weasley el hecho de que su sobrina tuviera por mascota una culebra con su nombre.

_El pobre debe de aceptarlo con resignación_ – se dijo, divertida.

- Si, Lily es una niña encantadora. Se parece muchísimo a la difunta Lily Potter, e incluso, si te fijas, llevan el mismo nombre y apellido… si, físicamente son como dos gotas de agua. Si su abuela pudiera verla…

Sydney vio que Hagrid se sacaba un pañuelo blanco de uno de los innumerables bolsillos del abrigo y se sonaba fuertemente. Después lo enrolló y se lo guardó de nuevo en su sitio, pasándose acto seguido un dedo por los ojos, como para eliminar algún restillo de algo que se le hubiera metido dentro.

- Perdona – dijo, sorbiendo por la nariz – Pensar en Lily me hace recordar lo que les ocurrió a ella y a James…

- Tranquilo. No importa – lo atajó Sydney – Lo comprendo… y creo que es mejor que me vaya ya: tengo mucho trabajo – alzó el fajo de papeles que Hagrid le había entregado antes de ponerse en pie – Espero que en cuatro días me de tiempo a arreglarlo todo.

- No te preocupes, seguro que podrás.

- Eso espero. Adiós, Hagrid. Vendré a traértelo todo de vuelta cuando haya terminado.

- De acuerdo.

Sydney salió y el guardabosque se despidió de ella con la mano.

Hagrid quedó solo en su cabaña, en compañía de su fiel amigo _Fang_. Su pensamiento vagó de nuevo hacia Lily y su cruel muerte a manos de Lord Voldemort.

Mientras se sonaba una vez mas con el pañuelo dio las gracias mentalmente a Harry, por acabar definitivamente con el _Señor Tenebroso_ años atrás.

A sus pies _Fang_ levantó la cabeza, percatándose aún sin verlas de las lágrimas que silenciosamente derramaba su amo.

- No te preocupes, chico – manifestó Hagrid, palmeando los delgados costados del perro para tranquilizarle - Es solo que después de tantos años todavía me afecta… Hagrid se hace viejo, _Fang_. Me estoy volviendo un anciano sentimental.

Por toda respuesta el animal gimió, como diciéndole que lo entendía. Al fin y al cabo, los perros también envejecen.

Y _Fang_ no era ninguna excepción.

* * *

En un callejón desembocante en una concurrida calle de _Londres_, camuflado de tal manera que los _muggles_ no son capaces de dar con él, se encuentra el _Caldero Chorreante_, un pub que frecuentan numerosos magos y brujas cada día.

El _Caldero Chorreante_ también ofrece un servicio hostelero de mediana calidad y hacía muy pocos días que una de sus habitaciones había sido ocupada por una bruja desconocida. La mujer se hallaba en ese instante en su habitación, sentada al estilo indio en mitad de esta, mientras abajo el tabernero, Tom, servía bebidas a diestro y siniestro, en un día especialmente prolífico para el local.

La mujer tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse. Debía vaciar su mente y sus sentidos de todo: del ruido de los lugareños de abajo y de sus propios pensamientos y planes para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Una proyección astral.

Poco a poco su respiración fue menguando y el movimiento de su pecho se redujo, liberando finalmente su proyección. Este viajó hasta más allá de las fronteras naturales del pub, hasta una parte insospechada de _Londres_, donde se encontraba el _Ministerio de Magia_.

Era de noche y todos los empleados del _Ministerio_, a excepción de los guardias, estaban durmiendo en sus casas. Su cuerpo proyectado atravesó el _Atrio_ y subió levitando hasta el último piso, donde se hallaba su objetivo.

El despacho del ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Sabía – por motivos evidentes: el lugar donde se hallaba escondida la única testigo de una conspiración a escala mundial no podía ser revelado a cualquiera, por lo tanto era muy probable que únicamente el ministro y pocas personas más supieran el emplazamiento exacto del sitio – que tan solo en los archivos confidenciales del _Ministerio_ hallaría lo que le interesaba.

La información sobre donde se encontraba la residencia del _Ministro de Magia_.

Desde que se vio obligada a huir de ese mismo lugar, abandonando la conspiración a su suerte, Diviana había estado pensando en como averiguar el paradero de la chica Clavell. Ya daba por supuesto que era posible que la conspiración de Gabriel hubiese sido descubierta y que, de ser así, en el _Ministerio_ no tardarían mucho en ponerse en marcha y encontrar a los culpables, a los que enviarían sin duda a _Azkaban_... como poco.

Así que, si quería salvar su pellejo y arreglar las cosas, lo mejor que podía hacer era dar con Sydney y entregársela a su líder. Con alguien como ella incorporada al grupo, las cosas quizás les fueran mejor.

Se adentró en el despacho del ministro, deshaciendo el hechizo que lo cerraba. Nadie sabía de su presencia allí, así que Diviana trabajó tranquilamente en el perímetro del despacho durante varios minutos, buscando en la hilera de archivadores azul pizarra que se hallaban dispuestos en filas contra la pared del despacho. Miró primero en la letra _S_ y después en la _K_, sin encontrar nada.

_¿Donde demonios descansa la cabeza usted por las noches, señor?_

Abrió otro archivador y reanudó la búsqueda.

No encontró nada en ese ni en el resto de archivadores y estaba a punto de marcharse ya, cuando de pronto entró el secretario del ministro, que había aparecido por allí para archivar unos documentos de última hora y que terminó dándose de bruces directamente con la proyección astral de la rubia.

Diviana se asustó y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo de coger su varita. El hombre fue más rápido y pronto le envió un encantamiento de paralización. Ella tuvo la suerte de esquivarlo y de esta manera se recuperó de su asombro.

- ¡_Desmaius_!

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y el hombre caía segundos después hacia atrás, aturdido.

Diviana oyó ruido de subir escaleras en el piso inferior y las voces alteradas de los guardianes del _Ministerio_. Venían a por ella. No les resultaría difícil verla, por lo que lo más conveniente era marcharse de allí enseguida.

Tanto riesgo para al final no lograr nada…

Le echó un vistazo al secretario del ministro y de pronto tuvo una idea.

_Él es su secretario personal. Podría saberlo_.

Lo cogió inmediatamente en peso y, un segundo antes de que los guardias del _Ministerio_ hicieran acto de presencia en el despacho, la rubia desapareció. Regresó a su habitación en el _Caldero Chorreante_ y dejó en el suelo al funcionario.

Estaba cansada. Las proyecciones astrales tenían como problemático efecto secundario un gran cansancio para la persona que las practicaba. Pero por suerte aquel empleaducho no iría a ninguna parte, al menos en el largo rato que tardaría en romperse su hechizo. Podía dormir y al despertar daría comienzo a una próspera charla.

Con una breve sonrisa, Diviana se dejó caer en el suelo y cerró los ojos, no preocupándose de que nadie fuera a entrar en su cuarto mientras dormía, ya que se había encargado de cerrar la puerta con un potente conjuro antes de empezar su proyección.

Sin ningún complejo, la rubia durmió… y al despertar al día siguiente se dedicó a tratar con el secretario del ministro.

* * *

Dumbledore entró esa tarde en la sala de profesores para renovar sus reservas de té en bolsitas. Misteriosamente se había hecho adicto a ellas y ya no le complacía el té normal, en parte porque el que venía empaquetado era mucho más rápido de hacer que el convencional y cuando se es el director de una escuela tan importante como _Hogwarts_, a veces no se tiene tiempo ni de tomar una taza de té en condiciones.

Albus saludó a sus compañeros, que se hallaban sentados a la mesa dando los últimos retoques a sus respectivos temarios. Fue directo hasta el mueble donde se guardaban las bolsitas y se hizo con un buen puñado. Lo echó todo en un bote que había traído especialmente para la ocasión y se dio la vuelta como si tal cosa, dispuesto a salir de allí.

Al hacerlo se topó de cara con Severus.

- Profesor – dijo el maestro, mirándole con seria fijeza – Quisiera hablar con usted un momento.

- Está bien – Albus asintió - ¿De qué quiere hablar, Severus?

- Aquí no. Fuera. Es un asunto privado acerca del cual quiero preguntarle y no deseo que ninguno de mis colegas se entere de lo que hablamos.

- Está bien – dijo Dumbledore – Acompáñeme de vuelta a mi despacho y por el camino podremos hablar.

Snape estuvo conforme y salieron. Caminaron hasta el centro del pasillo, que se hallaba despejado y allí fue donde Snape se atrevió finalmente a hablar:

- Quiero preguntarle una cosa – dijo.

- Adelante, Severus.

- Profesor Dumbledore, la contratación de la señorita Clavell…

- Creo que eso ya lo dejé claro, hace tres días. ¿Que es lo que le reconcome del asunto?

- No avisó usted con la debida antelación, como hace siempre. Y si he de serle totalmente franco, le diré que no me creo la versión que les dio usted al resto de profesores: eso de que Hagrid quiere un descanso en sus clases, es…

- ¿Absurdo?

- Si – contestó Snape – Sé perfectamente que Hagrid adora dar clase y está más que contento con su asignatura. Él no se sentiría jamás cansado de ejercer como profesor y, además, siempre ha podido compaginar a la perfección su trabajo de guardabosque con sus clases.

Albus se lo quedó mirando. Alzó una ceja y se rió, negando con su cana cabeza.

- Ay, Severus. Debería de haber sabido que a usted no podría engañarle – declaró – Si, está en lo cierto: la señorita Clavell no ha vuelto a _Hogwarts_ solo para dar clase.

- ¿Y para qué ha vuelto, señor? ¿Pretende usted…?

- ¿Atormentarle? – Snape calló. Su rostro perdió toda expresión, hasta la de seriedad que segundos antes tuviera – No, señor – dijo Dumbledore - Me duele que piense usted así de mí, Severus. Ya sabe de sobra que nunca me meto en sus cosas. Pero saciaré su curiosidad, si tanto lo desea: la señorita Clavell ejercerá en _Hogwarts_ como profesora para poder proporcionarse una tapadera. Necesita esconderse, Severus.

- ¿Esconderse? ¿De qué? ¿Acaso se ha metido en un lío?

- Precisamente.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? – inquirió Snape, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Ella, nada. Simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

- Si no se explica mejor, señor…

- Cálmese, Severus – Dumbledore se percató de la evidente impaciencia del profesor – Aguanta usted muy poco las intrigas, casi tan poco como yo. Verá, déjeme explicarle – declaró, mientras llegaban a las escaleras y comenzaban a subirlas - La señorita Clavell fue testigo de una conversación comprometedora, allá en _Australia_. Dicha conversación delataba la existencia de una conspiración mágica a gran escala. La persiguieron por ello. Y al descubrir la señorita Clavell que altos cargos de su _Ministerio_ estaban metidos de lleno en el asunto, decidió dar parte a nuestro _Ministerio_. Y el ministro la envió con urgencia aquí para que la protegiésemos hasta que estuviera lista y pudiera testificar en el juicio que se le haga a los culpables, cuando los atrapen.

Albus había llegado al final de las escaleras, pero Snape se quedó en el quinto escalón, antes de alcanzar la cima. Estaba trastornado. Las palabras del director lo habían dejado literalmente helado. Una conspiración. No había oído nada semejante desde la última vez que el mundo mágico tuvo que verse las caras con Lord Voldemort…

- ¿Quiere decir, profesor, qué la señorita Clavell… – y el pensamiento salió de su boca antes de que pudiera ordenarse a sí mismo no dejarlo entrever siquiera - … podría haber muerto?

Dumbledore habría dado cualquier cosa en ese momento por poder sonreír como deseaba, pero consideró que lo mejor en aquellas circunstancias era controlarse y no humillar al profesor.

_¿Así que todavía es capaz de preocuparse por ella? _– pensó, complacido consigo mismo – _Para que luego me mienta, diciéndome que ya la olvidó_.

- Si, Severus. La señorita Clavell ha estado muy cerca de la muerte… aunque eso a usted no le dice nada, ¿no es así?

Snape se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante – mientras Dumbledore lo dejaba y se encaminaba solo hacia su despacho - de que había metido como nunca la pata, delante del director: pese a que había puesto todos sus recursos en juego para no delatar sus sentimientos, de algún modo lo había hecho. ¿Que había sido esta vez? ¿Sus ojos? ¿La expresión de su cara?

_No. Mi voz… viejo buitre descarnado_ – tembló de impotencia contenida pensando que el anciano se reiría ahora de él en cuanto entrase en su despacho y que pensaría que sin duda alguna seguía enamorado de Sydney, tal y como había descubierto cierta vez, para desdicha suya – _Ronda el más mínimo detalle como si fuera carroña_.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, de vuelta a la sala de profesores. No le hacía ningún bien saber que después de tantos años ensayando la indiferencia, todavía no conseguía engañar a Dumbledore con respecto a sus sentimientos.

* * *

Al día siguiente se produjo la llegada masiva de estudiantes al colegio. Los de primer año, como siempre, llegaron al castillo en compañía de Hagrid, el cual los condujo desde el andén y por el lago hasta el vestíbulo de la escuela.

Allí la profesora McGonagall se encargó de explicarles algunas normas básicas de _Hogwarts_ y los hizo entrar en fila en el gran comedor. Tuvo lugar una larga _Ceremonia de Selección_, ya que aquel año había habido más adolescentes convocados que en los años precedentes: la mayoría de ellos acabaron repartidos entre las casas de _Gryffindor_, _Hufflepuff_ y _Ravenclaw_ y un pequeño porcentaje fue seleccionado para ocupar un sitio en _Slytherin, _casa que seguía sin gozar de una reputación muy buena dentro de la escuela, pese a haber perdido ya a todos sus ocupantes _mortífagos_.

Sydney asistió con solemnidad a la ceremonia y al posterior banquete. Observó uno a uno a sus futuros estudiantes, mientras iban pasando por debajo del _Sombrero Seleccionador_ y escuchó atenta el solemne y a la vez divertido discurso del director, que daba la bienvenida a todos los alumnos al nuevo año escolar.

Una vez terminadas la cena y las celebraciones, Sydney abandonó el _Gran Comedor_ en compañía de sus alumnos y compañeros y se encaminó hacía su habitación… iba casi por la mitad del camino cuando oyó aquella voz:

- Señorita Clavell, espere un momento.

Antes siquiera de volverse sabía que era Severus.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, señor Snape?

El hombre se detuvo frente a ella y le habló, cerciorándose primero de que no hubiera nadie más alrededor que pudiera oírles:

- El profesor Dumbledore me ha contado la verdadera razón de que esté usted aquí.

Sydney se puso tensa. No le gustaba la idea de que el director fuera por ahí contando esa clase de cosas, que se suponía nadie debía saber, a fin de mantenerla segura. Pero pronto comprendió que Snape era el hombre de confianza de Dumbledore, al igual que McGonagall y que seguramente en cualquier situación parecida sería el profesor uno de los primeros en enterase.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opina usted al respecto, señor Snape?

Severus pensó decirle que opinaba muchas cosas y que no todas eran precisamente buenas para ninguno de los dos. Algunas eran humillantes para él, incluso, pero no pensaba comunicarle ni una sola de ellas. En cambio siguió sus impulsos racionales, consiguiendo ser bastante claro y conciso.

- Opino que traerá usted problemas a _Hogwarts_.

Ella suspiró. Lo que menos deseaba era la suspicacia de ese hombre.

- Esa no es mi intención. Yo no pedí venir, se lo aseguro. Fue el ministro quien decidió esconderme aquí y le pidió a Dumbledore en una nota que me acogiese y me diera toda su protección.

- Se la dará, no lo dude – dijo Snape, mirándola con su habitual pose de superioridad - Pero eso no quita que su presencia aquí vaya a causar conflictos. La última vez que estuvo usted aquí…

- Lo de la última vez no fue culpa mía – replicó Sydney – Yo no sabía como acabarían las cosas.

Severus dejó escapar el aire lentamente de sus pulmones, dándole mentalmente la razón: era cierto que ella no había planeado nada de lo que aconteció durante el curso que pasó en la escuela. El hecho de que su padrastro intentará abusar sexualmente de ella más de una vez y que obligara por ello a ciertos sectores del personal a protegerla sobremanera no estaba en el pensamiento de nadie, aquel lejano curso de hacía ahora seis años.

- Es verdad – admitió – No tenía usted ni idea. Pero sin embargo, esta vez, si que sabe usted donde está metida. Sabe que esos… sujetos que la persiguen podrían dar con usted y eso pondría en peligro a este colegio. No quiero asustarla, ni tampoco pretendo culparla, desde luego, pero si sé que más de una persona en este centro estaría mejor sin usted.

Sydney parpadeó apenas. Se esperaba muchas cosas – la mayoría desagradables, la verdad – de Snape, pero no eso. Eso dañó sus sentimientos, al saber tan crudamente de sus labios que no era bien recibida en aquel lugar. Tal vez fuera él la única persona que no la acogía de buena gana en el colegio, pero aún siendo así y aunque debería no haberle importado…

- Lamento mucho todos los problemas que en un futuro pueda causarle a esta escuela. No es mi intención poner _Hogwarts_ en peligro y créame que si pudiera me iría ahora mismo de aquí y no incordiaría – afirmó, asegurándose de erguirse lo suficiente ante él para que viera que no le tenía ningún miedo, que hacía mucho tiempo ya que Severus Snape no la amedrentaba para nada – Y si cualquiera de esas personas que creen que seré una carga peligrosa para la escuela tiene lo que hay que tener, que venga a mí y me lo diga en la cara. ¿Quiere empezar usted, profesor?

Snape alzó una ceja, captando la peligrosidad en el tono de la muchacha. Era obvio que estaba muy enfadada por su comentario, pero eso no lo asustó. Cosas peores le había hecho esa pequeña arpía como para que ahora le tuviera miedo a uno de sus enfados.

- Yo no tengo por qué decir nada, señorita Clavell. Mis ideas son mías, aunque aquí lo que se hace es lo que dice el director. Y el director ha dicho que debe usted quedarse hasta que le llegue la hora de testificar en el juicio contra esos conspiradores que la persiguen.

- Exacto. Puede usted guardarse sus ideas donde le quepan. Si no tiene lo que hace falta para decírmelas a la cara…

Lo estaba desafiando. Quería provocarlo y hacerlo hablar. Tirarle de la lengua.

Snape apretó los puños, deseando darle una replica mordaz, la que pedía. Pero no. Debía contenerse. No iba a complacerla en su juego. No, señor.

La expresión exasperada en el rostro del maestro cambió. Una sonrisa apenas esbozada – falsa, por supuesto, eso Sydney lo notaba – apareció, confiriendo peligrosidad a su pálido semblante.

- Piense lo que quiera, señorita Clavell. Yo solo me he limitado a decirle como están las cosas en _Hogwarts_. Usted haga lo que más la complazca.

- Si, señor, lo haré – hizo una pausa - ¿Tiene algo más qué decirme?

Por supuesto que si. Deseaba decirle que ella era como la caja de _Pandora_, una caja con el cerrojo roto que cualquiera, en cualquier momento, podría abrir, desatando sobre la tierra todos los males.

- No, señorita Clavell. Nada más.

- Bien. Porque estoy cansada y quiero irme a la cama… buenas noches, profesor Snape - se fue pasillo adelante y no muy lejos Severus oyó el ruido de su puerta al cerrarse.

Suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo que al menos lo había intentado. No mentía al decir que pensaba que Sydney estaba mejor lejos del colegio, aunque también era consciente – desafortunadamente para su persona – de que la vida de ella corría un gran peligro y que la chica estaba escondida allí por el simple hecho de que no había lugar en el mundo más seguro que _Hogwarts_.

Si al menos hubiera uno más… uno al que pudieran enviarla y así no tener que convivir con ella cada día…

* * *

Llegó el día, en la pequeña y confortable casa del ministro.

La señora Shacklebolt se vistió y bajó temprano como cada mañana a la cocina. Kingsley ya estaba allí, moviendo la varita distraídamente para hacer el desayuno mientras sentado a la mesa leía _El Profeta_.

- ¿Qué noticias hay hoy? - preguntó su esposa, tomando asiento en la mesa.

- Nada que sea demasiado importante – dijo Kingsley, mientras movía su varita para apagar los fogones, donde se estaban friendo los huevos con bacon y calentando la leche para el café, mientras a escasos metros se doraba el pan de las tostadas y en la mesa aguardaban dos vasos de zumo de calabaza y dos tazas de café – Habrá una lluvia de estrellas, el próximo martes y los _Cannons_ han vuelto a descender en la _Liga_.

- Vaya por Dios – suspiró la señora Shacklebolt, sonriendo vagamente - ¿Crees qué alguna vez podremos verlos en cabeza?

Por toda respuesta, Kingsley rió. Cerró el periódico y lo dejó a un lado, a la vez que ejecutaba un complicado movimiento con la varita, transportando hasta la mesa el resto del desayuno… estaba a punto de darle el primer mordisco a una tostada cuando oyeron a la lechuza llegar.

La señora Shacklebolt se levantó de su silla y fue a abrir la ventana, dejando pasar al animal.

- Es para ti, querido. Del _Ministerio_ – dijo, desatando la carta de la pata del ave y observando atentamente el nombre escrito del destinatario, antes de entregársela.

- Vamos a ver – murmuró el ministro, abriendo el sobre mientras su mujer volvía a sentarse.

Ambos estaban acostumbrados a las cartas de ese tipo, pues aunque no pasara nada importante en el _Ministerio_, Kingsley insistía en estar informado de todo, pues lo consideraba parte de su trabajo. Esa mañana, sin embargo, la sensación fue distinta: Andromeda se percató del malestar de su marido conforme este iba descifrando las líneas escritas en la carta.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El rostro de Kingsley había palidecido, pese a la oscuridad de su piel.

- Tengo que ir al _Ministerio_. Es urgente – dijo, metiendo la carta rápidamente en el sobre, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba casi de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Andromeda, poniéndose también de pie.

- No puedo quedarme a desayunar. Tengo que llegar al _Ministerio_ cuanto antes, no puedo retrasarme.

- ¿Pero qué ha sucedido? Kingsley, dímelo: me estás asustando.

El ministro se detuvo un momento. Observó el rostro aprensivo de su esposa y comprendió que no quería dejarla así, tan preocupada.

- Es grave – declaró – Esta noche han entrado en el _Ministerio_ y se han llevado a Simon.

Los ojos de Andromeda se abrieron de estupefacción.

- ¿¡Qué han entrado en el _Ministerio_!? ¿¡Pero quien!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Y a Simon se lo han llevado?

- Eso es lo que trataremos de averiguar – dijo Kingsley – No me esperes levantada, no sé cuando volveré. Intentaré estar aquí para la cena, pero no te garantizo nada. Te contaré lo que pueda cuando regrese. Adiós.

Dejó caer un rápido beso sobre su frente antes de desaparecerse.

Andromeda se quedó allí, en mitad de la cocina, con un nudo en el estómago. Habían entrado en el _Ministerio_. Y habían secuestrado al secretario del ministro. ¿Pero quién y por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Con qué motivos alguien se colaría de noche en el _Ministerio_? ¿Y quién podría querer hacer daño a Simon? Si era un hombre tranquilo que nunca se metía en problemas. Entonces…

_Esto es muy raro_ – pensó y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de angustia.

¿Qué buscaría la persona que lo había hecho? ¿Y si el secuestro de Simon no trataba de atentar contra el secretario, sino contra el propio ministro? ¿Estaría Kingsley en peligro? ¿Se quedaría todo aquello en nada o iría a más? Si encontraban a Simon… ¿estaría bien? ¿Y cuando lo encontrarían?

Su cabeza comenzó a bullir de ideas. Y cuando estas empezaron a ser demasiado crípticas y aterradoras, Andromeda decidió detenerse, dejar de pensar. Volvió a la mesa y se obligó a desayunar y luego hizo el esfuerzo de llevar a cabo sus tareas domésticas como si nada, poniendo en ello toda su voluntad… y ni aún así le resultó fácil. La desaparición de Simon era siniestra. Y el hecho de que alguien hubiera podido colarse, aunque fuera de noche, en el _Ministerio_…

Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. A pesar de que habían pasado ya siete años, todo aquello le traía muy malos recuerdos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**IV**

Sydney entró en la biblioteca y le pareció tan solitaria y silenciosa como en sus tiempos de estudiante. Todo estaba obsesivamente limpio y nadie, salvo ella y la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, se encontraba en esos momentos allí… le pareció milagroso que aún siguiera en el puesto ¿Cuántos años llevaría esa mujer ejerciendo? Mejor ni preguntárselo.

Se adentró en la biblioteca, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia una de las estanterías: dentro de dos horas daría su primera clase a los alumnos de tercer curso y deseaba aclarar alguna información sobre los _Cangrejos de Fuego_, que no venía demasiado especificada en el temario de Hagrid. Comenzó a buscar el libro que le hacía falta, murmurando el título para sí, hasta que finalmente pudo encontrarlo y con una escueta sonrisa estiró el brazo para sacarlo y llevárselo a una de las mesas de consulta.

Al hacerlo hizo caer sin querer un libro. Uno grueso y encuadernado en piel marrón que se precipitó al suelo con estruendo. Se agachó avergonzada a recogerlo, sintiendo la viperina mirada de la bibliotecaria a su espalda.

Se puso su libro bajo el brazo y estaba a punto de devolver el otro a su sitio cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un libro normal.

_Anuario Escolar._

_Hogwarts._

_(Curso 1977/78)_

_Un anuario_ – pensó Sydney, sorprendida - _¿Qué hará en esta sección?_

Se dejó llevar por un repentino ataque de curiosidad y abrió el libro por las primeras páginas. Vio en principio el cuadro de profesores, donde pudo hallar a Dumbledore, McGonagall y Flitwick, amén de muchos otros profesores conocidos, que aparecían muy rejuvenecidos, con treinta años menos.

Continuó pasando páginas y llegó a la sección dedicada a los alumnos. Estos habían sido agrupados conforme a su curso y casa: primero _Ravenclaw_, ganadora de la _Copa de la Casa_ ese año, después _Gryffindor_ y _Hufflepuff._ En _Gryffindor_ tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, más o menos en persona, al padre de Harry y a sus amigos: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. James Potter le pareció un muchacho atractivo y muy parecido a su hijo, que solo Dios sabía que apariencia tendría ahora, después de todo el tiempo transcurrido. Finalmente estaban los estudiantes de _Slytherin_, donde descubrió a un Severus Snape asombrosamente joven.

En sus tiempos mozos, Snape era un chico pálido y esmirriado. La negra túnica que era el uniforme del colegio resaltaba dichos rasgos, además de aportar un brillo inusual a sus ojos y cabello.

_Caray. En esos tiempos ya tenía ese pelo_ – se dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Debajo de cada foto estaba inscrito con elegante letra dorada el nombre completo del alumno y una frase característica dicha por él… las palabras de Snape eran: _La_ _gloria concede fama y virtud, más la inteligencia es la única virtud de todas._ Y tras una cadena de puntos suspensivos: _la fama no lo es todo. _

_Vaya por Dios _– suspiró Sydney – _Esto es tan propio de Severus…_

- Suele ser propio de los que prefieren abrir las puertas de la mente, para alcanzar la plenitud.

Sydney escuchó de pronto estas palabras y se sobresaltó. Más aún cuando vio que ante ella se encontraba un hombre. Se asustó tanto de ver a alguien allí que el anuario se le cayó de las manos.

Pero por fortuna el desconocido se movió a tiempo y milagrosamente la salvó de caer definitivamente en desgracia con la señora Pince: seguro que la austera y estricta bibliotecaria de _Hogwarts_ no permitiría que ella volviera a enviar ningún otro libro al suelo.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Sydney, sintiéndose tonta – No le había visto. No sabía que estaba usted ahí.

- No lo estaba.

Sydney se lo quedó mirando, extrañada. Frunció el entrecejo, pensando en como habría aparecido de repente el desconocido ante ella. Si no estaba de antemano allí…

Él le sonrió y estiró una mano conciliadora hacia ella.

- Perdone mi torpeza. Soy Solomon Scaffold, profesor de _Adivinación – _mientras decía esto puso el anuario en la estantería.

Sydney le estrechó la mano, aunque no sin cierta aprensión, al darse cuenta del significado que en el idioma tenía el apellido de ese hombre.

- Si, suena algo tétrico, ¿verdad? De niño en la escuela me hacían muchas bromas.

Al principio Sydney se preguntó de qué demonios estaría él hablando, pero considerando la asignatura que impartía en el colegio, era obvio a lo que se refería.

Le sonrió, amistosa.

- Yo me llamo Sydney.

- Lo sé. Sydney Morinne Clavell. Nació usted en una ciudad que lleva su mismo nombre, en _Australia_, ¿no?

Esta vez ella rió.

- Santo cielo. Una chica no puede tener secretos con usted, ¿no es cierto?

- No. No demasiados – declaró Solomon, riendo a su vez – Si quiere, puedo ayudarla a encontrar la información que busca sobre los _Cangrejos_. Yo los conozco muy bien.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quiere decir que no necesitaré el libro?

- Más bien, no.

- Bien – dijo Sydney, dejándolo de nuevo en su lugar - ¿Vamos a la mesa?

Solomon asintió. Le ofreció su brazo y ella con una sonrisa lo aceptó, permitiendo que la llevara hasta su asiento y que incluso le retirara la silla para que se pudiera sentar… esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de _Inglaterra_, el galante encanto ingles. Simpáticos hombres de maneras caballerosas.

Pasaron juntos las siguientes dos horas, pasando y recopilando información sobre los _Cangrejos de Fuego_, e incluso tuvieron veinte minutos libres para hablar de sí mismos. Al final, cuando Sydney ya se levantó para irse a su clase, se sentía mucho más animada de lo que lo había estado al levantarse de la cama aquel día: la idea de ejercer por primera vez como profesora la hacía sentir contenta, pero también la llenaba de dudas al respecto de si podría hacerlo bien, no contando con ninguna experiencia.

- Lo hará divinamente. Encantará usted a esos chicos, estoy seguro – fue lo que le dijo Solomon, antes de que abandonara la biblioteca.

- ¿Eso es una profecía? – preguntó Sydney.

Solomon rió.

- Tómeselo como quiera.

- Prefiero que sea una predicción – admitió Sydney - Si sale al contrario, sabremos que no es usted tan bueno como parecía.

- Parecer y ser son dos cosas distintas. Hay personas que van por la vida con una doble cara.

Sydney se quedó durante un momento parada. Aquella frase la había hecho pensar irremediablemente en Severus, por lo de la doble cara: eso era lo mismo que ella pensase cierta vez del maestro de _Pociones_, cuando aún estaba en la escuela. Pensamiento que se fortaleció justo después del incidente que tuvieron sobre la mesa del despacho de Dumbledore, una tarde…

Pero no valía la pena pensar en ello ahora. Sobre todo con un adivinador del futuro y de los pensamientos humanos en una mesa cercana.

- Es tarde – alegó, poniéndose rápidamente en marcha – Hasta otra. Gracias por la ayuda.

Solomon asintió, viéndola abandonar la estancia: había algo en los pensamientos de ella que lo llenó de aprensión. Al decirle aquello la había visto pensar en uno de sus colegas, Snape y existía algo oscuro alrededor de ambos.

Algo relacionado con el director del colegio.

* * *

El ministro apareció directamente ante la puerta de su despacho, en el _Ministerio_.

Alargó la mano e hizo girar el pomo de la puerta para entrar. Al hacerlo vio que Ron Weasley y Harry Potter ya estaban allí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Kingsley, mirándolos con seriedad.

Harry se adelantó:

- El jefe de aurores nos ha enviado para hacernos cargo de lo que ha pasado. Como ya habrá leído en la carta, alguien entró anoche en su despacho y parece ser que lo registró, en busca de algo.

Le señaló con un gesto de su brazo los archivadores y el ministro pudo ver que estos habían sido derribados como una grotesca torre de dominó. Paseando la vista por el interior de su oficina, Kingsley captó que todo lo demás estaba aparentemente en orden y que lo único que rompía esa imagen de normalidad era un enorme agujero que se había practicado en la parte inferior de una de las ventanas.

- ¿Y eso? – inquirió, señalando el orificio del ventanal.

- Un hechizo fallido – dijo Ron – Un _Petrificus Totalus_: lo detectamos con el _Priori Incantatem_. El conjuro salió de la varita de Simon – declaró, mostrándosela – La encontraron los aurores del turno de noche cuando subieron, al oír ruidos de lucha en su despacho.

Kingsley apretó los labios.

- Supongo que por eso se sabe que quien fuera que entrara aquí anoche se llevó a Simon.

Harry y Ron asintieron.

- Sabemos que Simon estaba aquí trabajando, cuando ocurrió todo y ha desaparecido, lo cual, unido al descubrimiento de su varita y del hechizo que falló… - dijo Ron.

- Comprendo – murmuró el ministro - ¿Habéis podido averiguar algo más?

- Desgraciadamente, no – declaró Harry, ceñudo – Ya hemos interrogado a los aurores del turno de noche, pero nadie vio nada. Cuando llegaron aquí, los aurores solo encontraron la varita, el cristal roto y el desorden de los archivadores… de los que no han desaparecido ningún documento, ya lo hemos comprobado. Parece ser que Simon interrumpió al intruso antes de que pudiera encontrar lo que fuera que vino a buscar.

Kingsley hizo una mueca.

- Tenemos que dar cuanto antes con Simon – afirmó – No me fío de que pueda estar bien. Alguien capaz de colarse en el _Ministerio_ y asaltar el despacho del ministro no me parece que tenga demasiados escrúpulos. Solo Dios sabe por lo que Simon podría estar pasando, en estos momentos. Si esa persona quisiera sacarle información…

- ¿Sobre qué asunto? – preguntó Harry, ceñudo - Lo que ha pasado esta noche aquí son delitos muy graves. Nadie se arriesgaría a cometerlos si no estuviera muy loco o tuviera una importante razón.

- ¿Ha hecho algo últimamente qué pudiera justificar un asalto a su despacho, señor ministro? – inquirió Ron, con expresión incómoda.

Kingsley suspiró. Aquello no podía ser una coincidencia.

- Creo que si… pero se trata de un asunto confidencial – añadió – Si tengo que hablaros de ello tendrá que ser en privado.

- Puede hacerlo con toda confianza – dijo Harry.

- De acuerdo. Sentaos.

Kingsley les indicó los dos sillones que había frente a su escritorio y mientras ellos tomaban asiento él caminó hasta alcanzar su sillón tras la mesa.

- Lo que os cuente, a partir de ahora, no debe salir de esta oficina… a partir de ahora tendréis que ocuparos de todo lo que este caso entraña.

- Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano – dijo Ron.

Kingsley asintió.

- Hace menos de dos semanas – comenzó – Vino a verme una joven desde _Australia_: había viajado hasta aquí, perseguida por una bruja oscura que al parecer quería matarla para que no desvelara una importante conspiración, que según esta joven está teniendo lugar en la sombra en su país.

- ¿Una conspiración mágica en _Australia_? – preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

- Si. El asunto es bastante grave: envié a la joven por seguridad a _Hogwarts_, donde Albus Dumbledore le ha procurado el puesto a media jornada de profesora de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_.

- ¿Se puede conocer el nombre de la muchacha? – inquirió Harry.

- Es una vieja conocida vuestra. Sydney Clavell.

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron con asombro frente al ministro.

- ¿¡Sydney!? ¿¡Sydney está metida en una conspiración!? – dijo Ron, estupefacto.

- No exactamente: ella ha destapado la conspiración, por eso quieren matarla. Al parecer oyó una conversación comprometida entre un jefe de departamento del _Ministerio_ australiano y la bruja a la que más tarde enviaron para matarla. Logró huir y ocultarse y envió una carta al _Ministro de Magia_ y al _Consejo Regulador de Magia_, que enviaron a varios agentes tras ella para tratar de cerrarle la boca.

- Entonces… ellos también están metidos. Es una conspiración a gran escala – dijo Harry.

- Todo apunta a ello – declaró Kingsley – Y teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado esta noche… me temo que alguno de los magos que persiguen a Sydney ha decidido encontrarla. Presumo que debe de ser la bruja que la siguió desde _Australia_ y cuyo paradero continua siendo desconocido, desde que abandonó el _Ministerio_, el día en que Sydney me lo contó todo.

- ¿Esa mujer estaba en el _Ministerio_, cuando Sydney habló con usted? – preguntó Ron.

- La venía persiguiendo – respondió Kingsley – Incluso entró en mi despacho y trató de hacerme creer que Sydney no era más que una perturbada, escapada de _Mimbar_… la cárcel de magos australiana – aclaró, ante las expresiones de extrañeza de los otros dos – Decía que Sydney tenía delirios.

- ¡Ja! Pues lo de esta noche no son alucinaciones – dijo Ron – En realidad, después de lo que nos ha contado, todo encaja: esa mujer debió de esconderse en alguna parte cuando Sydney consiguió hablar con usted. Y ha debido de colarse en el _Ministerio_ con la intención de averiguar el paradero actual de Sydney, ya que debía de saber que un asunto como este sería tratado como confidencial.

- Exactamente, eso pienso yo – dijo Kingsley, asintiendo – He pasado muchos días dándole vueltas y después de lo que ha ocurrido tendremos que pasar a la acción sin más retrasos – declaró – Debemos encontrar a esa mujer y hallar la manera de desmantelar la conspiración.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? – preguntó Harry – Si en _Australia_ saben lo de Sydney… la conspiración ha llegado bastante alto, ya habrán tomado medidas al respecto.

- Lo sé. He estado pensando en infiltrar a alguien: sería bueno adivinar hasta que punto ha llegado la conspiración, como nos afecta el hecho de que tanto el ministro como el _Consejo_ estén implicados y de que manera podemos conseguir pruebas para desestabilizarlos.

- Yo puedo ocuparme de eso – dijo Harry – Lo prepararé todo y saldré a más tardar mañana. Ron puede ocuparse de encontrar a Simon y a la mujer.

- Necesitaré una descripción – declaró el pelirrojo.

El ministro asintió.

- Os la daré a los dos, para más seguridad – afirmó y comenzó a darles los detalles de la apariencia de la rubia.

* * *

El cuerpo rodó pendiente abajo.

En el enorme descampado, allí donde empezaba la antes nombrada pendiente y donde más allá apenas se extendían dos casas habitadas por un par de familias mágicas, la alta mujer rubia sonrió viendo caer a su víctima hasta el fondo del terraplén.

Habían pasado una mañana movida, en su cuarto del _Caldero Chorreante_. Había tenido que lanzarle un hechizo enmudecedor para que no gritara y evitar así que alertara al posadero o a cualquiera de los bebedores que se habían reunido en el pub para charlar y tomarse unas tempranas copas.

Una vez que le aplicó intermitentemente el _Cruciatus_, el secretario había sucumbido entre espasmos a decirle todo cuanto quisiera, por lo que Diviana anuló el hechizo que le impedía emitir el más mínimo sonido y escuchó con atención todo lo que él tenía que decirle.

Simon – ese era el nombre del secretario. Bastante vulgar, la verdad – le había contado cual era la dirección del ministro, donde este vivía con su mujer. Le contó cual era el horario laboral del ministro y a que hora volvía este a su casa. Diviana decidió que el mejor momento para hacerle una visita al honorable Kingsley Shacklebolt era durante fin de semana, un sábado o un domingo por la mañana, cuando el ministro no tenía que acudir a trabajar y las pocas familias que constituían la vecindad aprovechaban para salir en una pequeña escapadita a un precioso bosque cercano.

Si. Ciertamente ese sería el mejor momento para sacarle al ministro – quizás incluso pudiera amenazarlo con segar la vida de su mujer – donde había enviado a esconderse a Sydney Clavell.

_Pronto ella caerá en mi poder y entonces podré regresar con Gabriel_. _Él me aceptará en cuanto pueda ofrecerle a la muchacha como pago de contento_.

Pensando así, Diviana abandonó la cima de la pendiente. Montó sobre su escoba, la cual había dejado suspendida a buena altura no muy lejos de su persona y se elevó sin ser vista por los aires.

Tras ella el sol surgió, liberándose de entre las garras del horizonte. La luz terminó por inundar la zona, de paisaje semi-florido y los primeros brotes de vida humana se sintieron dentro de las casas.

* * *

Era un almuerzo un tanto aburrido, en el _Gran Comedor_.

Los alumnos, de manera inusual, apenas hablaban. Se limitaban simplemente a comer. En la mesa de profesores el ambiente no era muy diferente. Albus Dumbledore estaba pensando en dar por concluida su comida a causa del aburrimiento cuando tuvo lugar la repentina aparición del profesor de _Adivinación_.

Una leve conmoción recorrió la gran mesa horizontal, ya que Solomon muy pocas veces acudía a comer junto a sus compañeros. Siempre había preferido la tranquilidad y el sosiego del mundo psíquico.

- Buenas tardes – los saludó, sonriéndoles a todos.

- Buenas tardes, Solomon. No esperábamos verle por aquí – dijo Dumbledore.

- Hoy me ha apetecido salir, Albus. Estaba un poco aburrido… como el ambiente aquí, hoy – declaró, tomando asiento – Buenas tardes, señorita Clavell.

- Hola, señor Scaffold. Me alegra verle.

- Y a mí me alegra verla a usted – le sonrió amistosamente, dando comienzo a su almuerzo.

No es que la reciente presencia del maestro en el comedor dotara a la comida de una gran animación, pero por lo menos una de las profesoras se divirtió hablando, a juzgar por las continuas risas que intercambiaba con el maestro.

Desde el último asiento, cercano a la esquina de la mesa, Snape contemplaba la conversión que mantenían Sydney y el maestro de _Adivinación_: a Severus no le caía demasiado bien aquel tipo y el hecho de que intentase hacerse el gracioso, pretendiendo ser la estrella del comedor, hizo que le gustara aún menos.

_Desde luego ella es tonta_ – pensó, frunciendo los labios – _¿No se da cuenta de que a él solo le interesa destacar?_

No era capaz de comprender que tanto de gracioso podía tener Solomon. Era solo un joven delgaducho y, en su opinión, demasiado joven para el cargo que ostentaba. No es que él se quejara de que alguien ocupara el antiguo puesto de Sybill Trelawney, lo cierto era que esa mujer lo ponía nervioso y hasta lo alteraba de vez en cuando, con sus histerismos. Y esa manía de dárselas de gran adivinadora y profetisa, yendo por ahí asustando a los alumnos…

Sinceramente, prefería al muchacho insulso y de apariencia vulgar que Sydney tenía al lado. Claro que eso no quitaba en absoluto razón al asunto. Solomon era un autentico fantasma, en más de un sentido, aunque no en el literal: tenía masa corpórea, como humano que era, pero era evidente que en cuestión de mujeres prefería con creces presumir.

_¡Ja! ¿Y ella? Mírala. Seguro que se lo está creyendo todo, la muy estúpida. No sé como puede…_

De pronto los ojos verde/azulados de Solomon se posaron en él, obligándolo a apartar la mirada sorprendida y bruscamente.

_¡Demonios!_ – se dijo Snape, malhumorado – _Tendría que acordarme de que ese presumido a veces lee los pensamientos_.

Seguro que el chico se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que le despertaba y, claro está, no iba a permanecer impasible.

_Bueno, si quiere pedirme cuentas que lo haga. No pienso acobardarme, solo porque él parezca tener cierta habilidad para adivinar el futuro_.

Insolentemente le sostuvo la mirada. Solomon terminó por apartarla y centrarse de nuevo en Sydney, con una ligera mueca de malestar en la cara. Severus vio a la pelirroja posar una mano en el antebrazo de él y buscarle la mirada con ojos curiosos y consoladores… sintió que una especie de corriente eléctrica cálida le recorría el cuerpo entero, haciéndole enfadar.

Tal parecía que la misma Sydney estaba de acuerdo en seguirle el juego. Iba a hacer de ese hombre su enamorado, sin duda. Quizás al verlo solo un par de años mayor que ella y… _guapo_… si es que se le podía llamar así, había decidido que sería una buena pareja para ella, durante el tiempo que se viese obligada a estar en _Hogwarts_.

Nunca en su vida había conocido a una mujer tan descocada y casquivana.

Al otro lado de la mesa, en el centro, Dumbledore estaba a punto de introducirse en la conversación de ambos jóvenes, cuando de repente él y todos oyeron salir a Snape exasperadamente de la sala. El profesor se levantó sin decir nada, pero con muy mala cara y atravesó bruscamente la puerta situada a la izquierda de la mesa.

Tanto el director como algunos de sus colegas – a otros simplemente les daba igual. Severus no era precisamente popular en el castillo – se quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo repentino del acto. Dumbledore se preguntó que podría haber motivado semejante arranque en Severus e incluso pensó en preguntárselo al profesor en persona. No es que él fuera a contestarle, tal vez, pero de todos modos sentía una gran curiosidad por saberlo.

Mientras todos volvían a sus platos de comida, con la esperanza de acabarlos cuanto antes y salir de allí, Albus volteó y trató de nuevo de meterse en la conversación de Sydney y Solomon.

Aunque el resto del almuerzo para él fue mucho más animado desde ese instante, su mente continuó dándole vueltas al extraño comportamiento de Snape… ¿que le habría hecho actuar así?

* * *

Un par de días pasaron, desde el incidente en el _Ministerio_.

Era sábado y el ministro se encontraba desayunando en la cocina con su esposa, inquieto por el asunto de Simon, pero tratando de sobreponerse, cuando de repente una lozana lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó en medio de la mesa.

Andromeda lo miró, interrogándolo con los ojos. Kingsley estiró la mano, rogando porque fueran buenas noticias y desató la carta que traía el animal atada a la pata.

- ¿Es del _Ministerio_? – preguntó su esposa, en ascuas.

Él asintió, abriendo el sobre con expresión grave.

Sacó la nota de Ron que venía dentro y la leyó, rápido, pero procurando no perderse los detalles. Cuando terminó de hacerlo ya había palidecido de nuevo, como la primera vez y Andromeda lo observaba sin perder detalle, ansiosa porque él le diera una respuesta.

- ¿Qué dice la carta? ¿Se sabe algo más sobre lo de Simon?

- Si. Lo han encontrado en un descampado, a varios kilómetros de la ciudad – explicó Kingsley, levantándose al tiempo que guardaba la misiva de nuevo en su sobre – Un grupo de niños lo encontró y avisaron a sus padres. Lo han llevado a _San Mungo_.

- _San Mungo_… ¿qué le han hecho? Estará bien, ¿verdad? Kingsley – exigió, cuando su esposo no le respondió.

- Presenta signos de tortura – murmuró el ministro, en voz baja, pero audible.

Los ojos de Andromeda se abrieron con horror y la mujer negó con la cabeza.

- He de ir a verlo – dijo Kingsley entonces, levantándose de la mesa y dejando el desayuno a medio terminar - Me han avisado para eso. Iré y veremos si tiene algo que contar.

Besó raudo a su mujer en el pelo y se desapareció.

Sobre la mesa, la lechuza del _Ministerio_ disfrutaba de los suculentos restos del desayuno del ministro, ajeno a las tribulaciones que anegaban el ánimo del mandatario. Tampoco era consciente de la desazón que se acababa de implantar en el corazón de Andromeda, que cada vez que oía hablar de aquel asunto se sentía angustiada.

_Que todo salga bien_ – rogó – _Que Simon pueda hablar. Que no le haya pasado nada grave y puedan coger al culpable…_

Pero dentro de sí misma sabía que no valía la pena rezar. Tenía un mal presentimiento y se le agudizaba con cada nueva noticia que conocía. No había querido hablarle a Kingsley de su miedo para no hacerle sentir peor, pero no podía negarlo más.

Había algo malo en aquel asunto. Algo macabro e importante, que podía costar incluso vidas… en situaciones como esa no podía evitar recordar a su difunto marido, Ted y el miedo le apretaba férreamente el corazón cuando pensaba que su actual esposo podía llegar a correr el mismo peligro.

* * *

Acababan de dar las tres de la tarde, cuando la figura de Diviana se adentró en los terrenos que conducían a la casa del ministro.

Se detuvo a pocos pasos del perímetro de hechizos que protegían la casa y los deshizo todos con unos golpes de varita… fue sencillo, gracias a las útiles indicaciones de Simon. Luego, con el campo libre, se acercó con cuidado de no ser vista, se apoyó contra la fachada y observó cuidadosamente por la ventana que tenía más cerca: el ventanal daba directamente al salón y allí pudo ver una estancia pulcra y bien decorada. Los sofás, los cuadros y la alfombra no eran demasiado caros, pero desde luego la modestia no impedía el buen gusto en la casa.

Dentro había tres mujeres.

Una era pelirroja y estaba sentada de espaldas a ella. Llevaba una túnica azul pálido y en esos momentos tomaba una taza de té de las manos de otra mujer, mayor que ella y con el cabello oscuro, que la atendía con expresión sonriente, pero cansada en la cara. La tercera era una chica joven, con el cabello corto y de un estrambótico color rosa.

¿Cuál de ellas sería la señora Shacklebolt?

_Espero que no sea la del pelo rosa_ – pensó, haciendo una mueca – _La primera vez que lo vi, no me pareció que al ministro le fuera el estilo punk_.

Cambió de posición sigilosamente, cruzando como una sombra por delante de la ventana, para conseguir la perspectiva que necesitaba sin que ninguna de las otras la viera y las observó desde un punto en el que las tres mujeres quedaban de espaldas a ella… estaba pensando en como entrar en la casa cuando de repente oyó jaleo infantil, en el patio trasero.

Se irguió, recordando lo que Simon le había dicho cuando le preguntó si el ministro y su esposa tenían hijos.

_De manera que el pequeño Teddy está en casa. Una de esas mujeres, entonces, tiene que ser la hijastra de Shacklebolt_. _Y de las otras dos, una debe de ser la madre de la niña que oigo jugar con Teddy._

Eso era en parte bueno y en parte malo: bueno porque los niños eran una baza más para ella, ya que estando en el patio no le darían problemas, pero que al mismo tiempo los tendría a mano y podrían serle muy útiles a la hora de coaccionar a los habitantes de la casa y conseguir la información que necesitaba. Y malo porque la hijastra del ministro era auror y aunque tenía fama de torpe, no por eso había que subestimarla…

Hablando del ministro. No lo veía por ninguna parte. Debía de estar ahí puesto que era sábado y Diviana ya sabía que Shacklebolt, como tantos otros funcionarios, no trabajaba en sábado.

Quizás estuviera en alguna otra parte de la casa…

- ¡Teddy! ¡Lily!

Oyó de pronto aquella llamada y se paralizó.

- ¡Niños, la merienda os espera!

_Mierda_.

Con los niños dentro las cosas se le complicaban. Era mucho mejor para ella que estuvieran en el patio. Si tenía que aturdir a tanta gente no daría abasto. Y los críos solían ser imprevisibles, además de muy molestos. Le resultaría mucho más fácil si solo tenía que aturdir a las tres mujeres, con el ministro fuera de escena hasta que ella controlara por completo la situación…

_En fin_ – se dijo, resignándose – _De momento solo tengo dos opciones: entró a saco y armó un gran jaleo, o espero a que los niños se vayan y entonces actúo_.

No pensaba pasarse todo el día allí, pero por lo pronto lo más sensato era esperar. Si tenía suerte, los niños se marcharían pronto de vuelta al patio a seguir con sus juegos y si no siempre le quedaría el factor sorpresa. Al fin y al cabo ya había dado la campanada, permitiendo que Sydney hablara con el ministro y casi la habían pillado al colarse la noche pasada en el _Ministerio_… atacar a cinco personas en el salón de la casa del ministro no sería tan temerario, a esas alturas.

Se quedó aguardando su momento y mientras lo hacía, un pequeño de unos seis años y alborotado cabello color jengibre entró corriendo en la habitación, seguido por una niña pelirroja varios años menor… ambos atacaron con saña la bandejita de las pastas.

- Teddy – lo amonestó su abuela, poniendo mala cara – ¿Qué clase de modales son esos? Haz el favor de sentarte a merendar como es debido. Mira el ejemplo que le estás dando a Lily.

Pero el niño no le hizo ningún caso. Él y la niña continuaron comiendo con frenesí, alegres mientras a su alrededor despertaban tanto risa como muecas de disgusto en los adultos.

La mujer del pelo rosa suspiró.

- Te juro que a veces no sé que hacer con él – le confió a la pelirroja, que estaba sentada a su lado – Con Remus se porta mejor.

- Son cosas que pasan – dijo la otra, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero no os preocupéis, ahora solo están jugando.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó la del cabello rosa, en broma.

La pelirroja sonrió.

- Quiere decir que no conseguiréis nada, por más que os esforcéis en reñirles.

- Ya me gustaría a mí verte, Ginny, cuando tengas uno igual – replicó la mujer morena, amonestándola con un dedo fino que apuntó directamente hacia su vientre abultado.

La aludida rió, terminando de morder una pasta.

- Mi pequeño no será así – afirmó, pasándose una mano cariñosa por el vientre, en cuyo interior descansaba dormidito un niño que tardaría poco menos de tres meses en ver la luz por primera vez – Él será respetuoso y educado.

La otras mujeres le sonrieron con ironía, meneando la cabeza como dando a entender que no tenía remedio.

Al fijar la vista de nuevo en los niños y en la merienda, vio que estos continuaban riendo mientras atacaban las pastas y el té como auténticos jabalíes salvajes.

- Se acabo. Fuera – les señaló la salida al patio trasero, molesta – Vamos, fuera. No voy a consentir que os comportéis de semejante manera, jovencitos. Hala, al patio. A seguir jugando.

Entre risas, los pequeños se fueron… con un más que considerable aprovisionamiento de pastas ocultas en los bolsillos.

La mujer morena suspiró, tomando asiento mientras la del pelo rosa meneaba la cabeza negativamente al ver salir de la estancia a los niños.

- Algunos hijos son horribles – murmuró esta última.

Ginny se echó a reír.

- No exageres, Tonks. Teddy no es tan travieso, solo estaba jugando con nosotras – alegó – Además, no te puedes quejar: Remus y tú solo habéis tenido un hijo. Si hubierais tenido… no sé… siete, como mis padres…

- No quiero ni imaginármelo – dijo Tonks.

- Es mejor no hacerlo. Yo no sé si tendría la suficiente energía como abuela para ocuparme de siete niños. Podrían acabar entre todos conmigo.

Ginny rió de nuevo, sin poder contenerse. Finalmente ambas mujeres la secundaron… y fue en mitad de las risas cuando la mujer hizo brusco acto de presencia.

Todo sucedió en apenas un segundo: las tres mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas al ver entrar de pronto a alguien en el salón y descubrir que no eran los niños. La alta mujer rubia ya las estaba apuntando antes de entrar con su varita en alto y el primer destello rojo que les lanzó impactó directamente contra Tonks, derribándola del sofá hasta el suelo, donde quedó inconsciente.

Ginny gritó y Andromeda se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Nymphadora! – gritó, asustada.

Ginny trató de levantarse, echando mano de su varita, pero su estado avanzado no le permitía moverse con tanta agilidad y la rubia fue más rápida.

- ¡_Accio Fémina_! – exclamó.

Fue como presenciar una película dándole marcha atrás en la cámara: Ginny se elevó por los aires y literalmente voló hacia atrás, hasta quedar presa de Diviana, que le rodeó el cuello con uno de sus brazos y con la mano libre que empuñaba la varita la apuntó con ella.

Andromeda sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la rubia, tratando de ayudar a su amiga… pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio como la desconocida bajaba la varita del cuello hacia el vientre de Ginny.

- Si hace usted lo que está pensando – declaró – me ocuparé de que el bebé lo pague. No estoy jugando.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó Andromeda – Suéltela inmediatamente y váyase de mi casa.

- He venido a hacerle una visita al ministro – dijo Diviana – Esperaba encontrarle aquí ¿Dónde está?

- No está en casa.

- ¿Dónde está? – repitió, clavando la varita en el costado de Ginny, que miraba nerviosa a Andromeda.

- Está en _San Mungo_. Ha ido a visitar a su secretario.

- ¡Oh! Así que ya le han encontrado. Y supongo que _San Mungo_ es un hospital, ¿no? Es lo más sensato, en su estado.

- Usted secuestró a Simon – la acusó Andromeda – Usted asaltó el _Ministerio_ y torturó a ese pobre hombre. Es un monstruo.

- No se hace usted una idea – coincidió Diviana.

- Deje a Ginny en libertad. Ya ha aturdido a mi hija. Si le hace daño a una sola persona más, bajo este techo, le aseguró que las cosas se pondrán muy feas.

Diviana rió y sus ojos brillaron con divertida astucia.

- ¿Va a batirse en duelo conmigo? – inquirió.

- No me da usted ningún miedo – dijo Andromeda, mirándola fijamente - No voy a retroceder. Y si tengo que usar la varita, lo haré… si no la he atacado todavía es porque Ginny está entre las dos. Pero si usted insiste…

- Admiro a las mujeres de carácter, señora Shacklebolt – dijo Diviana, sonriendo – No esperaba menos de la que debe ser la esposa de un _Ministro de Magia_. Y si lo que desea es a su amiga… - soltó a Ginny y la empujó bruscamente contra Andromeda – Ha sido un placer – declaró y alzó la varita al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su interlocutora.

Hubo cruce de hechizos. El de Andromeda hizo estallar un jarrón a la espalda de Diviana y el de esta se abatió como un relámpago sobre ambas mujeres. Las dos cayeron al suelo sin conciencia y tras esto la rubia salió inadvertidamente de la casa.

Por el camino, antes de abandonar el recinto, pensó en lanzar el mismo conjuro sobre los niños que jugaban en el patio, pero después lo desechó. Al fin y al cabo los críos no habían visto nada y por lo tanto no representaban ninguna amenaza para ella.

Ni siquiera se habían enterado del alboroto que había tenido lugar dentro.


	5. Capítulo 5

**V**

El hombre dejó caer con lentitud la cabeza sobre la almohada. Le acababan de dar la última dosis de una poción calmante y segundos después ya no podía articular palabra. La enfermera se encargó de cerrarle los ojos y le indicó con un gesto al ministro que debía salir, para no perturbar el descanso del paciente.

Kingsley, suspirando, se encaminó hacia el pasillo y tomó asiento en la sala de espera… en su mente le daba vueltas todo lo que había averiguado de labios de Simon.

Entre confusiones y en un estado de nervios al borde del desquiciamiento, su secretario le había contado el incidente que tuvo lugar algunos días antes: le dijo que se había quedado haciendo horas extra porque necesitaba adelantar algo de trabajo, papeleo y cosas así y que justo cuando entraba en su despacho para archivar un fajo de documentos se había topado de lleno con aquella mujer.

Simon no recordaba como era la intrusa, tan solo su estatura, que como primera impresión le hizo pensar en lo alta que era. Dijo que la mujer estaba rebuscando en sus archivos y que él trató de detenerla, pero que ella fue demasiado rápida y consiguió dejarle inconsciente. No se acordaba de nada más, excepto de haberse despertado en el hospital y cuando Kingsley intentó sonsacarle que le había hecho esa mujer durante todo el tiempo que lo había mantenido en su poder, que cosas le había preguntado y si había logrado adivinar, si ella le había dicho, que buscaba en el _Ministerio_… el pobre empleado solo se echaba a llorar. No recordaba lo que esa desconocida le había hecho, pero aún así la emoción era tan fuerte cuando oía hablar de tales sucesos que no podía evitar perder el control.

Kingsley se pasó una mano por la cara, como si con aquel gesto pudiera borrar de su mente el tiempo que había pasado en la habitación, interrogando a Simon. Era horrible por lo que ese pobre hombre había tenido que pasar. Y las consecuencias…

El sanador ya le había dicho – nada más llegar se encontró con él y le consultó – que la mente de Simon había sufrido un grave daño psicológico. Tendría que ser internado en cuanto se recuperase de sus escasas heridas físicas y precisaría de tratamiento durante un cierto tiempo… después quizás quedase en condiciones de reincorporarse a la sociedad.

_Es terrible_. _Apenas hace unos días hablé con él para invitarle a cenar a casa. Y de repente…_

No había palabras para describir como se sentía. Lo último que Simon había podido decirle, antes de quedarse dormido, fue que recordaba algunas de las preguntas que la intrusa le había hecho. Preguntas que tenían que ver con Sydney Clavell, la muchacha que él había ocultado en _Hogwarts_ para salvaguardar su vida de los conspiradores.

Eso solo servía para confirmar sus sospechas: esa mujer era una enviada de los conspiradores a los que amenazaba la joven Clavell, enviada tras ella seguramente para aniquilarla. Y pese a que Simon no había podido darle una identidad cierta a su atacante, Kingsley estaba seguro de que se trataba de aquella mujer rubia que había irrumpido en su despacho el mismo día que Sydney.

Esa mujer, Diviana, que era considerablemente alta…

- Señor – una mano se posó inesperadamente en su hombro.

Kingsley miró hacia arriba y se encontró de lleno con el rostro ceniciento del jefe de aurores del _Ministerio_.

- Fitzpatrick. ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

Se puso en pie, sorprendido por su llegada.

- Señor ministro – la cara del auror se volvió aún más pálida, con un feo toque cenizo – Hace pocos minutos hemos recibido un mensaje… de su casa. Su esposa…

- ¿Mi esposa? ¿Que le ocurre a Andromeda?

- Ella… su nieto nos envió el mensaje, señor: dice que él y su prima Lily estaban jugando en el patio y que han entrado en el salón y las han encontrado a todas inconscientes en el suelo: a su madre, su abuela y a la señora Potter, que al parecer estaba de visita…

Kingsley se quedó de piedra. Sus ojos oscuros se dilataron y la pupila se extendió.

- ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Inconscientes? ¿Pero qué es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso…?

- Desconocemos el momento exacto, señor ministro – dijo el auror, evidentemente incomodo – He enviado un grupo de aurores a su casa para que investiguen el suceso. También he mandado a una unidad de sanadores, para que trasladen hasta aquí a su mujer, su hijastra y a la esposa de Harry.

- ¿Y los niños? ¿Dónde están ahora?

- Los he mandado traer también – dijo Fitzpatrick – Me temo, señor, que los aurores habrán de interrogarlos, por si tuvieron la oportunidad de ver u oír algo que nos arroje luz sobre el caso… por cierto, señor – parecía que no supiera como decirlo – Sé que este no es el mejor momento para preguntar, pero… ¿cómo ha encontrado a Simon? ¿Está bien?

Kingsley tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contestar.

- Dentro de lo que cabe. Físicamente está casi bien, pero su mente ha quedado muy maltrecha. Tendrán que aplicarle tratamiento.

El rostro de Fitzpatrick palideció aún más, adquiriendo una tonalidad casi de ultratumba. Nadie había oído nada parecido desde los tiempos de Lord Vold… _del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_. Cualquiera que escuchara semejante diagnóstico volvería a rememorar todo aquello y el miedo, comprensiblemente, haría presa de él.

Era horrible tan solo pensar…

- Fitzpatrick.

La voz ronca del ministro lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- Si lo que me ha dicho es cierto, habrá que avisar a Harry. Ahora mismo se encuentra en una misión que yo mismo le he encomendado. Me ocuparé de notificárselo. Y quiero que avisen también a los Weasley y a Ron: él investiga lo de Simon y creo que esto está relacionado – declaró, muy serio – Envíe un _Patronus_ con un mensaje a _La Madriguera_ y otro a la residencia de Weasley. Hágalo enseguida... esto no debe demorarse.

El auror asintió. Había una expresión grave en su cara cuando alzó su varita y pronunció el hechizo dos veces.

Kingsley lo observó. Vio las figuras plateadas perderse a través de una pared y supo que muy pronto ambos mensajes alcanzarían su destino. Se imaginaba las reacciones de todos y las connotaciones que aquel asunto tendría para ellos: estaba seguro de que los Weasley acudirían corriendo al hospital y permanecieran allí hasta que Ginny se recuperara.

Y mientras él debía esperar a un momento propicio para darle a Harry la mala noticia. Estando encubierto, esa clase de mensajes en el momento equivocado podía suponer el fin de la operación y del propio Potter… aunque fuera uno de los mejores aurores del _Ministerio_, no estaba dispuesto a ponerlo en peligro.

Menos aún después de lo que acababa de ocurrir en su casa. Las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos y lo único que ellos podían hacer para detenerlas era seguir adelante. Y encontrar todo lo que necesitaban para acabar con la conspiración cuanto antes.

* * *

Sydney abrió la puerta de la sala de profesores y él fue lo primero que vio.

Pensaba que la estancia estaría vacía, ya que era un poco tarde y muchos profesores preferían desempeñar la parte correctiva de su trabajo en sus propios despachos, de modo que solo frecuentaban la sala en la media hora de recreo que tenían libre o para tomar algo de café o té, ocasionalmente.

Al principio, viéndolo sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa, corrigiendo un pequeño fajo de papeles, la joven sintió el repentino deseo de irse, pero se dijo a sí misma que no debía tener miedo de Severus, que no iba a atreverse a hacerle nada y además seguro que había desayunado con anterioridad, por lo que no corría peligro de que la devorara ni nada por el estilo.

- Buenas tardes, señor Snape – saludó mientras se sentaba, no demasiado cerca de él.

Severus apenas gruñó algo ininteligible y ni siquiera alzó la vista para mirarla y reconocer su presencia allí. Ella suspiró para sus adentros, diciéndose que eso era lo normal en él, que no debía alterarse por una nimiedad como esa.

Estuvieron corrigiendo en silencio durante al menos media hora. En la silenciosa sala solo se oía el susurrante ruido del papel al ser su contenido examinado y el de la pluma, al rubricar una nota o alguna corrección que fuera oportuna.

Sydney terminó sorprendentemente antes que Severus, a pesar de que notaba como este corría, desplazando la pluma sobre el pergamino como si quisiera ganarle alguna carrera imaginaria.

_Probablemente quiere largarse cuanto antes_ – pensó, apesadumbrada.

Desde que llegó Snape la había tratado mal. La había vilipendiado en el peor de los casos y como poco la había ignorado por completo, sobre todo en el comedor. No entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera y lo único que podía deducir de semejante talante era que él la despreciaba: debía de seguir aún resentido por lo que pasó entre ellos, seis años atrás.

_Bueno, tampoco es que pasara nada importante._ _Apenas hubo un par de besos y al final él no me aceptó. No se puede considerar eso como "algo"_.

Era cierto. Tiempo atrás surgieron fuertes sentimientos entre ellos, o al menos por su parte, pero tal y como se había encargado de recordarse dolorosamente a sí misma, al final Severus le había dicho que no.

Se acordó de aquel episodio, viendo con los ojos de su mente los verdes y lozanos terrenos de _Hogwarts_ en verano, ella y Snape charlando en la ribera del _Bosque Prohibido_. Le había confesado al profesor sus sentimientos más íntimos respecto a su persona y él los había rechazado. La reprendió y la trató poco menos que de absurda, antes de obligarla con mal tono a marcharse.

Lo pasó muy mal, en _Australia_, mientras trataba de olvidarle. Su madre se había preocupado muchísimo al darse cuenta de que el enamoramiento de su hija hacía su profesor no era para nada pasajero y en base a eso se había convertido en el mayor pilar de apoyo para ella, a la hora de olvidar a Severus. Entre ella, sus antiguos amigos – que dejó atrás al mudarse a _Inglaterra_, para cursar su último año en _Hogwarts_ - y algunos chicos que se interesaron sentimentalmente en ella consiguieron que al menos renunciara a preservar sus sentimientos con respecto al profesor de _Pociones_.

No había sido sencillo, ni mucho menos, dejar de pensar en Snape. A veces, sobre todo ahora, por motivos más que evidentes, se encontraba pensando de nuevo en su ex-maestro con dolorosa intensidad. La misma noche de su llegada la había pasado, en su mayor parte, pensando en él…

- ¿Puedo saber qué está mirando, señorita Clavell?

La voz a poca distancia de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Severus apretó los labios al notar el desagradable despiste de la muchacha.

- He dicho que ¿qué es lo que mira? – le espetó, malhumorado – Me estaba observando usted muy fijamente, señorita. ¿Acaso hay algo qué quiera decirme?

Ella tragó saliva.

¿Y que iba a decirle? ¿Qué llevaba varios minutos rememorando sus duros tiempos en _Australia_, cuando no lo tenía cerca…?

- No es nada, señor. Simplemente miraba… por mirar.

Snape alzó una ceja, perspicaz.

- ¿En serio? – la miró, comunicándole que no la creía en absoluto – Vaya. Yo creí que iba usted a animarse a hablarme de algo interesante, señorita Clavell.

La chica advirtió perfectamente su burla y su amenaza, tanto en la mirada como en el tono de voz. Respiró. Ya conocía de hace tiempo las argucias perversas de Snape y no pensaba caer en ninguna de ellas.

- No hay nada de lo que yo pueda hablar con usted, profesor – bajó la cabeza y comenzó a recoger sus trabajos corregidos para marcharse - … desde luego nadie podría hablarle, con esa arrogante actitud.

Lo dijo en voz baja, para sí misma, pero él la oyó. La miró de forma penetrante, tanto que mientras Sydney se levantaba, con los ojos fijos en los de él, no pudo separar ni por un momento la vista de la de Severus. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por romper su provocador hipnotismo, pero sin embargo…

- Sin duda alguna es usted una persona inexperta, señorita Clavell. Si no lo fuera podría ser capaz de apreciar, quizá, las sutilezas de mi conversación.

- ¿Conversación? ¿Usted tiene de eso?

Esta vez la expresión en la cara de Snape no fue para nada amable. Sydney se reprendió por haber respondido tan descaradamente a su insulto. Tendría que haber sido más sensata, haberle replicado de manera estudiadamente mordaz y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, para que probara un poco de su propia medicina.

- Está claro que entre sus virtudes no se encuentra el respeto hacia sus mayores, señorita Clavell. Tiene usted los modales propios de su tierra.

- Eh, oiga – ante aquella hiriente afrenta ella tuvo que responder – Cuidado con hablar mal de mi lugar de procedencia – le advirtió – Si yo tuviera que empezar a hablar de los ingleses, también podría sacarles muchas cosas malas y ni siquiera tendría que generalizar, me bastaría con hablar de usted.

- ¿¡De mí!? – Snape se levantó, intentando avasallarla con su ventaja de estatura.

Pero en modo alguno funcionó.

- Si, de usted – dijo Sydney, envarándose para enfrentarse a él - Es el hombre más grosero que he conocido jamás. ¿No ha conocido nunca la educación, ni la amabilidad, Severus? – ante la mirada despreciativa de él no pudo evitar continuar – Y no solo es grosero, sino que también es taimado e hipócrita…

- Cuidado con lo que está diciendo.

- No, cuidado usted: desde que llegué no ha hecho más que ponerme la zancadilla. No me ha tratado bien ni una sola vez, tan solo el primer día en el comedor, cuando estaba tan pasmado que no podía hablar. Solo ahí fue usted capaz de comportarse razonablemente conmigo.

- No debería extrañarle tanto – le espetó Snape, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Acaso cree qué usted se queda atrás, en cuanto a groserías? Es usted tan evidente en público como en privado.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- ¿Necesita clases de comprensión? – se burló Snape. El rostro de Sydney se ensombreció – Me refiero, señorita, a que parece usted desconocer el significado de la palabra _recato_.

Ella se quedó sin habla. ¿Pero de qué demonios hablaba? No podía comprender…

- Se muestra usted en actitud solicita con algunos de sus colegas cuando y como no es correcto – le recriminó Severus – La vi el otro día, consolando abnegadamente al señor Scaffold, Dios sabrá por qué.

Sydney parpadeó. ¿La acusaba de portarse bien con Solomon? ¿Pero, cómo? Simplemente en esa ocasión ella había notado cierta desazón en el ánimo del maestro y lo había cuestionado al respecto.

Lo que él le dijo…

- Ya entiendo – afirmó, adoptando su cara una expresión seria – ¿Y me echa la culpa a mí, señor? Debería usted tener más vista. Aquel día, mientras usted nos miraba, Solomon me dijo que había notado sus malos sentimientos hacia él. Dijo que acababa de notar como usted se resentía con él por algo, sin motivo aparente – cruzó los brazos hoscamente ante él - ¿Qué le ocurrió, profesor? ¿Solomon le cae tan mal como parece caerle mal todo el mundo o le molestaba alguna otra cosa en particular? ¿Acaso está celoso?

Snape se quedó sin habla. Su boca se abrió para cerrarse poco segundos después, sin haber podido encontrar una replica lo suficientemente mordaz e hiriente para contestarle.

- Es usted insufrible, señorita Clavell.

Recogiendo en un segundo sus cosas, Severus se marchó, haciéndola bruscamente a un lado. Sydney se quedó allí, mirándolo ir. Sus labios se fruncieron, ensombreciendo levemente su rostro.

_Vamos, que se cree que él es un dechado de virtudes - _pensó.

El único insufrible en la escuela era él.

* * *

Diviana se apareció en su habitación del _Caldero Chorreante_, haciendo una breve parada antes de dirigirse al hospital _San Mungo_, donde se encontraría con el ministro. Pensaba aguardar su mejor oportunidad para asaltarle y hacer que le diera la información…

Se detuvo en seco en cuanto sintió su presencia.

De la nada surgieron tres figuras masculinas. Una de ellas era alta y esbelta, con una espesa mata de cabello cobrizo.

Ella les conocía de sobra.

- Hola, Diviana – apenas había pronunciado estas palabras cuando los otros dos se le acercaron. La mujer sacó su varita, presta a defenderse, pero un sencillo hechizo del hombre logró desarmarla – Nos has traído de cabeza buscándote, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tienes que contarnos muchas cosas – declaró, mientras sus secuaces la arrinconaban.

- Gabriel, no ha sido todo como tú crees.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo ha sido? Dímelo… si me lo dices quizás tenga una razón para dejarte vivir – afirmó, mirándola con fijeza.

La rubia suspiró.

- No te he traicionado en modo alguno – musitó, seria, consciente de su precaria situación – Todo este tiempo he estado buscando a la chica, esperando encontrarla para poder llevarla ante ti...

Pero él no parecía creerla.

- ¿Y por qué no nos has avisado? Podrías haber dado señales de vida para que supiéramos que no habías muerto o huido. Yo podría haberte proporcionado algunos hombres para que te ayudaran en tu búsqueda…

- No necesito ayuda - replicó Diviana – Puedo hacerlo sola y de hecho ya he logrado algunos avances.

Una ceja cobriza se alzó, interesada.

- ¿Sabes donde está Clavell?

- Aún no. Pero lo averiguaré pronto – aseguró – Se que el ministro está en el hospital de _San Mungo_, visitando a un empleado enfermo. Pensaba ir ahora hasta allí y esperar mi oportunidad para sonsacarle…

- ¿Y hacer con él un estropicio igual que lo hiciste con su secretario? – ella se sorprendió de que Gabriel lo supiera – Me he enterado, querida y francamente… eres una estúpida - le espetó - ¿Cómo crees qué conseguirás adivinar el paradero de esa joven, si vas dejando pistas de esa clase por todos lados? ¿Acaso crees que el ministro no habrá averiguado ya que fuiste tú la que entró en el _Ministerio_ y dejó inservible a su empleado de más confianza?

- Le reestructuré la memoria…

- ¡Esa no es una excusa! Has dejado al descubierto nuestros planes, por culpa de tu incompetencia. Tú eres la única culpable de que esa muchacha escapase y de que ahora se encuentre Dios sabe donde, dispuesta a testificar en nuestra contra.

Diviana intentó controlar la furia que le provocaba aquella humillación. Sabía que él estaba totalmente en lo cierto, pero le dolía igual que la despreciara de esa manera, tratándola de inútil.

- Lo arreglaré, Gabriel. Puedo encontrarla y entregártela y lo sabes. Tú sabes que…

El hombre alzó la varita para acallarla.

- Debería matarte aquí mismo, por haberme decepcionado y desobedecido – manifestó – Pero pienso ser benevolente, Diviana: a ti se te escapó esa joven y serás tú misma la que se encargue de llevarla a mi presencia, una vez que esté en tu poder... pero no lo harás sola – una breve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Dewin y Marshall te ayudarán.

- No necesito…

- Ellos se ocuparán de tenerte bien vigilada – la cortó Gabriel – Es obvio que no eres lo suficientemente competente estando sola. Ya no: ellos te ayudarán a encontrar a Sydney y a llevarla ante mí y de paso se asegurarán de que no metes más a pata como la última vez... quizá creas que podrás deshacerte de un momento a otro de ellos, pero te lo advierto, Diviana, ni lo intentes. Les he dado a nuestros buenos amigos un poco de _Pensadora_ y a partir de ahora saben todo lo que piensas. Así que si se te ocurre cualquier artimaña para librarte de ellos… está claro que no podrás.

La rubia apretó los puños a los costados, sintiendo el enfado crecer dentro de sí: esa era toda la confianza que Gabriel le tenía. No creía que fuera capaz de atrapar a Sydney sola y le había puesto dos perros guardianes que la entorpecerían más que ayudarla. Ahora que podía estar tan cerca de conocer el paradero de esa muchacha… bonita manera de pagarle todos sus años de lealtad.

- Muy bien. Tú ganas – admitió, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para librarse de su sentencia – Yo no necesito ninguna clase de ayuda, pero está claro que tú piensas que si. Los chicos y yo tendremos que trabajar juntos.

- Me alegro de que te lo tomes de ese modo – dijo Gabriel, sonriendo con exasperante sorna – Y… tengo otra cosa que ofrecerte, para aligerar vuestra búsqueda.

Diviana deseó que no fueran más personas que hubieran bebido _Pensadora_.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó entre dientes.

Gabriel apenas le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- Esto – le entregó un papel que ella se encargó minuciosamente de leer.

- ¿Qué es esto? Parece una poción – declaró Diviana, extrañada.

- Lo es – replicó Gabriel, con tranquilidad – La encontré en un viejo libro de pociones de mi biblioteca privada. Con ella podrás ver los secretos que se ocultan en la persona que quieras. Solo necesitas algo que le represente: una foto, un cabello, alguna de sus ropas, su saliva… y con eso y la poción podrás averiguar todos sus secretos.

- Quieres que la use con el ministro.

- Obviamente. Así podrás descubrir donde tienen escondida a la muchacha sin causar más escándalos – declaró – Lleva tiempo realizarla, pues los ingredientes no son fáciles de encontrar, pero podréis hacerlo sin duda. Dewin y Marshall te ayudaran a reunirlos y tú solo tendrás que buscar el objeto que ha de representar a Shacklebolt… procura no causar revuelo, esta vez.

Diviana le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Bueno, chicos – dijo Gabriel, dirigiéndose a sus subordinados e ignorando deliberadamente a la rubia – Cuidadla bien. Conseguid lo que hace falta para la poción lo antes posible, este asunto es de vital importancia. Y ya sabéis – añadió – Cuidado con dejarla suelta. No quiero que nos meta en más problemas.

Dicho esto desapareció, girando sobre sus talones.

La mujer masculló algo en voz baja, entre dientes y entregó el papel que contendía el proceso de realización de la poción a uno de sus nuevos vigilantes sin apenas mirarlo.

Después de tanto tiempo, Gabriel la trataba como si ella fuera una niña malcriada que ha desobedecido a su padre.

Lo odió por eso.

* * *

La expresión en el semblante de Harry era tan sombría como la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Ya había caído la noche sobre el hospital _San Mungo_. Hacía apenas una hora que se había aparecido a las puertas del hospital, después de haber recibido el _Patronus_ de Kingsley, informándole de la situación.

La rabia lo corroía por dentro.

¿Cómo habían podido llegar tan lejos? Esa tal Diviana era más peligrosa de lo que ellos creían y desde luego no tenía escrúpulos: atacar a una mujer embarazada…

Los únicos en salir con bien de aquella casa tras el paso de la rubia habían sido Tonks y los niños, gracias a Dios. Tonks solo había sido aturdida y a los niños ni siquiera los había tocado, por encontrarse estos fuera de la casa, en aquellos momentos. Y solo de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado, de haber sido al contrario… Tonks – que en esos momentos se encontraba en la habitación contigua, acompañando a su madre junto a Kingsley, Teddy y Remus - les había dicho que su hijo y Lily habían estado en el salón comiendo pastas y que había sido una suerte que su madre los mandara fuera porque aquella mujer había aparecido apenas unos segundos después de que ellos salieran, e inmediatamente la había aturdido.

_Fue primero a por ella_ – pensó Harry, ceñudo - _¿Quiso quitarla de en medio porque es una aurora? ¿Pero cómo podría esa mujer saberlo? Se supone que el motivo del ataque fue el mismo que el del asalto al Ministerio: esa mujer quiso sacar la información directamente del ministro, al no encontrar nada en los archivos y no poder obtener tampoco lo que quería de Simon… aunque si consiguió de él mucha información útil sobre Kingsley._

De solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos. ¿Y si Kingsley hubiera estado allí? ¿Habrían podido salvarse, Ginny y Andromeda? ¿O habría encontrado Diviana la manera de aturdirlos a todos y los habría torturado después, para tratar de sacarle la información al ministro?

_Seguro que lo habría intentado. Y entonces, quizá, ni siquiera los niños se habrían salvado… esa mujer no es solo una bruja oscura, es un monstruo. Una segunda Bellatrix Lestrange. O peor_.

Harry miró a su esposa que yacía tendida en la cama: su largo cabello pelirrojo desparramado sobre la almohada, su piel pálida y sus ojos cerrados, como si de una moderna bella durmiente se tratara. Observó su abultado vientre de embarazada y posó una mano abierta sobre él, percibiendo el sueño tranquilo de su hijo, que gracias a Dios no había sufrido ningún daño durante el ataque… aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su madre.

El doctor les había dicho a Kingsley y a él que las dos mujeres estaban ilesas físicamente. Aunque por desgracia eso no era nada, comparado con las lagunas que el brutal hechizo lanzado contra ellas les dejaría en el cerebro: era un conjuro desmemorizante muy potente, inventado hacía apenas tres o cuatro años. No solo truncaba la memoria del que lo recibía, sino que además le provocaba lagunas en la mente, le mezclaba los recuerdos y, en definitiva, dejaba su cerebro revuelto.

_- Es probable que tengan que recibir tratamiento durante un período de tiempo corto_.

Pensar en las palabras del sanador le hacía estremecerse: Ginny en tratamiento mental. Eso le recordó un suceso acontecido algunos años atrás, cuando visitó ese mismo hospital para hablar con los ancianos padres de Neville Longbottom. Neville había sido compañero suyo en la escuela y actualmente enseñaba _Herbología_ en _Hogwarts_. Habían sido torturados por los _mortífagos_ poco después de la muerte sus padres. Harry fue allí para averiguar algo de información sobre el _Señor Tenebroso_, ignorando lo que todos le decían, que las mentes de los Longbottom habían quedado hechas papilla después del terrible suceso por el que tuvieron que pasar.

Pero él había obtenido, con mucho trabajo, lo que necesitaba, aunque desde luego la experiencia no había sido la mejor: los señores Longbottom presentaban un aspecto demacrado y ausente que le congeló el corazón y no pudo evitar salir del hospital a punto del llanto… en su peculiar agonía, entre el millar de cosas que le dijeron y todo el espectáculo de locura que tuvo que presenciar, ambos señores Longbottom lo habían confundido con su padre.

Y ahora, al pensar que Ginny… no iba a acabar así, desde luego, pero podría haber estado a un paso.

Sintió que no podía soportarlo más.

_No pienso quedarme aquí, sin hacer nada, mientras la bola de nieve se hace cada vez mayor _– pensó, levantándose de la silla desde la que contemplaba a su aletargada esposa.

- Arreglaré esto, Ginny. Te lo prometo. Cumpliré mi misión.

Girando sobre sus talones, Harry desapareció de nuevo, de vuelta a _Australia_.


	6. Capítulo 6

**VI**

Sentía que su cabeza no tardaría mucho en estallar.

Severus caminaba solo por uno de los desiertos pasillos de _Hogwarts_, pensando en llegar lo más rápido posible a su dormitorio para poder elaborarse su poción anti-migraña: al término de la segunda hora de la clase doble de _Pociones_ un dolor sordo y permanente se había instalado en su cabeza, aumentando cada vez más a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Había tomado del armario de ingredientes para los estudiantes los condimentos necesarios para elaborar su poción, de modo que nada más salir de clase pudiera ir a su cuarto a preparársela… sabía que si no se la tomaba a tiempo acabaría por desmayarse y la idea de pasar un indeterminado número de horas en el suelo sin asistencia no le era para nada grata.

Pero por desgracia el dolor de cabeza que sufría tenía otra clase de consecuencias, como era la de azuzar su mal genio y hacer que se rebelara contra el dolor: Severus no era ningún quejica y su primera reacción ante los males o enfermedades era siempre el enfado.

_Si no fuera por esa… endiablada. A buenas horas me tomaría yo una poción con efectos secundarios a largo plazo si ella no me obligara a necesitarlo de veras. Todo esto es culpa suya…_

Iba tan inmerso en su crítica que no la vio y tropezó con la causante de sus penas.

Snape chocó y se tambaleó, retrocediendo. Al verlo Sydney de esta guisa – su rostro estaba inusualmente pálido y parecía muy desmejorado – inmediatamente su cara compuso una expresión preocupada de disculpa.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – preguntó, posando una mano en su antebrazo.

Severus se zafó.

- Estaría mejor si usted mirara por donde va, señorita Clavell. ¿Es qué pretende dejarme en ridículo, haciéndome caer en mitad de un pasillo ante usted?

La pelirroja se turbó un poco oyendo aquel tono tan exasperado de labios del profesor.

- Lo siento. Iba pensando en mis cosas y no le he visto…

- Pues cómprese gafas, entonces – le espetó Severus, haciéndola a un lado para avanzar.

Sydney tragó saliva. Lo vio avanzar ayudándose de una mano, que apoyaba en la pared para mantener sus pasos firmes.

_Le ocurre algo_ – pensó, sintiendo un arrebato de preocupación enroscándose en su estómago – _Quizás esté enfermo…_

- Señor. Señor Snape, espere – corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo - ¿Necesita ayuda? Creo que se encuentra usted mal…

- No necesito una niñera – dijo Severus, separándose brusco de ella – Y menos una como usted, que tan solo crea problemas a todo el mundo por donde quiera que va. Parece mentira, encima que es por su culpa…

La dejó y siguió caminando, pero Sydney no quiso darse por vencida ya que veía que el profesor no estaba bien: presentaba un aspecto lamentable y parecía que iba a peor.

No podía dejarle vagar por _Hogwarts_ en ese estado.

Corrió de nuevo a detenerlo y consiguió cortarle el paso con éxito. Él se detuvo y aunque trató de rodearla y continuar su camino, ella no se lo permitió.

- Deje que le ayude, Severus. Es evidente que no está usted en condiciones y precisa de ayuda para caminar – Snape la miró con ojos turbios, pero aún así inconfundiblemente enojados - ¿Por qué no permite que le lleve a su habitación? Allí podrá recostarse y yo avisaría a la señora Pomfrey… o incluso – declaró, pensándolo de repente - Si usted me dice como, yo misma puedo prepararle una poción que lo haga sentirse mejor… ¿por qué no deja que lo haga?

Posó ambas manos sobre su rostro frío y pálido, mirándolo con ojos de preocupación. Severus la observó, clavando sus negros ojos en la cara de la muchacha, fijándose en el brillo que se reflejaba entre aquellos lagos azules y sus preciosas motas de sal. Vio como ella se lamía preocupada los labios y una oleada cálida le subió por el estómago hasta el pecho, mezclada con un acceso de furia.

¿Por qué sentía ella compasión? ¿Acaso pensaba que él era un ser débil, del que había que cuidar a todas horas? Tenía cuarenta y cinco años, pero eso no significaba nada. Era perfectamente autosuficiente y no necesitaba a nadie que se preocupara por él… nadie que lo mirara y lo hiciera sentir esas cosas.

Se libró violentamente de la profesora.

- No diga tonterías. ¿Pretende usted hacerme ver qué tengo cinco años? No necesito su misericordia para nada.

- Pero yo no… yo solo…

- Vuelva a sus clases, señorita Clavell. A mí no me hace usted ninguna falta. Ninguna.

La empujó para hacerla a un lado y sin mirar atrás caminó sin detenerse por el pasillo, alejándose cada vez más de ella de camino a su dormitorio.

Sydney se quedó allí, sola y desconcertada. El desconcierto pronto dio paso al enfado y, girando sobre sus talones, se marchó de allí pensando en la desconsideración de Severus: ¿cómo podía tratarla de esa manera? Ella solo se estaba preocupando por su estado, era evidente que se hallaba enfermo o algo parecido. Pero eso a Snape no le importaba, claro.

_Él solo vela por sí mismo_ – se recordó, sintiéndose tonta por que aquel hecho la entristeciera.

Si Severus se veía en la obligación de cuidarse solo, era más que obvio cual era la razón. ¿Quién sería capaz de aguantarle con ese talante? Haría perder la paciencia a un _Santo_, con sus desplantes.

Iba caminando hacia su habitación cuando de pronto su pie pisó algo blando. Miró hacia abajo con enojo y descubrió una pequeña bolsa de tela negra.

_¿Qué será?_

La recogió y miró dentro. Había multitud de plantas metidas en diminutos frascos para que no se mezclaran. En el reverso de la tela habían sido cosidas las iniciales _SS_, por lo que Sydney no tuvo ninguna duda de que la bolsa pertenecía a Snape.

_Se le ha debido de caer_ – pensó, haciendo una mueca – _Parecen ingredientes para una poción. Y los llevaba consigo a su dormitorio. ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer con ellas? ¿Tendrá que tomarse alguna poción, por algún motivo en especial?_

Quizás la enfermedad que lo aquejaba…

_Bueno, ¿que más da? ¿No ha dicho que no quería una niñera? Pues no la tendrá. Le daré esto a Dumbledore en cuanto le vea y que él mismo se lo devuelva_.

Con la bolsa en la mano caminó airada hasta su cuarto.

* * *

Diviana cerró tras ella la puerta de la habitación y caminó hasta un sillón cercano.

Llevaba en la mano un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Quería estar al tanto de que se cocía en el mundo mágico y, sobre todo, cuales eran las medidas que había tomado el ministro tras el ataque sufrido por su mujer.

Tomó asiento, disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en el dormitorio. Dewin y Marshall estaban en esos momentos buscando algunos de los ingredientes de la poción que les hacían falta: habían podido adquirir unos cuantos en la droguería del _Callejón Diagon_, que fue su primera parada… Diviana les envió primero allí porque era un lugar evidente para empezar a buscar.

Había revisado la lista de ingredientes más de una vez, intentando dilucidar donde encontrarlos todos en el menor tiempo posible. Muchos podían ser adquiridos fácilmente, en la campiña o en tiendas especializadas, pero había algunos condimentos que requería mucho más tiempo encontrar.

_Esos habrá que pensar bien como encontrarlos_ – se dijo, mientras pasaba distraída las páginas, deseosa de leer la sección de noticias oficiales.

_Misterioso ataque a la residencia ministerial:_

_El ministro Shacklebolt declara desconocer las razones._

_¡Vaya! Si que tenemos suerte, hoy._

Debajo de los titulares en cursiva y antes de empezar con la redacción del jugoso artículo, venía una foto del ministro. Era de años atrás, seguro, porque la rubia vio que el hombre no contaba en aquel entonces con aquellas arrugas diminutas que coronaban sus ojos y que se notaban sobre todo cuando fruncía el entrecejo… a juzgar porque llevaba puesta una bonita túnica de gala, la mujer supuso que quizás la fotografía pertenecía al día de su nombramiento en el cargo.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de Gabriel, al decirle que ella era la encargada de encontrar el objeto que representara a Kingsley Shacklebolt y que dicho objeto podía ser cualquier cosa: uno de sus cabellos, fibras de alguna de sus ropas, sus propias prendas, su saliva… o una foto.

Diviana sonrió.

Murmurando un encantamiento con su varita hizo aparecer en el aire unas tijeras. Lanzó el periódico al aire y con un movimiento de varita las tijeras comenzaron a cortar.

El periódico cayó a su lado en el suelo y la foto quedó limpiamente tendida sobre su regazo.

_Ya tenemos uno de los requisitos importantes_ – pensó, contenta – _Ahora solo nos queda dar con el resto de los ingredientes difíciles_.

Cogió la foto y levantándose del sillón fue hasta el pequeño baúl en el que habían decidido guardar todos los condimentos para la poción, incluida la lista de ingredientes, que se hallaba enrollada dentro de un pequeño frasco para evitar su contacto con las hierbas y demás abalorios.

- Aquí estarás bien – murmuró, escogiendo otro de los numerosos frascos pequeños y metiendo la fotografía dentro, bien enrollada.

Por ahora ella había cumplido con su misión. Había hecho su parte y el resto dependía de sus compañeros, hasta el momento en que la poción quedase elaborada y ella tuviese que tomarla para averiguar donde había ocultado el ministro a la chica.

Lo cierto era que pensaba ocuparse por sí misma de la búsqueda de los ingredientes difíciles, aunque seguro que los dos sabuesos que Gabriel había puesto a su vigilancia y cuidado no la dejarían hacerlo sola. Querrían ir con ella y se le mantendrían pegados en todo momento, ya que para eso habían sido encomendados y se les pagaba.

_Cuando Sydney Clavell forme parte de nuestras fuerzas, Gabriel tendrá que pedirme disculpas por haberme castigado de este modo _– pensó, exasperada – _No pienso ponérselo fácil. Tendrá que esmerarse, para que le perdone_.

Sabía que le resultaría muy complicado conseguir una disculpa – al menos una sincera – de parte de su líder, pero aún así esperaba lograr ese propósito. Gabriel no podía tratarla de inútil y desconfiar así de ella después de tantos años de eficaces servicios. ¿Acaso creía qué podía tratarla como a un secuaz de segunda?

Ya le demostraría ella que no.

* * *

Sydney vio que Dumbledore se levantaba para abandonar la mesa y se levantó a la vez que él para detenerle.

- Director, disculpe – lo detuvo rozándole con delicadeza el brazo.

- ¿Qué desea, señorita Clavell?

- Creo que esto es del señor Snape – declaró Sydney, mostrándole la bolsa.

Dumbledore observó el pequeño objeto con curiosidad y lo tomó de manos de la muchacha. Lo abrió y espió su contenido.

- Ingredientes para una poción – afirmó, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo – Deben de ser para elaborar la _Dormidera_.

- ¿_Dormidera_? ¿El profesor Snape sufre de insomnio, señor?

- No, nunca lo ha sufrido – dijo Dumbledore. Después sonrió – Pero desde hace unos años está teniendo graves problemas para dormir y toma esto como remedio – le devolvió la bolsa – Sería bueno que se la devolviera, señorita Clavell. Seguro que Severus la necesita y se enfada mucho cuando la gente no le devuelve sus cosas.

– Pero… señor… me gustaría que fuera usted el que se la devolviera.

Dumbledore la observó y le sonrió, probablemente extrañándose de su petición.

- ¿Y por qué no se la entrega usted misma? – preguntó – Está ahí mismo, mire – se lo señaló – Vaya a dársela.

- No – dijo Sydney, cuando el hombre la empujó con delicadeza para que fuera al encuentro del hosco profesor de _Pociones – _Es mejor que lo haga usted, señor. El profesor Snape y yo no nos llevamos bien y precisamente hoy hemos tenido un desafortunado encuentro en un pasillo…

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Sydney suspiró.

- Lo vi caminando por uno de los pasillos del primer piso y noté que parecía estar enfermo. Creo que se encontraba muy mal y traté de ofrecerle mi ayuda, pero él la rechazó… y fue bastante brusco conmigo.

- Oh. Cuanto lo siento, señorita Clavell – se disculpó Dumbledore – Severus a veces es así de huraño, sobre todo cuando se siente mal. Pero búsquelo, no se preocupe: ahora está bien, no corre usted peligro de que le ocurra nada.

- Pero es que… señor, de veras, yo preferiría que se la devolviera usted – insistió Sydney – Si me acercó a él, aunque sea con buenas intenciones, me volverá la espalda, lo sé. No es la primera vez que me pasa.

Albus la miró y acto seguido suspiró.

- Lamento muchísimo que Severus se comporte así con usted. Es inaudito: no tiene nada contra usted por lo que deba guardarle rencor y no es propio de él hacer gala de tan malos modales – declaró – Si quiere usted puedo hablar con él y llamarle la atención al respecto.

- Lo que me faltaba. Entonces si que tendrá un motivo para ser odioso conmigo. No, déjelo estar, profesor. No hace falta.

- ¿De veras? A mí no me importaría…

- No, señor, de veras – lo atajó Sydney, sonriendo para aplacar los deseos del anciano – Mis diferencias con el señor Snape me gustaría resolverlas por mí misma: es un asunto privado.

- Está bien – Dumbledore asintió – Como usted quiera.

Iba de nuevo a marcharse cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Señor – le alargó la bolsita - ¿Se la dará usted?

Intentó convencerle componiendo su mejor expresión de educada súplica, pero no funcionó. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

- Me temo que no veré a Severus en todo el día – argumentó – Tenemos demasiado trabajo, ambos y, si le soy sincero, no quisiera hacerle esperar por sus cosas por nada del mundo. Eso lo haría enfadar mucho, sobre todo sabiendo que la bolsa la tenía usted y no se la entregó a tiempo. Yo que usted se la daría cuanto antes.

Y diciendo esto se marchó, sin que ella pudiera retenerlo.

Sydney se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada hacia donde momentos antes viera a Snape. Él seguía todavía allí, pero por poco tiempo: dedicándole una exasperada mirada cuando la pescó observándolo, Severus giró sobre sus talones y con un revoloteo de su capa negra abandonó el _Gran Comedor_.

Ella suspiró.

Miró la bolsa y pensó que debería dársela al profesor cuanto antes, si no quería tener que enfrentarse de nuevo con él… en una discusión que de seguro sería muy desagradable.

* * *

_Muy bien_ – se dijo, cuando ya se encontraba delante de la puerta del dormitorio de Snape – _Ahora llama, dile que se le cayó esto, se lo das… y sales corriendo_.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué la ponía tan nerviosa, la posibilidad de enfrentarse a él cara a cara? Ya lo había hecho muchas veces, tanto en su época de estudiante en _Hogwarts_ como ahora, con su trabajo como profesora.

_Severus Snape, no me das ningún miedo_.

Llamó con decisión a la puerta, repitiéndose esta máxima una y otra vez dentro de su mente. El profesor acudió a la segunda tanda de llamadas. Abrió y la miró de arriba abajo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué quiere?

Ella expulsó el aire tranquilamente por la nariz.

- ¿Recuerda el encuentro que tuvimos en el pasillo esta mañana, profesor? Se le cayó esto – le presentó la bolsa – He venido a devolvérselo.

Él la atrapo y abriéndola miró dentro, probablemente para cerciorarse de que todos los ingredientes estaban allí, sanos y salvos.

- ¿Por qué no me la dio antes? – preguntó, atándosela por el cordel al cinturón de la túnica – Me hacía falta, ¿sabe? Tuve que coger los ingredientes del armario que suministra material para mis clases y al perder estos tuve que cogerlos de mi reserva personal y a la vez retribuir los que había cogido del armario de las clases.

- Lo siento, señor. No lo sabía. Si hubiera estado al tanto se la hubiera dado antes…

- Bueno, lo importante es que ya está en mi poder. Muchas gracias, señorita Clavell. Puede usted irse.

Estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Viendo cuales eran sus propósitos, Sydney, exasperada por su actitud, lo detuvo en el acto introduciendo medio cuerpo en el hueco sin cerrar de la puerta, hasta conseguir que él la abriera de nuevo, sorprendido por su reacción.

- ¿Pero qué hace?

- ¿Su madre jamás le enseñó qué es de mala educación cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la gente? – replicó Sydney – Francamente, Severus, cada momento que paso con usted me demuestra que posee menos conceptos de lo que significa la palabra _modales_.

Snape se quedó petrificado ante su abierto descaro.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? Me habla usted de modales y ni siquiera los tiene – le espetó – Nadie parece haberle enseñado a respetar a sus mayores y tratarlos como es debido.

- Usted no merece ser tratado de esa forma – sentenció Sydney – El respeto se gana, Severus y usted no hace nada por ganarse el mío.

- No pienso mover un solo dedo por conseguir el respeto de alguien que me insulta de esa forma y que además pretende entrar en mi habitación por la fuerza. ¿Acaso cree que la dejaré entrar, señorita Clavell?

El tono usado por Snape fue tan inconfundiblemente remilgado que Sydney no pudo aguantarlo y se rió en su cara.

- ¿De qué tiene miedo, Severus? ¿Cree qué voy a violarle?

- ¡Basta! Es usted peor de lo que pensaba. No conoce lo que es el respeto ni la consideración… ¡y no recuerdo haberle dado permiso para tutearme!

- No me lo ha dado – señalo Sydney, sin achantarse al oírle enfadarse – Y no le estoy tuteando: sigo llamándole de usted, aunque emplee su nombre de pila para referírsele.

- Debería llamarme señor Snape o profesor Snape, a secas.

- No quiero.

Un gruñido asombrosamente divertido surgió de entre los labios apretados del profesor.

- Pequeña arpía descarada – le espetó, enfadado – Váyase ahora mismo de aquí, no quiero verla en lo que queda del día. Tenerla ante mí me pone enfermo. Ojalá y nunca hubiera venido a _Hogwarts_.

Quiso cerrar la puerta con fuerza para obligarla a salir y casi lo consigue: Sydney vio que estaba a punto de aplastarla como a un gato atropellado, entre la jamba y la puerta en sí y de un salto se coló en el dormitorio.

- Ya está bien, Severus. ¡Bruto!

- ¿¡Bruto!? ¿¡Yo soy un bruto!? ¿¡Y usted qué es!? Ha entrado en mi cuarto a la fuerza y ahora me obliga a soportar su presencia. No estoy dispuesto a eso, señorita Clavell, salga de aquí inmediatamente. Ya.

- De eso nada. He venido aquí simplemente a devolverle algo que le pertenecía – dijo Sydney – Y usted me ha tratado como si fuera un trasto viejo. ¿Tiene qué comportarse así con todo el mundo, Severus, o simplemente me dedica ese especial tratamiento a mí?

Snape apretó los puños a los costados y reprimió el impulso de replicarle con una barbaridad.

- Si la tratara de verdad como yo quisiera… - empezó.

- ¿Cómo lo haría?

Severus sintió una oleada de rabia al verla desafiante ante él. Tembló al recorrerle los miembros una corriente que poco o nada tenía que ver con el enfado: la veía comportarse de manera altiva con él, alzando el delicado mentón para demostrarle que no le temía, llevándose las manos a las sensuales caderas para dar muestras de su enfado y echando chispas plateadas por aquellos ojos que reflejaban el mar.

Mientras ella le decía mil cosas malas que él ni siquiera oía, Severus pensaba en besarla. La veía mover los labios y algo turbio en su cabeza lo hacía desear callarla, beberse sus malintencionadas palabras con un beso que la hiciera renunciar a insultarle. Quería abrazarla con fuerza y estrecharla contra sí, obligarla a aceptarle aunque no quisiera…

En toda su vida Snape nunca sabría que le pasó por la cabeza para hacerlo.

Agarró a Sydney por los antebrazos y la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí. Sus labios cayeron sobre los de ella y los apresaron, como un ave rapaz apresaría a su presa. La pelirroja quedó muda y tan estupefacta que durante varios segundos no se pudo mover.

¡Lo qué menos esperaba de él en ese momento era un beso!

Notó sus manos atrapando su cuerpo con algo parecido al ansia. La lengua de él penetró en su boca buscando la suya, la suya que ella le entregó sorprendentemente sin ninguna resistencia. Se quedó asombrada por su capacidad de respuesta hacia Severus: con cualquier otro hombre siempre había tenido que relajarse un poco primero…

Pero con él le bastaba una caricia para reaccionar. Estaba demostrado. Solo tenía que captar el movimiento de sus manos, que acababan de enterrarse en los cabellos del profesor, apreciando su suavidad y como este gesto instaba a Snape a acercársele más.

Aquel beso fue como flotar sin gravedad alrededor. Severus se sentía totalmente ausente del mundo. Solo era capaz de notar la calidez de su cuerpo, que despertaba al fuego conforme se apretaba contra el de la pelirroja. En ese mundo extrasensible existían simplemente las manos de ella acariciando su cabello y su nuca, acercándole más; sus labios que se refugiaban en los de la muchacha, experimentando sensaciones insospechadas. Un deseo inclasificable y una necesidad de obtener más. Siempre más.

Snape detuvo de golpe el beso cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en lo cerca que estaban ambos de su cama y en lo fácil que sería…

En un primer momento Sydney se sintió desorientada cuando bruscamente la separaron de él. Luego se dio cuenta de que había sido el propio Severus quien cortase el beso antes de que realmente acabara y por la expresión de su cara supo que no la esperaba nada bueno después de eso.

Efectivamente, el rostro de Snape se demudó y pasó del ardiente deseo y la pasión a la rabia en apenas un segundo.

Sydney se apartó de él, pero la maniobra fue insuficiente. Snape la agarró del brazo y sin mediar palabra la arrastró hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

- Severus, espere… podemos hablar…

- ¡No quiero hablar! ¡Ya ha hecho usted todo el daño que deseaba, señorita Clavell, ¿acaso quiere hacer más!? ¡No le basta con insultarme, también tiene que hacerme perder los estribos!

- Yo no le he hecho perder nada, usted me besó solo…

- ¡Usted me provocó! – Snape estaba furioso. La conducía hacia la salida sin permitirle hablar y desde luego sin contenerse, ni a sí mismo ni a su fuerza – ¡Viene a mi dormitorio a comportarse como una arpía y con el solo propósito de hacerme sentir mal! ¡No ha cambiado usted nada en seis años, señorita Clavell, nada: pase lo que pase, en su presencia siempre tiene que hacerme tocar fondo!

Sydney emitió un quejido.

- Severus, por favor, me está haciendo usted daño… - no pudo ahogar la exclamación que salió de sus labios cuando él la empujó fuera.

- ¡No quiero que vuelva usted a acercarse a mí! ¡Estoy harto de ser su títere, señorita: no volverá usted a hacerme desear algo que no puede ser!

Y le cerró la puerta en plena cara.

Ella ahogó un sollozo. Se frotaba el brazo, tratando de aliviar el dolor y pensando que seguramente mañana luciría un cardenal en esa zona. Él le había apretado con tanta fuerza el brazo que incluso había provocado que se le saltasen las lágrimas.

_Bruto. Animal_.

Se limpió una lágrima que amenazaba con rodar por su mejilla.

Parecía increíble que se hubiera acercado a su cuarto tan solo para devolverle una bolsa con ingredientes de poción y que las cosas se hubieran agrandado hasta tal punto. No podía explicar como siempre que se encontraban tenían que acabar peleando y además de una forma tan irracional.

_¿Por qué me odiará tanto? ¿Qué le he hecho yo? ¿Por qué siempre me ataca de esa manera? Es como si… no pudiera soportar mi presencia._

Pensó en las palabras furiosas que el profesor le había dirigido apenas unos segundos antes y, sintiéndose profundamente infeliz y despreciada, se marchó por el pasillo llorando. Se sentía la peor sustancia del mundo, porque él la había hecho sentir así, como un objeto despreciable, odioso, aquello de lo que todo el mundo deseaba desprenderse porque no les daba más que problemas y sinsabores.

Sabía que todo eso no eran más que tonterías, que Severus no tenía razón para nada al decirle que ella causaba problemas allá adonde fuera, pero aún así…

¿Por qué tenían que hacerse siempre tanto daño?

* * *

Estaba sentada en un banco, en uno de los jardines interiores del castillo.

Severus se detuvo bajo una arcada viéndola de espaldas, deseando acercarse hasta ella para hablarle, pero renegando por dentro de demostrar de una forma tan evidente sus sentimientos.

La había oído llorar desde su dormitorio y su debilidad lo había obligado a ir tras ella para consolarla. Snape no se hallaba en modo alguno contento con lo que quería hacer, pero igualmente no podía evitarlo.

_Vamos, vete. ¿De qué crees que servirá? ¿Acaso piensas qué ella va a valorarlo? Seguro que te ataca, como hace siempre. O peor… seguro que hace que vuelvas a perder el control_.

La posibilidad lo asustaba: rara vez en su vida se había comportado de una manera tan irracional como lo hacía últimamente con Sydney. Él siempre se había caracterizado por ser ecuánime y disciplinado y ahora de repente llegaba una mujer…

Se despreciaba por ser un petimetre.

Pero así y todo se le acercó. Llegó hasta ella y posó una mano en su hombro.

Sydney volvió la cabeza y al verle allí se echó a llorar con más fuerza. Se apartó de él y quiso irse para no tener que estar en su presencia, pero él se lo impidió. La cogió del brazo – esta vez con delicadeza – y la miró con fijeza a los ojos.

- No he venido aquí para pelear.

La pelirroja lo miró, triste y ligeramente desconfiada.

- ¿Entonces qué hace aquí? – sorbió – ¿Ha venido a humillarme? ¿Quiere decirme lo despreciable que soy y cuanto me odia?

- No la odio.

Y se reprendió al instante por confesarlo. No se podía ser tan abierto en estos casos, por Dios. Tenía que guardar un poco de dignidad para cuando ya no le quedara.

- Siéntese, señorita Clavell. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Yo no quiero hablarle. Ha dejado usted muy claro lo que pensaba de mí…

- Sydney. Siéntate… por favor.

Ella calló. Y no porque él la hubiera cortado a mitad de frase, sino porque se lo había pedido por favor - ¡por favor! – y además la había tuteado. Ese no podía ser su Snape. Alguien debía de haberlo raptado en su habitación y había dejado aquel ejemplar amable en su lugar.

- Te sientas, ¿o no? No tengo todo el día.

Si. Definitivamente era ese el Snape al que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Se sentó.

Él tomo asiento a su lado. La oyó sorber de nuevo y extrajo un pañuelo blanco para ofrecérselo para que se limpiara. Sydney lo hizo y se lo devolvió. Él se lo guardó de nuevo y se la quedó después mirando, calibrándola con los ojos.

Pensó que le costaría un millón de años decírselo, pero a la hora de la verdad las palabras surgieron fácilmente de su garganta.

- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado en mi dormitorio. No pretendía besarla ni tratarla de esa manera. Fue un error… un error imperdonable, por mi parte.

- Por la mía también – admitió Sydney, tras una pausa en la que tuvo que salir de su estupefacción, por el hecho de que él se estuviera disculpando – Le hice enfadar adrede. Su actitud me enojó y solo trataba de devolverle la pelota.

Él la miro. La observó largo rato, bebiéndose sus rasgos.

_Ya basta, Severus, contrólate_.

- La entiendo… yo también deseaba… – carraspeó – … también deseaba devolverle sus insultos.

Iba a decir algo más, pero una voz en su cabeza le gritó que no lo hiciera. Le gritó que se callara y que no se pusiera a sí mismo tan en evidencia: no debía ceder demasiado ante ella.

Sydney lo contempló en silencio. El cambio operado en su carácter en esos seis años debía de haber sido tremendo, para que ahora le estuviera presentando sus excusas con tan poca dificultad. Bueno… si que le resultaba difícil disculparse, eso se notaba, pero al menos ahora podía admitir sus errores ante ella sin que tuviera que hacerlo enfadar para que perdiera el control y dejara salir lo que guardaba dentro.

En esos momentos Severus le pareció un hombre muy diferente al que era, en su época de _Hogwarts_. Parecía igual de disciplinado y desde luego tenía la misma capacidad – quizás más, debido a la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia él – para hacerle daño solo con las palabras, pero a pesar de ello era evidente que ya no era el Snape que ella conociera.

Definitivamente, el profesor había cambiado. Y en base a ese cambio ella decidió probar algo que en otro tiempo habría sido arriesgado.

- Severus… ¿por qué no podemos…? ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos? – intentó ignorar el entrecejo fruncido del profesor, decidida a lanzarse en picado aunque la caída la pudiera matar – Siempre que nos encontramos acabamos discutiendo y peleando. Sé que no es usted el único culpable, ya que yo también participo de las peleas y le insultó y le hago sentir mal, como usted dice. Pero yo no quiero… Severus, le juro que yo no quiero hacerle mal. No tengo nada en contra de usted y, lo único que deseo… de verdad: solo quiero que podamos llevarnos bien, por lo menos eso.

Lo miró con los ojos aún empañados por las lágrimas. Snape comenzó a sentir verdadera pena por ella, porque realmente él se había comportado como un ogro desde que llegó. No había hecho más que provocar peleas y malos sentimientos entre ellos, cuando en realidad…

En realidad no era eso lo que quería. Quizás no lo admitiera nunca ante ella, ni ante nadie más aparte de sí mismo, pero esa era la verdad: él no la odiaba y aunque la mayoría de las veces deseaba castigarla por hacerle sentir como lo hacía, en el fondo era incapaz de desearle el verdadero mal.

Sencillamente no tenía arrestos suficientes para eso. Con ella no.

- Está bien. No le prometo absolutamente nada, señorita Clavell y no quiero que si esto sale mal luego me culpe a mí de lo que suceda – le advirtió, mirándola muy serio – Si de veras desea que nos llevemos bien… - pensó que en última instancia no lo diría, porque fue como si le arrancaran la vida, cuando tuvo que luchar contra su orgullo para poder decírselo - … creo que puedo hacer una excepción en su caso e intentarlo.

Sydney lo miró con los ojos como platos. Severus apretó los labios. ¿Tenía qué observarlo como si fuera un animal de feria? ¿Por qué debía hacerle sentir ridículo? Ya sabía que eso no era lo más usual en él, pero de ahí a…

- De acuerdo – cuando la miró de nuevo ella sonreía con timidez – Si de verdad está usted dispuesto, lo haremos. Quiero que nos llevemos bien – para su sorpresa ella le tendió la mano – Sellemos el pacto – dijo – Estrécheme la mano y estaremos en paz.

El profesor carraspeó: no creía que un procedimiento sencillo como ese fuera a hacerles olvidar todo lo pasado, pero…

Igualmente le estrecho la mano, en apenas un segundo. Con rapidez y con fuerza.

- Ahora somos amigos – declaró Sydney, a todas luces contenta, aunque precavida ante la idea de llevar esa clase de relación con él – Gracias… por dar su brazo a torcer por mí, señor. Sé que le resulta muy difícil.

Tras haber dicho esto se levantó y a paso lento abandonó el jardín. Antes de irse de su lado le miró, con una mirada que hizo estremecer el estómago de Snape.

Había tanta gratitud y alegría en aquellos preciosos ojos…

_¿Por qué no has hecho esto antes, Severus?_


	7. Capítulo 7

**VII**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un hombre.

Tanto su compañero como la mujer que lo esperaban alzaron la vista al oírle llegar.

- ¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó Marshall.

- Si. En el _Callejón Knockturn_ – dijo Dewin – La información que consiguió Diviana resultó ser verdad.

La rubia sonrió.

- Déjalo junto a los demás ingredientes.

Se levantó a su vez, estirando las largas piernas y caminó hasta el baúl, para sacar la lista de condimentos de la poción y borrar uno más de los ingredientes, revisando a continuación cuantos les quedaban aún por conseguir.

- ¿Falta mucho para qué acabemos? – inquirió Marshall, yendo hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

- Solo tenemos que encontrar tres ingredientes más y la poción podrá ser hecha – anunció Diviana – Ya he trazado un plan para conseguirlos.

Se volvió tras dejar la lista de condimentos de nuevo en su sitio y haciendo uso de su varita hizo aparecer un mapa flotante en mitad de la habitación. Caminó hasta él.

- He buscado información acerca de los ingredientes que aún nos quedan por conseguir. Cada uno de ellos crece en una parte diferente del mundo: _Budapest, La Haya y Belfast_ – declaró, mirándolos muy seria – He pensado en que podríamos separarnos para que cada uno busque el suyo. Así reduciríamos considerablemente el tiempo que podamos tardar en hallarlos… y no tendremos que recibir ningún comunicado más de Gabriel, diciéndonos que vamos demasiado lentos.

Los miró con una ceja alzada. Intentaba que no pudieran saber lo que estaba pensando, usando sus conocimientos de _Oclumencia_ para bloquear el acceso a su mente. Pero no era tan fácil y desde luego esta vez no le funcionó: tanto Dewin como Marshall supieron que lo que pretendía era alejarlos lo más posible de ella, al menos durante un tiempo para poder sentirse de nuevo en libertad.

- Entonces Dewin marcharía a buscar el extracto de _Sangre de Dragón_ a _Budapest_, yo tendría que ir a por la raíz de _Tulipán Salvaje_ a _La Haya_ y tú podrías ir tranquilamente sola a _Belfast_, ¿no es así?

- Si – admitió Diviana, sabiendo de antemano que le habían chafado los planes - ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- ¿Es qué crees que somos tontos? – preguntó Dewin, exasperado. En esta ocasión Diviana no se molestó en ocultar que pensaba precisamente eso - ¡Ni hablar! No te separarás de nosotros. Gabriel ya nos dijo muy claro cual era la base de nuestra misión: vigilarte a ti y no dejarte campar sola. Pensamos cumplir al pie de la letra sus órdenes, Diviana, así que no intentes nada.

- Uno de nosotros irá a buscar los tres ingredientes o tendremos que buscarlos en grupo – coincidió Marshall – Pero tú no irás sola a ninguna parte. No mientras dure esta misión.

- ¡Malditos estúpidos! – en su desesperación la rubia sabía que descargarse era su única válvula de escape - ¿¡Es qué queréis que tardemos un mes más, en completar los ingredientes!? Gabriel se pondrá furioso. Nos ha dicho que no desea que tardemos más tiempo.

- Pues tendrá que esperar – replicó Marshall, muy serio – Nosotros le comunicaremos como están las cosas y seguro que las entenderá.

- Él si que sabe cuales son sus prioridades.

Diviana gruñó y ambos magos se aseguraron de palpar sus varitas por si acaso la mujer se decidía a echárseles encima… eso era lo que concretamente pensaba hacer ahora.

La rubia trató por todos los medios de calmarse. Hizo desaparecer con un gesto brusco el mapa y regresó a su sillón, para seguir leyendo el ejemplar de _El_ _Profeta_ que les había llegado esa misma mañana.

_Panda de tarados. ¡Energúmenos! No saben reconocer un buen plan cuando lo ven. La genialidad podría pellizcarles los… y ellos ni se enterarían_. _Malditos sean_…

Mientras, intentando no pensar en lo que la mente de Diviana les enviaba como florituras, Dewin y Marshall se ocuparon de trazar las rutas de su viaje y de organizarse para decidir si iba uno de ellos en busca de todos los ingredientes, o si bien se ponían en marcha los tres y arrastraban a la desagradable rubia con ellos.

De las dos formas deberían aguantarla… ¿pero cual de ellas sería peor, qué uno de ellos enloqueciera por tenerla tanto tiempo cerca, o que ambos perdieran completamente los nervios durante su viaje con ella?

Francamente, era una decisión difícil.

* * *

Era algo tarde, cuando ese día Sydney bajó a desayunar.

Cuando ocupó su asiento cerca del de Dumbledore ya estaban todos allí, todos menos Solomon, que generalmente solía llegar a la par que ella… a veces sospechaba que lo hacía adrede: él solía estar ahí para retirarle la silla y sentarse a su lado, pero tal parecía que hoy se había retrasado.

_Y me parece que alguien va a quitarle el sitio_ – pensó, viendo a Snape sentado en la silla contigua a la suya, donde normalmente lo hacía Solomon.

Pero desde luego no esperaba que Severus le retirase la silla: desde que fijasen su amistad como tregua, el profesor la había tratado ciertamente con cortesía. La saludaba por las mañanas e incluso le concedía el honor de dedicarle algunas palabras de manera mucho más elocuente y dicharachera de la que solía hacerlo con el resto de sus colegas.

La amistad para Sydney era más, pero… teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Snape…

_Sobrada voy con eso. Y menos mal que ya no me lanza tantas pullas o se mete conmigo_. _La verdad es que se está portando como un auténtico ángel – _se dijo, mientras se dirigía hasta su silla para tomar asiento.

Lo siguiente que sucedió en el _Gran Comedor_ atrajo la mirada de todos. Incluso algunos de los alumnos se quedaron mirando, serios o sorprendidos, la mesa de la tarima.

Solomon hizo asombroso acto de presencia en cuanto Sydney fue a separar la silla de la mesa para poder sentarse. Ella le sonrió y estaba dispuesta a permitirle que cumpliera con su ritual diario de las comidas cuando de repente la silla a su lado se alejó de la mesa y Snape se levantó.

- Permítame, Sydney.

Le retiró la silla, ante la sorpresa de todos. ¡Snape estaba siendo caballeroso! La misma Sydney se sorprendió, por no hablar de Solomon: el rostro del profesor se demudó por el asombro mientras ella miraba estupefacta a Snape, preguntándole con la mirada que demonios era lo que le pasaba.

Los ojos negros de Severus se clavaron en los azules de ella, haciéndola comprender el mensaje. Sydney se sentó, permitiendo que él la acercara a la mesa. Acto seguido Snape se sentó junto a ella, sin perder la oportunidad de que Solomon lo viera hacerlo con aire gallardo y triunfal.

- No se quede de pie, señor Scaffold. ¿Por qué no se sienta? – preguntó Severus, mirándolo con una débil sonrisa – El sitio del final de la mesa está libre.

Las miradas de ambos permanecieron prendidas, la de Solomon traspasando a Snape, que lo observaba sin inmutarse. El profesor de _Adivinación_ estaba recibiendo el mensaje que por cada poro – mental y físico – le transmitía el profesor de _Pociones_.

_Lárgate. Mantente lejos de ella. Me pertenece y tú no tienes cabida aquí_ – lo recibió tan alto y claro en su pensamiento como si el mismísimo Snape se lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Solomon se marchó y tomó asiento por primera vez en la silla donde siempre solía sentarse Snape. Estaba claro que Severus acababa de convertirse en su rival y quizás tuviera algo de preferencia sobre Sydney, porque él no dejaba de notar que algo turbio había alrededor de ambos, como si ya se conocieran o… como si estuvieran destinados el uno al otro.

_El Destino a veces se equivoca _– pensó, malhumorado – _Y si Snape quiere guerra, la tendrá_. N_o es él el único que sabe marcar su territorio_.

Aquella contienda solo uno de los dos podría ganarla… y Albus Dumbledore estaba feliz, en el centro de la mesa, comiendo cereales y comprobando cuán ciertas era sus suposiciones respecto a Sydney y a Severus: ¿podía existir una prueba mejor del amor que el maestro de _Pociones_ profesaba a la pelirroja que sus destellantes celos?

Desde luego él no conocía ninguna que lo superara.

* * *

Acababan de dar las seis, cuando Sydney atravesó las puertas de la biblioteca. No tenía hambre y había decidido adelantar algo de trabajo, corrigiendo las redacciones que le acababan de entregar sus alumnos de tercero.

Cruzó el espacio libre de la biblioteca hasta una mesa cercana, siendo observada en todo momento por la señora Pince, la curiosa y severa bibliotecaria. Dejó sus cosas sobre la superficie lisa de nogal y se sentó, poniendo el primer trabajo ante su vista y colocando prontamente la pluma y el tintero frente a sí, lista para comenzar su trabajo.

La siguiente hora la pasó enfrascada en poner notas y corregir algunas faltas. Empezaba ya a picarle con insistencia el gusanillo del hambre, cuando rodeó en tinta roja el seis de la última redacción y decidió satisfecha que se merecía una buena cena.

La pediría por encargo en las cocinas…

- ¿Sacrificándose por su trabajo, señorita Clavell? – preguntó una suave voz masculina frente a ella.

Sydney alzó la vista, sorprendida y se encontró de lleno con los ojos sonrientes de Solomon Scaffold, que la observaba con una tierna sonrisa entre los labios.

- Ah. Hola, señor Scaffold. Estaba corrigiendo estos trabajos – declaró, agrupando los papeles.

- No la he visto hoy en la cena. No sabía donde estaba hasta que pensé en ese lugar donde suele estar usted siempre, cuando no tiene que dar clase… ¿es usted tan abnegada qué cree que no merece cenar, hasta que no corrija el trabajo de sus alumnos? – preguntó, en broma.

Ella rió, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido para no molestar a la bibliotecaria.

- No, nada de eso. No tenía hambre. Pensé en adelantar un poco de trabajo.

- No debería hacerlo – dijo Solomon – No está bien que se quede sin cena: tiene que comer o acabará enferma… no quisiera tener que preocuparme por usted.

- No tendría de que preocuparse – replicó Sydney, divertida – Seguro que la señora Pomfrey me cuidaría bien. Ella realiza medicamentos curativos mejor que nadie. Ni siquiera Severus le gana en sus pociones.

Al oír el nombre de Snape – lo había llamado Severus, eso quería decir que quizás a esas alturas ambos se tuteaban – de labios de la mujer hizo que la sonrisa amistosa se tambaleara ligeramente en la boca de Scaffold.

- Bueno… no dudo de las habilidades del señor Snape – musitó, haciendo una mueca - ¿Sabe? Sospecho que el profesor de _Pociones_ la ha echado de menos también, en el comedor.

Sydney emitió una breve risa nerviosa.

- ¿En serio? No puede ser verdad.

- Si, es cierto. Le estoy diciendo la verdad.

- No. Eso no es su estilo. Severus…

- El señor Snape pensaba en usted, señorita Clavell. Créame, yo captaba sus pensamientos – confesó, sonriendo.

La pelirroja sintió algo de miedo al preguntar:

- ¿Y qué pensaba?

- No creo que sea apto para sus oídos.

Viendo la mueca en la cara del profesor Sydney se quedé con la boca abierta. No sería… no podía ser… Severus jamás pensaría de ese modo en ella…

- Era broma – dijo Solomon, riendo – Sus pensamientos eran de lo más casto, señorita Clavell, créame.

- ¿En qué pensaba?

- Bueno… pensaba en donde estaría usted, que estaría haciendo para no acudir a la cena, si le habría pasado algo y… por ultimo pensó en ir a buscarla.

- Pero no ha venido.

- No, porque al final pensó que se estaba volviendo paranoico – explicó Solomon – Yo, sin embargo, tenía una ligera idea de donde estaría usted, así que al acabar la cena he venido a buscarla. ¿No va a cenar?

- Si. Si, claro. Ahora mismo iba a ir a las cocinas para encargar que me subieran algo a mi dormitorio.

- Le recomiendo el pudín de calabaza – dijo Solomon – Está estupendo esta noche. Los elfos de las cocinas se superan cada día.

- Si, son muy buenos en lo que hacen.

En ese momento Sydney terminó de recoger sus cosas y se levantó, dispuesta a despedirse y abandonar la biblioteca.

- Sydney… me preguntaba… es decir, usted ya sabe que mañana es la fiesta de _Halloween_, ¿verdad?

- Claro. Mañana tengo que ayudar a la profesora McGonagall y a los demás a decorar el comedor para el banquete.

- Perfecto. Verá, tenía pensado… ya sé que es una celebración muy sencilla, pero querría saber si… a ver como se lo digo… quisiera saber si usted estaría dispuesta a venir conmigo. A acompañarme a la fiesta – declaró.

Ella se lo quedé mirando.

- Eh… bueno, yo…

- ¿Está esperando a qué se lo pida el señor Snape? – quiso saber Solomon, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Sydney lo miró. ¿Acaso había olvidado qué el era capaz de adivinar los pensamientos? De ahora en adelante debería tener mucho más cuidado. Claro que… solo de pensarlo comprendió la magnitud de su error.

- ¿Severus, pedirme qué vaya con él a la fiesta? – rió – No, él nunca me lo pediría.

- Pues no sabe el señor Snape lo que se pierde – manifestó Solomon, sonriendo - ¿Qué me dice? ¿Vendrá conmigo, ya qué no tengo en esto rival?

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa.

- Bueno. Es usted el primero que me lo pide y no creo que lo haga nadie más, así que… está bien. Iré con usted, señor Scaffold.

- Solomon. Ahora que vamos a ir juntos a una fiesta, debería llamarme por mi nombre y dejar a un lado las formalidades. Le doy permiso para tutearme.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Sydney – Nos veremos mañana a las seis, en el _Gran Comedor_. No faltes a la cita, Solomon.

Le sonrió mientras se iba y el profesor no puedo evitar corresponderla. Cuando ella estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista, su sonrisa se hizo todavía más ancha: había conseguido un punto a su favor y además tenía ventaja sobre Snape.

Se moría por ver la cara de su colega cuando ella entrara en el comedor agarrada a su brazo… sería un espectáculo digno de ver.

* * *

Transcurrió un día entero, hasta que llegaron las horas próximas a la fiesta de _Halloween_. Una hora antes, en su habitación cercana a su despacho, Snape revisaban su atuendo frente al espejo.

Llevaba puesta una sobria túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, con el dobladillo y el remate de las mangas en color plata y una capa juego. En el pectoral izquierdo, sobre su corazón, una serpiente de plata con ojos de esmeralda se hallaba bordada… era lo más parecido que tenía a una túnica de gala.

Estiró y alisó con ambas manos los pliegues de la tela. Se echó el pelo ligeramente hacia atrás y contempló su aspecto. No es que fuera a ser el hombre más guapo de la fiesta, pero al menos su aspecto era más que presentable. Sabía que a pesar de la sencillez de la celebración, todos sus compañeros de profesión y hasta los alumnos irían bien vestidos.

Pensar en eso lo llevó a imaginarse a Sydney vestida de gala. Pensó en su pelo, que seguramente ella dejaría suelto sobre sus hombros y que camparía libremente, deslumbrando con sus destellos a todo aquel que se atreviese a mirar. Se imaginó la cascada de bucles contrastando con cualquiera que fuera el color de su túnica y como su piel, de un inusual y agradable tono moreno, se vería favorecida por las velas que desde el interior de las calabazas iluminaban el comedor. Estaría muy hermosa, sin duda, ya que cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaría bien…

_Deja de pensar en estupideces_. _¿Qué más te da a ti lo que se ponga ella y como le siente? Ni que estuvieras enamorado, Severus_.

La sola idea hizo que le diera un vuelco es estómago y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse y que se le pasara esa desagradable sensación. No estaba enamorado de Sydney. No la amaba. No sentía nada por ella… y le daba igual como le quedara la maldita túnica.

Ocultando su varita entre los pliegues de su capa, se dio media vuelta y renunció al espejo para salir del dormitorio. Se dirigiría al _Gran Comedor_ y asistiría solo el tiempo obligado a la fiesta, ya que para él ese tipo de celebraciones no eran ni mucho menos agradables. La única satisfacción que podía obtener de ellas es que de vez en cuando pillaba a alguna parejita de alumnos besándose o haciendo manitas en el jardín y podía restarle puntos a sus casas por llevar a cabo actos indecorosos en la escuela.

Sonrió mientras salía, pensando en hacer su habitual ronda y preguntándose a cuantos pescaría esa vez… fueran los que fueran, esa siempre era una buena manera de ayudar a su casa a ganar la _Copa de las Casas_.


	8. Capítulo 8

**VIII**

Todo el comedor rebosaba con el ambiente de la fiesta.

Sentados a las mesas de sus respectivas casas, los alumnos comían vestidos con sus túnicas de gala. La gran estancia había sido decorada con multitud de adornos propios de _Halloween_: esqueletos que bailaban pegados a la pared, murciélagos de negro pelaje que volaban por toda la habitación y algunos botes de caramelos que se contaban por decenas sobre las mesas. El techo había sido decorado con enormes calabazas que ocultaban en su interior velas, como método de iluminación sustitutorio de las habituales velas flotantes… la sombra de sus ojos y de sus macabras sonrisas se extendía por doquier.

En la gran mesa de la tarima se hallaban reunidos todos los profesores, sentados y charlando a la vez que comían. Snape había ocupado un asiento junto a Hagrid, que estaba sentado al lado de Sydney y Solomon Scaffold se hallaba – convenientemente, en opinión de Severus – en uno de los asientos del final, junto a la profesora Sinistra de _Astronomía_.

La cena transcurrió amenamente hasta las ocho, hora en la que tras levantarse todos se retiraron las mesas y se dejó el _Gran Comedor_ libre para bailar. De la pared surgió un escenario y un grupo de magos hizo acto de presencia con sus guitarras, arpas y baterías sobre la superficie mágica.

Comenzaron a tocar y muy pronto la pista se llenó de parejas de estudiantes.

- Ah, la juventud… como quisiera poder tener sus años y poder sacar a bailar a alguien – dijo Dumbledore, con nostalgia. De repente se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall, que estaba sentada a su lado - ¿Me haría el honor, Minerva?

La mujer miró durante un momento la mano que le tendía el director como si no entendiera. En efecto, no lo hacía, pero después de unos segundos comprendió a que se refería Albus y se sobresaltó visiblemente en su silla.

- Señor, por favor, ya no tengo edad para estos bailes…

- Bah, tonterías, Minerva. Seguro que fue usted una consumada bailarina, cuando era joven.

- No, señor. Le aseguró que…

- Oh, Minerva, por favor – intercedió Sprout, la rechoncha y vivaracha jefa de la casa _Hufflepuff_ y profesora de _Herbología_ – No sea usted mojigata. Baile, mujer. ¿Cree acaso qué Albus se lo pide todos los años a alguna profesora?

Minerva la miró, parpadeando por el azoramiento.

- Pero es que yo…

Se volvió hacia Albus con la intención de darle una disculpa que la excusara de bailar con él, pero cuando lo miró vio un brillo pícaro en los ojos del director y una mueca estudiadamente entristecida en su rostro, como si demostrara que la idea de ser rechazado por ella pudiera afectarle.

- Está bien – cedió finalmente la subdirectora – Pero solo una vez. El baile no es ni mucho menos lo mío…

Antes de que terminara sus palabras, Dumbledore la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a la pista con una agilidad sorprendente en un hombre de su edad.

- Vaya – declaró Hagrid, riendo - ¿De veras cree qué alguno de los dos sabe bailar?

- ¿Y eso qué más da?

Tanto Hagrid como Sprout rieron.

- ¿Y usted qué, Rubeus? ¿Sabe usted moverse en la pista?

El guardabosque se sorprendió por la pregunta, aunque no tanto como lo asombro ver una mirada fija y expectantemente tentadora en los ojos de la profesora.

- Señora Sprout. ¿Me está usted haciendo proposiciones?

La mujer se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que atrajo la vista de todos los profesores.

- ¿Y qué si lo estoy haciendo?

Hagrid se lo pensó.

- De acuerdo – asintió – Muy bien, bailemos. Demuéstreme que es lo que sabe hacer en la pista.

- Eso está hecho.

Lo cogió por el brazo y levantándose rauda de su asiento lo secuestró.

Cinco minutos después todos los profesores decidieron seguir el ejemplo de Hagrid y Dumbledore y salieron a bailar. Solo quedaron en la mesa Sinistra, Solomon, Sydney y Snape, que observó calculadoramente la mesa, para ver si Scaffold se atrevía a acercarse a Sydney: si lo hacía, él tendría que inventar una excusa con la que evitar que se fueran juntos a la pista. Y lo único que en ese momento se le ocurría era que podría sacar él mismo a bailar a la pelirroja.

_Eso es absurdo_.

Sabía de sobra que su sentido del ritmo era pésimo y por ello únicamente había bailado en un par de ocasiones en su vida. Siempre había rehuido las fiestas por temor a que los demás – el resto de alumnos, en su tiempo – se burlaran de él. No pensaba sacar a Sydney a la pista por nada del mundo, así que tendría que buscar otro modo…

Estaba tan sumergido en sus maquinaciones que no notó como Solomon se levantaba. Oyó tan solo el ruido del asiento de Sydney al levantarse esta y en un segundo la vio perderse hacia la pista con Scaffold.

_¡Maldición! _

Por entretenerse en estúpidos pensamientos había dejado pasar su oportunidad. Ahora ellos estaban bailando juntos y desde luego había de admitir que el profesor de _Adivinación_ se movía con mucho más garbo que él… claro que cualquiera sería capaz de eso.

_Ese… maldito…_

Severus sintió el enojo aflorar. Parecía increíble como se la acababan de jugar: estaba tan tranquilo pensando como evitar aquello y precisamente por querer detener con tanta ansía a su rival había salido mal parado ante él. Al final Sydney había salido a bailar con Solomon, cosa que, seamos sinceros, nunca haría con él, porque justamente él no se lo pediría jamás: no pensaba ponerse en ridículo por nadie.

Únicamente Sinistra y él se quedaron en la mesa. Cualquier persona hubiera pensado que era de obligada lógica que Severus sacara a la pista a la profesora de _Astronomía_, pero desde luego Snape no pensaba hacer eso. Prefería aburrirse más de lo que lo hacía en _Navidad_ antes que bailar con su colega. Con ninguno de sus colegas.

Severus se dedicó a mirar con semblante serio e impenetrable como sus semejantes se divertían, campeando entre los estudiantes. En un momento dado, cuando el grupo terminó de tocar y anunció un descanso, Snape vio a Solomon subir al escenario.

- Por favor, aguarden un momento. Ya sé que están deseando hacer un alto en el buffet para recuperar fuerzas, pero les ruego que me concedan solo unos minutos más de atención: quisiera interpretar una canción para ustedes.

Hubo murmullos de sorpresa y aceptación entre el público y Scaffold continuó hablando:

- Ninguno de ustedes lo sabe, pero en mis ratos libres me gusta componer. La canción que voy a cantarles la compuse hace una semana y quisiera dedicársela a una mujer especial que está ahora mismo en esta sala.

Se levantó una algarabía de voces, la mayoría adolescentes, al oír semejante declaración. Desde su asiento en la mesa Severus frunció el entrecejo, mirando hacia la pista con los ojos relampagueantes. Asistió muy envarado al espectáculo de ver a Scaffold decir tres o cuatro florituras románticas más, acerca de la mujer misteriosa y después lo vio coger una guitarra que le prestaron y comenzar con su canción.

Tenía una voz preciosa. La melodía y la letra que había combinado en aquella canción eran claramente amorosas, hablaban de una mujer que había llegado por sorpresa a su vida. Contaba los sentimientos que aquella mujer le provocaba y el deseo de conocerla mejor, de intimar con ella y descubrir todos los misterios que encerraba…

_Es un zorro astuto, sin duda. Puerca rata, seguro que no es la primera vez que compone una canción para una mujer, con el objetivo de conquistarla. Seguro que es así como lo hace siempre: unas sonrisas, una cara medianamente bonita, una voz aceptable…_

Snape saboreó su propia bilis.

_Farsante. Sucio estafador, tenorio ambulante_.

Los _Don Juanes_ como él eran los que alimentaban las ilusiones de las mujeres y luego se aprovechaban de ellas, abandonándolas. Solomon era de esos, seguro. Se le notaba. Lo llevaba prácticamente escrito en la cara.

Y por si fuera poco tuvo que ver el rostro arrebolado y extasiado de Sydney mientras escuchaba la canción, viendo a Scaffold cantar sobre el escenario. Más tarde, cuando Solomon terminó su actuación, en medio de una vigorosa salva de aplausos, la vio acercarse a él para felicitarle y sonreírle poderosamente, mostrándole una sonrisa luminosa que habría relumbrado incluso en lo más profundo del _Bosque Prohibido_.

Eso era lo último que le quedaba por soportar. Snape se levantó y salió raudamente de la sala, momentos antes de que sus compañeros volvieran a la mesa para seguir ejerciendo la responsabilidad de que los investía su cargo. Dejo el comedor con una sola idea quemándole en la mente: le hubiera gustado interrumpir la actuación de Scaffold, sacar a rastras a este del escenario y arrastrarlo tras él, lustrando el suelo con su estúpida cara de conocedor del mundo psíquico… y cuando hubiera acabado con él le lanzaría un hechizo que hiciera que de sus cuerdas vocales solos urgieran sonidos estridentes y que pareciera una gallina desplumada al cantar.

Así su repugnante voz aterciopelada no volvería a ser usada con el afán de conquistar el corazón de nadie.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el tiempo amaneció algo nublado. Sydney bajo más tarde que nadie a desayunar y siendo día de fiesta, al no haber clases, se dirigió a la biblioteca para tratar de preparar un examen que tenía pendiente con los de quinto curso.

Caminó por los pasillos poblados de estudiantes, de los cuales la gran mayoría la saludaron al verla pasar… iba apenas por la mitad del corredor cuando vio agitándose no muy lejos el dobladillo de la capa negra de Snape.

- ¡Severus! ¡Severus!

Se dirigió a paso ligero hasta él para alcanzarle. Tal vez se encaminasen sus pasos también hacia la biblioteca y en ese caso quizás pudieran charlar al terminar sus respectivos trabajos: desde que pactaron aquella tregua, Snape la había sorprendido dirigiéndole amablemente la palabra. Ya no la insultaba ni le lanzaba afiladas pullas para hacerla enfadar. Se estaba portando como un auténtico amigo y eso ella lo valoraba, sobre todo viniendo de alguien como él, tan complicado a la hora de hacer amistades.

- Severus, espere un momento – reclamó, colocándose a su lado.

Pero él no se detuvo. Siguió caminado como si nada con la vista al frente, sin mirarla. El semblante de Sydney se ensombrecido cuando notó que el profesor la estaba ignorando deliberadamente.

- Severus.

Lo agarró del brazo y él se zafó bruscamente, sorprendiéndola. Intentó cortarle el paso y él la rodeó, sin inmutarse. Desesperada, Sydney corrió hacia el final del pasillo, donde Snape se dirigía y se colocó delante de la puerta, bloqueándole el paso con su propio cuerpo.

- ¿Que está haciendo? – preguntó el profesor, enfadado - ¿Es qué no ve que necesito pasar?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Cómo que qué ocurre? Ocurre que me está usted obstruyendo el camino, señorita Clavell, eso es lo que ocurre. Quítese inmediatamente del medio.

- No. No me moveré hasta que me cuente que es lo que le pasa. ¿Por qué me ignora así? ¿Por qué está enfadado conmigo? ¿Es qué acaso le he hecho algo? ¿Le he ofendido? Por favor, Severus, dígamelo. Solo quiero saber que sucede.

Le suplicó con los ojos y con el rostro. La cara de Snape se endureció y una socarrona sonrisa – de las que usaba naturalmente para herir – se le dibujó en los labios. ¿Así qué ella pretendía que le diese explicaciones? ¿Quería qué le dijese por qué estaba enfadado?

_Si no es capaz de ver sus propias faltas, yo no pienso enumerárselas_.

- Haga el favor de apartarse, señorita Clavell. No me obligue a usar la fuerza con usted.

Sydney se sorprendió.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? ¡Señor, solo le estoy pidiendo que me explique que ocurre! Creí que éramos amigos…

- Yo no soy amigo de gente tan atolondrada – le espetó Snape, cortándola en mitad de frase.

- ¿A… atolondrada? ¿A qué se refiere?

Severus le sonrió de manera desagradable.

- Usted lo sabe tan bien como yo, no finja. Anoche. El profesor Scaffold cantó para usted y eso le bastó para lanzarse a sus brazos. ¿Qué clase de mujer es usted, señorita Clavell? Si muestra de esa manera sus afectos en público, ¿qué no mostrará?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos. No podía ser que la estuviera acusando de lo que ella creía que lo estaba haciendo. Pero si simplemente… simplemente lo había felicitado…

- Sus suposiciones son falsas, Severus. Solie y yo únicamente hablamos y bailamos un par de veces juntos. Y en cuanto a su canción… la dedicó a una mujer de la sala. Podría ser cualquiera, no tenía por qué ser necesariamente yo.

- Vamos, por favor. No quiera hacerme creer que no se ha dado cuenta – dijo Snape, sarcástico – Es obvio que Scaffold va tras usted y que usted le corresponde: he podido ver perfectamente con mis ojos como se comporta con él – la miró de arriba abajo, despreciativo – Y me reservo mi opinión al respecto.

El pasillo donde estaban se bifurcaba hacia la izquierda justo en el punto donde ellos se encontraban. Snape se desvió por ahí y marchó sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada.

Sydney se quedó sola y sin poder reaccionar: él la había llamado… él… no podía creerlo. La acusaba por haberse mostrado amistosa con Solomon. Era increíble. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

Con el enfado creciendo en su interior la pelirroja tomó por el mismo camino por el que antes se fuese Snape. Él aún iba por la mitad del corredor y no le fue difícil darle el alto.

- ¡Severus! ¡Severus, vuelva aquí! ¡Me debe usted explicaciones! ¡No pienso permitir qué me trate como a usted le de la gana, ¿se entera?! ¡No lo permitiré!

Lamentablemente él ni siquiera se inmutó ante la escena. Sydney le estaba reclamando atención a gritos en mitad de un pasillo lleno de estudiantes, que charlaban tranquilamente en corros y que en esos momentos se volvían a mirar, sorprendidos e interesados, hacia la profesora para ver lo que pasaba.

Sydney apretó los puños a los costados, enfureciéndose por la desfachatez del profesor, que se atrevía a desairarla públicamente de semejante manera. El muy presumido pensaba que podía insultarla y tratarla de furcia y que después se iría tan tranquilo, sin que ella hiciera nada.

Desde luego las cosas no iban a ser así.

- ¡Vuelva aquí, Severus! ¡No me haga enfadar o le juro qué se arrepentirá! ¡Severus! – Snape continuó ignorándola, sin detener sus pasos hacia dondequiera que fuera. Sydney sintió que le subía la rabia a la cabeza y decididamente dejó que le saliera por la boca - ¡Severus Meridius Snape, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡Si crees qué puedes darme la espalda sin que pase nada, estás muy equivocado! ¡Ven aquí y da la cara como un hombre, cobarde! ¡Deja de esconder el rabo entre las piernas!

Aquello funcionó. Vio como el profesor daba media vuelta raudo sobre sus talones y se le acercaba a zancadas, con el peligro pintado en el rostro.

- ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo? ¿Piensa qué esto es el callejón de cualquier infesto pueblo de maleantes? – gruñó, agresivo – Deje de dar el espectáculo si no quiere que me queje al director: Dumbledore no admitiría jamás que su personal diera un escándalo en la escuela.

- Vaya a avisar a quien le de la gana, no es capaz usted de enfrentarse a sus problemas solo, Snape. Es usted muy hombre para insultar a una mujer, pero no para quedarse a oír su respuesta, ¿no es así? – se cruzó de brazos, enfadada – Pedazo de asno, animal sin seso, cabronazo testarudo, hipócrita. Cree usted que puede hacer con la gente lo que le de la gana, ¿no? Pues bienvenido al mundo real, señor, aquí una persona que no se dejará avasallar por usted nunca más – se señaló a sí misma, con un manotazo entre los pechos - Ya estoy harta de tener que sentirme mal por un error que solo está en su mente. Y no le dejaré ir hasta que no me explique con razonamientos por qué cree que es un crimen que yo trate bien al señor Scaffold.

- ¿Tratarle bien? Solo le falta servírsele en una bandeja de plata, con guarnición incluida.

- No sea usted tan vulgar, Severus. Ni tan exagerado.

- No exagero, sé lo que veo.

- Usted no tiene ni idea.

- ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Acaso cree qué soy ciego, señorita Clavell? Quizás tenga muchos más años que usted, pero la vista aún no me falla, veo muy bien. Y la veo a usted y a él, tonteando como adolescentes en celo.

- Aquí el único que parece tener algo de celo es usted, Severus. ¿Tanto le molesta qué me lleve bien con Solomon? ¿Está celoso de él, señor?

- Ni muerto estaría yo celoso de ese… mequetrefe – masculló Snape – Él es un casanova de tres al cuarto y usted… usted…

- Dígalo – lo instó Sydney – Si es usted lo bastante hombre, dígamelo en la cara. No se lo calle y demuestre por una vez que no es un cobarde que se escuda tras su autoridad y sus misterios para hacer daño a los demás.

- Ramera – Snape lo pronuncio con todas sus letras, acercándose incluso a ella para que pudiera oírlo alto y claro y no hubiera equivocaciones – Se comporta usted como una mujer de la calle, en cuanto él se le acerca.

La pelirroja apretó los puños. Eso era lo que buscaba. Eso lo que quería oír y sabía que a él le quemaba por dentro: había querido llamárselo desde el principio, desde que con su indiferencia deseaba herirla y desde el preciso momento en que dejó el insulto implícito en sus palabras. Ahora ella había obtenido lo que quería, escuchárselo decir y que por primera vez en su vida él dejase sus intrigas y sus medias palabras a un lado para dirigirse a ella… ahora podía tomar por derecho su compensación ante el vilipendio verbal.

Alzando su mano abofeteó con fuerza a Severus en pleno rostro.

El golpe hizo que él retrocediera un paso, entre la sorpresa y el consiguiente enfado. Los alumnos de alrededor lanzaron al aire exclamaciones. Los miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos y eran totalmente incapaces de abandonar su postura, estupefactos como estaban por la repentina reacción de ambos profesores.

- No vuelva usted a dirigirse nunca a mí, si no es en un tono razonable – dijo Sydney, sin replegarse ante él – Le advierto que no voy a permitir que me insulte cuando le de la gana: hace muchos años que no soy su alumna. Ya no soy una chica inocente de diecisiete años a la que usted puede manejar. Ya no puede hacerme daño, Severus Snape y si lo intenta una bofetada será lo mínimo que recibirá.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y abandonó muy digna el pasillo.

El profesor de _Pociones_ la vio marchar, pensando con rabia en ella. Lo había abofeteado. Otra vez. Y al igual que en la ocasión anterior lo había hecho perder los estribos. Habían perdido ambos los papeles como aquella vez, sobre la mesa del despacho de Dumbledore.

Sintió que la furia lo inundaba por dentro. La odiaba. Odiaba que lo hiciera sentir así. Odiaba esa capacidad que solo ella tenía para hacer que perdiera el control y se precipitase como un caballo desbocado en su contra.

Por encima de todo, odiaba el momento en que recuperaba la conciencia de sus actos y descubría una vez más como ella lo manejaba, como era capaz de convertirlo en su petimetre… en un animal sin razón y dominado solo por sus necesidades.

* * *

- No puedo creerlo. Ustedes dos se dedican en su tiempo libre a pelearse por los pasillos de la escuela – dijo Dumbledore, tomando asiento frente a ellos.

Se encontraban los tres en el despacho del director. Tras el almuerzo, Dumbledore los había citado en sus dependencias para _hablar de un asunto que nos concierne a los tres_… ninguno de ellos sabía como, pero al parecer el anciano se había esterado de su discusión en el pasillo.

- Francamente – suspiró Albus, abatido – No me esperaba eso de ustedes. Severus… ¿puede usted explicarme de qué se trata todo esto?

Snape dejó escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones.

- Señor, lamentablemente es cierto que la señorita Clavell y yo nos hemos peleado. Hemos tenido algunas diferencias y las cosas se han… descontrolado. Le pido perdón, por mis posibles excesos.

Dumbledore asintió.

- De acuerdo. Déjeme decirle, Severus, que el descontrol y usted es una combinación que nunca creí posible: pero me ha demostrado usted que es humano. Y a veces los humanos cometemos errores. Señorita Clavell… déme su versión.

- Señor – replicó Snape, un tanto sorprendido – Yo ya le he aclarado que es lo que ha pasado.

- Usted me ha dado su versión, Severus, ahora quiero oír la de Sydney. Señorita Clavell, de boca de algunos alumnos me ha llegado la información de que usted y el señor Snape han tenido algo más que una simple discusión: he sabido que usted acabo gritándole a Severus y que hasta lo abofeteó. ¿Es eso cierto?

- Si, señor.

Snape suspiró bruscamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Severus? ¿Acaso tiene usted algo qué añadir? – preguntó Dumbledore, mirándole fijamente – Le estoy escuchando.

- No tengo mucho más que decir, señor. Simplemente no quiero que se desvirtúen las cosas: la discusión que he mantenido con la señorita Clavell ha sido solo eso, una discusión. No quisiera que usted se preocupara por algo que ya ha sido zanjado.

- Está bien, Severus, pero creo que tengo todo el derecho a saber por qué dos de mis profesores dejan a varios estudiantes boquiabiertos en los pasillos con sus altercados. Y ya que usted mismo no tiene nada más que decir, déjeme por favor oír la versión de la señorita Clavell.

- ¿Puedo irme?

- No. Señorita Clavell, empiece cuando quiera y haga el favor de tomarse todo el tiempo que desee y le haga falta para hablar – la instó.

Ella asintió.

- Señor, todo empezó cuando me encontré con el señor Snape en un pasillo del segundo piso e intenté preguntarle adonde iba, por si acaso podíamos trabajar juntos en la biblioteca. Pero resulta que él se comportó de manera muy fría conmigo y cuando le interrogué acerca de por qué parecía estar tan enfadado, me ignoró. Tuve que impedirle el paso para poder hablar con él. Y no solo eso, cuando le pedí explicaciones empezó a echarme en cara un montón de tonterías y me insultó.

- Yo no la he insultado.

- Perdone – Sydney se volvió para mirarlo enfadada – Pero el insulto estaba perfectamente implícito en sus palabras y más adelante lo dijo usted con todas sus letras.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le reclamó Severus, señorita Clavell?

Ella hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

- Me echó en cara que me porte tan bien con el profesor Scaffold.

Las cejas de Dumbledore se alzaron, asombradas.

- Severus, ¿es eso cierto?

- Si, señor. Pero antes de que me diga que mi reclamación fue estúpida, de antemano le prevengo de que el comportamiento que la señorita Clavell tiene para con el señor Scaffold me parece indecoroso – Sydney dejó escapar una exclamación indignada. Severus la ignoró – La señorita Clavell, en mi opinión, expresa en público actitudes que debería guardarse para sí: es demasiado evidente con él, señor.

- Eso es una tontería. Pero si yo mismo he visto como se comporta la señorita Clavell con el señor Scaffold y no tengo ninguna queja. Nadie la tiene. Su manera de comportarse en público con él, la manera de ser de ambos el uno con el otro, es de lo más decorosa que se haya visto jamás. Creo sinceramente que está usted exagerando, Severus.

- Yo sé lo que me digo, señor.

- No, no, no – Dumbledore negó con la cabeza – Está usted equivocado. Todos en este colegio los hemos visto juntos. Todo el mundo sabe, hasta los propios alumnos, que no hay nada indecoroso en la forma en que se comportan. Todo es absolutamente normal.

- Eso es lo que yo le he dicho. Pero él no me escucha... es tan cabezota que solo se escucha a sí mismo, señor.

Snape la miró y sus ojos intercambiaron relámpagos de resentimiento.

- Me da igual lo que todos digan. Me parece francamente deplorable que se le permitiera anoche al señor Scaffold interpretar una canción para la señorita Clavell. Consintieron ustedes en que sus sentimientos se reflejaran obviamente incluso delante de los alumnos – se quejó - ¿Qué van a decir de nosotros sus padres? ¿Y si se enteran de qué en esta escuela se les permite a los profesores airear sus relaciones personales?

- Severus, por favor. Estamos ya en el siglo XXI – replicó Dumbledore – Los magos como usted y como yo no podemos ser tan conservadores. Y además, en el caso de que existiera alguna clase de relación romántica entre el señor Scaffold y la señorita Clavell, no nos engañemos, no sería la primera vez. Y, la verdad, encuentro francamente ridículo el hecho de que hayan tenido ustedes una pelea tan sonada por un motivo tan absurdo como ese.

- Él la empezó, señor. Si no me hubiera insultado tan vilmente, yo no le habría abofeteado.

- Esa es otra cuestión – declaró Dumbledore - ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Severus, señorita Clavell? ¿Qué provocó semejante reacción en usted?

Sydney miró a Snape. Él le dedico su peor mueca de enfado, al parecer tratando de intimidarla. Pero ella no se dejó, ya no permitiría nunca más que él la avasallara.

- Me llamo ramera.

La mandíbula de Dumbledore estuvo a punto de desencajarse.

- ¡Eso no puede ser! – exclamó, estupefacto – ¡Severus! Eso no puede ser verdad.

Severus resistió sus ganas de matar a la pelirroja.

- Si, señor, lo es… pero fue todo culpa de ella

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Encima va a echarme a mí la culpa de todo? Pero, bueno, ¿está usted de broma? ¡Esto es un jubileo!

- Si, así es como parece usted haberse tomado su estancia aquí, como un jubileo: otorga sus encantos al primer profesor guapo y joven que se encuentra…

- Severus, por favor.

- No, déjelo, profesor Dumbledore. Deje que demuestre la autentica pasta de la que está hecho.

- Por favor, señores. Señor Snape, señorita Clavell. Modérense.

- Eso dígaselo a él – replicó Sydney, señalando a Severus – Tal parece que necesita una buena dosis de tranquilizantes.

- Usted debería tranquilizarse, pero en su libido.

La pelirroja saltó.

- ¡No pienso aguantar qué me hable así! Para empezar, si usted no me hubiera insultado, yo no lo habría abofeteado.

- Si usted no fuera tan hipócrita como para fingir cuando todo es tan evidente, yo no tendría por qué insultarla.

- No fue _hipócrita_ precisamente lo que me llamó.

- Debería haberlo hecho. Obviamente no le basta a usted con ser una…

- ¡Severus! – Dumbledore se puso en pie, acallándoles con su imponente presencia – Por el amor de dios, hombre, ya está bien. ¿Dónde ha aprendido usted semejantes modales, Snape, en una porqueriza? – el profesor bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y furioso por haber perdido de nuevo los papeles… una vez más a manos de ella. Ese diablo pelirrojo… - No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Se comportan ustedes como niños de párvulo… y quizás deberían ser tratados como tal.

Ante esta afirmación tanto Sydney como Severus observaron al director.

- Si – dijo este – Tendré que aplicarles un castigo ejemplar, como se hace con los alumnos díscolos. A partir de ahora, van ustedes a aprender a convivir en paz. Nada de insultos ni de peleas – los miró con seriedad – Voy a hacer que les preparen una habitación para ambos. Compartirán sala de estar y baño y tendrán habitaciones separadas. Pasaran allí juntos todo el tiempo que tengan libre, exceptuando las horas de las comidas, donde espero verles juntos en el _Gran Comedor_ porque si no… si alguno de ustedes come en el dormitorio el otro tendrá que acompañarle.

- ¡Señor! – Snape pensaba que semejante idea era absurda. Absurda y disparatada.

Pero no se esperaba la respuesta de Dumbledore.

- Silencio, Severus. Su turno para hablar ya ha pasado… el suyo también, señorita Clavell – Sydney se vio obligada a cerrar la boca – Estoy muy disgustado con ustedes. Y hasta que no hayan resuelto satisfactoriamente sus diferencias, no quiero oír hablar de una sola pelea más entre los dos, permanecerán recluidos en su habitación compartida.

- Señor, por favor, no puede… no puede pensarlo todo con tranquilidad…

- La tranquilidad me la han robado ustedes. Y no pienso pasar ni un solo instante inquieto por niñerías. Irán a esa habitación y pasarán allí todo el tiempo que haga falta, hasta que no se peleen más. Esta noche se reunirán aquí conmigo, después de la cena. Yo les conduciré hasta el dormitorio y les explicaré las reglas de la reclusión.

- ¿Las reglas? – preguntó Sydney, temerosa.

- Si, señorita Clavell, las reglas. Reflexionaré sobre ellas a lo largo de toda la tarde. Cuando llegue el momento se las comunicaré y más les vale cumplirlas. Si no me veré obligado a tomar medidas mucho más drásticas.

Y ambos, especialmente Severus, sabían que el director no estaba bromeando. Agacharon la cabeza. Sydney suspiró, resignándose de momento a su amarga suerte: si algo era cierto en todo eso era que ellos mismos se lo habían buscado. Todo lo que les pasaba ahora era producto de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Absurdos sentimientos…

¿Por qué no podían olvidárselos en casa, como hacían a veces los _muggles_ con las llaves?

Todo era culpa del maldito de Snape. ¿Por qué tenía que sacarla siempre tan de quicio? ¿Por qué no se limitaba a ignorarla, si no pretendía ser amable con ella? En definitiva… ¿por qué era él la única persona que podía trastornar su forma de sentir tan brusca e irremediablemente? ¿Por qué se dejaba llevar por las emociones cuando lo tenía enfrente?

Mientras ellos meditaban acerca de lo ocurrido, Dumbledore volvió a tomar asiento. Los miró con estricta solemnidad.

- Pueden marcharse ya, señores. Les espero aquí a las siete. Exijo que sean ustedes puntuales – declaró.

Los dos se levantaron sin decir palabra. Fueron sin mirarse hasta la puerta y salieron… y a partir de ahí tomaron cada uno caminos diferentes hasta la hora de la cena, momento en el que acudirían al _Gran Comedor,_ como si fueran dos condenados que aguardaban subir al patíbulo para su ajusticiamiento.


	9. Capítulo 9

**IX**

- Bien. Estas serán sus dependencias.

Albus abrió la puerta y les hizo entrar, siguiéndolos él mismo hasta el interior. Tanto Sydney como Severus permanecieron en silencio, observando la estancia en la que se encontraban: se trataba de una amplia sala de estar, decorada de manera práctica. Había una chimenea frente a la cual se hallaban alineados en oposición dos cómodos sillones orejeros de color oscuro; en el centro había una mesa redonda que se suponía les serviría para llevar a cabo sus deberes como profesores, o para comer cuando alguno de ellos no pudiera bajar por cualquier circunstancia al comedor y el otro se viera obligado a acompañarle, tal y como se había encargado de indicarles Dumbledore. En la habitación había unos pocos muebles más y tres puertas.

- Aquella de allí es el cuarto de baño - explicó el director - La de al lado es la de su dormitorio, Severus. Tiene una puerta que comunica directamente con el baño. La puerta de enfrente es la que da paso a su cuarto, señorita Clavell.

Ambos profesores suspiraron. Las dependencias que se les habían adjudicado eran bonitas y parecían muy cómodas y espaciosas, pero debido a la función que cumplían… era difícil adaptarse al hecho de que aquellas paredes serían una especie de cárcel personal para los dos. Cualquiera de ellos hubiera dado lo que fuera por no estar allí.

- Nos dijo usted que durante la tarde prepararía algunas reglas para nuestra convivencia- declaró Severus, mirando muy serio al director - ¿Cuáles son?

Dumbledore los miró.

- ¿Han visto ustedes esa especie de termómetro que cuelga de aquella pared? – se los señaló – Mide el grado de tensión en sus relaciones. Cuanto más oscuro sea el tono de azul que lo recubre, peor se encontraran sus relaciones, ¿lo ven? Ahora está de color azul noche. Eso es mucho, señores: para salir de aquí y dar término a su reclusión deben lograr ustedes que el color de la sustancia sea azul casi blanco. Eso significará que sus diferencias han sido finalmente superadas.

A ninguno de ellos le pareció que eso fuera posible. Si tenían que esforzarse en hacer eso estaba claro que pasarían toda su vida recluidos allí.

_No tanto_ - pensó Sydney, frunciendo el entrecejo – _En cuanto el ministro atrape a los que me persiguen, yo saldré de aquí. Y de ese modo ya no tendrá objeto que Dumbledore mantenga recluido a Severus: no conseguirá nada, si esta él solo_.

Claro que… ¿cuándo conseguiría el ministro apresar a sus perseguidores? La posibilidad de contar el tiempo que faltaba para eso le resultaba aterradora, porque ya se veía a sí misma pasando una cantidad considerable de tiempo encerrada allí con Severus. Que horror. Pasarían noche y día discutiendo.

_Debo encontrar una manera de trucar esa cosa_ – pensaba en aquellos instantes Snape – _Si logro que de la medida equivocada, saldremos de aquí muy pronto. Yo no tendré que soportarla y ella no tendrá que soportarme a mí. Estaremos ambos en paz… pero tendré que hacerlo después de transcurrido un tiempo razonable. Dumbledore no es tonto: sabrá al instante si se trata de una artimaña mía para salir antes de la reclusión_…

- Antes de comunicarles el resto de las reglas, déjenme advertirles de que el medidor es absolutamente imposible de trucar – lo dijo mirando significativamente a Severus, el cual apretó los labios, sintiendo como se iban al garete sus maravillosos planes – Yo mismo me he encargado de garantizar su eficacia y es a prueba de hechizos, se los prometo. Y una vez dejado eso claro…

Chasqueó los dedos y al momento apareció una criatura en la estancia. Era pequeña y muy fea, con saltones ojos verdes y orejas descomunalmente grandes. Era un elfo doméstico.

El rostro de Severus mostró su enfado cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

- Este es Dobby. Usted ya le conoce, Severus, pero la señorita Clavell no. Dobby trabaja en las cocinas y a partir de ahora será el encargado de las tareas de acondicionamiento y limpieza de sus dependencias. Aparte será el testigo presencial de sus conversiones.

- ¿Con… conversaciones? – Severus ladeó la cabeza de un modo que le recordó a Dumbledore a un depredador confundido.

- Si, Severus, conversaciones. Esa es una de sus reglas de convivencia, la ultima: deberán ustedes tener una conversación, todos los días, que dure al menos una hora.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¿¡Una hora!? - Sydney se escandalizó – ¡Pero si ni siquiera podemos pasar cinco minutos juntos sin tirarnos los trastos a la cabeza! No podré soportarle durante una hora…

- Consuélese, señorita Clavell, yo tampoco puedo soportarla a usted.

La mujer lo miró con enfado.

- Parece que tienen ustedes mucho que pulir en sus relaciones – dijo Dumbledore – Yo ya he cumplido mi misión aquí, así que me voy. Que pasen una buena noche, señores y tengan cuidado de no romper nada en sus momentos de más tensión. Vámonos, Dobby. Aquí no tendrás trabajo hasta mañana.

La criatura siguió los pasos del director hasta la puerta y la cerró tras de sí cuando ambos salieron.

Sydney y Severus quedaron solos en el salón. Se miraron durante un momento y, bufando, Snape se encaminó hacia el que era su cuarto, dejando a la pelirroja sola en mitad de la habitación.

_No aprenderá nunca a ser considerado_ – se dijo Sydney, yendo muy exasperada hacia su dormitorio.

Les esperaba una temporada muy larga, encerrados allí… unas auténticas vacaciones en el infierno.

* * *

Molly Weasley se levantó aquella mañana oliendo la humedad en el aire, que presagiaba lluvia en un día nublado de principios de noviembre.

Después de darse una ducha rápida y vestirse, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina y al pasar miró la hora en el reloj: eran las siete y cuarto. Dentro de poco Arthur se levantaría para ir al trabajo y tras él su nieta Lily… debía hacer rápido el desayuno antes de salir a alimentar a las gallinas y los cerdos.

Sacó de la despensa el pan, la mantequilla, el bacon y los huevos. Con su varita dispuso el fregado de los platos de la cena y mientras entonaba una vieja canción se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

Estaba terminando de untar unas tostadas con mantequilla – acababa de oír los inconfundibles pasos de Arthur en la escalera – cuando vio que a su ventana se acercaba volando una lechuza. La miró con recelo, pensando en cuanto le recordaba aquello a la situación vivida días atrás, cuando apareció en el salón de su casa el _Patronus_ mensajero del jefe de aurores, anunciándoles la mala noticia.

_Por favor, que sea algo bueno. Por favor… _

Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba la lechuza, en el alfeizar de la ventana. Comprobó que el animal llevaba mensaje atado a la pata, un mensaje que llenó a la señora Weasley de aprehensión en cuanto vio el sello de _San Mungo_ en el sobre: ¿y si les había ocurrido algo peor a Ginny y a Andromeda? Con el corazón en un hilo, Molly abrió el sobre, intentando que las manos no le temblaran. ¿Habría noticias del estado de su hija? Debía de ser así, pues si no por qué iban a recibir un mensaje del hospital. Leyó la carta mientras, a su espalda, Arthur había entrado en la cocina y miraba somnoliento la sartén donde se freía el bacon.

- Buenos días, Molly… ¿Molly? ¿Querida, ocurre algo?

El señor Weasley se levantó de la silla donde se acababa de sentar al ver que su esposa no respondía a su saludo matutino, cuando normalmente siempre lo hacía, aunque de vez en cuando su tono fuera desganado.

- ¿Qué es lo que…?

Molly se dio la vuelta, enfocando a su marido con los ojos empañados por lágrimas de emoción.

- Es una carta del hospital – dijo, sonriendo – Han despertado. Ginny y Andromeda han despertado ya.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sonrió.

- ¿¡En serio!? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Oh, Molly!

- Lo dice en la carta – declaró la señora Weasley, blandiéndola ante su esposo – No puede estar más claro.

Arthur emitió un genuino sonido de alegría y abrazando a su mujer la levantó del suelo. Molly gritó, entre sorprendida y alborozada, al verse despegar de pronto del suelo.

- Iré corriendo a avisar a Lily y a los demás – afirmó, soltándola – Debemos ir enseguida. ¿Cuándo dice que les darán el alta?

- En cuanto lleguemos allí. El doctor dice que no hay razón para retenerlas.

- Pues iremos por ellas enseguida – replicó Arthur, dirigiéndose a paso raudo hacia las escaleras – Estarán aquí para almorzar. Voy a vestirme y a despertar a Lily.

- Corre ¡Yo les enviaré un _Patronus_ a los chicos!

Arthur asintió, mientras se perdía por las escaleras, subiendo escalones de dos en dos. Molly apretó la carta contra su pecho, dando vueltas sobre sí misma, eufórica.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! Ya era hora. Ya era hora que algo bueno nos pasara, después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

Dejó vagar su mirada por toda la cocina, reparando en la lechuza que se hallaba en esos momentos junto al fogón, atrapando como podía los pedazos de bacon que se freían en la sartén, con cuidado de no quemarse.

Molly fue hasta ella y apartó la sartén del fuego.

- Come todo lo que quieras – le dijo al animal, que la miró como sorprendido con sus ojos color leña – Puedes arrasar con las reservas de bacon de la despensa, si quieres.

Estaba tan alegre que poco le importaba si la lechuza les dejaba sin existencias. ¿¡Qué podía importarles la comida, teniendo en su poder tan excelentes noticias!? Su hija finalmente saldría del hospital y aunque era casi seguro que tendría que cumplir un tratamiento mental, al menos les quedaba la satisfacción de que estaba sana y salva.

Parecía que las cosas empezaban a marchar bien de nuevo.

* * *

Andromeda, en compañía de su esposo, su hija, su nieto y su yerno, se encontraban hablando con Ginny cuando los Weasley entraron en la habitación.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamó la pelirroja – ¡Bill! ¡Charlie! ¡Ron! ¡Habéis venido todos!

- ¿Qué esperabas? – preguntó uno de los gemelos, acercándose a su cama. En brazos llevaba a una de sus sobrinas - Anda, coge a tu hija. Está ansiosa por verte: no ha parado de darme la vara desde que salimos de _La Madriguera_.

- Lily – Ginny la recibió en sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza, besando su regordeta mejilla mientras la niña reía, contenta – Te he echado tanto de menos...

- Pero, mamá, si estabas dormida – dijo Lily.

Ginny rió.

- Las madres también podemos echar de menos en sueños.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Lily, ceñuda. Ginny asintió, sonriendo. La niña se encogió de hombros y acto seguido tocó con la mano abierta el vientre de su madre - ¿Albus está bien?

- Si, cariño, a Albus no le pasó nada.

- Me alegro – declaró Lily, tendiéndose junto a su madre en la cama y aplicando el oído a su vientre de embarazada – Mmm. Sigue como siempre – sentenció, frunciendo el entrecejo – Es un aburrido, no hace más que dormir.

- Déjale en paz, aún no ha nacido – dijo su tío Fred, acercándose de nuevo para cogerla en brazos - Venga, quítate de ahí, que mamá necesita espacio en su cama.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – inquirió Ginny, segundos después – No le veo por ningún lado, ¿no ha venido con vosotros?

- Está en el extranjero – dijo Kingsley.

- ¿En el extranjero? – preguntó Hermione, sorprendida - ¿Le han enviado a alguna misión?

- Exactamente. Pero se trata de un asunto confidencial, así que no puedo deciros nada.

- Un asunto confidencial – Ginny compuso una expresión preocupada - Pero Harry está bien, ¿verdad?

- Si, tranquila. Recibo informes periódicos de cómo le están yendo las cosas y sé que está bien. No está teniendo problemas.

- ¿No puede decirnos en que parte del extranjero se encuentra? – preguntó Hermione.

Kingsley sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

- Lo siento.

- Estad tranquilas – dijo Ron, viendo las caras de su esposa y su hermana – Todo saldrá bien. A Harry no le pasará nada.

- ¿Y cuando volverá a casa? – quiso saber Ginny.

- Eso depende solo de cuanto tarde en concluir su misión – afirmó Kingsley – Esperemos que no sea mucho.

La pelirroja suspiró, abatida. Miró a su alrededor.

- Bueno, al menos nosotras dos estamos bien y no hemos tenido que lamentar perdidas – declaró, mirando preocupada a su hija y a Teddy – Quiero volver a casa con Lily cuanto antes para esperar a Harry.

- ¿Vosotras dos solas? Ni hablar – dijo Molly – Ya os hemos preparado un habitación en _La Madriguera_.

- Mamá, ya tenemos una casa. Y no quiero que papá y tú tengáis que preocuparos…

- Ya nos hemos preocupado, Ginny – dijo su padre – Ron y Hermione nos trajeron tus cosas hace días, cuando fueron a recoger las de Lily, después el ataque.

- Y no queremos oír hablar de nada más – declaró Molly, cortando por lo sano la réplica de su hija – No vamos a dejarte sola. Menos aún con una niña pequeña.

- Pero si ya he estado sola con ella antes: cuando Harry ha tenido que partir en alguna misión…

- Ni hablar, jovencita. Está todo discutido – se impuso Molly, ante la desazón de su hija, que no había sido tratada así desde que abandonó su casa para irse a vivir con Harry – Os quedaréis con nosotros.

Ginny no tuvo más remedio que aceptar: no había quien convenciera a su madre cuando entraba en semejante estado de mandato militar. Y estando su padre de acuerdo…

- Bien, ahora que está todo arreglado, no tenemos por qué esperar más – dijo George y apartó al resto de su familia para tener más espacio.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, cogió a su hermana menor en brazos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- No te quejes, Ginny. Vamos a tratarte como a una reina… mamá lo dijo.

- Deberías tener cuidado, George. Si Harry se entera de tus familiaridades con su esposa…

- ¿No has oído a Kingsley? Harry está en el extranjero. No se encuentra aquí para ponerse celoso, Fred.

Su gemelo pareció meditar eso durante unos pocos segundos.

- Tienes razón – dijo y reuniéndose con él agarraron entre los dos a una más que sorprendida Ginny – Montémonos un trío.

- ¡Fred! – exclamó su madre, escandalizada.

- ¿Es qué no tenéis respeto por nada?

Los gemelos miraron el rostro serio de su hermano Percy y se echaron a reír.

- El caballero Percy se siente violento ante nuestra postura abiertamente liberal – bromeó George.

- Si – lo secundó Fred – Él no sería capaz de hacer el mismo sacrificio por su esposa – se volvió hacia su cuñada - Sinceramente, Audrey, deberías dejarle: un hombre que no llevaría a su mujer convaleciente en brazos hasta su casa no es merecedor de tener ninguna esposa.

- Ya vale – dijo la aludida, intentando contener la risa – Siempre tenéis que meteros con él.

- Él se lo busca. Vámonos, George, dejémosles aquí y llevémonos nuestro pequeño trofeo… nos divertiremos mucho con él. No estáis invitados.

Pocos rieron ante aquella burla intencionada, pero al menos esta sirvió para que se relajaran un poco los nervios. El resto de los presentes salieron tras los gemelos, cuya solicitud hacia su hermana atrajo varias miradas al pasar por recepción.

* * *

El vapor que salía del caldero humeante envolvía en una extraña luz verde la habitación.

El ambiente en el interior de la estancia era de silencio total. Ventanas y puertas habían sido cerradas para evitar la salida del humo delator y las tres figuras que había dentro del dormitorio se encontraban sentadas de forma que su composición fuera triangular.

La mujer vertió algo de la poción recién preparada en un vaso y acto seguido se lo bebió.

El efecto se hizo presente apenas dos minutos después de haber ingerido la pócima: su cuerpo se estremeció y el vaso cayó al suelo, rompiéndose. Los ojos de la mujer se cerraron a la vez que se pusieron en blanco. Su mente viajó, atravesando kilómetros distánciales y existenciales hasta llegar al destino deseado.

Al empezar a sentir el efecto de la poción la rubia había colocado ambas manos sobre la fotografía del ministro, entre cuyos secretos ahora se inmiscuyó… pudo ver sus pensamientos y deseos, supo que su esposa y la de Potter ya se habían recuperado y que estaban por fin en casa, acompañadas por los miembros de su familia…

Shacklebolt tenía en ese momento muchas cosas en la cabeza: pensaba la precaria seguridad de su esposa, en como al intruso le había resultado tan fácil entrar en el _Ministerio_ y en su casa y atacar todo aquello que conocía y amaba. Pensó en Sydney y en que al menos ella si estaba segura entre los muros de piedra de la escuela…

Oh, si. Diviana lo vio claramente ahora: Kingsley se imaginaba a la chica pelirroja ejerciendo como profesora en el colegio, la imaginaba dando clases, preocupada por su propia situación pero ajena a todo lo ocurrido, a los métodos que estaban empleando los que la perseguían para encontrarla…

Y en ese momento, viajando entre los pensamientos y la imaginación del ministro, pudo ver con total nitidez a la muchacha: oculta entre los muros de _Hogwarts_, el famoso colegio de magia enclavado al norte de _Gran Bretaña_, entre jardines, un bosque, un lago y el castillo, deambulando por los pasillos de piedra con la cabeza puesta en los alumnos de su próxima clase.

La visión duró solo un poco más, mientras el rostro de la rubia se teñía de un cálido sudor y lentamente volvía en sí. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos el caldero seguía humeando, el ambiente era pesado y estaba nublado en la habitación y tan solo podía ver más allá las difusas siluetas de sus compañeros.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó uno de ellos, con voz ligeramente ronca.

- La habrás encontrado – dijo el otro.

- Lo he hecho. Está en _Hogwarts_… en la escuela de magia y hechicería, _Hogwarts_.

Ellos la miraron. Dewin sonrió, satisfecho con la información.

- Debemos ir en su busca y hacernos con ella. Recavaremos toda la información necesaria y después perfilaremos nuestra estrategia.

- Primero hemos de recoger todo esto. Saca todo ese humo de aquí antes de que acabemos ahogándonos – declaró Marshall.

Dewin abrió las ventanas y Diviana se encargó de apagar el fuego que calentaba el caldero.

- ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta ella? – preguntó Dewin con curiosidad.

- No podemos entrar directamente en la escuela – apuntó Marshall – Un tío mío fue allí y me contó que el colegio está muy bien protegido por hechizos. Incluso es imposible aparecerse en sus terrenos.

- ¿Y entonces? Tendremos que colarnos de alguna manera. No creo que podamos hacerla salir.

- Podríamos – afirmó Diviana – Todo es cuestión de maña. Será difícil, sin duda, pero podemos buscar en los libros alguna poción o hechizo que nos ayude en nuestra labor.

- Para ello tendremos que estar cerca de esa mujer. ¿Cómo nos vamos a cruzar en su camino, si no podemos entrar en la escuela?

- Cerca de _Hogwarts_ hay un pueblecito, _Hogsmeade_. Es la única comunidad enteramente mágica de _Gran Bretaña_. Podemos instalarnos allí y planear algo… no debe de ser tan difícil hacernos con esa mujer.

- Debería – replicó Marshall – ¿Sabes quien es el director de la escuela?

- Albus Dumbledore – contestó Diviana – Él y Harry Potter vencieron a Voldemort en su último intento de ascender al poder.

- Con la ayuda de la _Orden del Fénix_. Salió en todos los periódicos. La historia fue un bombazo.

Marshall asintió.

- Si. Yo también he oído hablar de eso. No será sencillo, esquivar a Dumbledore.

- Lo intentaremos – manifestó Diviana – No podemos escoger no hacerlo, ¿no?

Los miró significativamente y ambos supieron que tenía toda la razón… no, con Gabriel en el poder no podían permitirse fallar en su cometido.


	10. Capítulo 10

**X**

_Llegaré tarde a mi primera clase por su culpa_ – pensó Severus, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del baño, desde la que oía correr el agua en la ducha, que estaba usando Sydney.

Había entrado primero él, pero una vez vestido – el hecho de que tuvieran los dos el mismo horario aquel día y de que solo hubiera un baño en sus dependencias era un grave problema – tuvo que salir para permitir que la pelirroja se bañara.

_Saldré enseguida _– se dijo Severus, parodiando la voz de ella en su mente – _Estaré lista en un segundo y usted podrá entrar para peinarse_.

Pero Sydney debería haber salido hacía al menos diez minutos. Ahora Severus llegaría tarde y no podría revisar los ingredientes y los calderos como le gustaba hacerlo antes del inicio de la clase.

_Vamos, maldita sea_.

Aporreó la puerta.

- ¡Señorita Clavell, dese prisa!

El agua se cortó y desde el otro lado le llegó la voz de la mujer:

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Enseguida salgo!

_Si, claro… a ver si es verdad_ – gruñó Severus, exasperado. Odiaba llegar tarde a clase, nunca lo hacía. Y sin embargo hoy, gracias a la señorita _necesito darme una ducha de media hora_, iba a hacerlo por primera vez – _Que maldita suerte_.

Snape pasó los siguientes diez minutos esperando, impacientándose cada vez más y deseando matar a Sydney. ¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Es qué esa muchacha creía que podía tenerlo así toda la vida!? ¡Tenía clases qué impartir! ¿Con qué cara pensaba ella que se iba a presentar ante sus alumnos, si llegaba tarde…?

_Esto es el colmo_ – masculló para sí, harto cuando transcurrió el siguiente minuto – _Ha tenido tiempo de sobra para vestirse. ¿Acaso está haciéndose la manicura?_

Llamó a la puerta con fuerza y al instante siguiente abrió, dispuesto a no aguardar su salida del baño ni un solo segundo más.

Cuando se encontró con ella detrás de la puerta deseó haberse quedado esperando.

Al verlo Sydney gritó, cubriéndose con una toalla: acababa de terminar de secarse, pero no se había vestido todavía.

- ¿¡QUÉ HACE, MAJADERO!? ¿¡Es qué no ve que estoy desnuda!? ¡Fuera! ¡Salga de aquí inmediatamente! ¡Fuera! – se cubrió con la toalla mientras avanzaba hacia él.

Severus retrocedió ante semejante visión, pálido y a la vez sonrojado. Apenas había atravesado el umbral de la puerta y se hallaba fuera del baño cuando ella le cerró la puerta violentamente en las narices.

El profesor se quedó con los ojos desorbitados, aún sin poder creerse que acabara de verla completamente desnuda. ¡Por Dios Santo, creía qué ya se habría vestido! ¿Cómo podía ser qué después de más de diez minutos no hubiera tenido tiempo más que de secarse, una vez salida de la ducha? Era inaudito. Era… era…

- ¿Aún está aquí? – preguntó la iracunda voz de Sydney. Severus respingó, pero para su tranquilidad la mujer se había puesto un albornoz y cubierto su cabello mojado con una toalla – Entre ya. ¿No es eso lo qué quería? Pues adelante, entre. Ya tiene su bienamado baño libre.

Estaba enfada y a Severus lo hizo reaccionar su tono.

- Debería usted haber estado vestida. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que me iba a encontrar: si no tardara usted tanto en adecentarse…

- No se atreva a echarme la culpa, Snape. Ha invadido usted mi intimidad, ¿cómo se atreve además a culparme? Usted debió esperar su turno. Es usted un maleducado, un desconsiderado, un patán y un… un… ¡un mirón!

- ¡Yo no soy un mirón! – estalló Snape, indignado por el insulto - No le he dedicado una sola mirada, desde que entré.

- ¡Ja! – Sydney rió amargamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás - ¿Cree qué no me he fijado, Severus? Le he visto mirar. No lo niegue – lo amonestó con un dedo furioso.

Snape abrió la boca para replicar… y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Maldita sea, si que había mirado: todo pasó demasiado rápido para que él pudiera apartar su vista del cuerpo de ella cuando la descubrió desnuda y cuando tuvo conciencia plena del hecho simplemente sus ojos ya estaban allí y no querían apartarse de la femenina anatomía. Severus se odió en ese momento por haber sucumbido pero, ¿qué quería ella que hiciera?

- Uno no puede evitar mirar, cuando se le pone algo delante – dijo – Quizás si usted no se hubiera expuesto, yo no habría…

- Yo no me expuse. Usted no debió haber entrado. ¿Es qué no sabe lo que son la dignidad y la intimidad de una persona? No respeta usted nada. Le da lo mismo insultar a la gente que ver mujeres desnudas… aunque tal vez esto último le guste mucho más.

- ¡Basta, descocada! – Snape la zarandeó por el brazo – Usted se exhibió. Cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente tarda menos en vestirse cuando hay prisa. Y en cuanto a si la miré o no, ¡me importa un bledo! Lo tenía todo delante y no tenía razón para bajar la vista, usted tendría que haber estado vestida. ¡La culpa es suya!

- ¡Grosero! ¡Y además mentiroso! ¿Sabe lo que le digo? Que me da igual lo que usted piense o haga, a partir de ahora tendrá usted el baño libre hasta que haya acabado de adecentarse. Yo no pienso entrar a molestarle. No quiero que la próxima vez venga a quitarme usted la toalla de las manos, cuando más le plazca.

- Descarada. No vale la pena hablar con usted. Es tan vulgar como el resto de los habitantes de su país. Haga lo que le dé la gana con el baño, por mí como si quiere tragárselo entero acompañado de zumo de calabaza… me traen sin cuidado sus acciones, señorita Clavell.

Tras decir esto se alejó de ella a zancadas, de camino a su habitación: no pensaba salir de ahí hasta que ella hubiera desaparecido o de lo contrario sabía que no podría controlarse y quizás la estrangulara.

_Ojalá_.

- ¡Es usted insufrible, Snape! – le espetó Sydney, desde el centro de la habitación – ¡Dice que soy yo la descarada, pues más le vale a usted ponerse hoy una túnica larga que le cubra bien, porque cualquiera de sus alumnos que le vea pensará que se le ha quedado pequeño el pantalón…!

Severus dejó de oír sus replicas en cuanto cerró de un sonoro portazo la puerta de su dormitorio. Aún así la oyó bufar y como sus pies ligeros se alejaron rápidamente hacia su habitación y escuchó el portazo con el que ella abandonó la salita de estar, que fue casi tan tremendo como el había dado él.

El profesor se quedó temblando, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta. La furia lo recorría y cuando bajó la vista y se encontró de lleno con sus pantalones tuvo que tragar saliva y se le escapó un potente golpe contra la madera de la puerta.

_Maldita. Maldita._

Con el rostro como la grana fue hasta la cama y tomó enfadado asiento en ella, aguardando a que el efecto de la visión de la desnudez de Sydney se esfumara de su cuerpo. Dios, como la odiaba. En aquellos momentos podría… podría… podría hacer mil cosas con ella, antes de matarla.

_Mierda, Severus_ – se llevó una mano torturada a la cara – _Es una pérfida. Maldita mujer… siempre tiene que lograr alterarte_.

¡Y de qué manera! Aún podía recordar sin forzar la mente las delicadas y bien formadas curvas que componían el cuerpo de la joven. Las sensuales y anchas caderas, el vientre plano y la cintura cimbreante, la esbelta espalda y sus pechos…

_¡Ya basta! No puedes pensar de esa manera en ella, Severus. Recuerda que fue tu alumna._

Pero eso aconteció hace muchos años, en un tiempo en que Sydney era una cría y el un profesor adulto y desde aquel entonces ella había experimentado un cambio… un cambio más que evidente que su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a ignorar.

* * *

Salieron los tres juntos de la oficina de correos.

Diviana y sus compañeros habían llegado a _Hogsmeade_ hacía apenas tres horas. Tras encontrar un alojamiento decente se dirigieron a la lechucería del pueblo, para enviarle un mensaje a Gabriel informándole sobre la marcha de la misión.

_Le gustará saber que hemos averiguado donde se esconde la chica_ – pensó la rubia, sonriendo.

Caminaron en silencio por el pueblo hasta llegar a la posada donde se alojaban. En su interior no había demasiada gente por lo que se podía permitir el lujo de hablar. Diviana les hizo a sus compañeros una seña con la cabeza y ocuparon una de las mesas del rincón, en una de las zonas desiertas del local.

- Buenas tardes – los saludó la camarera - ¿Quieren almorzar?

- Aún no, gracias. Tres cervezas de mantequilla.

- Si, señorita.

La mujer se fue y los dejó a solas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la muchacha? – preguntó Dewin en voz baja - ¿Cómo la sacaremos de la escuela?

- Habrá que usar magia muy poderosa – contestó Marshall – He buscado información sobre _Hogwarts_ y es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico. Será muy difícil traspasar sus muros, no digamos ya entrar en el castillo.

- Podemos hacerlo. Precisamente traje mi viejo libro de pociones y hechizos…

La camarera les interrumpió con su llegada y tuvieron que callar. La joven depositó una jarra delante de cada uno y les sonrió al irse. Ellos la ignoraron y cuando recobraron la intimidad siguieron hablando.

- Del libro podemos sacar la solución – dijo Diviana – Contiene conjuros y pociones muy antiguos y eficaces. Creo que no necesitaremos más que consultarlo para hallar la mejor manera de llevarnos a Sydney de _Hogwarts_.

- Eso espero. Gabriel se enfadará muchísimo, si después de haber llegado hasta aquí con tanto esfuerzo fallamos en lo esencial.

- No vamos a fallar. Mi material de consulta no ha fracasado jamás, en todo el tiempo que los he llevado conmigo – alegó, dando un par de golpecitos en su bolsa de viaje, donde iban a buen recaudo el famoso libro de pociones y hechizos y algunos ingredientes que quizás necesitasen – Esto nos sacará de todos nuestros apuros, os lo aseguro.

- Más nos vale. No quiero estar delante de Gabriel, si esto se va a la mierda.

- Haremos lo posible porque no se vaya.

- Apurad las cervezas – les indicó Diviana – Tenemos que subir para empezar a buscar. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos con esto y nuestra misión habrá terminado.

- Nadie tiene más ganas que nosotros de que esto termine.

Se bebieron de un trago sus cervezas y tras dejar el dinero en la mesa, Marshall le hizo una seña a la camarera para que se acercara a recoger la paga. Subieron los tres por las escaleras hasta uno de los tres dormitorios por los que habían pagado y la búsqueda de oportunidades dio comienzo.

Diviana confiaba en encontrar un hechizo esta vez, ya que eso les ahorraría mucho tiempo que habían perdido en la elaboración de la anterior poción. No era lo mismo perder tiempo practicando un hechizo que hacerlo reuniendo ingredientes y elaborando más tarde la poción correspondiente.

Un conjuro podría serles incluso de mayor utilidad que cualquier poción, si era lo suficientemente útil o poderoso.

* * *

Solomon caminaba con una pila de libros de _Adivinación_ hacia su próxima clase, cuando a la distancia en el pasillo reconoció la esbelta silueta de Sydney.

- ¡Syd! ¡Sydney!

La mujer se detuvo y se dio la vuelta al oír que la llamaban.

- Solomon. Buenas tardes.

- Hola. ¿De camino a clase?

- Si. He de explicar el tema de los unicornios a los de cuarto. _Slytherin_ y _Hufflepuff_ – suspiró, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

- Tranquila, no se comen a nadie. Yo ya los he tenido en la pasada clase.

- Tú lo sabrás mejor que nadie – dijo Sydney – Adivinas las cosas.

Solomon rió. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero con bastante menos gracia: su sonrisa era triste y apocada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Os habéis peleado otra vez?

Sydney suspiró, abatida.

- Bueno – declaró – Después de una semana es normal que todo el mundo se haya enterado de lo de nuestra reclusión.

- Si, lo cierto es que es un rumor que se ha extendido muy rápido.

- ¿Aún es solo un rumor? A estás alturas pensé que se trataría de la noticia del momento – bromeó Syd, sombría.

- Las cosas no van nada bien, ¿verdad? – Solomon hizo una mueca – Lo siento. Severus debe de ser un hueso muy duro de roer.

- Y tanto.

La tristeza se dibujó en el bello rostro de la pelirroja. El profesor, siempre abierto a las ondas psíquicas debido a su profesión y más teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de ella, pudo captar sus emociones con total claridad: sus palabras habían despertado en la mente de Sydney un recuerdo. Solomon pudo verlos a ella y a Snape a la entrada del _Bosque Prohibido_, estaban hablando. Syd lloraba y le decía que lo amaba y Severus la despreciaba, sin tocarse en absoluto el corazón por el agudo sufrimiento de la chica.

Este descubrimiento lo dejó petrificado, sin poder hablar. Ya se había imaginado antes que algo había en relación a ambos que los unía, pero jamás pensó… nunca hubiera podido creer…

- Él ha vuelto a rechazarte – afirmó, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – Sydney lo miró confundida.

- Vosotros… tú… tú intentaste conquistarle una vez. Le dijiste que le amabas, pero él te rechazó y aún ahora te rechaza…

- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? – el entrecejo de la pelirroja se frunció con enfado, cuando se percató de lo que había pasado - ¿Has estado leyendo mis pensamientos? Te has metido en mis recuerdos – lo acusó – Tú y Snape sois los dos iguales: no sabéis respetar la intimidad.

Tras decir esto se alejo de él. Solomon, al ver lo que acababa de hacer, que la había ofendido gravemente, fue detrás de ella intentando disculparse:

- Syd. Sydney, por favor, atiende. No te enfades – pidió, siguiéndola por todo el pasillo – No ha sido mi intención, te lo juro. Yo no quería… pero comprende que debo estar abierto siempre a las corrientes psíquicas… Sydney, por el amor de Dios, me gano la vida en parte de esa manera.

Ella no le escuchó. Estaba demasiado dolida por haber sido objeto de una segunda intromisión masculina en su intimidad en lo que iba de día. Eso era más de lo que ninguna mujer en sus cabales podía soportar.

Cruzó la puerta hacia los terrenos y la cerró tras de sí con un sonoro portazo. Solomon, que aún no había bajado las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, recibió el sonido con un estremecimiento. Desde luego ella estaba muy enfadada.

_Maldita sea_. _Menuda la he armado. Pero no ha sido culpa mía_. _Ella debe entenderlo._

Solomon suspiró, abatido. ¿Qué podría entender Syd, estando en ese estado? Después de que se hubieran entrometido dos veces en su intimidad aquel día… un momento. Sydney había dicho que él y Snape eran iguales, porque ninguno de los dos había respetado su intimidad. ¿Intimidad? Él ya sabía lo que había hecho pero, ¿y Snape? ¿Qué le había hecho él?

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su cerebro.

_¿Qué has hecho, Severus? Ella te ama y sin embargo tú se lo pagas… _

En ese momento Solomon se dio cuenta de algo. Si era cierto que Sydney amaba a Snape, quizás él ya no tuviera posibilidades. A no ser, claro, que Snape no la amase, aunque en su visión él había notado también algo por parte del profesor…

_Oh, menuda encrucijada_ – se dijo, chasqueando la lengua – _Seguro que están los dos enamorados y a mí me va a tocar estar en medio. Señor, que problema. Justo lo que nunca he deseado, encontrarme en medio de dos fuerzas que juegan al tira y afloja_.

¿Cómo podría solucionar eso? La verdad es que no le gustaba para nada la idea de retirarse y menos para dejarle el camino libre a Snape. En su opinión Severus no era hombre para Sydney, porque era cruel y tenía algo oscuro en su pasado. Desde luego no era la clase de persona que uno esperaría encontrarse emparejado con alguien como Syd. Ella valía mucho más que un desapegado profesor de _Pociones_ que no conocía el significado ni la función de palabras como _sonrisa_, _cordialidad_ y _afable_.

_Todo un figura_.

Bueno, al menos de momento podía pensar en positivo: Sydney no tenía por qué ser correspondida. Tal vez, hablando con Snape del tema pudiera deducir esto último, a fin de no equivocarse. No le apetecía para nada ser un obstáculo entre dos personas que se aman.

_Si es que a lo de Sydney y Severus se le puede llamar amor_. _Yo lo llamaría mejor atracción fatal_.

Subió resignado las escaleras y se dirigió a su próxima clase. Después del almuerzo, en algún hueco libre que tuviera por la tarde, intentaría echarle el guante a Severus. A ver que podía sacar en claro de ahí.

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que va a tomar?

Diviana estaba consultando la carta del restaurante de la posada cuando oyó la voz de la camarera. Alzó la vista y se encontró de lleno con la joven, una muchacha de no más de dieciséis años con el cabello moreno recogido en una cola alta.

- Quiero un plato de huevos revueltos con bacon y tostadas.

- ¿Con mantequilla?

- Si y mermelada también, de fresa. Y tráigame un zumo de calabaza – declaró.

- De acuerdo – la chica deshizo el hechizo por el cual su pluma apuntaba sola el pedido y se marchó, dejándola a solas.

Diviana se cruzó de brazos y mientras esperaba, aprovechando que sus dos compañeros seguían durmiendo en sus respectivos dormitorios, se dedicó a pensar. Dejó que su mente vagara hasta el día anterior, repasando los avances que habían obtenido en la misión: buscando en su viejo libro de pociones y hechizos encontraron una poción que podría resultarles muy útil. Era complicada, pero su utilización les dio, a su parecer, una buena idea. La poción se llamaba _Multijugos_ y les hizo pensar en aprovechar las visitas que realizaban los estudiantes de _Hogwarts_ al pueblo para raptar a tres de ellos, suplantarlos tras haber tomado la poción y conseguir entrar en el castillo para hacerse con Sydney y escapar… pero el problema se encontraba en la duración de los efectos de la pócima.

_Una hora podría no ser suficiente_ – pensó la rubia, haciendo una mueca - _No nos convendría que en mitad del plan se acabaran los efectos. Y si nos pilla la vuelta a la normalidad antes de que la hayamos encontrado o de que hallamos podido salir del castillo… nos arruinaría el plan y lo destaparía todo_. _No podemos permitírnoslo_.

Si después de todo lo que habían tardado en llegar hasta donde estaban las cosas se estropeaban, Gabriel no se lo pensaría más. Los mataría a los tres y lo haría provocándoles un dolor insoportable, de eso estaba segura.

_No me arriesgaré_. _No pienso acabar muerta_.

La única solución que se le ocurría era hacer suficiente poción para poder llevar algún repuesto encima, a fin de poder beber más y evitar el cambio si los efectos concluían antes de que hubieran podido llevar a cabo su objetivo... pero tampoco podían ir por ahí cargados con frascos llenos de _Poción Multijugos_, porque sería demasiado arriesgado si les pillaban. Quizás una petaca, como las que usaban algunos para llevar encima sus reservas de whisky, podía ser la solución. Llevando encima una buena dosis y escondiéndola bien entre las ropas… lo único que necesitaban era la cobertura del disfraz mientras entraban en el castillo, cogían a Sydney y la sacaban de _Hogwarts_. Y una vez que hubieran atravesado las verjas de entrada estarían libres para desaparecerse…

- Aquí tiene.

La rubia alzó bruscamente la cabeza al ser interrumpida en sus pensamientos. La joven camarera estaba colocando los platos de su desayuno ante ella.

- Está usted tan silenciosa como el pueblo – señaló, sonriéndole - Nunca hay verdadera actividad en él, si no vienen los alumnos de _Hogwarts_.

Al oírlos mencionar la más alta sonrió.

- ¿Dan mucha guerra, esos críos? ¿Cuántas visitas suelen hacer al pueblo?

- Oh. Tres o cuatro al año, puede que algunas más… si tienen suerte – la muchacha sonrió – Pero las pocas veces que vienen esto se vuelve de lo más concurrido. Van mucho a _Honeydukes_, _Zonco_ y a _Las Tres Escobas_. Algunos suelen venir aquí, para comer algo. Sobre todo los profesores.

- Parece que esas visitas traen mucha cola. Supongo que con lo que va de curso ya habrán hecho alguna.

- Una sola, señorita. En _Halloween_. Pero todavía tienen que venir para _Navidad_. Vendrán rondando la _Nochebuena_, a comprar los regalos para sus familias, amigos… ya sabe.

Diviana sonrió ampliamente. Esa pequeña charlatana le estaba dando una llave para la misión. Si tenían que camuflarse entre los profesores o los estudiantes para acceder a _Hogwarts_, ya sabían la fecha en la que debían hacerlo. No había muchas visitas al pueblo por parte del colegio, tal y como le había informado la chica, así que tendrían que aplicarse conforme se fueran acercando las _Navidades_.

- Debe de ser…

- ¡Ingemar!

La exclamación fue tan fuerte que Diviana no pudo evitar volver la cabeza hacia la barra, donde la oronda posadera se llevaba las manos a la cintura, a la vez que fulminaba a la joven con la mirada.

- Hay mesas que atender, Ingemar. No se te ocurra retrasarte.

La camarera hizo una mueca.

- Lo siento. Adiós, señorita. Tengo trabajo.

Diviana asintió y la dejó ir sin darle importancia. Ahora que ya le había dado las claves que necesitaba no era pertinente escucharla más. En cuanto Dewin y Marshall se levantaran de la cama les comunicaría lo nuevo que había descubierto y juntos se pondrían a trabajar en la búsqueda del método para hacerse con la muchacha.

Y no debían olvidarse de mantener informado periódicamente a Gabriel. Les perdonaría tan poco la desinformación como el fracaso.

* * *

Caía la tarde sobre _Hogwarts_ cuando Solomon se encontró con Severus en la sala de profesores. La estancia estaba desierta y el profesor de _Adivinación_ decidió aprovechar el momento.

- Señor Snape – lo llamó, cuando vio que el otro salía.

El profesor apenas volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

- Me gustaría hablar con usted un momento.

- Me temo que eso no va a poder ser posible – replicó Snape sin mirarle – Tengo que acudir a la cena…

- Se trata de Sydney. Quiero hablarle de ella.

Snape se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué piensa que debe incumbirme a mí cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la señorita Clavell? – preguntó, muy serio.

- Usted convive con ella.

- ¿Y qué? No lo hago por gusto. El profesor Dumbledore…

- Conozco la historia, señor Snape, gracias – Severus alzó una ceja y Solomon supo que al profesor no le gustaba que le interrumpieran – Esta mañana tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme con Sydney en uno de los pasillos de la escuela y hablamos. La encontré triste y cuando me interesé por su estado ella me contó que habían tenido ustedes problemas.

Una sardónica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro pálido de Snape. Así que en eso empleaba la señorita Clavell el escaso tiempo libre que no pasaba por imposición con él. Se dedicaba a desprestigiarlo delante de su nuevo novio y alentar a este a que le reclamara.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y qué le ha contado? ¿Le ha dicho lo malvado e insufrible que soy?

- Sin duda lo es – dijo Solomon, sorprendiendo por su insolencia a Snape – Pero… al contrario de lo que usted piensa, señor, ella no es la clase de persona que critica a sus semejantes, aunque estos se lo merezcan: simplemente me dijo que se habían peleado de nuevo y que la convivencia con usted no era nada fácil. La verdad, señor, debería ser mucho más amable con la señorita Clavell… si es que sabe usted lo que significa esa palabra.

Severus alzó una ceja y Solomon no necesitó de sus facultades adivinatorias para saber lo que vendría.

- Sin duda son ustedes tal para cual. La señorita Clavell es vulgar e insubordinada y usted también. Ahora comprendo perfectamente el que se lleven tan bien. Déjeme decirle una cosa, Scaffold, ella no merece mi amabilidad: quizás le haya contado muchas cosas espantosas sobre mí, pero antes que nada, en mi opinión, la señorita Clavell debería observar sus propios defectos y actuar en consecuencia. No es ella la santa mártir de esta historia.

- Pero usted si que es el verdugo, ¿verdad? – afirmó Solomon, molesto por la actitud del profesor – Sé lo que ella siente por usted y usted también lo sabe. Se niega a aceptarlo, ese es el problema. Prefiere hacerle daño a Sydney antes que ceder y dejarle paso libre a algo. Es usted un patán testarudo.

- Cuidado con lo que dice, Scaffold. Le recuerdo que tengo más años que usted, respete mi edad – le espetó, exasperado – No pienso consentirle que me insulte. Desde ahora mismo le advierto que se está usted jugando el tipo conmigo.

- Le resulto muy molesto, ¿no? – y entonces lo captó - Es por la canción que le compuse a Sydney – sonrió, mientras veía aparecer una mueca de genuino enfado en el rostro de Snape – Si aceptara usted lo que siente por ella, si es que siente algo, señor, le irían mejor las cosas. O quizá lo que le molesta de verdad sea que ella ya no tenga por qué estar a sus pies: teniendo a otro candidato para el premio…

- Es eso lo qué es para usted la señorita Clavell, ¿no? Un premio. Disfrutará ganándolo y una vez que lo haya lucido lo arrojará a la basura. Ella es estúpida al creerle, no hay más que ver la facha de _Don Juan_ que muestra a todas horas. Usted cree que puede conquistar a cualquier mujer, ¿verdad, Scaffold? Los jovencitos como usted no tienen escrúpulos, ni moral: utilizará usted a la señorita Clavell hasta que se canse y entonces la dejará tirada, como si fuera una bayeta vieja.

Solomon levantó una ceja, dejando que sus capacidades psíquicas sirvieran de receptáculo para todos aquellos pensamientos que se guardaba Snape o que no dejaba más que traslucir en sus palabras. Si, podía notar sus celos. Él pensaba que solo quería a Sydney para usarla y que después la abandonaría, cuando ya se hubiera cansado de ella.

_Eso refleja una cierta preocupación por los sentimientos de Syd_ – se dijo y el pensamiento no le sentó del todo bien porque indicaba un interés de tipo más romántico que egoísta por parte del profesor. Lo cual podía hacer que él tuviera que retirarse del combate.

- ¿Qué le importa más? – inquirió, fingiendo adrede una cruel indiferencia – ¿Que Sydney sufra, o la posibilidad de no ser el primero en _Hogwarts_ que se meta bajo sus faldas?

Severus le empujó. Sorprendido, el maestro de _Adivinación_ cayó despatarrado sobre una silla, que de no haber estado ahí habría contribuido a que su trasero tuviera un violento encontronazo con el suelo.

- Es usted despreciable – le espetó Snape, amonestándole peligrosamente con un dedo – Sátiro. Inmoral.

Y dando media vuelta abrió la puerta y se marchó, dando un portazo.

_Caray. Vaya genio_.

Solomon se levantó, frotándose el trasero, que pese a haber caído sobre terreno blando no había salido todo lo bien parado que se esperaba.

_No me extraña que Syd no le aguante. Si siempre se comporta de manera tan violenta_…

El profesor suspiró, evaluando que su encuentro con Severus había sido lamentablemente revelador. Tal y como había actuado y pensado, no le quedaba más remedio que admitir – mal que le pesara – que la pelirroja era plenamente correspondida por el maestro de _Pociones_.

_Ahora si que me he quedado definitivamente fuera_ – meditó, haciendo una mueca – _Suerte perra. Tenía que gustarme precisamente la mujer que es para otro_.

Pero tampoco podía hacer más. Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas no se les podía sabotear en nada, resultaba casi peligroso, pues pasara lo que pasara ellos estarían juntos aunque no fuera en esa ocasión. El _Destino_ fabricaría las oportunidades.

_Y yo no puedo meterme en medio – _suspiró, resignado -_ Puedo tratar de ayudar, en todo caso. Pero interferir en designios del Destino…_

Más fácil era parar una estampida de búfalos.

Solomon aceptó con filosofía los hechos. Decidió que no intervendría más como un obstáculo entre aquellos dos. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo acerca de que no decidiera más tarde actuar a favor de su unión.

Era complicado tener buenas intenciones y además conciencia.


	11. Capítulo 11

**XI**

Diviana abrió la puerta de su habitación y al entrar la cerró con un hechizo. Dewin venía tras ella y tampoco le sorprendió el hecho de que Marshall estuviera esperándola leyendo en un sillón. Pese a haber pedido dormitorios separados, las órdenes estrictas de Gabriel habían sido que los dos hombres no dejaran sola nunca a Diviana, por lo cual uno de ellos la acompañaba siempre que tenía que salir por cualquier motivo y el otro los esperaba, generalmente en las dependencias de la rubia.

Al oírlos entrar, Marshall uso su grueso dedo índice para marcar la página por la que iba leyendo y los miró.

- ¿Qué tal os ha ido en _Correos_?

- Bien – contestó Dewin, yendo a sentarse – Gabriel se pondrá contento, cuando sepa que ya hemos encontrado el medio para sacar a Sydney de _Hogwarts_.

- Fue una auténtica suerte que encontráramos la poción en el libro.

- Y tanto – coincidió Marshall, asintiendo – Con ella todo es más fácil: nadie sospechará de tres alumnos de la escuela. Y nos resultará sencillo mezclarnos con los demás.

- La camarera me dijo que los chicos no visitarán de nuevo el pueblo hasta _Nochebuena_. Tenemos un mes y medio para reunir los ingredientes y preparar la poción.

- ¿Crees qué podremos? Me parece muy poco tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que algunos de los condimentos necesarios son complicados de obtener.

- Solo nos costará conseguir tres de los ingredientes, Marshall – dijo Diviana, como si nada – Algunos de ellos ya los llevamos encima y el resto serán fáciles de encontrar. Y tenemos el tiempo justo para preparar la poción.

- Eso no me preocupa. Lo que me interesa saber es si podremos hallar los ingredientes difíciles cerca de aquí. Si perdemos el tiempo la misión podría fracasar… y ya sabemos como se pondrá Gabriel, si eso pasa.

- Echo una furia.

Diviana hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la posibilidad.

- Lo lograremos. Ya tenemos el plan. Si nos coordinamos no creo que nada falle.

- Más nos vale – declaró Marshall, volviendo a su lectura.

- ¿Dónde podríamos conseguir esos ingredientes, Diviana?

La rubia se volvió y miró a su compañero.

- Quizás en el _Callejón Knockturn_. Tengo entendido que allí se encuentra todo lo relacionado con la magia negra. Podríamos volver y buscar los condimentos allí.

- Iré yo a buscarlos – dijo Marshall, sin apartar la vista del libro – Pero alguno de vosotros tendrá que comprar polvos _Flú_ para usar en la chimenea.

- Ya he pensado en eso – Diviana sacó una bolsita de tela de la bolsa que llevaba siempre a cuestas y se la tendió a su compañero – Suficiente para viajar al _Callejón Diagon_. Son mucho más rápidos que mi escoba.

Marshall sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Veo que has empezado a pensar con la cabeza.

Una de las cejas de la rubia se alzó, captando el insulto.

- Yo siempre he pensado con la cabeza, Marshall.

El otro la miró y la comisura izquierda de sus labios se estiró, sardónico.

- Si, claro.

Diviana gruñó y caminó airada hasta la ventana. Desde allí miró la calle principal del pueblo, intentando no pensar en nada: lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era que encima esos dos hicieran valer los efectos de la _Pensadora_.

_Atajo de estúpidos. Se creen superiores solo porque Gabriel les ha dado algo de poder. Si supieran todo el que me ha dado a mí_…

Procuró tranquilizarse y abriendo la ventana se apoyó sobre el alfeizar, dejando que la brisa fresca de otoño le agitase el corto cabello y le refrescase los tensos rasgos de la cara.

Buscaba un poco de paz espiritual.

* * *

- ¡Sydney! ¡Sydney!

La joven pelirroja se detuvo y se volvió en mitad de los terrenos, observó la figura de Solomon venir corriendo hacia ella. Con un bufido se dio media vuelta e ignoró al profesor, echando a andar lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies hacia el castillo.

- ¡Sydney, espera! – el maestro logró alcanzarla en la puerta. La tomó del brazo con suavidad y la obligó a volverse – Me gustaría hablar contigo.

- ¿Vas a leerme el pensamiento otra vez? – preguntó Sydney, molesta. Intentó abrir la puerta para entrar, pero Solomon la detuvo - ¿Qué quieres?

- Sydney. Lo siento mucho. Deseo disculparme por haberte ofendido el otro día: te juro que no quería inmiscuirme en tus recuerdos, pero es que… has de comprender que mi trabajo es la _Adivinación_, tengo que tener la mente abierta siempre y a veces me pasan estas cosas… - la pelirroja lo miraba con exasperación – Por favor, perdona. No era mi intención. En serio. Perdóname.

La contempló con ojos tristes y ella, frunciendo el entrecejo, fue notando poco a poco como el arrepentimiento del profesor le calaba. Suspiró, consciente de que él la estaba venciendo en su enfado y que semejante cosa no le gustaba.

- Está bien – cedió, resignada - Ya te has disculpado y te perdono. Ahora déjame ir que tengo que preparar mi próxima clase, antes del almuerzo.

Quiso marchar de nuevo, pero una vez más Solomon la retuvo.

- Sydney, por favor, espera.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Quisiera hablar contigo porque desearía… desearía invitarte – la vio alzar las cejas, sorprendida y procedió a explicarse – No pasaré las _Navidades_ en _Hogwarts_, así que Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para ir a _Hogsmeade_ antes que los alumnos para poder comprar los regalos de mi familia. He pensado que quizás tu querrías… en fin, acompañarme. Y así me ayudas a escoger.

Aquella podría haber sido una magnífica idea, pero teniendo en cuenta su situación actual, era una meta tan irrealizable como un diploma de buenos modales para Severus.

- Solomon, sabes que no puedo ir. Estoy unida a Snape por reclusión: si saliera de _Hogwarts_, tendría que hacerlo con él. Dumbledore incluso nos ha preguntado que es lo que haremos en _Nochebuena_, porque como ninguno de los dos va a salir de aquí, tendremos que pasar el día juntos, ya sea a solas o en compañía de los demás profesores. Imagínate la pesadilla – se quejó, hastiada.

El profesor hizo una mueca.

- Te entiendo perfectamente. Comprendo que el señor Snape tiene que ser insufrible para convivir. Pero, si quieres, puedo pedirle permiso al director para que te deje ir… sin Snape.

- No lo lograrías. Dumbledore es tozudo en sus convicciones, lo he comprobado y estaba muy enfadado cuando nos envió a compartir las dependencias – meneó negativamente la cabeza – Nunca consentirá que yo me salte las reglas de esa manera.

- Lo puedo intentar. Con todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que decretó vuestra reclusión, seguro que el enfado ya se le ha pasado. Hablaré con él esta misma tarde y le pediré su aprobación. Vamos, será divertido. ¿No quieres salir de una vez de ese ambiente opresivo en el que vives? – la pelirroja lo miró con cierto interés en los ojos – Piénsalo: sin Snape por un día.

- Sería un sueño. Un precioso sueño hecho realidad.

- Yo puedo concedértelo.

Sydney sonrió.

- Puedes ser todo lo que quieras, Solomon, pero no eres el genio de la lámpara. Hasta yo sé que es inútil que trates de engatusar a Dumbledore. Él no cederá… por algún motivo extraño y morboso le divierte vernos a Snape y a mí en la situación en la que estamos.

- Yo te aseguró que lo conseguiré – prometió Solomon, observándola con aires de misterio – Dame unas horas y te entregaré un escrito con la autorización de Dumbledore.

Ella rió.

- Haz lo que quieras. Los sueños son gratis – hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano y abrió la puerta del castillo a continuación, accediendo al vestíbulo.

Solomon aguardó apenas unos segundos frente a la puerta abierta – Sydney la había dejado así por si él tenía que entrar – y una sonrisa satisfecha se abrió en su rostro. Ella estaba más equivocada de lo que creía: él ya le había hablado a Dumbledore de su idea de invitar a Sydney a ir a _Hogsmeade_ con él e incluso el mismo director se había ofrecido a decírselo en su momento a Severus.

_No me perdería su reacción por nada del mundo, querido Solomon. Ese es un placer que por Dios no puede negarme_.

Y no pensaba hacerlo, desde luego. Dumbledore obtendría su satisfacción y él la suya. Esa jugada podría valerles para conseguir lo que ambos querían.

* * *

La tarde era tranquila en la nueva residencia del ministro.

Después del ataque sufrido por Tonks, Ginny y Andromeda, la seguridad de la casa ministerial se había visto comprometida, por lo que ambos habían acordado que lo más seguro podía ser trasladarse por un tiempo, hasta que aquello acabara, para evitar más sustos de ese tipo.

Kingsley y Andromeda se habían mudado a la segunda residencia del ministro, una agradable casita de campo equipada con los hechizos de seguridad más poderosos y protegida además por el hechizo _Fidelius_, del cual ambos eran los _Guardianes Secretos_… la nueva dirección era desconocida para todos, salvo para la hija de Andromeda, cuyas visitas servían para aplacar el temor de su madre ante la situación.

Cuando Kingsley regresó aquella tarde del trabajo a casa, su mujer estaba tumbada en el sofá, intentando resolver uno de sus rompecabezas de colores.

- Hola, cariño.

Al oír su voz ella lo miró. Sonrió al verle.

- Hola, Kingsley.

Él se inclino para darle un beso y tomó asiento a su lado.

- ¿Te aburres? – preguntó.

- Un poco – dijo Andromeda - ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el _Ministerio_?

El ministro suspiró.

- Lo de siempre: mucho trabajo. Ron Weasley sigue investigando todo este asunto Hoy me ha pasado el primer informe.

- Supongo que la información será confidencial – declaró Andromeda, haciendo una mueca.

- No del todo – dijo Kingsley, atrayendo una mirada sorprendida de su esposa – Se ha concluido que es más que probable que el autor del ataque a nuestra casa fuera el mismo que asaltó el _Ministerio_ y se llevó a Simon para torturarlo.

- Eso ya lo suponíamos.

- Si – Kingsley asintió – Tenemos una sospechosa y los posibles motivos.

- Que constituyen la parte confidencial del caso – dijo Andromeda, comprensiva.

Kingsley asintió.

- Ron me ha dicho que seguirá las pocas pistas que tiene y que me volverá a entregar otro informe cuando merezca la pena… por desgracia no ha avanzado mucho, porque apenas a podido obtener nada de Simon.

- Pobre hombre. Después de lo por lo que ha tenido que pasar, es una suerte que haya salido vivo.

- Tienes razón. Ahora solo nos queda esperar que con el tratamiento pueda recuperarse… al menos un poco. De todos modos tendré que darle la baja. No creo que pueda volver a trabajar – declaró, sombrío.

Andromeda observó preocupada y en silencio el rostro adusto de su esposo. Sentía una gran compasión por Simon y mucha tristeza y horror por lo que le había tocado pasar. Así mismo no podía dejar de preocuparse por su marido y por el resto de sus seres queridos.

Tonks y Teddy también estaban en casa, cuando aquello – de lo ni ella ni Ginny guardaban ningún recuerdo hasta el momento – sucedió. ¿Y si les hubiera pasado lo mismo a ellos? ¿Y si aquella mujer se hubiera ensañado con el niño? ¿O con su hija? ¿Y si Kingsley hubiera estado allí y ella le hubiese hecho lo mismo que a Simon? ¿Y si hubiera empleado a cualquiera de ellos para presionarlo?

- Tienes que encontrar al culpable cuanto antes – afirmó – Kingsley, este asunto es cada día más peligroso.

- Lo sé. Cada vez pienso más en ello… pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que Ron y Harry obtengan noticias.

- ¿Cómo le va a Harry en el extranjero? ¿Has vuelto a saber de él?

- Si, está bien. Ya ha trabado contacto con… ya está empezando a recoger los frutos de su trabajo.

- Bien – Andromeda asintió – Confiemos en que todo saldrá bien.

- Eso espero – suspiró Kingsley – Tenemos que resolverlo.

El ministro se reclinó en su asiento, cerrando los ojos, agotado por la presión a la que lo sometía aquel asunto. Andromeda, viéndole tan abatido, dejó a un lado el rompecabezas que estaba armando y se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso, sin poder evitar el sentimiento de angustia y desazón que la invadía por dentro.

¿Hasta dónde llegaría todo aquello?

* * *

Un carruaje los dejó en el pueblo y partió cuando ellos se bajaron.

Sydney observó la aldea a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba tal y como lo recordara de su último año. No había cambiado nada. Estaba casi segura de que no encontraría ninguna tienda o rincón nuevo que no conociera.

- Es precioso. Sigue igual que la última vez que lo vi.

- Si – sonrió Solomon – Es un pueblo muy bonito… y su cerveza de mantequilla es la mejor.

La pelirroja rió. Cuando terminó de hacerlo se lo quedó mirando.

- Aún no puedo entender como has conseguido que Dumbledore permitiera esto. ¿Qué has hecho, sobornarle?

La sonrisa de Solomon se ensanchó.

- Digamos que si. Mi poder de persuasión es fuerte, Sydney.

- ¡Ja! Dime que es lo que le has dado a cambio. ¿Le has comprado una tonelada de caramelos, o algo así? – preguntó, mirándolo con una significativa ceja alzada.

- Por supuesto – dijo Solomon, con acento tremendista – De limón, faltaría más. Se ha puesto muy contento.

Ella rió con ganas.

- Apuesto a que te ha dado el permiso con un profundo agradecimiento – bromeó.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas?

Solomon enarcó las cejas con gracia e hizo reír de nuevo a Syd.

- Anda, vamos – declaró, cogiéndola familiarmente de la mano – Empecemos a comprar que luego se nos hace tarde y tenemos que estar en el castillo para la hora de la cena.

Era esa la única traba que había puesto Dumbledore a su paseo juntos.

Se encaminaron hacia la pequeña tienda de artículos de _Quidditch_ que había justo enfrente de ellos y entraron a comprarle un regalo al padre de Solomon, que según le contó él, era un gran aficionado al deporte mágico nacional y en sus tiempos de estudiante había sido golpeador.

- Se ha comprado una escoba nueva de carreras y mamá está desesperada porque no para de dar vueltas con ella – explicó el profesor, risueño – Incluso ha intentado montarla en ella para que la prueben juntos, pero mamá dice que jamás se montaría en ese monstruo aunque fuera acompañada.

- ¿A tu madre le dan miedo las escobas? – inquirió Sydney, extrañada, mientras revisaban unos modernos kits de acondicionamiento de escobas.

- No. No, que va. Pero papá se ha comprado una _Flecha Mágica_. Es un modelo muy novedoso y dicen que es incluso más rápida que una _Saeta de Fuego_.

- ¡Dios mío! – Sydney se sorprendió - ¿Eso puede ser verdad?

- Si – asintió Solomon – Por eso mamá no quiere montar en ella: la velocidad es su gran fobia.

- Me lo imagino.

Continuaron mirando cosas hasta que finalmente eligieron un libro que contenía la historia – y los mejores hechos sucedidos – de los _Green Forest_, el equipo de _Quidditch_ favorito del padre de Solomon.

- Esto le encantará – dijo el profesor, acercándose con ella al mostrador para pagar – Siempre quiso conocer toda la historia de su equipo.

Detrás del mostrador se hallaba el dueño de la tienda, que saludó amistosamente a Solomon y le cobró su compra.

- ¿Mucho trabajo en la escuela, señor Scaffold? – inquirió, mientras pasaba el libro por el registrador de compras mágico.

- Un poco. Muchos alumnos, ya sabe.

- Si, lo sé. Todos los profesores se quejan de lo mismo... pero parece que usted ha encontrado algo en lo que refugiarse del stress – le dedicó una seria mirada a Sydney - ¿Esta encantadora joven su novia, señor Scaffold?

- ¿Qué? – Solomon notó como la pelirroja apartaba la vista, avergonzada. Él también se azoró un poco – No, no. Ella… es la señorita Clavell. Una colega del trabajo.

- Aaah, vaya por Dios. Al verles juntos y cogidos de la mano, creía que había algo más – el hombre río entre dientes – No le culparía, ¿sabe? Es usted muy guapa, señorita.

Sydney no supo contestar. Solomon sonrió, tratando de salir de la situación.

- Oh, bueno… - carraspeó - ¿Cuánto es, señor Wilkins?

- Veinte _sickles_ y tres _knuts_.

- De acuerdo – Solomon pagó y pronto abandonaron la tienda.

- Aquí la gente parece más cotilla de lo que yo estaba acostumbrada cuando era joven y venía aquí con mis compañeros.

- No te sientas mal – pidió el profesor – Es que… bueno, la gente de los pueblos pequeños… algunas personas son así. Si te molesta, te suelto la mano y ya está.

- Si, creo que eso sería lo mejor: no quiero que Dumbledore se entere de esto y decida ejercernos de Celestina.

- ¿Crees qué sería capaz?

Sydney bufó.

- Dumbledore es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Y Solomon estaba de acuerdo, así que tuvo que abdicar y soltarle la mano. Lástima, le gustaba esa sensación, pero por lo menos ya tenían una anécdota interesante que contar ante Snape en la cena… y con eso ya se sentía plenamente recompensado en su renuncia.

En las siguientes horas recorrieron todo el pueblo y compraron multitud de regalos: Solomon tenía, aparte de su padre y su madre, tres hermanos y tuvieron que entrar en una tienda para adquirir regalos para cada uno, ya que los gustos en la familia Scaffold parecían ser bastante dispares. Por no hablar del hecho de que Solomon quería dejar un detalle para sus compañeros en _Navidad_, antes de marcharse a casa.

- No quiero parecer descortés – dijo cuando entraron en la primera tienda: la de ropa, en busca de un buen par de calcetines de lana.

Después de las compras, Solomon la llevó a _Las Tres Escobas_ y la invitó a una copa bien caliente de vino con especias. Aquel día hacía un frío considerable y después de una caminata nada mejor que algo calentito, antes de volver al castillo.

- Bueno, ¿que? ¿Te has divertido?

Sydney sonrió.

- Claro. Me duelen los pies, pero por suerte ya nos vamos. Y ha sido un auténtico alivio, pasar un solo día sin Snape.

- Demasiadas peleas, ¿eh? – quiso saber Solomon, mirándola un poco serio.

- Si – suspiro Sydney y puso mala cara – No sé como piensa Dumbledore que resolveremos nuestras diferencias, si cada vez que hablamos terminamos por tirarnos los trastos a la cabeza.

- Me temo que la idea de la reclusión no es muy buena. Me parece que el profesor Snape tiene un carácter demasiado difícil para que ese método funcione.

- Pues tendrá que hacerlo. Dumbledore ya nos ha dicho que no saldremos de ahí hasta que pulamos nuestras asperezas… y nos ha puesto un medidor mágico, para asegurarse de eso: el maldito aparato debe cambiar de azul noche a azul pálido, si queremos que la reclusión termine.

- ¿Y no habéis pensado en trucarlo? Si conseguís que de la medida exacta, Dumbledore os sacará por fin de ahí.

- Pero no podemos – replicó Sydney - ¿Crees qué Snape no lo ha intentado? Al tercer intento el mismo Dumbledore vino a nuestras dependencias y le dijo: _Severus_ – imitó el tono solemne y serio que empleaba el director a veces – _Si vuelves a tocar ese medidor, te retiraré el uso de la varita_. Y después se fue… no quieras saber la cara que puso Severus.

Solomon rió.

- Me lo imagino. Ese hombre tiene un genio atroz.

- Dímelo a mí, que tengo que sufrirlo todos los días. Si por nosotros fuera, estoy segura de que a estas alturas ni nos hablaríamos, pero Dumbledore especificó en las reglas de reclusión que debíamos mantener una conversación diaria y que esta tendría que durar como mínimo una hora. ¡Una hora! ¡Está loco! – exclamó – Envía al elfo Dobby a vigilarnos durante las conversaciones y el pobre se gana casi todos los golpes de Snape.

El profesor casi saltó en su silla, al escuchar esto.

- ¿¡Le ha pegado!?

- No – respondió Sydney – Me refiero a que muchas veces se desquita con él, le grita. A mí me da miedo dejarle solo con él cuando discutimos porque no quiero que se lo haga pasar mal, Snape es un experto en eso. Y no sabes como se pone.

- No quiero hacerme una idea.

- No te la hagas.

Después de concluir esta conversación, continuaron bebiendo y descansando y media hora después vino a recogerlos el carruaje. Subieron y se dirigieron al castillo, al que llegaron justo para la cena. Entraron juntos en el _Gran Comedor_, bastante más sonrientes que al partir, ya que habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar de temas variados que nada tenían que ver con Snape, Dobby y la reclusión, si no más bien con esa preciosa túnica que Sydney se había comprado para asistir al baile de _Navidad_.

La prenda había sido adquirida en la misma tienda de ropa que los calcetines de lana para Dumbledore. Nada más verla, Sydney quiso hablar con la propietaria para que se la reservara, a fin de venir a comprarla en _Nochebuena_ cuando visitasen _Hogsmeade_ los alumnos: al haber invitado Solomon, ella no se había encargado de traer dinero encima… pero resulta que al profesor de _Adivinación_ le pareció una tontería dejar la túnica allí, aunque estuviera asegurada. Insistió en pagar el vestido y Sydney no pudo hacer nada para disuadirlo, salvo prometerle que lo compensaría enviándole como regalo de _Navidad_ una foto suya luciendo aquel vestido en la fiesta.

A la pelirroja le pareció excesivo que él tuviera que pagarle nada, de la misma manera que pensó que era una tontería lo de la fotografía… pero él se empeñó. Y cuando algunos hombres se empeñan no hay nada que hacer.

* * *

- Parece que la búsqueda de regalos ha sido buena – dijo Dumbledore, nada más verlos aparecer en la mesa.

- Si – Solomon le sonrió – Sydney y yo hemos recorrido todas las tiendas.

- Estoy muy cansada.

- Y tenemos hambre – declaró Solomon, mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

A su alrededor en la mesa el resto de profesores regresó a su cena, una vez que pasó el acontecimiento de su llegada. Dumbledore les sonrió y se dedicó a hacerles preguntas acerca de los regalos y de cómo habían pasado el día en _Hogsmeade_ y Solomon procuraba hablar alto para que Snape – Dumbledore lo casi lo había obligado a sentarse junto a él, quitándole el sitio a una molesta y contrariada subdirectora McGonagall – se enterara de ciertas cosas.

- … como se lo digo, Albus, el señor Wilkins de la tienda de artículos de _Quidditch_ creyó que éramos novios, solo porque íbamos de la mano.

- No entiendo como la gente puede pensar siempre mal – intervino Sydney – Que fuéramos de la mano no quería decir en realidad nada: los amigos también se cogen de las manos, ¿no? Y van de compras.

- Si, señorita Clavell, pero el señor Scaffold es joven y yendo a su lado una mujer hermosa como usted… yo también pensaría lo mismo, si les viera de la mano.

- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Clavell – dijo Snape, entrando descaradamente en la conversación y sin apenas mirarles – El coger de la mano a una mujer no significa nada. Además, yo no considero tan hermosa a la señorita Clavell, las he visto mucho mejores – la miró despreciativamente de arriba abajo – Y todos sabemos que la belleza no es el único atributo que debe tener una mujer: pesan más la inteligencia y el sentido de la moral.

Dumbledore lo miró, haciendo una mueca al tiempo que alzaba divertido las cejas.

- Severus, ¿está usted siendo desagradable adrede?

Snape le dedicó al director una mirada inocente que era aún más nociva que la acidez de su lengua.

- Claro que si, señor. Como ha pasado el día entero sin mí, ha perdido la práctica y necesita recuperarla.

Severus la miró con una cínica ceja levantada. Sonrió con crueldad.

- Si yo pudiera pasar un solo minuto de mi tiempo libre sin su molesta presencia a mi lado, señorita Clavell, créame que no perdería la práctica en nada. Estaría demasiado ocupado celebrándolo.

- Oh, si, ¿de veras? Vaya, señor, ahora me explico porque le brilla esta noche tanto el cabello. Dígame, profesor Snape, ¿se lo ha lavado de verdad o simplemente se ha puesto algún ungüento mágico para qué parezca menos grasiento de lo que es?

Había una cualidad tan sardónica e hiriente en aquel comentario que la sonrisa del maestro de _Pociones_ se esfumó. Su rostro se puso serio y pareció mucho más afilado que al natural.

_Dios Santo, es tremenda_ – pensó Solomon, viendo la creciente expresión de enfado en la cara de Snape.

De refilón pudo captar los pensamientos de Dumbledore: el anciano director estaba pensando si le daría tiempo a apartar su silla, antes de que esos dos se abalanzasen el uno contra el otro, con él en medio. ¿Podría salvar algunos hilos de su túnica, al menos? Era nueva, solo tenía un mes.

- Mi cabello está perfectamente, señorita Clavell, gracias – replicó Snape entre dientes – Yo me preocuparía mucho más por su estómago, pues permítame decirle que las bebidas en _Las Tres Escobas_ a veces pecan de… indigestas. Y tengo entendido que ustedes dos han terminado su ronda de compras allí, ¿no?

- Si, efectivamente.

- Entonces más vale que tengan ustedes cuidado, señor Scaffold. Podría sentarles mal.

- Dudo mucho que eso se cumpla, señor Snape, las bebidas que Solomon y yo hemos tomado estaban muy buenas.

- ¿Qué bebidas eran, señorita Clavell? Si se me permite preguntar.

- Vino. Caliente y con especias. Solomon lo pidió para mí. Él es muy considerado y tiene unos modales exquisitos… al contrario que otros, señor Snape. Le sorprendería el enorme número de hombres que no saben siquiera que existe esa palabra – declaró Sydney, mirándole significativamente.

- No son tan numerosos esos hombres como lo son las mujeres que rondan por las calles, ofreciendo sus servicios. Esas se van con cualquiera, ¿sabe?

- Vamos, vamos, señores, por favor – intervino Dumbledore – Serenense. No quiero que sus altercados provoquen el derrumbamiento de _Hogwarts_.

Ambos profesores permanecieron mirándose durante unos segundos más, traspasándose con los ojos. Después desistieron, pues dar un espectáculo en mitad del _Gran_ _Comedor_ no era aún de su estilo. Bajaron las cabezas y se dedicaron únicamente a comer.

- Pérfida – Sydney oyó perfectamente pronunciar esta palabra a Snape.

- Metomentodo – le replicó, susurrando al mismo nivel de voz que él.

- Descocada.

- Cerebro de hipogrifo.

- Furcia.

- _Pepping Tom_.

Severus se encontraba comiendo cuando le llegó esta respuesta de Sydney. El estofado salió disparado de su boca y el profesor se atragantó con violencia.

- ¡Severus, cuidado! – exclamó Dumbledore, percatándose de su situación. Comenzó a palmearle la espalda – Santo Dios, ¿tanta hambre tiene? Se va a ahogar.

El rostro de Snape se había puesto del color de la grana. Consiguió aliviársele el ahogo, pero quedo jadeante, alterado y lo suficientemente enfadado como para levantarse con brusquedad de la mesa.

- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó Dumbledore, sorprendido por su reacción.

- Me voy a la cama.

- Pe-pero Severus, ¿y su comida? ¿No va a seguir cenando?

- No, señor. Acabo de perder el apetito – arrojó la servilleta con fuerza sobre la mesa y se fue, ante la mirada atónica de todos y entre las risitas ahogadas de Sydney, que se cubría con una mano la boca al tiempo que se felicitaba por haber puesto, por primera vez en su vida, en fuga a Snape. ¡Y con tan solo dos palabras! Eso era…

- No tiene gracia, señorita Clavell.

La risa de la pelirroja se cortó de golpe cuando oyó el tono autoritario con el que la acababa de reprender Dumbledore. El director la miraba con seriedad por encima de sus gafas de media concha y ella decidió que era mejor no dejar ver su alegría de manera tan evidente.

- Lo siento, señor.

Continuó comiendo mientras poco a poco la mesa recobraba la tranquilidad. Intentó alargar todo lo que pudo su cena pues sabía que en cuanto acabara tendría que volver a sus dependencias, donde lo más probable es que Severus estuviera esperándola – si es que por obra y gracia de un milagro no había tenido la maravillosa idea de irse a la cama de sopetón – para vengarse.

Si… la venganza era algo muy propio de Snape.

* * *

Aquella noche Sydney no tuvo que cruzarse con Snape, pero al día siguiente el tema salió a colación de todos modos así que la discusión fue algo más que sonada… corrieron rumores por todo _Hogwarts_ que atestiguaban la huida acelerada de Dobby de la habitación, al parecer huyendo de la furia de Severus.

Las semanas previas a la _Navidad_ pasaron bastante rápido: el invierno fue instalándose poco a poco en la escuela, cubriendo de blanca nieve sus terrenos y jardines y trayendo el frío a las clases; el castillo se fue llenando día a día de adornos que colocaban los profesores en su tiempo libre y de árboles que los mismos decoraban por parejas, con ayuda de algunos de los alumnos que habían firmado en la lista para permanecer allí durante las vacaciones. Se quedaban casi todos los de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo y muy pocos de los cursos anteriores… el baile de _Navidad_ se había convertido desde hacía mucho tiempo en el protagonista indiscutible de esas fechas, desbancando incluso al banquete de _Navidad_ o la familiar cena de _Nochebuena_.

Algunos de los profesores partieron en el expreso de _Hogwarts_ el día veintitrés. Se produjo un ligero contratiempo en la vida de uno de los que iban a quedarse para formar parte del grupo que vigilaba a los alumnos que pasaban la _Navidad_ en la escuela y Solomon tuvo que sustituirle… el joven escribió a su familia disculpándose y envió los regalos con varias lechuzas del colegio. Aquel hecho lo entristeció, pero la tristeza se le pasó pronto cuando se percató de que su estancia allí le permitiría invitar a Sydney a ir al baile de _Navidad_ con él. Pensó en Severus y una sardónica sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

En _Hogsmeade_, Diviana y sus compañeros lograron reunir a tiempo los ingredientes de la poción y la elaboraron a fuego lento en uno de los armarios de la habitación de la rubia: las camareras encargadas de la limpieza en la posada nunca aplicaban su magia limpiadora allí, por lo que no tendrían oportunidad alguna de descubrirlos. Ahora tan solo debían esperar la visita de los estudiantes a _Hogwarts_ para elegir a sus tres víctimas y conseguir raptarlas: Dewin había preparado una potente pócima para dormir que los dejaría fuera de combate durante tres días… por si la misión requería más tiempo del esperado. Diviana y los demás llevarían además encima una petaca de dimensiones discretas, pero suficientes, llena hasta arriba de poción, por si acaso se les pasaba el efecto de la misma mientras aún estuvieran dentro de _Hogwarts_.

Todo estaba preparado: el baile y el plan de los tres secuaces. Dos días antes de _Nochebuena_ Solomon le pidió a Sydney que fuera su pareja en el baile de _Navidad_ y ella aceptó. Antes muerta que ir acompañando a Snape, como parecía que iba a ser su destino se seguían a rajatabla las normas de Dumbledore. La pelirroja aceptó con mucho gusto y el día señalado se despertó extrañamente de buen humor y ni siquiera dejó que la sequedad y el habitual ánimo deprimente de Snape la afectaran… tendría que pasar el día entero con él, pero se desquitaría como nunca en el baile.

No pensaba acercarse a él ni aunque se atragantara de nuevo e hicieran faltan sus fuerzas para salvarle la vida.

Estaba hasta el mismísimo gorro de Severus.


	12. Capítulo 12

**XII**

Habían observado a los chicos desde que los vieron almorzar en el restaurante.

Diviana y sus compañeros aguardaron en el callejón contiguo a la posada. Los tres muchachos de _Hufflepuff_, dos chicos y una chica, se acercaban a paso lento hacia donde ellos estaban, charlando animadamente.

Ya estaba todo planeado y tan solo les faltaba el elemento especial que eran aquellos tres jóvenes, los cuales aportarían el último ingrediente necesario para la poción: algo perteneciente a las personas en las que se querían transformar. Los habían elegido porque caminaron siempre unidos durante todo el tiempo que los estuvieron observando, calibrándolos para discernir si eran una buena presa.

Y parecían la captura perfecta.

- Oye, deberíamos ir a _Honeydukes_ – dijo uno de los muchachos, ajeno aún a lo que les aguardaba antes de doblar la esquina – Quiero comprar algunos diablillos de pimienta para mi hermana Lorraine.

- ¿Seguro que son solo para Lorraine? – el otro chico se lo quedó mirando con suspicacia – Me parece que lo que en realidad quieres es hacerte una reserva, quien sabe si para gastar alguna broma.

El joven aludido se sonrojó ligeramente. La chica rió con alegría.

- Creo que te ha pillado, Sean. ¿Qué más cosas quieres comprar en _Honeydukes_…?

- ¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Auxilio!

Los tres muchachos se detuvieron en seco.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Viene del callejón.

- ¡Socorro! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Quieren matarme, por favor!

- ¡Vamos, hay alguien en peligro! – declaró la joven y echaron los tres juntos a correr hacia donde venía la angustiada voz de la mujer.

Llegaron derrapando al callejón. En él se encontraron a dos hombres atacando a una indefensa bruja, al parecer con la intención de robarle. La mujer estaba tendida bocarriba en el suelo, gritando histéricamente mientras uno de los hombres se afanaba por robarle a tirones su bolsa y el otro la golpeaba para lograr que la soltara.

- ¡_Flipendo_! – gritó el mayor de los chicos, Sean y el más alto de los agresores cruzó el aire volando para ir a estrellarse contra la pared del fondo.

El otro hombre sacó presto su varita y trató de defenderse, pero la joven - Odile - le aplicó un _Expelliarmus_ que lo dejó sin sentido. La mujer hizo amago de levantarse del suelo y cuando los chicos se acercaron a ella para auxiliarla, apuntó su varita hacia ellos y los aturdió.

Los jóvenes cayeron al instante y Diviana se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y la suciedad del callejón y echándose la bolsa al hombro llamó a sus compañeros. Marshall se le acercó, con Dewin al hombro.

- Lo han dejado k.o. – anunció.

La rubia gruñó algo y le indicó que se hiciera con uno de los niños. Marshall obedeció, echándose sobre el hombro libre a Sean, que era el más grande y pesado. Diviana se hizo con la chica y el joven pequeño y entraron los dos sigilosamente por la escalera que había en la parte trasera de la posada y que comunicaba oportunamente con la ventana de una de las habitaciones que ellos habían alquilado.

Entraron y Marshall dejó a su compañero inconsciente sobre la cama y después, con ayuda de la mujer, les hizo beber a los chicos la pócima. Fue un poco complicado ya que estos estaban dormidos, pero al ser la poción puro líquido no tuvieron muchos problemas. Acto seguido les arrancaron a cada uno un mechón de cabello y los desnudaron, encerrándolos en el armario.

- Despierta a Dewin – le ordenó Diviana – No podemos esperarle y arriesgarnos a que los otros se vayan sin nosotros. Eso nos fastidiaría la entrada y además, si descubren que uno solo de estos chicos han desaparecido saltará la alarma.

Marshall asintió. Fue hasta donde estaba su compañero y lo zarandeó, lo abofeteó hasta que el otro despertó, sobresaltado.

- Tenemos que tomar la poción.

Dewin, aún un poco atontado por el hechizo y los golpes de su compañero, se levantó y fue hasta el centro de la habitación donde la rubia había depositado el caldero. Diviana acababa de verter la poción en tres vasos diferentes y había añadido el pelo correspondiente a cada vaso. Les entregó un vaso a cada uno y alzó el suyo.

- Un brindis – sonrió – Por el éxito de la misión.

- Por el éxito de la misión – brindaron los dos hombres al unísono.

Bebieron.

Sus cuerpos pronto empezaron a cambiar. Su estatura y complexión se redujo y de pronto sus ropas eran demasiado grandes para ellos y las prendas les quedaban largas y abolsadas.

- Coge las túnicas. Tenemos que ponérnoslas. Date prisa.

Dewin entregó las túnicas a sus compañeros y procedió a ponerse la suya. Se cambiaron de ropa con rapidez, pues sabían que la entrada en la escuela dependía ampliamente del tiempo: si llegaban tarde no podrían entrar y los descubrirían antes de que volviese a cantar el gallo.

Una vez caracterizados como los tres jóvenes de _Hufflepuff_ los tres secuaces recogieron bien la habitación y volvieron a salir por la escalera… ya en _Hogsmeade_ se mezclaron con el resto de alumnos de su casa.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está la señorita Clavell? – preguntó Dumbledore, curioso – Creí que iba a venir con usted, Solomon.

- Y vendrá. Pero me ha pedido que me adelantara porque le faltaba un poco todavía para acabar de arreglarse.

- No sé por qué se molesta, si en realidad no tiene mucho arreglo que digamos – declaró Snape, con sorna.

- Me parece que se equivoca usted, Severus.

Snape volvió la cabeza hacia Solomon con la intención de aplicarle una dura réplica y de repente se le congelaron las palabras en la lengua. Vio al profesor de _Adivinación_ que miraba hacia otro lado, concretamente hacia una puerta que se abría a la derecha, dando paso a la mesa de la tarima.

Ahí estaba Sydney… y el vaso de zumo de calabaza que tenía Dumbledore en la mano se le volcó sobre la túnica cuando la vio entrar.

Mientras el director mascullaba para sí improperios y trataba de limpiar el estropicio con su varita sin apartar la vista de la profesora, esta avanzó hasta la mesa para ocupar su asiento junto a los demás. Todos en la mesa la miraban sorprendidos, algunos, como Hagrid, tenían la boca tan abierta como para que se les pudiera colar un moscardón.

Sydney lucía una túnica de color amarillo dorado. La prenda se le ajustaba al cuerpo con un estrecho corpiño y una falda de amplios vuelos que la cubría hasta los bien torneados tobillos. Las mangas eran largas, pero hechas de una tela mucho más fina que la de la túnica y más liviana, casi transparente. Su larga cabellera pelirroja había sido rizada y recogida a medias sobre la cabeza, dejando parte de la melena en libertad, en un peinado sencillo que intensificaba la delicadeza y armonía de sus rasgos.

- Dios… - susurró Solomon - Creo que deberíamos avisar al cielo: se les acaba de escapar un ángel.

- Está usted preciosa, señorita Clavell – dijo Hagrid, mirándola estupefacto.

Sydney sonrió, acentuando su belleza de tal modo que un par más de corazones se lanzaron a la carrera. Se acercó a su pareja en el baile y tomó asiento junto a él.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Qué si me gusta? – inquirió Solomon, con un hilo de voz – ¡Y pensar qué eras tú la que no quería que te la comprara! Han sido los tres _galeones_, treinta _sickles_ y nueve _knuts_ mejor gastados de la historia.

Ella se echó a reír.

- Bueno, Severus – Dumbledore se volvió hacia el profesor de _Pociones_ - ¿Qué tiene que decir ahora? ¿Todavía piensa qué la señorita Clavell no tiene arreglo?

Snape lo miró. Estaba pálido pese a las dos manchas rojas que cubrían sus mejillas. Sus ojos negros brillaban con una extraña tonalidad fangosa…

- No es tan hermosa – espetó, apretando los labios y concentrándose con brusquedad en los alimentos que antes había estado tomando.

Dumbledore sonrió y meneó la cabeza negativamente.

_Ah, este Severus_ – pensó, retornando a su cena - _Con qué no es tan hermosa, ¿eh? Entonces, ¿por qué no puede quitar usted sus ojos de su cuerpo, señor Snape?_

Sintió ganas de reír, pero se contuvo. Notar que Severus estaba azorado y profundamente impresionado por la presencia de Sydney en la mesa era más que suficiente para él, esa noche. Con eso y los celos que estaba seguro se esforzaría Solomon por darle a Snape… si esa no era la mejor noche de su vida se afeitaría las barbas.

Prometido por las plumas ígneas de _Fawkes_.

La fiesta de _Navidad_ transcurrió de lo más amena y divertida. La cena concluyó sobre las ocho y a esa hora se retiraron las mesas y, al igual que en la celebración de _Halloween_, un grupo musical subió a un escenario improvisado y comenzaron a tocar, animando a cientos de parejas de jóvenes que decidieron lucir en la pista sus habilidades de baile.

- ¿Habrá un hueco para nosotros? – le preguntó Solomon a Sydney, ofreciéndole su mano.

- ¿Por qué no lo probamos?

Lo cogió de la mano y él la llevo hasta la pista, donde empezaron a moverse al son de la música. Como ya sabía la pelirroja, Solomon no era nada malo bailando y ella le iba a la zaga, ya que siempre le había gustado todo lo que tuviera que ver con el baile.

- Nunca terminaré de sorprenderme por como te mueves – dijo el profesor – Yo creía que era bueno y tú me dejas a la altura del barro, ¿cómo lo haces?

- Antes que nada, no seas exagerado – replicó Sydney – No tengo un método concreto, solo sigo el ritmo. Me encanta bailar: el año que estudié en _Hogwarts_ participé en el concurso de baile que se organizó en _Navidad_ y mi pareja y yo ganamos el premio.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién era? Tu pareja, quiero decir.

- Era un chico de mi edad, de _Hufflepuff_. Se llamaba Kenneth. No sé que habrá sido de él, no le veo desde que abandonamos la escuela.

- Un chico afortunado… por bailar contigo, digo – Sydney le sonrió - ¿Qué bailasteis?

- Un tango.

- ¿¡Tango!? – a Solomon pareció encantarle la idea. Agarró a la pelirroja por la cintura y la apretó contra él – Tienes que enseñarme a bailar eso. Siempre he querido aprender, señorita profesora.

Sydney se echó a reír, captando su tono falsamente sensual.

- De acuerdo, señor Scaffold. ¿Cree qué puede ser un buen alumno? – preguntó.

- Tengo ganas de aprender y prometo portarme bien y no ser travieso, profesora.

Ella rió y siguieron bailando. Solomon y Sydney fueron la única pareja de profesores que no abandonó la pista. Bailaron varias piezas y algunos de los alumnos los observaban sorprendidos o con curiosidad: no estaban muy acostumbrados a ver tan seguido a sus profesores bailando en el mismo lugar que ellos.

Desde la mesa de la tarima, sentado en el centro, Dumbledore picoteaba aquí y allá, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No solo podía ver a sus alumnos divertirse o a algunos de los profesores bailar, sino que podía ver también a la señorita Clavell y el señor Scaffold compenetrándose de un modo especial en la pista… y a Severus engullendo un vaso tras otro de ponche mientras les miraba con clara intención asesina.

_Si sigue así se emborrachará_ – pensó, mirando a Severus – _Y si lo hace cualquiera sabe de lo que es capaz_.

Se suponía que ese pensamiento debería inquietarle y llenarle de desazón, pero por más que lo intentaba lo único que conseguía era que lo divirtiera y que lo hiciera sentir lo suficientemente feliz como para explotar de alegría. Nunca había sido apegado a los escándalos y normalmente los rehuía, pero la extensa sabiduría de su edad le decía que Severus jamás revelaría sus sentimientos a menos que estos le explotaran por dentro y consiguieran de este modo salir a la superficie… para ello sin duda sería necesario un buen escándalo. Y Dumbledore creía que si en aquel mundo existía un Dios, entonces la bomba interior de Snape explotaría esa noche… eso era algo que él aguardaba con impaciencia.

La fiesta se extendió hasta la una de la madrugada. Sobre las doce y media tuvo lugar un altercado que quedaría impreso para siempre en la historia de _Hogwarts_, aunque nadie fuera a atreverse a escribirlo en las páginas de ningún libro que hablase del colegio: hacia el final del baile la algarabía fue declinando y algunas de las parejas optaron por retirarse para beber algo que les diese fuerzas. Solomon y Sydney se acercaron a la mesa de bebidas para tomar algo de ponche y allí se encontraron con Snape que estaba sirviéndose en ese momento otro vaso.

- ¿Cansados de bailar, parejita?

El profesor de _Adivinación_ miró a su colega, percibiendo claramente la sorna en su voz y algo peligroso en sus pensamientos.

- Lo estamos pasando muy bien – dijo Sydney, irguiéndose a su lado.

- ¿De veras? – Snape la miró. Sonrió – Si, ya lo veo. Se ha sonrojado usted, señorita Clavell, ¿es por el baile? Sin duda la admiración despertada en la pista la ha emocionado.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Solomon se envaró, tras captar el tono insidioso en las palabras de Severus.

- Oh, vamos, seamos francos, señor Scaffold. Han sido ustedes el centro de atención en la pista, ¿por qué será? Todos los alumnos les miraban, apuesto a que han disfrutado mucho luciéndose frente a los demás.

- No nos hemos lucido ante nadie. Me parece que la bebida le provoca alucinaciones, señor Snape.

- Sé muy bien lo que veo: veo a un muchacho díscolo que pretende dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos de juventud dentro de la pista – volvió sus negros y furiosos ojos hacia Sydney – Y veo a una mujer que alienta semejante actitud, sin importarle el público que haya delante. A esa mujer le gusta que los demás la admiren y sobre todo le gusta encandilar a cada joven medianamente atractivo que se le acerque. Esa mujer disfruta con los halagos y las noñerías románticas. Y le encanta dejarse hacer. Ella…

- Ya está bien, profesor Snape – Solomon intervino, poniéndose entre ambos - No pienso consentir que insulte a Sydney de esa manera. Retráctese o tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

- Usted no se meta.

- No. El que no debe meterse es usted: nos está aguando la fiesta.

- Déjalo, Solomon – afirmó Sydney, tirando suavemente de su brazo para alejarle – No merece la pena.

- Por supuesto que la merece. Usted se cree muy hombre, ¿verdad, Snape? Porque puede insultar a una mujer. Pues entérese: no pienso permitirle que se pase usted con ella. Lo mejor será que cierre la boca y se comporte. Y si vuelve a insultarla…

- ¿Qué va a hacer, Scaffold, pegarme? – Severus emitió un bufido de burla – Apuesto a que le encantaría: el brillante paladín de la _Adivinación_ luchando a muerte por la dignidad de su dama.

- Basta – le advirtió Solomon – No pienso avisarle más.

- Entonces hágame callar. ¿O es qué me tiene miedo?

- ¿Está usted buscando pelea adrede, señor Snape? – preguntó Solomon, ceñudo.

- ¿Hacemos la prueba? – dijo Severus, echando mano al bolsillo de su túnica.

Solomon no se movió, creyó que él no se atrevería, pero en el último momento adivinó que Snape iba en serio y trató de enarbolar su varita para defenderse del ataque del profesor… no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el hechizo de Severus lo hizo volar unos metros por el aire antes de aterrizar con un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

Sydney ahogó una exclamación, retrocediendo. Un enorme corro de alumnos estupefactos se formó en torno a los dos hombres, que parecían a punto de despedazarse el uno al otro, a juzgar por como se miraban.

- ¡Hijo de perra! – espetó Solomon, levantándose con ayuda del mantel, al cual se agarró para poder alzarse.

Fue hacia él directo apuntándole con la varita y Snape no se achantó. Intentó esquivar el hechizo que el otro iba a lanzarle, pero falló y su pómulo derecho cobró el golpe, abriéndose con un tajo limpio y comenzando a sangrar. Severus retrocedió un par de pasos, limpiándose la sangre con la mano, a la vista de una multitud de alumnos que exclamaban con sorpresa o se tapaban la boca con estupor.

- ¡Basta! ¡Por favor, no sigáis con esto! – intervino Sydney, colocándose entre los dos.

- ¡Apártate! – dijeron ambos hombres a la vez.

Intentó detenerlos, pero fue inútil. Tuvo que apartarse cuando los hechizos de ambos amenazaron con atraparla a ella en medio, ya que iban directos el uno a por el otro. Chocaron en un punto intermedio y cada uno se desvió hacia un lado: el _Desmaius_ de Solomon impactó contra el estandarte de _Gryffindor_ que estaba colgado detrás de la correspondiente mesa y el _Expelliarmus_ de Snape fue a estrellarse contra una de las calabazas flotantes y la hizo explotar.

Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Alumnos y profesores eran incapaces de creer lo que estaban viendo y cada vez iba a peor. Sydney se dijo a sí misma que debía hacer algo para impedirles seguir peleando o de lo contrario no estaba segura de hasta donde podían llegar… parecían haber entablado una especie de batalla personal y si no se detenían cuanto antes las consecuencias podrían llegar a ser graves.

Avanzando con la varita en alto, lanzó un hechizo escudo entre los dos, que milagrosamente consiguió mantenerlos a raya.

- ¡Retire inmediatamente el conjuro! – le exigió Snape – ¡No tiene por qué meterse en esto!

- ¡No le hable en ese tono! – replicó Solomon, enfadado – Sydney, retira el hechizo… le daré una lección de modales.

- ¿¡Modales!? No me haga reír.

- ¡Reír no es precisamente lo qué pienso hacerle!

- ¡Vamos! Pues anule usted mismo el conjuro y en paz, podremos seguir con lo nuestro.

- Nadie va a seguir con nada de esto.

Todos los rostros de la sala se volvieron hacia el director, al oírle hablar. El semblante benigno de Albus Dumbledore observaba con seriedad a ambos profesores.

- Señores, acaban ustedes de estropearnos el baile – declaró – Y me permito recordarles, por si no se han dado cuenta, que están ustedes batiéndose en duelo delante de toda la escuela. ¿Qué ejemplo piensan dar con ello a los alumnos? ¿Y a sus colegas, que también les están observando? Si tienen ustedes un solo gramo de vergüenza, les aconsejo que terminen con esto y vuelvan a sus dependencias, donde no puedan importunar a nadie y donde desde luego espero que mantengas las debidas distancias… huelga decir que si vuelven ustedes a tener un altercado semejante me veré obligado a tomar medidas.

Tanto Snape como Solomon parecieron recapacitar al oír estas palabras. Se percataron de que el director tenía razón y la conciencia del hecho de que estaban dando un sonado espectáculo ante todos los miembros de la escuela pareció calar en sus respectivos cerebros, apagando temporalmente el resentimiento entre ellos y devolviéndoles la sensatez.

- Me alegro de que lo hayan entendido – dijo Dumbledore, un segundo antes de volverse hacia la multitud - ¡Muchachos! – la voz del director fue clara y no admitía discusión – El baile ha acabado. Los _Prefectos_ que se encarguen de conducir a los alumnos hasta sus respectivas casas. Los profesores, por favor, que se queden para recogerlo todo.

Hubo murmullos entre la multitud, mientras esta se dispersaba. Los _Prefectos_ organizaron a los alumnos de los diferentes cursos de su casa y los condujeron a las respectivas salas comunes. El _Gran Comedor_ se quedó casi vacío y tan solo un pequeño grupo de profesores permaneció allí, aunando la fuerza de sus varitas para que la estancia quedase tan limpia y sobria como lo estaba antes de que se llevara a cabo la fiesta y de sucediera todo lo que no habría tenido que suceder.

- Con ustedes tres hablaré mañana – dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a los causantes – Severus, usted venga conmigo. Le quiero bien lejos del señor Scaffold y de la señorita Clavell. Andando.

Se lo llevó a la otra punta del comedor y le indicó como debía ayudarle. Mientras, el resto de profesores se repartieron por la estancia para poder acabar antes con la remodelación y dejaron solos a Solomon y a Sydney.

- Solomon… - comenzó ella

- No digas nada, Syd – la atajó él y a continuación emitió un suspiro – Ya has oído a Dumbledore. Será mejor que nos pongamos mano a la obra. Cuanto antes acabemos con esto antes podremos irnos a dormir… en estos momentos creo que eso es lo más sensato.

Se alejó de ella varita en mano y Sydney quedó allí, sola y en silencio. Miró a su alrededor y vio que sus compañeros estaban ocupados haciendo su trabajo, trabajo que ella también debería hacer. Se puso manos a la obra, abatida. ¿Por qué había pasado todo aquello? ¿Por qué ella no había sido capaz de imponerse? Quizás, si hubiera obligado a Solomon, aunque fuera a la fuerza, a separarse de Snape… si no le hubiera permitido oír sus estúpidas palabras, si se hubieran alejado a tiempo…

Se sintió frustrada. Frustrada, culpable y estúpida, porque sentía en cierto modo que ella era la causa de lo ocurrido. Y la vez la enfurecía el hecho de sentirse así: ella no había buscado ni provocado la pelea. Severus había empezado. Primero insultándola delante de Solomon, obligándole a responder para defenderla de su ataque y luego atacando el mismo al profesor de _Adivinación_, batiéndose en duelo con él delante de todos… y para colmo Solomon le había seguido el juego. Él, que jamás le habría parecido el tipo de mago pendenciero capaz de dar un espectáculo como ese en ninguna parte, menos aún en la escuela en la que trabajaba.

¿Pero en qué demonios habían estado pensando…?

Desolada y dolida, pasó la siguiente media hora adecentando el comedor junto a sus colegas, resultándole imposible recuperar el estupendo ánimo que tenía al empezar la fiesta. Cuando volvieron todos silenciosamente a sus habitaciones – Dumbledore les acompañó a Severus y a ella, para evitar incidentes, al menos hasta que llegaran a sus dependencias – Sydney sintió que el mundo se le caía encima.

No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Severus dos veces en una sola noche.

* * *

- Mire lo que ha provocado su amigo – se quejó Snape, avanzando furioso dentro de la habitación mientras Sydney se quedaba en la puerta, apoyando la espalda contra el marco al cerrarla – Todo es por su culpa.

- Ya está bien, Severus. Usted se lo buscó: si no me hubiera insultado, Solomon no se habría enfrentado a usted.

- Es un insolente – Snape se volvió para encararla – Y usted lo alienta.

- ¿Qué yo lo aliento?

La pelirroja se apartó con brusquedad de la puerta. La exasperaba profundamente que Snape insinuara que ella había tenido algo que ver en la pelea que ellos dos habían desencadenado.

- Yo le dije que parara. No quería problemas con usted, pero él prefirió seguir. Y de todos modos, usted se lo merecía. Se pasó de la raya y Solomon simplemente lo puso en su lugar.

- Si, claro. Como si ese estúpido pudiera vencerme alguna vez.

- Deje de ser tan arrogante – le espetó Sydney – Y no llame estúpido a Solomon, él es cien veces mejor que usted. Él nunca atacaría a una pareja por celos.

- ¿¡Celos!? No me haga reír. ¿De quien se supone que tengo celos, según usted, señorita Clavell?

- No lo sé – Sydney se irguió, para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo… y que podía ser tan hirientemente perspicaz como él – Por lo que a mí respecta, le conozco tan poco, señor, que igualmente podría tener usted celos de Solomon o de mí.

- ¿De usted? – la expresión en el rostro de Severus era abiertamente de sorpresa - ¿Acaso tengo que ponerme celoso porque el señor Scaffold comparta su tiempo con usted? ¿A mí que me importa eso?

- ¿Y yo qué sé? A lo mejor es gay.

- ¡Yo no soy gay! – saltó Severus, indignado - Ni siquiera sé que demonios es eso.

- Que le van los hombres, Snape – aclaró Sydney.

El semblante del profesor palideció. Un sonido violento salió de entre sus labios antes de que la agarrara por el brazo y la zarandeara.

- ¡Maldita descarada! ¿¡Cree qué esto es un juego!? ¿¡Acaso tengo pinta de sodomita!?

- ¡De sodomita puede que no, pero de _Neandertal_ si! – dijo la pelirroja, zafándose de su apretón – ¡Es usted un bruto redomado!

- ¡No hablemos de insultos, señorita Clavell, porque en ese apartado se lleva usted la palma! ¡No me caben en la boca las palabras para describir su comportamiento!

- ¡Eso será porque su boca es un estercolero, Snape! ¡La tiene siempre tan sucia que si se mordiera la lengua alguna vez, se infectaría al instante y moriría envenenado!

- ¡Mejor morir por el propio veneno que infectarse con el de una víbora!

- ¿¡Víbora!? ¡Si yo soy una víbora, ¿qué es usted, señor!? ¿¡Un _Basilisco!_?

- ¡Ojalá! – masculló Severus – ¡Así al menos podría petrificarla y hacer que se callara para siempre! ¡Ya no la soporto, señorita Clavell! ¡Es usted peor que… peor que…!

- ¿¡Peor que qué, señor!? ¿¡Peor qué usted!? ¡Permítame dudarlo! ¡No hay nadie en el mundo con peores intenciones y el alma más negra que la suya, profesor Snape! ¡Si hubiera un premio a la maldad usted quedaría en segundo puesto, por detrás de Voldemort!

Al oír mencionar aquel nombre Severus recordó sus días como _mortífago_. Se acordó de las clases de magia oscura que había recibido de manos de _mortífagos_ más expertos que él y los maleficios que le enseñaron. Aquellas maldiciones prohibidas que pensaba en aplicarle ahora mismo a ella para ver si lograba liquidarla de una buena vez. Sentía grandes deseos de atacarla, pero decidió no dejarse llevar: al fin y al cabo no merecía la pena irse a dormir enfadado por culpa de una pequeña arpía de cabello pelirrojo.

- No seguiré hablando con usted. Me niego a perder la tranquilidad por su culpa. Ya he tenido suficientes emociones fuertes en una noche por su causa.

Se alejó de ella, rumbo a su habitación.

- No ha sido mi causa sino la suya. Usted se buscó la pelea.

- ¡Basta! – Snape se detuvo a medio camino, sin volverse – Esto ya se ha acabado, señorita Clavell, no voy a seguirle el juego.

- El que debería haberse acabado es usted, señor. Ojalá y Solomon lo hubiera hecho trizas en la fiesta.

Severus se volvió con violencia y la enfrentó.

- Le tiene usted mucha devoción a su Solomon, ¿verdad, señorita Clavell?

- ¿Es eso lo qué le molesta? – preguntó Sydney, irguiéndose altiva ante él – Entonces siente celos de Solomon y no de mí, señor.

- Yo no tengo celos de nadie y mucho menos de él. No me importa con quien decida emparejarse usted, señorita Clavell, porque no hay en su persona nada por lo que sentirme atraído. Lo único que puedo sentir por usted es odio y repulsión, porque a las mujeres como usted ningún otro sentimiento las acompaña.

- Una mujer como yo, ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Va a empezar otra vez con lo de las furcias? – se cruzó de brazos – Yo no soy ninguna furcia, señor Snape.

- ¿Puedo dudar?

- ¡Escúcheme bien, mal nacido! – le espetó Sydney – Puede llenarse la boca insultándome, pero si yo soy una furcia entonces usted es un hipócrita: nunca pierde la oportunidad para vilipendiarme y a cada momento me dice lo que cree que soy. Pero le diré yo a usted una cosa, Snape… al igual que todo eso usted jamás deja pasar la ocasión de poder besarme.

Aquel dardo envenenado dio en el blanco. Severus se puso pálido y movió los labios como si tratara de replicar, pero no sabía como hacerlo. No esperaba en modo alguno que ella le respondiera con algo así, ni siquiera tendría que haber existido un nuevo intercambio de insultos pues se suponía que él debería haber entrado en su habitación cuando se propuso dejarlo y que la cosa acabaría ahí.

Pero ahora…

- Se ha quedado sin palabras, Snape. Ya veo que tengo razón.

Severus miró su rostro altanero y la rabia lo recorrió por dentro.

- Los besos que le he dado, señorita Clavell, fueron ambos un error. Nunca debí dárselos y le aseguro que no los disfruté. Hasta el último segundo me parecieron repulsivos.

En esas circunstancias, lo normal hubiera sido que Sydney lo abofeteara. La pelirroja sintió que los dedos y la palma de su mano derecha le hormigueaban imaginariamente, por el ardiente deseo de golpearle que sintió. La enfureció que él fuera capaz de pensar – de sentir – de esa manera y pese a su parte racional, un salvaje sentimiento se apoderó de ella.

Se abalanzó contra Severus y le besó.

El profesor trató de zafarse, estupefacto y casi presa del pánico, cuando sintió que la mujer apretaba con fiereza sus labios contra los suyos, que tras una imposible resistencia se vieron obligados a ceder y a dejar que la lengua de ella entrara e invadiera su boca.

Sydney se agarró con fuerza a los antebrazos de Snape, impidiéndole cualquier tentativa de escapar. Podía demostrar que él mentía respecto a lo que sentía, ya que no creía para nada que la repulsión fuera el único y más fuerte sentimiento que él experimentaba al besarla.

Severus trató de retroceder cuando su mente intervino y le ordenó que se separara de inmediato de ella, que era peligroso un contacto de tal envergadura. Desgraciadamente, ella no estaba para nada dispuesta a dejarle escabullirse y los tropiezos de Snape tan solo consiguieron que ambos dieran con sus huesos en el duro suelo: él gruño cuando sintió el encontronazo que tenía su espalda con el suelo y Sydney desplegó las rodillas instintivamente para que le sirvieran de sujeción extra respecto al cuerpo de Snape, que continuaba en sus trece de separarse del de ella.

Las manos de él agarraron la cintura de la pelirroja, haciendo un último intento de sacársela de encima. No funcionó. Sydney se replegó sobre él e introdujo ambas manos en su pelo, acariciándolo y consiguiendo milagrosamente que la resistencia de Snape se fuera apagando por momentos.

Cuando él dejó de moverse debajo de su cuerpo ella detuvo el beso y lo observó. Le brillaban los ojos como dos trozos de carbón sobre las brasas. Tenía el cabello levemente revuelto y en la cara dos manchas furiosas de color.

- ¿De veras es repulsivo esto, Severus? – se apretó contra su entrepierna, sabiendo lo que encontraría allí porque ya lo había notado.

Snape se encogió, deseando que no cesara y que a la vez acabara aquello cuanto antes. El rubor que adornaba su por costumbre pálido rostro aumentó y todo su cuerpo reaccionó a la potente descarga eléctrica que acompañaba al contacto.

- Buenas noches, señor Snape – dijo ella, levantándose – Gran mentiroso de _Hogwarts_.

Lo dejó solo, tendido en el suelo y se fue a su habitación. Severus la oyó cerrar la puerta y se irguió con un gemido, trabajosamente a causa de lo embarazoso del momento. No podía creer que ella le hubiera hecho eso. Sydney se había comportado como un depredador agresivo y sensual y él miserablemente le había respondido, cuando normalmente era al revés. Tendría que haber sido al revés.

Se despreciaba a sí mismo… y a su humillante capacidad de corresponder a las provocaciones de la australiana.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en aquel bar.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de sí, el hombre pelirrojo dejó vagar su mirada por todo el local, pensando que seguía teniendo un ambiente tan cargante y sofocante como siempre. Avanzó hacia la barra y encontró detrás, tal y como esperaba, al tabernero.

- Tom – lo llamó.

El barman se dio la vuelta. Al verle sonrió y se acercó inmediatamente, mientras limpiaba escrupulosamente una jarra de cerveza con un trapo limpio.

- Señor Weasley, ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí? Dichosos los ojos, ¿desea beber algo?

- No, gracias, estoy de servicio – dijo Ron, observando la mueca de sorpresa del tabernero - He venido directamente del _Ministerio_. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

- Adelante, señor Weasley, lo que usted quiera.

- Estoy buscando a esta mujer – declaró Ron, sacando el pergamino que mostraba el retrato de Diviana y enseñándoselo al barman – Ha llegado recientemente del extranjero y sospechamos que está implicada en unos crímenes recientes cometido en el país.

- ¿De veras? Caray. ¿Es peligrosa?

- Si ¿La conoce? Podría haberse alojado aquí: este es un buen lugar y está cerca del callejón _Diagon_.

El barman se lo quedó mirando y tragó saliva. No recordaba a muchas brujas como la que aparecía dibujada en el pergamino. Tan solo a una.

- La he visto, señor. Una mujer muy alta y rubia… parecía nórdica. Llamaba un poco la atención.

- ¿Se alojó aquí?

- Si. Pero le aseguro que yo no… de haber sabido que estaba implicada en algo ilegal, yo…

- Tranquilo, Tom, sé que no es tu estilo, ayudar a los magos oscuros. Dime en que habitación se alojó. Y necesitaré que me des la llave, para revisarla.

- Por supuesto – Tom se dirigió hacia el fondo de la barra, hacia un panel del que colgaban las llaves de las habitaciones y descolgó una – Esa mujer alquiló la habitación número siete, en el segundo piso… dijo llamarse Diviana.

Ron asintió.

- ¿Le dio algún apellido?

- No, señor, solo el nombre.

- De acuerdo. ¿La habitación está vacía o ella sigue pernoctando aquí?

- No, señor. Se marchó hace semanas.

- Y no diría a donde.

- Me temo que no – dijo el tabernero, sacudiendo la cabeza – Lo siento.

- Está bien, Tom. Gracias. Que nadie me moleste mientras trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, señor Weasley. Yo me ocuparé de eso. Puede usted trabajar con toda tranquilidad.

Ron asintió y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, que sin más dilación comenzó a subir.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación número siete. Antes de abrir la puerta, para asegurarse, ejecutó un par de hechizos para comprobar que la tal Diviana no hubiera decidido dejar ningún regalito para el auror que la persiguiera y una vez que se cercioró de que era seguro entrar en la habitación, abrió la puerta con la llave que le había entregado Tom y accedió al interior.

Aparentemente todo estaba limpio y normal. Nada se hallaba fuera de su sitio y no parecía que se hubieran dejado nada atrás… pero sabía que esto último tendría que averiguarlo y rogando porque el afán de limpieza de Tom no hubiera estropeado posibles pruebas, se dedicó a investigar y registrar cada rincón de la habitación.

Cuando al fin pudo dar por concluido su trabajo su más importante hallazgo lo constituían restos de una sustancia líquida y limaduras de metal. No era mucho, pero le daba la idea de que alguien había elaborado entre aquellas paredes una poción… las limaduras de metal se correspondían con las de un caldero de metal… probablemente viejo. Y en cuanto a los restos líquidos…

_No se trata de la Multijugos_ – pensó, acercándose los restos a la nariz para olerlos – _Será mejor que lo analice para saber que poción es._

Acercándose hasta la mesa cercana, Ron trabajó durante varios minutos más, comprobando y verificando sus teorías: había acertado en cuanto a las limaduras. Y con respecto a la poción... esta fue un descubrimiento que no le resultó para nada agradable.

Se trataba de un poción bastante antigua, que servía para abrir la mente del que la bebía, a fin de que este pudiera contactar mentalmente con otra persona de su elección y espiar de esa manera en sus pensamientos, sueños y sentimientos.

_¿Pero con quien la ha usado?_ – se preguntó Ron, ceñudo - _¿Con Simon? ¿Así pudo saber todo sobre como acceder a la casa del ministro?_

No. A juzgar por los restos, las fechas podían coincidir con el rapto de Simon, pero si de verdad Diviana había elaborado la poción para eso no habría necesitado torturar al secretario… a menos que uno de los métodos le hubiera fallado y hubiera decidido utilizar el otro.

_Pero esta poción es muy complicada de hacer. Y lleva su tiempo. Simon apenas estuvo un día secuestrado, no es suficiente… ha tenido que usarla con alguien más_.

El problema era averiguar con quien: no tenían noticias de que hubieran secuestrado a nadie más. Las únicas personas atacadas tras lo de Simon habían sido Tonks, su madre y Ginny, pero el sanador les había dejado muy claro que los hechizos usados contra ellas habían sido únicamente un _Desmaius_ y un conjuro desmemorizante muy potente y dañino. Nada de pociones para hacer _Legilimencia_.

_Entonces…_

De repente se le ocurrió una idea descabellada. Muy descabellada.

_La persona sobre la que actúa la poción… es decir, no la que la bebe sino aquella cuyos pensamientos son espiados… no tiene conciencia de ello: Diviana podría haber espiado la mente de cualquiera sin que el afectado lo supiera. Tan solo necesitaría algún objeto personal…_

Lo que estaba pensando no podía ser cierto. Diviana había estado en casa del ministro. Para obtener la información sobre el paradero de Sydney. ¿Y si había? Ninguna de sus víctimas en aquella casa podía recordarlo. Quizás…

_Mierda. Ha podido llevarse algo de Kingsley y utilizar la poción. Kingsley es el único que sabe donde envió a Sydney._

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó en voz alta y se apresuró a abandonar la habitación.

Podía equivocarse, pero había demasiados indicios y tenía una corazonada. Una de las cosas que había aprendido durante su entrenamiento como auror había sido a fiarse de su instinto… y su instinto le decía que era bastante probable - dadas las pruebas encontradas - que Diviana ya supiera donde se encontraba Sydney y, en ese caso, su deber era ir a _Hogwarts_ y advertir a Dumbledore para que la pusiera sobre aviso. Y enviar un informe urgentemente al ministro para que este le diera instrucciones sobre que hacer para proteger a Sydney del peligro.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y salió del bar como una exhalación. No tenía tiempo que perder.

* * *

Pasaban de las tres de la madrugada, cuando Severus salió de su habitación con la intención de pasar un rato leyendo en el saloncito. No podía dormir, había pasado las pocas horas transcurridas tras el fin de fiesta dando vueltas en la cama… y no había logrado hallar aún descanso alguno.

Nada más salir vio la larga cabellera pelirroja refulgir a la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Sydney estaba hecha un ovillo en uno de los sillones cercanos al hogar. Severus se detuvo, pensó en volver atrás, no deseando mezclarse con ella, pero a pesar de sus sentimientos, que eran contradictorios, permaneció durante largos segundos aguardando una respuesta motriz de su cuerpo.

Finalmente se acercó al sillón donde descansaba Sydney y se sentó frente a la mujer.

Al verle, Syd se levantó casi enseguida, una vez que pudo superar la sorpresa de que él estuviera allí. Echó a andar con paso raudo hacia su habitación y estaba ya a mitad de camino cuando la voz de Severus la detuvo:

- No hace falta que se vaya.

- ¿Por qué no? – ella se volvió para enfocarle con recelo - ¿Acaso desea tener otra pelea? Ya no tengo ánimo para enzarzarme de nuevo con usted, si lo que pretende es eso. No voy a seguirle el juego.

- Yo tampoco… tan solo intento relajarme para poder conciliar el suelo, cosa que creo que usted también trata de hacer. Podríamos quedarnos aquí sin decir nada, no hace falta que hablemos. Solo quiero tranquilidad.

- A mi lado no la tendría – alegó Sydney - No se ha cansado nunca de repetirme que yo le robo el preciado bien de la serenidad. ¿Pretende hacerme creer qué ahora sin más puede desentenderse de eso?

Snape hizo una mueca.

- Si me altera usted es, en primer lugar, porque no puede mantener la lengua quieta. No se callaría ni aunque la hundiera bajo agua. ¿Por qué no se sienta y ya está? No le estoy pidiendo mucho, me parece.

- No. Pero simplemente dudo de si será usted capaz de soportar mi presencia.

- A estás alturas soportaría cerca incluso a Harry Potter – rezongó Snape, suspirando y llevándose una mano a la frente – En mi vida he tenido menos ganas de pelear.

Sydney aguzó el oído ante esta última declaración, sopesando que quizás pudiera acercarse a él con cuidado. Caminó lentamente hacia el profesor y cuando estuvo a su altura se sentó, mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Es cierto eso? ¿No vamos a pelear? – inquirió, curiosa.

El maestro la miró con resignada suspicacia.

- Abra la boca otra vez, si es eso lo que quiere que hagamos.

La advertencia fue más que suficiente. Sydney no tenía en modo alguno ni las ganas ni el ánimo suficiente como para enfrentarse de nuevo a él. Agradecía que el profesor de _Pociones_ se encontrara en su mismo estado, a fin de evitar más contratiempos.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y preguntándose subrepticiamente que sería lo que pasaría por la mente del otro. A Snape le gustaría averiguar que era lo que ocultaba en ese momento la mente de la pelirroja y Sydney sentía una gran curiosidad por la repentina apatía del maestro… también pensaba acerca de las consecuencias de su último encontronazo.

No podía creerse que se hubiera atrevido a besarlo. Debía de haberse vuelto loca para actuar así, era más propio de Severus comportarse como un _Neandertal_ que de ella el actuar como si fuera una pantera en celo.

_Si yo estaba en celo, al menos no era la única_ – pensó, recordando la dureza que había hallado en la entrepierna de Snape al apretarse contra él.

El pensamiento la turbó. Tanto que se puso colorada y captó la mirada ceñuda del profesor. Snape se interrogaba a sí mismo sobre cual sería el motivo de tan repentino rubor. Sydney se percató de que él la estaba observando y enrojeció aún más, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

No oyó la leve contestación de Sydney.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no pasa nada. Estaba… estaba… simplemente estaba pensando, eso es todo.

- ¿Qué pensamiento es capaz de provocarle semejante sonrojo, señorita Clavell?

- No pertenece a su incumbencia.

Una ceja morena se alzó en el rostro de Severus, que comenzó a mirarla con aguda suspicacia. La había avergonzado algo y él deseaba saberlo. Como dijera Dumbledore alguna vez, Snape soportaba muy mal las intrigas. Y no era precisamente un paradigma de modales, cuando no quería.

- Deseo saberlo. Me da igual que me incumba o no.

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¿Por qué tengo que contarle lo que pienso? Usted no es nadie…

- ¿En que estaba pensando? En la fiesta de _Navidad_, ¿tal vez? ¿Pensaba en la pelea, señorita Clavell? ¿En la que mantuve con el señor Scaffold, o en la que después tuvo lugar entre estas paredes? – Sydney se revolvió en el sillón como un animal acorralado y Snape no cesó de acosarla. Ahora que presentía que casi lo tenía no pensaba abandonar.

- Basta ya, profesor. No me siento cómoda con su interrogatorio…

- ¿Está pensando en el beso qué me dio? – supo que había dado de lleno en el blanco cuando ella prácticamente saltó en su asiento.

- ¡Pues claro qué no! ¿¡Por qué iba a pensar en eso!? ¡Ve! - exclamó, exasperada – A eso me refiero, Severus, cuando tengo dudas acerca de su ánimo de pelear: dice usted que no tiene ganas de hacerlo, pero invariablemente tiene que componérselas para violentarme. Le divierte sacarme de quicio, le… le… ¿qué está mirando? – Snape la contemplaba con una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

- Me preguntaba por qué la pone tan nerviosa pensar en ese beso.

- No estaba pensando en él.

- Miente – dijo Severus, observando como ella apretaba los puños a los costados – Su nerviosismo aumenta por momentos. Solo tengo que mencionar el tema para que usted se altere.

- Ya basta. No tengo por qué soportar esto.

Se levantó y estuvo a punto de irse, pero poniéndose rápidamente en pie Snape le cortó el paso, tomándola suavemente del brazo para retenerla. Ella retrocedió al notarlo tan cerca. Severus se percató de ello e instintivamente avanzó un paso, sin soltarla.

- Al menos tenga el valor de admitir sus sentimientos, señorita Clavell.

- Yo no siento nada por usted. Ya no.

- Mentirosa. No me creo que me haya olvidado tan fácilmente. ¿Se ha olvidado ya de lo qué dijo hace seis años? Si la memoria no me falla dijo usted en aquel entonces que me amaba, señorita Clavell.

Sydney tragó saliva.

- Si, es cierto – admitió – Pero eso fue hace seis años, me permito recalcar. Actualmente no existe nada de esos sentimientos… usted los mató al rechazarme.

Snape la soltó, como si rechazara aquel recuerdo. Puso mala cara.

- Hice lo que debía hacer. Usted era una niña y además había sido mi alumna. Eso hubiera sido…

- No le estaba pidiendo relaciones estables en ese momento, señor Snape. Yo solo quería sacarme de dentro lo que me estaba quemando. Le di una oportunidad y usted la rechazó, no puede ahora reclamarme que no sienta nada.

- ¿Si en verdad no siente nada, entonces por qué me besó?

Ella se irguió con temeroso orgullo ante él.

- ¿Por qué me besó usted?

Esta vez fue Snape el que se puso nervioso. Un músculo se crispó en su mandíbula. Estaba claro que la mención del beso dado antes de su corta tregua lo perturbaba. Sydney permaneció observándole, sin querer perderse ni un solo detalle de las emociones del profesor si es que este se atrevía a manifestar alguna.

Parecía una empresa difícil.

- Usted no entiende nada. Ese beso que le di fue un completo error, no tendría que habérselo dado. En realidad nunca debería haberme acercado a usted para nada, ni antes ni ahora.

- Si, de acuerdo, pero ya se ha acercado y en estos momentos no se le permite retroceder. No puede usted dar marcha atrás al tiempo y cambiar todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

- ¿De qué está hablando? – el tono de Severus sonó más brusco de lo normal – Entre nosotros no ha pasado absolutamente nada. No eche a volar su imaginación para inventarse historias, señorita Clavell. Desde el primer momento le advertí que yo no era, ni sería jamás, la fantasía romántica de nadie.

Ella se enfadó.

- Cambia usted su versión cuando más le conviene, Snape. Hace apenas unos segundos intentaba sonsacarme si yo seguía sintiendo algo por usted y ahora de repente se olvida de todo y aquí no ha pasado nada. Es usted una de esas personas que solo actúa y piensa según su conveniencia.

- Simplemente me atengo a los hechos…

- Esos no son los hechos – lo cortó Sydney, enojada - ¿Quiere hechos de verdad, señor Snape? ¿Necesita usted qué le refresquen la memoria? Pues, para empezar, acuérdese de la noche que dormimos juntos en la enfermería.

El recuerdo salió instantáneamente a la luz, desde un lugar recóndito de la mente de Severus, que para nada había podido olvidarlo. Se acordó de que aquella noche – la compartida en común – Sydney había sido objeto de un ataque por parte de su padrastro. Él llegó a tiempo para evitarlo y la llevó a la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey la había examinado y tras verificar que no tenía nada más allá de algunos golpes y contusiones, habiéndole contado Severus lo que pasó, la mujer accedió sin pegas a que la joven pasara la noche en la enfermería.

- _No se vaya, por favor, profesor… tengo miedo. Quédese conmigo, se lo suplico_.

Recordaba aquellas palabras como si ella se las acabara de decir. Las pronunció en el momento en que él se disponía a marcharse para dejarla dormir. Él la había mirado como si del siseo agresivo de una serpiente se tratara, pero había visto tal sinceridad y necesidad de calor humano en esos ojos que finalmente accedió, aunque muy a regañadientes. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, de espaldas a ella, manifestando su desacuerdo con aquella en su opinión absurda idea… momentos después notó como las manos suaves y pequeñas de ella se aferraban a la suya con ternura. Se envaró y soportó en tensión hasta que pudo oír la respiración tranquila de la chica, que atestiguaba su sueño milagrosamente profundo.

Snape no sabía como, pero lo cierto era que a la mañana siguiente fueron encontrados durmiendo juntos en la misma cama. Los halló – por suerte – el director, el cual prefirió dejar de lado el tema hasta poder comentarlo sosegadamente con su subordinado.

En este momento, el profesor dejó escapar con cierta brusquedad el aire de sus pulmones. Miró a Sydney con cara de pocos amigos.

- No creo que eso tenga nada que ver. No demuestra nada.

- No, claro. Pero si eso no le convence, entonces debería recordarle el beso que me dio en el despacho de Dumbledore. ¿Eso tampoco demuestra nada?

Las palabras de la pelirroja abrieron una nueva brecha, más enorme que la anterior si cabe, en la memoria de Snape. El profesor pudo rememorar las intensas sensaciones experimentadas en aquel momento, con tanta fuerza que parte de la muralla que ocultaba las emociones de su rostro se derrumbó y dejó entrever la crispación de sus nervios.

Severus apretó los labios a la vez que los puños.

- Aquel beso fue únicamente para castigarla. Usted me ofendió gravemente y merecía un castigo.

- ¿Y se detuvo usted cuando juzgo que ya había sido suficiente? Nunca he comprendido su actitud, cuando acabó de besarme: ¿por qué tenía esa expresión en la cara? ¿Pretende hacerme creer qué no sintió usted nada? Si se detuvo fue por algo, quizás las cosas se caldearon demasiado para usted…

- ¡Ya está bien! Quedamos en que no nos pelearíamos.

- Usted empezó.

- Usted me ha provocado.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Sydney se le enfrentó - ¿Esa será siempre su excusa, verdad, señor Snape? Siempre seré para usted la que comience la pelea. Usted jamás tendrá la culpa y siempre seré yo la que cargue con el muerto, aunque el cadáver haya sido fabricado por usted. Es así como se libra de sus responsabilidades.

- ¡Yo nunca me evado de ninguna de mis responsabilidades! – espetó Snape, enfadado – Eso que insinúa…

- … es totalmente cierto. Usted nunca tiene la culpa de lo que hace: si me besa, yo le he provocado; si se deja usted llevar, yo le he provocado; si por alguna casualidad extraña de la vida usted deja salir sus sentimientos, sean de la índole que sean, inmediatamente dirá que le he provocado yo previamente. ¿Alguna vez acepta la responsabilidad de sus acciones, señor Snape? ¿Alguna vez podrá llegar a expresar un solo sentimiento sin tener que negarlo segundos después? Dígame, señor, después de todo lo que se esfuerza porque la gente crea que no es usted humano, ¿le queda algo dentro qué pueda parecerse remotamente a un sentimiento? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso algún día podré tener la primicia de verle sentir? ¿Acaso usted _siente_?

La rabia de Severus subió como la espuma. La agarró por los antebrazos antes de saber siquiera lo que hacía y lo que pronunció su boca a continuación fue en un estado en el que no era dueño de sus actos:

- ¡Maldita arpía del infierno, ¿cómo te atreves a decir qué yo no siento!? – la zarandeó – ¡Desde que has puesto tus pies aquí no he parado de sentir ni un solo día! ¡He sentido tanto y tantas cosas que con solo tenerte delante mi control se desboca! ¡Por tu culpa no puedo pasar ni una sola noche, ni tan siquiera un minuto, sin pensar en ti! ¡Te sueño dormido, te veo despierto aunque no estés frente a mí, cualquier cosa qué piense, diga o haga puede recordarme a ti, hasta tal punto que creo que no escaparé nunca de tu sombra! ¡Tú sacas lo peor de mí, mis más bajos instintos… maldita seas, te has metido en mi cabeza! ¡Y no sé cómo demonios sacarte de ahí! amente. sted deja salir sus sentimientos, sea de la deja usted llevar, yo le he provocado; si por

Sydney lo observó, sintiendo que su enfado se esfumaba y que la llenaba un arrebato de compasión hacia él: sabía que el profesor no estaba acostumbrado a actuar ni sentir de esa manera y la sola idea de experimentar tales sentimientos lo atormentaba. No había que sobresalir en inteligencia para darse cuenta de que todo lo que le había dicho Severus era aquello que más lo hacía sufrir: él odiaba sentirse vulnerable y era así precisamente como lo hacía sentir ella.

Se produjo entre los dos una larga y silenciosa pausa en la que Sydney se bebió con la mirada los rasgos del profesor, los cuales expresaban a la perfección como este se sentía, en una de las poquísimas veces en las que humano alguno seria capaz de presenciar algo como eso.

- Quizás no tengas por qué sacarme. Quizás lo que tengas que hacer sea dejar que me quede dentro.

Snape la miró, recelando abiertamente de ella. Cuando Sydney le puso una mano con suavidad sobre el antebrazo él trató de apartarse.

- No, Severus. Dejemos por una vez de huir el uno del otro.

Se acercó al profesor paso a paso hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él, tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaban apenas. Instintivamente, Sydney abarcó con ambas manos el rostro serio de Snape y se puso de puntillas para acercar sus labios a los del hombre.

Severus la detuvo.

- Un beso a estas alturas no arreglará nada – musitó, en voz baja – Nunca lo arreglan.

- ¿Estás seguro? - los ojos de la pelirroja se prendieron de los suyos. Lo contempló con la mayor ternura del mundo, haciendo tambalearse peligrosamente las defensas del profesor – Bésame, Severus – lo dijo con sus labios en sutil contacto con los de él – Bésame, lo necesito… te necesito a ti.

Snape tardó apenas dos segundos en expresar su rendición.

Con un quedo gemido descendió tiernamente sobre los labios de Sydney, que le echó los brazos al cuello y lo estrechó contra sí. La pelirroja abrió su boca al asalto de la lengua de Severus, en el primer beso dulce de toda su historia amorosa. Era la primera vez que no se abalanzaban el uno contra el otro, deseando castigar. Por vez primera los sentimientos afloraban más allá de sus rencores y de los sinsabores de su tormentosa relación.

En esta ocasión sus cuerpos acordaron sin tapujos entregarse.

* * *

Posando las manos sobre sus posaderas, Severus la alzó en sus brazos hasta conseguir que ella quedara prendida a su cintura por las piernas. Mientras Sydney lo besaba con pasión, apretándose contra su cuerpo, Snape caminó a ciegas hasta la primera puerta que condujera a uno de los dormitorios.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de la habitación de ella. La espalda de Syd quedó pareja a la puerta al tiempo que Severus luchaba con una mano por despejar la entrada y poder acceder a la estancia. Le hundió la cara en el cuello, depositando pequeños besos ininterrumpidos en su esbelta garganta, haciéndola gemir a la vez que la propia mano de la joven agarraba sobre la de Snape el picaporte y abrían la puerta, dejándose vía libre para entrar en el cuarto.

El profesor apenas fue conciente de que conducía entre sus brazos a la pelirroja hasta la cama, tumbándola allí y echándose acto seguido sobre ella… comenzaron a desnudarse mientras mutuamente se besaban, dejando aflorar la pasión que en esos momentos los embargaba. Severus se deshizo de la corta capa que Sydney lucía sobre su túnica de gala y notó como ella hacía lo mismo, deslizando sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros para despojarlo de su capa negra. La pelirroja le quitó la túnica y repartió sus caricias sobre su torso desnudo cuando logró desembarazarle de la camisa de franela que llevaba debajo. Los labios de la australiana recorrieron el vientre de Snape, arrancándole un gemido. El sonido se repitió cuando los dientes de ella se clavaron con suavidad en la misma zona, despertando terminaciones nerviosas que el profesor desconocía que poseía. La agarró del pelo - hundiendo sus finos dedos entre los bucles de su melena – y la obligó a quedar de nuevo a su altura, atacando al instante su boca.

Giraron. Sydney quedó encima y se apretó casi con desesperación contra él, aplicándole presión con las caderas. Notó la erección que allí crecía y que había sido enteramente provocada por ella. Snape gimió una vez más y sus manos viajaron por su espalda, aprovechando la buena disposición de su cuerpo para desatarle los nudos que cerraban la túnica y desposeerla de ella.

Sydney se quitó el sujetador e inclinándose sobre él volvió a besarle, al tiempo que se tendía a su lado y comenzaba a dejar vagar sus dedos sobre el cierre de los pantalones de Severus, penúltima frontera entre sus cuerpos. Logró desabotonarle la prenda negra y deslizársela hasta más allá de las estrechas caderas, pero en ese momento Snape dejó de besarla y balbuceó algo contra su boca.

- Un segundo. Solo un segundo, por favor…

Se levantó de la cama y apresuradamente se quitó las botas y los calcetines. Acababa de desprenderse de su ropa interior cuando Sydney ya había hecho lo mismo y lo esperaba impaciente de rodillas en el lecho, ansiando sentir ese cuerpo hermosamente delgado apretado y moviéndose contra el suyo.

Snape regresó pronto junto a ella y tras arreglárselas consiguió que Sydney quedara encima de él, los dos sentados en mitad de la cama. Una vez hallada la posición correcta ambos se dedicaron a explorarse mutuamente, acariciando cada partícula de piel que tuvieran al alcance.

Mientras recorría con los labios y ocasionalmente con la lengua la garganta arqueada de Sydney – ella le concedía todo el espacio que sus ansias requerían – una de las manos de Severus rodeó su cintura para apretarla contra sí, a la vez que la otra se perdía entre sus piernas, acariciando con suaves movimientos circulares su femineidad. Sydney gimió, notando Severus como le empapaba los dedos. La sintió aferrarse a su cuerpo a la vez que se movía siguiendo el ritmo de sus caricias.

Sabiendo que ya estaba lista, Snape apartó la mano y agarrándola de las caderas hizo que bajara por completo sobre él. Repitió el movimiento, enseñándole el ritmo y sintió como ella se adueñaba al instante de la situación.

La pelirroja lo besó. Inicio una suave y rítmica danza moviéndose arriba y abajo, atenazándole con las piernas. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda cuando la penetración se hizo considerablemente más profunda, disfrutando de los gemidos roncos que surgían desde el fondo de la garganta de Snape, perdiéndose en el interior de su propia boca.

Severus apoyó ambas manos abiertas sobre las sábanas, en un intento por recuperar el equilibrio que con el deseo y la pasión había perdido. Sentía un fuego desconocido y potente en la parte baja del estómago que se intensificaba con cada ascenso y caída de Sydney sobre él. La joven le estaba llevando a su terreno y él se sentía cada vez más perdido y a la vez todo lo contrario… deseaba alcanzar aquel lugar. Allí donde Sydney, su sudor, su cuerpo, su sabor y su aroma eran uno solo; donde él podía saborearlos como el combinado más fuerte y no padecer las consecuencias. Quería todo lo que estaba obteniendo ahora: el cuerpo grácil y pequeño de ella moviéndose con suave sensualidad contra el suyo, a la par del suyo. Deseaba sus uñas clavándose con excitante profundidad en su espalda y sus gemidos resonándole en los oídos o siendo acallados por su boca. Sentir, como ahora, que estaba a punto de explotar y que la liberación sería mucho más dulce que todo lo que experimentase antes de ella.

Sydney aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos conforme fue sintiendo que se aproximaba para ambos el final. Cuando llegó al orgasmo no pudo reprimir el grito que salió espontáneamente de su garganta y se apretó contra Severus, encontrando la fuerza de su abrazo. Él la retuvo cuando los espasmos la derritieron y se tendió de espaldas, quedando como un colchón debajo de ella mientras la suave liberación los embriagaba.

Quedaron juntos y jadeantes, Sydney se apretó contra su amante, anhelando disfrutar perpetuamente del calor de su cuerpo. Cuando pudo recuperar el aliento depositó una cadena de besos alrededor de su cuello y mandíbula, expresando así el profundo amor y agradecimiento que le profesaba en aquel momento.

- Ha sido algo muy especial – le susurró al oído – Severus, gracias por concederme algo que esperaba desde no sé cuanto tiempo.

- Yo también lo esperaba – intentó controlar la sorpresa que le produjo pronunciar esa confesión, diciéndose a sí mismo que al fin y al cabo era la verdad y que no valdría de nada negarla. Ya habían ido demasiado lejos. No podían volverse atrás. Ahora estaban unidos como nunca antes lo habían estado… eso dibujó una idea en la mente de Snape. Se colocó de costado y apoyó el rostro sobre una mano, mirándola fijamente a los ojos - ¿Qué vas a hacer con Solomon?

A Sydney le chocó la pregunta. Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido por la confusión.

- ¿Solomon? ¿Qué tiene él que ver aquí?

- Él te pretendía – explicó Severus – Y a ti te gustaba.

- No, un momento. A mí Solomon jamás me ha atraído. De acuerdo que es atractivo y muy simpático, pero eso no me dice nada. Y desde luego jamás ha pasado por mi mente la idea de ser su pareja.

- ¿No?

- No.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, en serio.

- ¿Ni un solo segundo? ¿Ni uno siquiera?

- Severus – Sydney le miró con solemnidad – El único hombre que me merece interés en estos momentos eres tú. A ti te quiero, no a Solomon. Él no significa nada para mí. Es solo un amigo.

Snape se la quedó mirando con inseguridad hasta que ella suspiró, se echó de nuevo a su lado y le abrazó, colocando la cabeza de larga cabellera pelirroja – en la que él enredo posesivamente sus dedos – sobre su pecho.

- Te amo, Severus. Ni todos los Solomon del mundo podrían cambiar eso.

El profesor tragó saliva, acomodándose en la cama y consolándose al sentir el cuerpo de ella tan cerca. Eso podía significar que estaba de verdad con él, que no era Solomon el que acababa de hacerle el amor y el que estaba actualmente abrazado a ella en la cama y, por lo tanto, que no era al otro a quien ella pertenecía sino a él.

Él era el dueño de su corazón, de la misma manera que ella – tenía que admitirlo – era la dueña del suyo… entendiendo esto no tendrían por qué separarse.


	13. Capítulo 13

**XIII**

Sydney despertó temprano esa mañana.

Entre el sueño y la vigilia, su mano izquierda exploró las sábanas en busca del cálido cuerpo de Severus. No lo halló y eso hizo que se despertara. ¿Donde estaba? Se levantó envuelta en una sábana y buscó a Snape por todo el dormitorio.

No estaba allí y ese hecho la inquietó.

¿Y si se había marchado antes de qué ella despertara? ¿Y si ahora, después de la noche compartida, la abandonaba con cualquier excusa hiriente como la última vez?

_Tranquila, Syd_ – se dijo, respirando para recuperar la tranquilidad – _Ya no tienes diecisiete años, no puede dejarte así como así. No, después de lo ocurrido_.

¿Pero en serio pensaba qué él no sería capaz? ¿Acaso Severus le había dado, en realidad, alguna garantía de qué fuese a permanecer junto a ella a partir de aquel momento?

La angustia le subió a la garganta. Fue hasta la puerta y entró en el salón, anhelando encontrarle. Necesitaba hablar con él: tenía que prometerle que tras lo de anoche no la dejaría tirada…

Snape no estaba en el salón, pero desde donde se encontraba Sydney pudo oír el rumor de la ducha. Eso la sosegó un poco, puesto que así suponía que Severus no se había marchado. Únicamente se estaba duchando.

Con la calma renovada – que Snape estuviera en la ducha no significaba realmente nada, pero al menos no había salido huyendo - volvió a su cuarto y se puso un pijama de franela y una bata. Encargaría en la cocina un desayuno para dos y cuando él saliera hablarían…

El ruido proveniente del baño cesó y al mismo tiempo la puerta de las dependencias se abrió y entraron por ella tres estudiantes.

Sydney, que acababa de salir en ese momento de su cuarto, se sobresaltó, pues no esperaba en modo alguno una visita a aquellas horas.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? – preguntó – ¿Ha ocurrido algo…?

Los chicos – dos jóvenes y una muchacha – sonrieron. Sacaron sus respectivas varitas y la chica habló:

- No te asustes, Sydney. Te fuiste sin avisar, pero como ves hemos venido a buscarte.

La sonrisa de la joven se ensanchó maquiavélicamente. Al principio la pelirroja no lo entendió, pero igualmente retrocedió por instinto. Había algo muy raro en todo aquello y tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo malo.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí…?

- Ya te he dicho que hemos venido a buscarte – repitió la chica – Ya es hora de que regreses a _Australia_. Gabriel te está esperando. Tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

Sydney abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que acababa de oír: Gabriel… _Australia_… ¿cómo habían podido encontrarla? ¿Y esos tres estudiantes también estaban metidos en la conspiración? ¿Cómo había logrado Gabriel…?

- Por si te lo estás preguntando – dijo Diviana, aún sonriente – No somos estudiantes. Es normal que no nos reconozcas: el truco es muy bueno. Se llama _Multijugos_, ¿sabes de lo qué te estoy hablando?

Sydney ahogó una exclamación, llevándose una mano a la boca.

- ¡Habéis usado una poción! Habéis cambiado de forma…

Diviana asintió… y un segundo después le lanzaba su hechizo. Sydney pudo esquivarlo, por poco, huyendo hacia la puerta del baño y recriminándose el haberse dejado olvidada su varita en el dormitorio. Las cosas pintaban muy feas para ella y además estaba la presencia de Severus…

En ese momento Snape salió del baño. Vio a la profesora y a aquellos tres estudiantes y durante un segundo el asombro adornó sus rasgos. Se quedó quieto por la impresión, pero nada más vislumbrar las tres varitas en alto con actitud claramente atacante reaccionó.

Sacando su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica negra trató de defenderse. Diviana fue mucho más rápida y con un potente _Expelliarmus_ lo envió contra la pared, haciéndole darse un golpe que lo confundió y estuvo a punto de dejarlo inconsciente.

Sydney acudió al lado del profesor enseguida, asustada por la posibilidad de que pudieran haberle hecho daño. Diviana se alegró de eso, pues le abrió los ojos ante algo que le proporcionó una buena idea.

- Cogedle a él también – les ordenó a sus compañeros – Nos servirá para presionarla.

Al instante ambos jóvenes se acercaron a los dos magos, pero en pleno intento de rapto Sydney los sorprendió adelantándose a ellos y, posando una mano en la cara de cada uno, los envió con un hechizo lejos de ella.

Diviana gruñó.

- Esas malditas manos… - apuntó hacia ella con la varita y le lanzó un conjuro. Al punto surgieron del extremo de la varita unas ligazones semejantes a largas lianas que ataron de pies y manos, amordazando de paso, a la profesora – Así está mejor – la rubia sonrió y vio que sus compañeros se levantaban – Coged al profesor. Yo me ocuparé de ella.

Dewin y Marshall cogieron cada uno de un brazo a Snape y lo pusieron en pie. Severus se debatió, consiguiendo librarse de uno de ellos. Pero Marshall no se lo pensó dos veces y cogiéndolo por sorpresa le descargó el puño contra la mandíbula, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente.

- Vámonos ya – dijo Diviana – Debemos estar fuera de los terrenos de la escuela antes de que alguien se despierte y nos descubran.

Sus compañeros asintieron y uno de ellos se cargó el cuerpo de Snape sobre un hombro. Salieron sigilosamente de las dependencias, tratando de que no los viera nadie, ni siquiera el celador.

Tuvieron que usar encantamientos desilusionadores para conseguirlo.

* * *

- Esta es la habitación que ocupó esa mujer, señor Weasley. Las dos contiguas fueron usadas por esos dos hombres que la acompañaban.

La dueña le abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar. Mientras Ron inspeccionaba por encima la habitación la mujer permaneció quieta junto a la puerta, a la espera de ver que era lo que el auror descubría de sus antiguos huéspedes.

- Necesito privacidad para trabajar – dijo Ron - Salga y déjeme hacer lo que debo, por favor, señora Walters.

May Walters hizo una mueca cuando entendió que no iba a enterarse de nada y dejó al auror solo con sus investigaciones. Tan solo le advirtió de que cerrara la puerta al salir y le devolviera la llave antes de irse.

Revisando el aspecto de la habitación, esta parecía normal y muy limpia, pero Ron sabía que tendría que buscar más a fondo en ella para averiguar lo que buscaba.

Había un olor extraño en la estancia…

Olfateó en busca de la fuente de aquel aroma. Venía del oeste. Caminó hasta la cama y dio un brusco rodeó al captar una nueva rama del aroma. Si, el olor era mucho más penetrante conforme se acercaba al armario…

Ron sacó su varita y la alzó como medida preventiva. Cualquier cosa podía estar oculta tras aquellas dobles puertas de madera. _Mejor prevenir que curar_, como decían los _muggles_.

Abrió una de las puertas de golpe.

Al hacerlo permaneció un segundo con la varita en alto por la sorpresa. Encontró allí la figura de un chico, un varón de apenas dieciséis años, recostado dormido contra uno de los paneles de madera del armario. Ron abrió rápidamente la otra puerta y descubrió el resto de figuras: otro chico más y una chica. Los tres desnudos y sumidos en un profundo sueño.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

Se inclinó sobre ellos y olisqueó, el aroma que percibiera antes no provenía de ninguno de ellos, sino de un pequeño caldero de metal que había en medio de los tres. Sin embargo, Ron si que percibió un olor muy conocido entre los labios de los jóvenes: les habían administrado sin ninguna duda una pócima del sueño y si olfateaba un poco más quizá pudiera descubrir de que poción se trataba, basándose en su olor familiar.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Debía averiguar que era lo que había contenido el caldero. Introdujo un dedo en él tras observar que estaba completamente vacío e inspeccionó los residuos de color negri/verdoso de la pegajosa sustancia que se adhería a su dedo.

Nada más olerlo retrocedió.

_¡Multijugos_! _Ahora entiendo lo de estos chicos y la pócima que les han dado: esos tres han tomado la forma de estos críos… seguro que para entrar en la escuela. Si se los llevo a Dumbledore, estoy seguro de que él los identificará como estudiantes del colegio_.

¡Maldición! Dios sabría cuanto tiempo llevaban esos sicarios en _Hogwarts_. Quizás ya se hubieran llevado a Sydney… o tal vez no. A lo mejor aún estaban a tiempo de salvarla.

Ron pensó rápido: empuñando la varita hizo levitar los cuerpos de los jóvenes – con cuidado de no mirar demasiado, para preservar la intimidad de los menores – hasta la cama, donde con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que las mantas los cubrieran. Los muchachos no habían sufrido daño alguno, aparte del secuestro, la escasa pérdida de pelo y el hecho de que habían sido apilados desnudos en un armario como latas en una despensa… pero fuera de eso estaban bien y él no podía perder el tiempo. En la cama estarían a buen recaudo hasta que se les pasaran los efectos de la poción y en cuanto se reuniera con Dumbledore en _Hogwarts_ le contaría todo lo ocurrido: el director se encargaría de que los estudiantes regresaran a la escuela sin levantar sospechas.

Mientras, él se puso en marcha. Salió a la calle de atrás, evitando que lo viera la propietaria: cuanta menos gente lo interrumpiera, mejor. Debía aprovechar que la mayoría de los buenos habitantes de _Hogsmeade_ no se habían levantado aún, para llegar a _Hogwarts_ sin contratiempos.

Era un asunto de vida o muerte.

* * *

Dumbledore acababa de salir del baño cuando Ron hizo acto de presencia en su despacho. El director de _Hogwarts_ permaneció durante un sorprendido segundo delante de la puerta de su propio dormitorio, viendo entrar al pelirrojo.

- Ron Weasley – musitó - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- Peor que malo – dijo Ron – Creo que Sydney está en peligro, profesor. La han encontrado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el profesor, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- He estado haciendo averiguaciones, por orden del ministro, sobre los conspiradores que persiguen a Sydney dentro del país y mi investigación me ha llevado hasta una posada de _Hogsmeade_, donde estaban alojados. Son dos hombres y una mujer – explicó – Y en una de las habitaciones he encontrado a tres chicos a los que les han suministrado una poción del sueño y que estaban encerrados en un armario, junto con un caldero que contenía restos de poción _Multijugos_.

- ¡_Multijugos_! ¿Y ha dicho qué ha encontrado a tres chicos?

Ron asintió.

- Creo que son alumnos de la escuela.

El rostro de Dumbledore se demudó. En apenas un segundo, Ron pudo ver varias emociones atravesando la cara del anciano.

- No tenemos un solo segundo que perder – dijo el director, echando a andar inmediatamente – Sígame, Ron. Hay que hablar con Sydney, debemos prevenirla… si tenemos suerte, aún estará en su dormitorio.

Ron asintió y le siguió. Recorrieron el séptimo piso - donde se hallaba el despacho de Dumbledore – y bajaron varios tramos de escaleras para descender dos pisos más y llegar hasta donde se encontraban las dependencias que compartían Severus y Sydney. Mientras alcanzaban su destino, Albus rogaba porque los sicarios no hubieran podido dar aún con aquellas estancias. Si lo hacían, al menos estaba seguro de que Severus ejercería como eficaz muro de defensa de la muchacha, pero incluso a Severus se le podía dejar fuera de combate: seis años atrás, el funesto padrastro de Sydney estuvo a punto de lograrlo, aunque en esa ocasión Snape había conseguido reponerse a tiempo… esperaba que esta vez, si las cosas habían ido mal, ocurriese lo mismo.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de las dependencias y sin perder tiempo Albus usó su varita para acceder al interior.

Al entrar directamente en la sala de estar, comprobaron que todo estaba en orden. Reinaba el silencio en el salón y guiado por un impulso, Ron ejecutó un hechizo para revelar la presencia humana en las dependencias… y el hechizo tan solo reveló que allí no había nadie, excepto ellos dos.

- No están aquí – dijo el auror, nervioso - ¿Cree qué han podido entrar y se los han llevado?

- Averigüémoslo – declaró Dumbledore y alzando su varita realizó un _Priori Incantatem_ – Hemos llegado tarde – su rostro compuso una expresión de impotente pesar – Un _Desmaius_ y un hechizo de retención. Sin duda alguna se los han llevado, Ron. Y a juzgar por la antigüedad de los hechizos, ya los habrán sacado del castillo. Se habrán dado prisa. Lo más seguro es que estén ya en _Australia_, en presencia de su jefe.

- Tenemos que avisar al ministro – dijo Ron – Y a Harry también. Él está en _Australia_. Kingsley lo envió como infiltrado.

- Pues no perdamos tiempo – dijo Dumbledore y levantando ambos a la vez sus varitas de los extremos de cada una surgió un animal plateado, que atravesando los muros de piedra del castillo se perdieron en la lejanía, uno de camino a _Australia_ y el otro teniendo el despacho del ministro como destino – Por seguridad creo que deberíamos registrar el resto de las dependencias, Ron. Si encontramos algo podemos enviar más _Patronus_.

- De acuerdo. Dividámonos, señor, así terminaremos antes.

Dumbledore asintió. Se separaron y cada uno revisó una estancia, ejecutando los más variados hechizos en busca de algo que pudiera darles alguna pista… pero lo único que encontraron fueron las varitas de Sydney y de Severus y eso solo sirvió para inquietarlos a ambos más de lo que ya lo estaban.

- Están desprotegidos – murmuró Dumbledore – La varita de Sydney estaba en su dormitorio y la de Severus aquí – meneó con pesar la cabeza – Sin duda él pudo luchar para evitar el secuestro de Sydney, pero fracasó. Y ahora, con toda seguridad, se los han llevado a ambos.

- ¿Por qué querrían llevarse a Snape? – preguntó Ron – Él no les es útil.

- Desgraciadamente, si – dijo Dumbledore, ceñudo – No sé por qué decidieron llevárselo, pero pueden usarlo para torturar a Sydney… ella lo ama.

Los ojos azules de Ron se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Qué lo…? ¿Q-q-que lo ama? ¡Señor!

- No ponga esa cara – dijo Dumbledore - Además, ese no es nuestro principal problema: tenemos que poner todos los medios a nuestro alcance para encontrarlos. Si no lo hacemos acabaran muertos… ¿sabe si Harry ha hecho progresos en su misión? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en _Australia_?

- Exactamente no lo sé, pero son ya varias semanas. El ministro me ha dicho que Harry ya ha conseguido contactar con alguien que podría introducirlo en el grupo de conspiradores: al parecer tuvo un altercado en un pub y un posible miembro de la conspiración lo captó tras comprobar lo buen duelista que era. Ese hombre le habló de un tal Gabriel… y parece ser que ese es el nombre del cabecilla.

- Si – Dumbledore asintió – Por lo que me contó Sydney, es muy probable que así sea: no creo que haya muchos Gabriel en la ciudad de _Sydney_. Eso es esperanzador.

- Cuando menos – admitió Ron – Y esperemos que también sea cierto, señor. Hasta ahora esos conspiradores han sabido cuidarse muy bien las espaldas. A mí mismo me ha resultado complicado dar con estos tres.

- Comprendo… pero no pierda la esperanza – dijo el director – Y venga conmigo, a ver si podemos pensar en algo para averiguar donde se los han llevado.

- ¿Quiere echar una mano, señor?

- Por supuesto. Ya estoy inmiscuido en este asunto y ahora que se han llevado a uno de mis profesores… creo que debo ponerme definitivamente manos a la obra. Vayamos a mi despacho, allí podremos trabajar tranquilos.

Ron volvió a asentir y a seguirle. Desandaron el camino hecho hasta las dependencias y entraron en el despacho del director, donde trabajarían en las pocas pistas que tenían y aguardarían las respuestas – si las había – del ministro y de Harry.

Les quedaba mucho trabajo por delante y tenían muy poco material con el que trabajar… pero debían ser rápidos si querían salvar vidas: cuanto menos tiempo pasaran Sydney y Severus en manos de aquellos conspiradores, mejor… y eso sin contar con que ambos profesores podrían estar ya muertos.

* * *

Sydney cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando las ligazones que la mantenían sujeta desaparecieron.

A esas alturas Severus ya había despertado de su inconsciencia, con un más que comprensible dolor de mandíbula. Les habían vendado los ojos para que no pudieran ver nada en el corto camino que los había llevado – vía aparición conjunta - hasta allí, pero una vez dentro de la gran casa fueron desatados y se les permitió ver de nuevo la luz.

Se encontraban en un sótano. Un lugar ciertamente extraño, pues el suelo y las paredes eran de cemento, pero había sido decorado como si de una habitación cualquiera se tratara: había una barra americana a un lado y tres sofás bordeados por estanterías repletas de libros al otro. Una chimenea descansaba más allá y en algunos tramos de pared sobresalían cadenas.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – la voz provenía de la oscuridad.

Los dos magos que tenían detrás los agarraron con firmeza por los brazos, obligándolos a quedar de rodillas en el suelo. En ese momento, un hombre alto de cabello cobrizo surgió de entre las sombras. Llevaba puesta una túnica de color púrpura oscuro y jugueteaba entre sus manos con una varita. Los tres sicarios se irguieron al verle y bastó captar la superioridad de sus movimientos mientras se les acercaba para saber que aquel era el jefe de los conspiradores.

- Así que tú eres Sydney Clavell – declaró, plantándose delante de la pelirroja. La miró de arriba abajo y sonrió – Eres muy guapa. Lástima que nos hayas dado tantos problemas que nos veamos obligados a matarte, porque si no fuera así…

- Yo que tú no me consideraría victorioso tan pronto. Los alardes son el primer paso para que todo se vaya al traste.

Gabriel se volvió al oír aquella voz suave y observó despectivamente al mago.

- ¿Quién es este? – gruñó. Miró a sus subordinados – ¿Nos había dejado claro qué solo quería a Clavell? ¿Por qué le habéis traído aquí? No le necesitamos.

- Nos puede hacer falta – dijo Diviana, adelantándose un paso – En vista de algunos acontecimientos, pensé que nos sería útil. Se llama Severus Snape, es profesor de _Pociones_ en _Hogwarts_.

- ¿¡Snape!? – Gabriel compuso una expresión de sorpresa - ¿El mismo Snape de Lord Voldemort? ¿Ese Snape? – miró al profesor y se complació al ver que este apretaba los labios – Leí mucho sobre ti en los periódicos. Fuiste agente doble durante la guerra.

- ¿Y vas a darme una medalla? – preguntó Snape, con sorna.

Gabriel rió.

- Eres muy gracioso. Es una lástima que te cambiaras de bando. Como subordinado serías muy valioso… pero lo cierto es que, con tus antecedentes, tampoco podría fiarme de ti. En fin, dejémonos de tonterías. Cuanto antes os liquidemos a los dos, antes acabaremos con lo que nunca debió empezar… y vamos a ocuparnos primero de la señorita Clavell. Se ha ganado ese honor – afirmó, acercándose a la pelirroja con la varita dispuesta.

- Gabriel.

El hombre se volvió hacia la rubia, fastidiado.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Diviana? No es este el momento de que me interrumpas.

- Tengo un plan mejor para ella – una ceja cobriza se alzó y la rubia se apresuró a explicarse – Sydney tiene el poder de ejecutar hechizos por imposición de manos, recuerda que te lo dije… tener ese poder a nuestro servicio sería más beneficioso para nosotros que matarla.

Gabriel se la quedó mirando durante unos instantes.

- Explícate mejor - dijo.

Diviana sonrió, satisfecha de haber captado su atención: si él aceptaba sus términos quizás al final incluso la premiase por su ocurrencia, o cuando menos se libraría del castigo que sin duda ya le tendría reservado.

- Si Sydney accediera a entrar en nuestro círculo, podríamos hacer uso de su poder… y si se niega, podríamos retenerla hasta que nos enseñe como se hace y después matarla. A estas alturas, lo que nos interesa es que no pueda testificar contra nosotros, de manera que ambas soluciones nos vienen bien. No perderemos nada, sea cual sea la que llevemos a cabo.

Gabriel pensó en ello durante un minuto. Cierto que un poder así les vendría muy bien, era una cualidad rara y merecía ser apreciada. Por otra parte, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, quizás les conviniera más matarla sin dilación, evitando de esta manera cualquier futuro error que pudiera darse. Si Sydney volvía a burlarles…

_Pero hagas lo que hagas, te beneficiará_ – se dijo – _Conseguir ese poder es un buen incentivo. La chica es lo de menos: si acepta y se somete a ti, de acuerdo. Si no lo hace o trata de engañarte, terminará muerta. Y mientras la vigiles de cerca no tendrás que temer que se escape de nuevo y vuelva a fastidiarte los planes_.

- Mmm. Parece buena idea, Diviana. Pero, ¿qué hacemos con Snape? ¿Y qué versión podríamos dar que pudiera convencer a todos de que la conspiración ya no resulta un peligro?

- Al profesor podemos matarle. Solo nos es útil para presionar a Sydney… creo que está enamorada de él – sonrió con socarronería - Y en cuanto a la conspiración… dejando a Sydney salir de aquí viva con una historia lo suficientemente convincente no tendremos de que preocuparnos. Ella puede decir que la trajimos aquí y junto con Snape luchó con nosotros. Nos asesinó a los más importantes y el resto… podemos permitir que los cojan y enviarlos a _Mimbar_. Tenemos contactos allí, ¿no es cierto? Eso calmaría los ánimos con respecto a la conspiración y a la vez nos permitiría seguir actuando en la sombra, como venimos haciendo desde el principio.

- Pero parece que te has olvidado, Diviana, de que en el _Ministerio_ inglés ya deben de saber que tanto nuestro _Ministerio_ como el _Consejo Regulador_ están metidos en el ajo. No se fiaran de dejar aquí a los presos, querrán llevárselos a _Azkaban_ y sin los _Dementores_ ese sitio no es seguro para nosotros.

- Eso no tiene por qué ser así. Si dejamos que el _Ministerio_ depure a los cargos políticos y los renueven, podemos aprovechar para introducir a más de los nuestros en los puestos que más nos convengan, a fin de que los presos se queden en _Australia_. Así nos libraríamos de todas las sospechas.

- ¿Y Albus Dumbledore? Parece ser que también está metido en esto: ha estado escondiendo a Sydney, ¿no? Por orden del ministro, seguramente, lo cual quiere decir que debe de estar enterado de todo, o de al menos una parte. Y encima nos hemos llevado a uno de sus profesores. No creo que vaya a mantenerse al margen.

- Dumbledore no será un problema. Si resultamos lo suficientemente convincentes él no podrá hacer nada, ni aún moviendo los hilos de sus influencias… es un buen plan, Gabriel. Es seguro, siempre que lo hagamos bien.

Gabriel la vio decidida. Comenzó a pensar en las ventajas y desventajas de aquella idea.

- He de admitir que el genio inteligente parece haberte vuelto de repente, Diviana. Desde luego esa es mejor idea que la de matarla sin más. Y aunque tu plan haría las cosas mucho más complicadas… creo que mientras tengamos bien controlada a Sydney tendremos la sartén por el mango. Por lo tanto, podemos arriesgarnos – volvió a mirar a Sydney, que no se había perdido, al igual que Snape, ni un solo detalle de la conversación.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza. Tragó saliva y levantó el mentón, tratando de luchar contra el miedo que la invadía.

- No pienso hacer nada de eso. Prefiero que me matéis antes que ponerme a vuestro servicio. Jamás conseguiréis que acepte.

Diviana rió.

- Déjamelo a mí – le dijo a Gabriel. Este asintió, se apartó unos pasos y se limitó a ver lo que la rubia hacía.

Sydney vio avanzar a Diviana y no pudo evitar encogerse en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo, Severus trató de moverse hacia ella para evitar que aquella mujer le pusiera las manos encima… pero Diviana no iba a por la pelirroja, sino a por él y el puñetazo que le lanzó le dio de lleno en el estómago.

La pelirroja gritó por la sorpresa, cuando vio al profesor perder ligeramente el equilibrio y estar a punto de caer de lado. Mientras recuperaba el aire y la posición, Diviana lo miró durante un breve segundo a los ojos, antes de girar la cabeza hacia Sydney.

- Mala respuesta la que has dado, Syd. Y por cada respuesta equivocada, él lo pagará – amenazó - ¿Qué dices ahora de unirte a nosotros?

Sydney la observó, angustiada. Si no cedía torturarían a Severus. No podía permitirles hacer eso, pero si se unía a ellos, si cedía… si… podría…

- Veo que tardas en responder, quizás necesites otro aliciente – Gabriel sonrió tras ella, satisfecho con sus métodos – ¡A la pared! – les ordenó Diviana a sus compañeros y estos levantaron a Snape bruscamente del suelo y lo llevaron hasta la pared más cercana, donde lo encadenaron.

Horrorizada por lo que se avecinaba, Sydney vio a la otra sacar de entre los pliegues de su túnica un objeto. Diviana se lo mostró sin esconderlo. Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos al ver el reluciente puñal.

- Esta vez no pienso usar las manos, ni tan siquiera mi varita – le advirtió – Ahora, será mejor que respondas si no quieres que tu novio termine como un arenque.

- Si te unes a nosotros, él será liberado – prometió Gabriel, con voz suave – De lo contrario… - le hizo una señal a la rubia con la cabeza y esta se dirigió decidida hacia Severus, empuñando la daga.

- ¡No! – gritó Sydney y la otra se detuvo a mitad de camino – No, por favor… - tragó saliva – Lo haré. Haré lo que me pedís, pero por favor, dejad que viva.

Tanto Diviana como su jefe sonrieron. La rubia permaneció quieta a pocos pasos de Snape.

- Bien. Ya veo que estamos de acuerdo en lo importante – Gabriel se acercó a Sydney y la cogió del brazo – Ahora tú y yo vamos a subir y a tomarnos una copa, eso te relajará. Lo suficiente como para que podamos perfilar tu versión de la historia y no lo arruines todo, al hablar. Vamos, chicos – se volvió hacia sus subordinados - Diviana, tú encárgate del resto.

La mujer asintió, mientras los veía subir las escaleras que conducían hasta el piso de arriba. Gabriel llevaba a la chica bien cogida, para evitar que escapara.

Una vez a solas, Diviana se dio la vuelta y cubrió la poca distancia que la separaba del profesor de _Pociones_. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, saboreando su próximo paso. Severus la miró a los ojos, sin temer lo que sabía que sucedería.

- Vamos. Hazlo de una vez.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

- Es una pena, Snape. Creo que alguien como tú podría sernos de mejor ayuda incluso que Sydney. Pero ella tiene el poder y eso es lo que a Gabriel de verdad le interesa. Gracias a ella yo me libraré del castigo que él pensaba imponerme.

Severus le sonrió con sorna.

- ¿Vas a contarme tu vida? – preguntó – Espero que no pretendas estar aquí toda la noche, matándome de aburrimiento.

Una ceja se alzó peligrosamente en la cara de la rubia. Al principio Snape pensó que el golpe le sobrevendría de un momento a otro y procuró prepararse para el dolor. Pero de pronto la mueca de enojo de Diviana se esfumó y en su lugar apareció una sonrisa.

- Ha sido un placer tratar con usted, profesor – susurró en su oído, mientras se inclinaba sobre él.

El puñal entró en su cuerpo con la misma sensación que produciría un hierro candente en su primera aplicación. Severus estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un grito, pero apretó los dientes y se contuvo. No iba a darle a esa perra el gusto de humillarle, oyéndole expresar lo que sentía. Mientras el puñal abandonaba la zona del bajo vientre, Snape procuró no pensar en el dolor, ni en la muerte. Dolía, si, pero había cosas muchísimo peores para padecer, como por ejemplo la maldición _Cruciatus_. Voldemort era muy aficionado a usarla en sus tiempos y él había visto a demasiados magos sucumbir a ella bajo la varita de su señor… y si había podido con eso podría también con esto. Todo consistía en dominar la mente y solo entonces podría dominar el resto.

Diviana se dio media vuelta cuando vio que el cuerpo del profesor quedaba colgado de la pared, mantenido en pie únicamente por las cadenas. Con un ligero movimiento de su varita lo desencadenó y sin prestar atención al ruido sordo que hizo Snape al caer al suelo de golpe se alejó de él hacia la salida del sótano.

Su lugar estaba ahora junto a Gabriel. Entre los dos darían forma a su plan.

* * *

- Bueno, bueno, Sydney. En cuanto Diviana regrese, tú y yo vamos a ponernos de acuerdo…

La puerta del estudio se abrió y entró la rubia. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia la mesa de billar, sobre la que se apoyó. Observó desde ahí a sus compañeros, apostados en la puerta y a su jefe, sentado en un sofá frente a la muchacha.

- ¿Ya has acabado? – preguntó Gabriel.

Ella asintió, sin que se borrara su sonrisa.

Sydney la miró con ansiedad. Vio en su túnica una alargada mancha de sangre que formaba una curva en torno a su cadera derecha. Se le congeló el corazón cuando se percató de que la rubia no estaba herida y por lo tanto no le costó mucho pensar en a quien pertenecía esa sangre.

_¡Ha matado a Severus! ¡Lo ha matado_!

Sintió el escozor profundo de las lágrimas en la garganta y debajo de los ojos. No podía ser verdad. No podían haberle matado. Severus jamás se dejaría matar por nadie. Él era resistente y fuerte. Era… era…

_Estaba atado a la pared _– se dijo, intentando controlarse – _Lo habían encadenado y no tenía varita. Ni siquiera le han permitido defenderse como es debido…_

_Quizá no lo hayan matado_.

Aquella posibilidad la sorprendió. Pero… ¿y si era cierto? La túnica de Diviana no estaba muy manchada, así que tal vez Severus solo estuviese herido. Quizás ella lo hubiera dejado herido y tirado en el sótano, ya que no había tardado mucho en volver a reunirse con ellos.

Si fuera solo eso… si fuera verdad, si él solo estuviera herido… podía salvarle. Podía ir a buscarlo ahora mismo y sacarle de allí, llevarle a _Hogwarts_ y que le curaran.

_Antes que nada tienes que librarte de ellos, Syd_. _Quítale la varita a Gabriel y úsala contra los demás. Déjalos fuera de combate y baja al sótano a por Severus. Vamos, seguro que si está vivo no le queda mucho tiempo. Su vida puede depender de la prisa que te des_.

- Ya que estamos todos reunidos de nuevo, deberíamos hablar del plan. Diviana, la idea es tuya, así que deberías ser tú la que la expusiera…

Sydney se levantó de improviso del sofá. De un manotazo hizo que el asombrado Gabriel perdiera la varita y ella la recogió. Lanzó un _Petrificus Totalus_ contra los dos secuaces de la puerta y cuando la rubia se abalanzó contra ella para detenerla le aplicó un _Locomotor Mortis_, sin prestar apenas atención a como la otra cayó ruidosamente al suelo al quedar juntas sus piernas.

La varita de Diviana voló fuera de su alcance al tiempo que su jefe recuperaba la capacidad de reacción y derribaba sobre la mesita auxiliar a Sydney. Se lanzó violentamente contra ella, intentando quitarle la varita y evitar así que pudiera hacerle daño a él también.

Pero la pelirroja estaba demasiado decidida a salir de ahí para buscar a Severus como para dejar que la vencieran: sin dudarlo un solo segundo posó una mano sobre el mentón de su agresor y recitó un conjuro. Gabriel gritó, llevándose ambas manos a los ojos, donde un agudo dolor lo quemaba.

Sydney se lo quitó inmediatamente de encima y huyó, abriendo rápidamente la puerta y saliendo al pasillo por ella. Conocía el camino de vuelta al sótano porque lo había recorrido hasta el estudio mirando repetidas veces hacia atrás, deseando regresar enseguida con Severus, anhelando saber como se encontraba ya que un nefasto presentimiento se había instalado en su estómago nada más dar su consentimiento al trato que le propusieron los conspiradores.

Corrió desaforadamente hasta alcanzar la puerta del sótano. Intentó abrirla y la desesperación la embargó cuando vio que la puerta no cedía. Finalmente estaba solo atascada y con un par de empujones la testaruda dio su brazo a torcer, permitiéndole el paso. La cerró de un portazo y ejecutó un hechizo sobre ella para evitar que los que pronto la perseguirían pudieran atraparla demasiado pronto.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras vio el cuerpo tendido del profesor. Había un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor y durante escalofriantes segundos – mientras luchaba por bajar las escaleras sin caerse y romperse algo – temió haber llegado tarde, temió haberse retrasado demasiado eliminando a sus contrincantes o accediendo al sótano. En cuanto llegó hasta él le dio la vuelta, haciendo angustioso acopio de sus fuerzas pues el cuerpo inerte de Severus era un peso muerto.

Un sollozo se le escapó cuando vio la túnica empapada de sangre de Snape y una herida enorme y sanguinolenta que adornaba la parte baja de su estómago. El rostro del profesor estaba pálido como la cera. Ella lo zarandeó suavemente, aferrada a su mano y notó que esta había comenzado a enfriarse y echando un vistazo a su rostro vio que los labios de Severus habían perdido su escaso color.

- Severus. Severus, por favor, reacciona – las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas a borbotones – Por favor, Severus. Por favor… no me dejes así, no puedo… Severus, por favor.

Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, llorando amargamente. Había llegado tarde. Había llegado imperdonablemente tarde, él ya estaba muerto. Lo habían matado apenas ella salió del sótano, de eso estaba segura. Nunca debió haber aceptado esa propuesta, debería haberse servido de sus poderes en cuanto tuvo ocasión y ahora ellos podrían estar felizmente de vuelta en _Hogwarts_, sanos y salvos. Y en cambio ella había fallado y ahora obtenía todo eso.

- Es culpa mía – sollozó, desconsolada – Tenía que haber usado mis poderes. Tenía que haberte salvado. Tenía que haber… tenía que haber…

- … túpida.

Sydney alzó la cabeza de inmediato, cuando el susurro apenas audible le llegó hasta los oídos. Mirando a Snape descubrió que este aún estaba vivo: tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba con una espantosa sensación de vacío.

- Eres… estúpida… en el mundo… - le costaba hablar - … en el mundo no existe mujer más tonta que tú, Sydney. Hablar… te entretienes hablando en lugar de…

No pudo terminar su frase porque la pelirroja se agarró a él desesperadamente. Murmuraba su nombre y repartía besos por toda la cara y el cuerpo.

- Oh, Severus… Severus… mi amor, estás vivo. Tenía tanto miedo. Yo…

Él la detuvo con la poca fuerza que fue capaz de usar. La asió débilmente por los antebrazos y la separó de su persona. No consiguió hablar y decirle lo que quería, pero bastó una mirada de sus penetrantes ojos negros para que la joven captara el mensaje: estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso para escapar en otorgarle besos y tonterías de esas, cuando lo que en realidad necesitaba era un sanador urgentemente. Lo habían apuñalado y sentía como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo por segundos. ¿Es que no podía dejar para otro momento sus atenciones cariñosas?

- Te sacaré de aquí. No te preocupes, voy a llevarte a _Hogwarts_ conmigo y allí se ocuparán. Si, allí se encargarán de todo… L la detuvo con la poca fuerza que fue capaz de usar.sacion audble le llego hasta los ode su estitiesentimiento se hab

La puerta del sótano se abrió con estruendo. Sydney oyó una especie de explosión atronadora y en el principio de las escaleras apareció Diviana, seguida por sus compañeros y su jefe. La mirada de la rubia fue abiertamente asesina. Descendió de dos en dos los escalones con la varita presta y mientras los otros la seguían ella llegó abajo y frente a frente con Syd la apuntó con la varita y formulo un furioso hechizo.

Suerte tuvo la pelirroja de que en el preciso momento en el que el conjuro iba a alcanzarla, ella ya hubiese desaparecido junto con Snape. Diviana pateó con rabia el suelo y profirió una aguda imprecación. No podía ser que esa maldita zorra se le escapase otra vez ¡No podía hacerle eso de nuevo!

Estaba sumida en la vorágine violenta de sus pensamientos y no vio la furia contorsionar el rostro de su jefe ni como este se volvió en ese instante contra ella, maldiciendo su incompetencia y sus estúpidas ideas: si hubieran matado a Sydney y a Snape cuando aún estaban a tiempo…

Esta vez no habría perdón para ella. Gabriel les ordenó a sus hombres que atraparan enseguida a la rubia.

* * *

Sydney apareció justo delante de la enorme verja de hierro de _Hogwarts_. Severus, tendido a sus pies, intentaba respirar.

La pelirroja se acercó a la verja y tocándola murmuró el hechizo _Alohomora_, que no funcionó. Desesperada, se le escapó un gemido de angustia, pensando que tendría que ponerse a gritar para alertar a alguien que los ayudase. Era plena tarde así que quizás no tuviera demasiados problemas en localizar…

- Sydney.

Se dio la vuelta y con los ojos como platos vio que Snape había conseguido darse la vuelta y con todas sus exiguas fuerzas trataba de arrastrarse hasta ella.

- Severus. Severus no te muevas. No te conviene, te desangrarás más…

- _Pendulum_.

- ¿Qué?

- _Pendulum_ – lo repitió con gran esfuerzo – Es… un… un hechizo. Úsalo.

Le señaló con una mano la verja. Ella al instante comprendió y se apresuró a utilizar el conjuro que él acababa de darle. La gran verja se abrió sin emitir ruido alguno y profiriendo un agradecido sonido Sydney se levantó e hizo lo posible por coger a Snape en brazos.

Caminó con él a duras penas, pues pese a ser muy delgado el cuerpo de Severus pesaba mucho en esas circunstancias, aunque Sydney procuró sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para llegar al menos al enorme portón del colegio. Si lo conseguía podría llamar y quizás le abriese el conserje, Filch. Él respetaba a Severus y les ayudaría. Le llevarían entre los dos a la enfermería y después avisarían de lo sucedido a Dumbledore, que con suerte ya habría descubierto su desaparición y estaría buscándolos.

Alcanzó con éxito su destino y precisamente a los pies del portón sus fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó, de rodillas, depositando a Severus bruscamente en el suelo. Se levantó como pudo para llamar, usando una de las gigantescas aldabas, pero antes de que pudiera agarrar la más cercana la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Hagrid.

Los oscuros ojos del guardabosque se abrieron como platos tras el poco espacio de piel libre que dejaban su barba y su pelo. Su boca se abrió, estupefacta, dibujando un singular agujero negro con dientes entre el espeso vello barbudo.

- ¡Señorita Clavell! ¡Dios Bendito, usted aquí! Dumbledore ha organizado todo un dispositivo de búsqueda para usted y el…

- ¡Hagrid! – Sydney casi se abalanzó sobre él - ¡Severus! ¡Ayúdale, por favor! ¡Está herido!

Al oírla mencionar estas palabras el guardabosque movió la cabeza, buscando con los ojos al profesor y fue entonces cuando vislumbró su cuerpo.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Oh, por todas las gárgolas del mundo, ¿qué es lo que le ha ocurrido!? ¡Profesor! - se acercó a él y observó pálido la herida sangrante en su estómago_ – _¡Lo han apuñalado! Hay que llevarle a la enfermería – decididamente cogió en brazos a Severus, como si de un muñeco de juguete se tratara, tal era su fuerza – Vamos, señorita Clavell, sígame. Todos están buscándolos.

Sydney siguió al guardabosque al interior de la escuela. Hagrid caminaba a grandes zancadas, que ella tuvo que seguir casi saltando hasta la enfermería. Hagrid atravesó finalmente las puertas llamando a gritos a la señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó la mujer, apareciendo de mal humor en la sala - ¿A qué vienen esos gritos, Hagrid? ¡Señorita Clavell! ¡Señor Snape! – se llevó ambas manos a la boca, horrorizada ante lo que estaba viendo – Déjalo en esa cama. Enseguida. Corre a avisar a Dumbledore, querrá saber que ya han aparecido. Date prisa, ¡corre!

El guardabosque hizo lo que le decían y sus pasos resonaron por todo el pasillo.

La enfermera, mientras tanto, corrió de un lado a otro, primero rasgando con un movimiento de varita la túnica de Snape para dejar expuesta la herida y luego, tras comprobar que esta no había afectado a ningún punto vital, yendo hacia los armarios para recabar lo que necesitaba… estaba terminando su labor cuando apareció Dumbledore. Venía casi corriendo y Hagrid jadeaba detrás, sorprendentemente incapaz de seguirle el paso.

- ¿Es verdad lo qué dice Rubeus? - se acercó con paso raudo a la cama donde descansaba Snape - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Ahora está bien – respondió la enfermera - Pero la herida ha sido grave, debido a la pérdida de sangre. He tenido que reparar tejidos y usar una pócima transfusionadora con él… pero tratándose del profesor Snape, creo que no tendrá demasiados problemas para recuperarse – asintió para sí misma - Por ahora basta con que duerma y se alimente bien. Y tendrá que dormir hoy en la enfermería y tomarse alguna poción más, antes de que pueda darle el alta.

- De acuerdo – dijo Dumbledore – Sydney – se volvió hacia la pelirroja, que en esos instantes estaba de pie junto a la cama del profesor, mirándolo con aprehensión – Me gustaría que se ocupara usted de qué Severus siga las instrucciones de Poppy… ya sabe lo testarudo que es y en su actual situación lo más seguro es que se atenga a las directrices de la enfermera.

- No se preocupe – dijo la pelirroja – Me ocuparé de él.

La vieron cogerlo de la mano y enseguida un par de gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. La señora Pomfrey la miró con compasión y sorpresa, enternecida y a la vez asombrada de poder ver semejante demostración de afecto hacia Snape; los ojos negros de Hagrid se empañaron, conmovido por su gesto; Dumbledore hizo una mueca y se le acercó, abarcando sus hombros con ambas manos.

- Tranquilícese, Sydney. Severus se recuperará. Vamos, ha salido de situaciones mucho peores. No tema por él.

Sydney sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón, pero eso no la hacía estar menos asustada: ahora que había encontrado su lugar junto a Severus sin ser rechazada no sabía lo que habría hecho si lo hubiese llegado a perder. Si Severus hubiera muerto ella habría quedado destrozada y todo aquello que había conseguido con soberano esfuerzo se habría ido directamente al garete. Se habría escurrido entre sus manos igual que lo había hecho la sangre del cuerpo de Severus.

Desconsolada ante lo que tan solo segundos antes podría haber sido una realidad, empezó a llorar. Ni siquiera las palabras suaves de Dumbledore sirvieron para calmarla: aquello había sido demasiado para ella. Los acontecimientos de aquel día, que desde el principio no había podido encajar ahora la sobrepasaban. No podía soportar sentirse así: traumatizada por el secuestro y la tortura y mortalmente asustada por el hecho de que en medio de todo eso había estado a punto de perder al hombre al que amaba.

Si él desaparecía, toda la felicidad que algún día conoció se esfumaría con él, porque solo junto a Severus había conseguido sentir una felicidad semejante a la experimentada durante su infancia. Severus era, aparte de su difunto padre, el único hombre en su vida que la había hecho sentir completa y plenamente feliz.


	14. Capítulo 14

**XIV**

Apenas un gemido salió de sus labios cuando la _Cruciatus_ la alcanzó. Gabriel aplicó la maldición con saña hasta que ella se derrumbó, sostenida por los otros. Mientras retiraba su varita sus dos secuaces levantaron como pudieron el cuerpo lánguido de la rubia.

Tras presenciar la fuga de Sydney con el profesor de _Pociones_, sintiéndose totalmente furiosa y frustrada, Diviana había estado demasiado distraída hasta darse cuenta de que sus dos antiguos compañeros la apresaban, cada uno por un brazo. Se debatió, sorprendida, pero en cuanto ellos la pusieron frente a Gabriel y vio la expresión de su cara… supo que suplicar sería en vano.

Él le había aplicado la _Cruciatus_ una y otra vez, dejando pasar apenas cinco segundos entre maldición y maldición. Diviana se había retorcido de dolor cada vez, apretando los dientes al principio para no delatar su sufrimiento – era el único reducto de dignidad que le quedaba, no darle el placer a Gabriel de verla sufrir bajo su yugo – pero dejando surgir los gritos más adelante de forma irremediable, pues al mismo tiempo que la dañaba le arrebataba las fuerzas, debido al enorme sacrificio que le suponía el evitar gritar mientras la estaban torturando.

- ¡Dijiste qué ella se nos uniría! ¡Dijiste qué era un buen plan! ¡Y ahora ella se nos ha escapado, con ese profesor! ¡Hemos perdido la oportunidad de acabar con un peligroso obstáculo que nos cerraba el camino, por tu culpa! ¡Vas a pagar por ello, Diviana... lo pagarás con tu vida! ¡Y no será rápido!

Apuntó de nuevo la varita hacia ella y pronunció la maldición. La mujer se retorció, gimiendo de dolor. Dewin y Marshall la sostuvieron mientras se movía y nadie esperaba ya ningún sonido de ella cuando de pronto un grito desgarrador surgió de los labios de la rubia, que se desplomó acto seguido sin conciencia.

No volvió a pronunciar ningún sonido más.

Gabriel bajó su varita y se quedó mirando su cuerpo inerte con desprecio. Por su culpa Sydney había escapado y ahora les sería imposible recuperarla, pues seguramente habría vuelto a _Hogwarts_ y una vez a salvo la seguridad en torno a ella se reforzaría, hasta el punto que él sabía que sería inútil cualquier clase de plan para acabar con su vida.

_Maldita perra estúpida, todo por tu culpa_ – pensó, observando furioso el cadáver de la rubia – _Si nunca te hubiera hecho caso…_

Desde el principio, desde el primer fallo, debió haberse dado cuenta de que Diviana no serviría para llevar a cabo esa misión. Tendría que haber dejado a un lado su confianza en su segunda al mando y haber enviado a alguno de los otros, que de seguro habría dado con Sydney mucho antes que ella. Y a esas alturas la muchacha estaría muerta y todos sus conflictos resueltos.

Si no hubiera sido por Diviana.

- Sacadla de aquí y lanzad su cuerpo a cualquier zanja – les ordenó a sus secuaces – Que las alimañas se encarguen de hacer desaparecer el cadáver.

Dándose media vuelta abandonó el sótano, al tiempo que los otros recogían el cuerpo inerte de su lugarteniente. Era paradójico como la que apenas unos meses antes era la persona más poderosa de la conspiración, a excepción de Gabriel, podía haber caído tan bajo. Se había equivocado varias veces movida por su soberbia y ahí estaba el resultado: Gabriel la había castigado con saña por su estupidez.

Eso les hizo pensar a ambos que más valía que se andasen con cuidado… si no querían que a ellos también les tocara en suerte una buena tanda de _Cruciatus_.

* * *

- Siéntate, querida.

Sydney obedeció, viendo como Dumbledore tomaba asiento frente a ella tras su escritorio.

- He de comunicarle lo que ha pasado a Kingsley – dijo el anciano – Debe saber que usted y Severus ya regresaron por su cuenta y que no los tiene que buscar. Pero, antes que nada, quisiera que me dijera usted si vio algo importante cuando la raptaron. ¿Ha estado en el refugio de esos conspiradores? Píenselo con cuidado, cualquier detalle insignificante podría ser de mucha ayuda para el ministro.

Sydney trató con todas sus fuerzas de recordar algo que pudiera haber visto u oído, antes de entrar en la guarida de sus captores. Había pasado todo el camino… bueno, en realidad no hubo camino alguno, pues en cuanto salieron de los terrenos de _Hogwarts_ se aparecieron todos delante de la casa. Ninguno de ellos le permitió ver nada que pudiera señalar una dirección o un lugar determinado donde poder enviar a los aurores del _Ministerio_.

Suspiró.

- No, señor. Lo único que puedo decirle es que nos llevaron a una casa. Estando dentro me di cuenta.

- Ajá. ¿Y no pudo ver nada de la fachada? – preguntó Dumbledore, mirándola con interés.

- No. Sé que nos hicieron entrar por una puerta y que nos llevaron hasta un sótano grande. Ni Severus ni yo pudimos ver nada hasta que llegamos allí, porque antes de desaparecer nos vendaron los ojos y no nos quitaron las vendas hasta que estuvimos en el interior.

- Para evitar que pudieran ver y recordar el camino – dijo Dumbledore.

Sydney asintió.

- El sótano estaba amueblado como si fuera… una especie de lugar de reunión: había sofás, una chimenea, estanterías con libros, una barra americana… es como la barra de un bar normal, para servir bebidas, usted ya me entiende – aclaró. Dumbledore asintió – Allí iban a matarnos, a Severus y a mí. El propio Gabriel iba a hacerlo, pero Diviana… su lugarteniente, le dijo que tenía un plan.

- ¿Qué clase de plan?

- Quería que me uniera a ellos porque tengo un poder… puedo canalizar la magia a través de mis manos.

- ¿En serio? – las cejas plateadas de Dumbledore se alzaron con sorpresa – Es una cualidad muy poco común: hay que practicar mucho o ser muy poderoso, para lograr adquirirla.

- Exacto – corroboró Sydney – Yo tuve que practicar mucho.

- Comprendo.

- El caso es que… - la pelirroja suspiró, bajando la mirada – Gabriel y Diviana… así se llama la mujer que me ha estado persiguiendo desde que salí de _Sydney_… querían mi poder y me propusieron unirme a ellos para poder conservar la vida. Me negué… y entonces ella torturó a Severus para obligarme a aceptar.

Al recordarlo reprimió un sollozo y Dumbledore la observó con tristeza.

- Debió de ser muy duro para ambos.

Sydney asintió, secándose las lágrimas que habían empezado de nuevo a brotar con el dorso de la mano y tratando de reponerse al recuerdo.

- Me vi obligada a ceder y entonces Gabriel me llevó arriba, a un estudio. Mientras Diviana se quedó con Severus.

- Y fue ella quien lo apuñaló - declaró Dumbledore y Sydney asintió de nuevo.

- Esa mujer es un monstruo, señor. Me persiguió con saña. Torturó a Severus sin ningún remordimiento, yo la vi. Es tan perversa o más que su jefe. Solo de pensar que estuvo a punto de matar a Severus… a sangre fría…

La voz le tembló y más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. El director se levantó y rodeando el escritorio caminó hasta ella y le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda mientras le pasaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

- No llore, señorita Clavell. Ya todo pasó. Severus y usted están a salvo.

- ¿Pero hemos estado tan cerca de…? ¡Él podría haber muerto! Yo sabía que no tendría que haber aceptado, porque ellos me ofrecieron mi vida y la de Severus a cambio de mi lealtad. ¡Yo sabía qué no podía ser cierto! Yo debí… no debí confiar tan tontamente en ellos… pero solo quería que le dejaran en paz… que no le hicieran daño – sollozó – No estaba dispuesta a verle torturado por mi culpa.

- Cálmese, Sydney. La comprendo. No hizo usted nada mal, tan solo trató de preservar su vida y la de Severus. Han tenido mucha suerte – declaró – Y si usted no hubiera regresado a tiempo con Severus, estoy seguro de que habría muerto. Gracias a su oportuna aparición, él se ha salvado. Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirá. Con los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey pronto se pondrá bien, ya lo verá. Usted sabe lo duro que es Severus.

- Si… lo sé.

- Tranquila. Tranquila – le dio un apretón consolador en el hombro y se sentó en una de las sillas junto a ella mientras la pelirroja le devolvía el pañuelo, ya más calmada – Continuemos hablando – dijo Dumbledore – Dígame, querida, ¿vio usted algo más qué nos pueda servir de utilidad?

Sydney sacudió la cabeza.

- No lo creo, profesor. Solo estuve en tres partes de la casa: el sótano, el estudio y el pasillo que los comunica. No me fijé apenas en nada porque estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que nos podría pasar.

- Entiendo. ¿Podría decirme por lo menos dónde se encontraba la casa? ¿Cree qué estaba junto al mar, en la ciudad o en el campo?

- Estoy segura de que estaba en el campo – respondió Sydney sin dudar - Se que no se encontraba junto al mar la porque he estado muchas veces en casas de ese tipo y el rumor del mar siempre se oye. Yo no lo oí y puedo asegurarle que no nos encontrábamos dentro de la ciudad porque lo habría notado… así que solo puedo deducir que la casa estaba en el campo. A las afueras supongo que sería un buen lugar.

- Ciertamente – dijo Dumbledore - Está bien, señorita Clavell. Le agradezco mucho todo en lo que nos ha ayudado: gracias a usted el ministro sabrá que puede reducir la búsqueda a las casas de campo que se encuentren a las afueras de _Sydney_… por qué es seguro que operan en _Sydney_, ¿verdad? ¿O están escondidos en otra ciudad?

- No lo sé, señor. Creo que el núcleo está en _Sydney_, pero no es seguro, podrían encontrarse en cualquier parte de _Australia_.

- Bueno, eso también se tendrá en cuenta – declaró Dumbledore – De todas maneras, por lo que usted me ha contado, se supone que controlan el _Ministerio de Magia_ y el _Consejo Regulador_ y las sedes de ambas instituciones están en la capital… por lo tanto podemos considerar a _Sydney_ como una ciudad propicia para que esos hombres tengan su cuartel general. En las afueras de la ciudad: es un buen sitio para controlar discretamente las cosas. Querida – dijo finalmente Dumbledore, suspirando tras una pausa – De momento no podemos hacer nada más. Si recuerda cualquier cosa, por ínfima que sea, dígamela enseguida. Nunca se sabe que detalles pueden conducirnos al final. Y en cuanto a usted… intentaré que la señora Pomfrey le permita dormir en una de las camas de la enfermería, lo más cerca posible de Severus. Normalmente Poppy no consiente en ello, es muy estricta con el bienestar y el descanso de sus pacientes, pero en su caso creo que tendrá que hacer una excepción – la miró por encima de los cristales de sus gafas, sonriendo ligeramente.

Sydney le devolvió a medias la sonrisa.

- Gracias, señor. En estos momentos no creo que pueda dormir. Pero si al menos puedo estar con él…

- Eso le hará mucho bien, se lo aseguro. Sé que ustedes dos se quieren mucho.

Sydney bajó la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojada. Acto seguido asintió. Dumbledore se puso en pie, sonriente.

- Vaya a la enfermería. Yo le enviaré un mensaje al ministro y después iré a hablar con Poppy para que la deje quedarse a pasar la noche.

- Gracias de nuevo, profesor – dijo Sydney al levantarse.

- No tiene que dármelas. Estoy seguro de que lo que más desearía Severus en este momento es tenerla a usted al lado… aunque no fuera capaz de admitirlo. Pero usted le ha hecho un gran bien. Se lo hizo desde el primer momento y si él es lo suficientemente listo como para no dejarla marchar una segunda vez… creo que todo saldrá bien.

- Dios le oiga.

Dumbledore ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Cuídelo usted muy bien. Eso es exactamente lo que necesita Severus ahora.

- Pues si es así, lo cuidaré… mejor de lo que cualquiera de los dos pueda imaginarse.

- Sé que lo hará – musitó Dumbledore, asintiendo – Y ahora, vamos, regrese con él. Y en cuanto despierte, avíseme. No importa la hora. Yo siempre estoy por aquí – declaró, abarcando con su clara mirada el interior del despacho.

- Así lo haré, profesor. Gracias por todo.

- De nada. Tenga mucho cuidado, usted también. No creo que sus perseguidores vuelvan a atreverse a entrar aquí, pero ándese con ojo. Ah, por cierto, hablando de eso – el director metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo de él dos varitas que le entregó a una sorprendida Sydney – Su varita y la de Severus. Las encontré en sus dependencias. Téngalas a mano, por si acaso.

Sydney asintió y tras despedirse una vez más de Dumbledore abandonó el despacho de camino a la enfermería. Aún no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando pudo vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo un destello plateado que le pareció ver salir de la varita del anciano.

* * *

Hacía frío en la carretera. En una zona a medio camino entre _Sydney_ y _Canberra_, un lugar donde apenas había dos casas en diez kilómetros a la redonda, donde la brisa levantaba el polvo arenoso de las veredas de la carretera y donde tan solo podía oírse el _cri cri_ de los grillos y demás sonidos nocturnos… en una zanja alejada de la vista del mundo, una figura se movía.

Los ojos azules de Diviana se abrieron y su visión era borrosa. Apenas se aclaró un poco para discernir que era de noche y que se hallaba en un sitio desconocido, al parecer en mitad del campo. El cuerpo entero le dolía atrozmente, debido a la tortura a la que Gabriel la había sometido: él había intentado matarla, pero por suerte… o por desgracia para ambos… ella seguía viva.

Gabriel la había castigado vilmente. No le había permitido ni siquiera defenderse. La había hecho retener para torturarla como si fuera un enemigo más, como si su posición dentro de la organización no significara nada. Después de haberle sido fiel - y útil - durante tantos años…

_Si hubiera sido justo, me habría dejado usar mi varita en igualdad de condiciones_.

Eso le demostraba que su jefe no era más que un cobarde, en realidad. Y que ella no le importaba nada. Ni como persona ni como secuaz. La había reclutado por sus cualidades y ahora que le había fallado la maltrataba y la arrojaba a la basura como si de un objeto roto y viejo se tratara.

_Esto no quedará así. Ese cabrón no va a tratarme como a un perro, después de todo lo que he hecho por él: le he protegido, he realizado todos sus encargos, he lavado sus trapos sucios… y hasta he reclutado gente para la causa, por él. Confiaba en él y le servía con lealtad… pero ahora eso se ha acabado. Ha intentado deshacerse de mí de la peor manera… y se arrepentirá de no haberlo conseguido_.

Admitía que sus fallos eran merecedores de un castigo, pero no por eso él tenía derecho a torturarla de semejante manera, sin darle siquiera una oportunidad: como lugarteniente y mejor hombre de Gabriel lo mínimo que habría merecido era un duelo mano a mano con él y si hubiera perdido habría aceptado el castigo y la humillación de haber sido vencida por otro mago. Pero al hacer las cosas de otra manera…

_Intentó matarme, pero yo no pienso morir. Aún no. Viviré lo suficiente como para mandarte a Azkaban, Gabriel. Esta me la vas a pagar. La conspiración de todos modos está acabada. Y yo también. Sydney a huido y seguro que ella y Snape estarán ya a estas alturas en Hogwarts, contándole a todo el mundo su maravillosa aventura. Ya no se puede hacer nada por evitarlo, pero no pienso irme de este mundo sin cobrarme lo que se me debe: voy a desarmar esta preciosa conspiración. Voy a encargarme de que los cojan a todos… total, terminarán apresándolos tarde o temprano. La suerte hace mucho tiempo que está echada, solo que todos hemos tardado demasiado en comprenderlo. _

Pero al menos ella ahora lo entendía y tenía un plan: no poseía mucho tiempo, necesitaba atención médica si quería sobrevivir para llevar a cabo su venganza. Por lo tanto, su única posibilidad estaba en _Hogwarts_: debía ir allí y conseguir que la atendieran. En _Gran Bretaña_ aún sería de día, seguro que podía hacer que alguien la encontrara y la llevara a la enfermería. Una vez allí pediría hablar con Dumbledore y le contaría al director todo lo que sabía. Él pondría sobre aviso al ministro, ese era su deber… y en cuanto supiera que habían cogido a Gabriel y a los demás y los habían encarcelado ella podría morir tranquila.

_Pase lo que pase, ya da igual. No creo que salga de esta y si lo hago será por pura suerte. _

De momento no tenía tiempo que perder. Comenzó a reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, esforzándose por conservar algo de aliento para hacer lo que quería hacer sin perecer en el intento… hasta ese momento, nada en su vida le había resultado tan difícil.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho cuando vio entrar por la puerta a la señora Pomfrey. Tras superar la sorpresa inicial y después de cerciorarse de que la presencia allí de la enfermera no se debía al estado de salud de Severus, el director se mostró más que sorprendido cuando la enfermera le comunicó que tenía una nueva paciente en la enfermería y que esta había solicitado verlo con urgencia y juraba que no se tomaría la poción revitalizante hasta no haberlo hecho.

- Es una necia – dijo la señora Pomfrey, a todas luces muy enfadada - Está a punto de morir y desoye mis indicaciones. He tratado de obligarla a beber la poción y no he podido. Es increíble que pueda seguir aguantando, en su estado. Tiene usted que hablar con ella, profesor. Si pasa mucho más tiempo sin tomarse la poción, morirá. Sus heridas son demasiado graves.

Dumbledore, profundamente contrariado por la situación, decidió bajar a la enfermería junto a la señora Pomfrey, a la que interrogó durante todo el camino.

- Dice llamarse Diviana Franklin – dijo la enfermera, cuando él le preguntó – Unos chicos la encontraron medio muerta en la verja de entrada. Llamaron a Hagrid y él me la trajo a la enfermería… es evidente que ha sido torturada con saña – declaró, haciendo una mueca de repulsión – No me explico como aún puede seguir viva, debería estar muerta, tal y como se encuentra… aunque, bueno, bien mirado… no me extraña tanto – reflexionó, ceñuda – Se nota que es una mujer con una gran fuerza de voluntad: si ha aguantado tanto… me ha contado que es la lugarteniente de un tal Gabriel, que se ha aparecido desde _Australia_ y que tiene que hablar urgentemente con usted. Que tiene muchas cosas que contarle y que es cuestión de vida o muerte… eso desde luego no hay quien lo dude – concluyó – No creo que esa mujer sobreviva más allá de esta noche. Incluso con su fortaleza, yo no le daría más que un par de horas de vida.

El director escuchó toda la diatriba de la enfermera en silencio, con expresión grave. Lo que la señora Pomfrey le estaba contando era tan asombroso que no estaba seguro de creerlo y mientras accedían juntos a la enfermería y le pedía a la enfermera que los dejara a solas mientras hablaban, se preparaba mentalmente para lo que podría ser una hábil jugarreta del enemigo.

Cuando se detuvo junto a la cama de Diviana, vio a una alta mujer rubia tumbada sobre varias almohadas, sentada en la cama. Su aspecto era claramente el de alguien a quien habían torturado y pese a los cuidados de urgencia que estaba seguro le habría brindado la señora Pomfrey, no se podía decir que la rubia estuviera en buen estado.

- Buenas noches – dijo Dumbledore – La señora Pomfrey me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo.

La rubia asintió, lentamente pues cualquier movimiento le causaba dolor.

- ¿Esa mujer le ha dicho quien soy?

- Si. Y debo admitir que me sorprende mucho verla aquí.

- Ha sido un plan de última hora – dijo Diviana, en tono jocoso – He venido a confesar.

- Eso parece. ¿Pero por qué no ha acudido al _Ministerio_? Allí la habrían escuchado y la habrían enviado a _San Mungo,_ para tratar de curarla.

- No necesito curación, solo necesito contárselo todo a alguien de confianza, antes de morir.

- Sus palabras me halagan, Diviana. Dígame, que es lo que tiene que contar.

- ¿No va a tomar precauciones primero? – inquirió la rubia, mirándole con suspicacia – Seguro que se debe de estar preguntando si lo que tengo que decirle es verdad y si mi presencia aquí no es más que un señuelo.

- Ciertamente, me lo he preguntado de camino hacia aquí – admitió Dumbledore – Pero después de verla… dudo mucho que esas marcas de tortura sean fingidas. Además, usted coincide con la descripción que me dio la señorita Clavell. Ella la conoce de sobra.

- Si – la rubia sonrió débilmente – Se podría decir que a estas alturas casi somos amigas.

- Yo no apostaría precisamente por ello, señorita Franklin.

- Ni yo tampoco. En fin – suspiró – Solo he venido para decirle donde se encuentra la sede de la conspiración, el refugio de Gabriel. Y a darle una lista con nombres de los que estamos metidos en esto… incluyendo al _Ministro de Magia_, a varios miembros del _Consejo Regulador_ y a muchos funcionarios y personas importantes más… ¿se fiará usted de la información que le de? – preguntó, en un tono que demostraba tanto esperanza como recelo.

- Señorita, no sé si ha oído hablar de mí, pero no me negaría nunca a escuchar las confesiones que quisiera hacerme un moribundo: en semejante situación, me parecería un acto demasiado cruel. Y en cuanto a si usted me mentirá o no… tengo habilidades para eso. Sabré exactamente si me está mintiendo y cuando lo hace.

Diviana sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron durante una fracción de segundo.

- Es la primera vez que doy gracias por no ser demasiado buena en _Oclumencia_.

Dumbledore asintió, con semblante serio.

- Diga lo que tenga que decir, señorita Franklin. No nos queda demasiado tiempo: usted está a punto de morir y a mí me preocupa lo que pueda pasar si la señorita Clavell regresa y la ve aquí.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Diviana, con curiosidad.

- Ha ido a dar un paseo. Lleva horas aquí, sin separarse de la cama de Severus y le recomendé que saliera a despejarse un poco. Lo más probable es que regrese para el almuerzo.

- De acuerdo. Yo tampoco quiero que nos interrumpa. Escúcheme bien, señor Dumbledore: esto es todo lo que tengo que decir…

Empezó a hablar y el director permaneció en silencio para escucharla. Su información fue completa y detallada, propia de alguien que la obtenía de primera mano: la rubia lo confesó todo, incluso sus crímenes, que había ido cometiendo a lo largo de los años, principalmente en _Australia_ y ahora también en el _Reino Unido_. Cuando concluyó su confesión estaba literalmente al borde de la muerte por el esfuerzo y sus ojos se fueron cerrando en cuanto la rubia, exhausta, se reclinó contra las almohadas.

Dumbledore hizo que la señora Pomfrey – que los esperaba poción en mano, prudentemente separada de ellos para no oír lo que hablaban – le diera a beber la poción, prácticamente en el último momento. Diviana sucumbió a la pócima y mientras la señora Pomfrey chasqueaba la lengua y se marchaba, pues ya no podía hacer nada más para mejorar su estado, Dumbledore permaneció solo unos segundos junto a su cama, antes de enviar otro _Patronus_ al ministro.

Acto seguido abandonó en silencio la enfermería.


	15. Capítulo 15

**XV**

Las primeras horas de la madrugada habían dado paso ya al amanecer. Mientras el cielo iba perdiendo poco a poco el tinte azul oscuro que tuviera apenas una hora antes, varias figuras aparecieron por arte de magia en un prado desolado, a una distancia prudencial de una casa, en el _312 de Sheridan Milles_, una zona solitaria situada a las afueras de la ciudad de _Sydney_.

El numeroso grupo de magos y brujas estaba compuesto por aurores. Se miraron los unos a los otros con curiosa seriedad, hasta que tres de las figuras se acercaron para encontrarse en el centro del círculo que los demás habían formado a su alrededor.

- Hace usted honor a su nacionalidad, señor ministro: llega usted puntual – dijo una de las figuras, segundos antes de tenderle la mano al alto hombre de color que tenía enfrente – Ryan Spencer. Jefe de la _Oficina de Aurores_ del _Ministerio de Magia_ australiano.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt – se presentó el ministro, estrechando la mano que el otro le ofrecía – Les agradezco mucho que hayan venido, señor Spencer. Sé que para usted todo esto ha sido una sorpresa considerable y difícil de creer.

- Bueno… - el auror hizo una mueca – Cuando el señor Potter vino a verme hace meses para ponerme sobre aviso, confieso que creí que podía haberse vuelto loco – miró a Harry, que estaba junto a Kingsley en el centro, de reojo – Pero investigué un poco más a fondo y… me hizo sospechar lo que vi. Y hace unos minutos, cuando recibí su mensaje oficial… bueno – suspiró – Digamos que no me ha extrañado tanto… lo que si me sorprende – dijo, mirándolo con suspicacia - es que el mismísimo _Ministro de Magia_ inglés se haya personado aquí para participar. Quiero decir, ya sé que esto es muy importante y que ustedes se han hecho cargo desde _Londres_ de la investigación, pero podría haber enviado en su lugar a su jefe de aurores. O dejar a Potter al frente de sus hombres. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que lo ha atraído hasta aquí, señor ministro?

Kingsley sonrió.

- Eso tiene una sencilla explicación, señor Spencer: antes de ser _Ministro de Magia_ yo era auror… y usted mismo lo ha dicho: este es un asunto importante.

Spencer rió suavemente.

- Así que ha venido a recordar viejos tiempos, ¿eh? Bueno, espero que se acuerde usted el entrenamiento, señor, porque esta noche va a necesitarlo.

- Kingsley era el mejor auror que teníamos en nuestro _Ministerio_, señor Spencer – dijo Harry – Le aseguró que se alegrará usted de luchar a su lado.

- Eso espero – dijo el auror, dedicándoles una media sonrisa que poco a poco desapareció – Confío en que la información que Dumbledore obtuvo de esa mujer nos sea verdaderamente útil. Odiaría hacer el ridículo y exponernos a todos a un desastre, si sus palabras no son ciertas.

- No debe preocuparse por eso – dijo Harry – Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico. Tiene amplios conocimientos de _Legilimencia_: lo sabría si esa mujer le hubiera mentido. Si él confía en ella es porque le ha dicho la verdad.

- Estaba medio muerta – añadió Kingsley – Su jefe la había torturado hasta casi matarla, al parecer. En esas circunstancias solo buscaba venganza y es una suerte para nosotros que se decidiera a hablar.

- Ella también está hasta el cuello de mierda – dijo Spencer, ceñudo – Ni aún testificando contra sus compinches y su jefe podría conseguir evadirse de _Mimbar_: ha cometido demasiadas fechorías. La mayoría imperdonables.

- E irá a la cárcel si sobrevive. Lo cual sería un milagro, teniendo en cuenta que se negó a tomar la poción, a pesar de estar muriéndose, hasta no haber hablado con Dumbledore.

- Eso demuestra su fuerza de voluntad – dijo Kingsley.

- ¿Alguno de los dos sabe si ya ha muerto? – preguntó Spencer – Si no es así, en cuanto se recupere tendrá usted que extraditarla, señor ministro.

- Lo haré si la poción revitalizadora que le dieron le hace efecto… aunque yo no apostaría del todo por ello, sabiendo que solo se la pudieron administrar en el último momento.

- Bueno – dijo Spencer, haciendo una mueca – Muerta o no, si nos sirve su información podremos acabar por fin con todo esto. Quiero encerrar a esos traidores – declaró y en su voz podía percibirse el enfado - Me indigna que todo esto se haya estado llevando a cabo durante años, sin que nos enterásemos. Esos malditos han metido sus asquerosas manos por todas partes, incluso en mi departamento y eso no me gusta. Ni yo ni mis hombres vamos a consentir que la comunidad mágica en _Australia_ se vea sometida a una dictadura.

- En eso estamos todos de acuerdo – dijo Kingsley – Bien, creo que deberíamos coordinar nuestras fuerzas ya. Necesitamos un buen plan: hay que dar un golpe de efecto, para terminar de una vez por todas con esto. Nos llevan demasiada ventaja.

- No será por mucho tiempo – dijo el jefe de aurores, mirándolo con seriedad – Primero neutralizaremos los hechizos de defensa alrededor de la propiedad y enviaré a un pequeño grupo de hombres para que reconozcan el terreno: debemos saber a cuantos nos enfrentamos – Kingsley asintió, dando su conformidad – En cuanto sepamos con que ventajas e inconvenientes contamos, decidiremos como atacar… y una vez que acabemos aquí, iremos a por los demás.

- El ministro y los ancianos primero – dijo Harry – Son figuras importantes de la conspiración: si se corre la voz de lo que estamos haciendo antes de que los cojamos, huirán. Y no debemos permitir que escape ninguno de ellos.

- No te preocupes, Potter. Todos vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo. Esos cabrones no se irán de rositas – dijo Spencer.

- Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor – declaró Kingsley, asintiendo secamente – Vamos a por esos hechizos defensivos.

Salieron del corro de aurores, que se quedaron tras ellos, varitas en mano. Tras dar Spencer las pertinentes órdenes, todos unieron sus hechizos para neutralizar los que protegían la casa y la propiedad. Acto seguido, tres aurores australianos se adelantaron e hicieron un rápido reconocimiento del terreno.

Y una vez dado los primeros pasos, estaban listos para entrar.

* * *

Aquella noche, en _Hogwarts_, Sydney se despertó en su cama de la enfermería debido a un extraño ruido que la sacó de su sueño. Elevó somnolienta la cabeza de la almohada y lo primero que vio fue la cortina corrida de la cama de Diviana.

Todavía no podía creerse que el profesor Dumbledore hubiera accedido a dejarla allí. Estaba de acuerdo en que se hubiera servido de su información para alertar al ministro, pero también debería, en su opinión, haberla entregado a las autoridades del _Ministerio_ para que la detuvieran… y si estaba tan mal como había dicho el director, entonces que ellos mismos se encargaran de trasladarla a _San Mungo_, donde podrían vigilarla y meterla en la cárcel en cuanto se recuperara… si es que lo hacía.

Dumbledore no parecía consciente del peligro que representaba la rubia en aquel lugar: ¿qué tal si le daba por escaparse? ¿Y si estaba mejor de lo qué todos creían? ¿Y si había estado fingiendo la gravedad de su estado? ¿Y si todo aquello no era más que una jugarreta, para acabar el trabajo? Podría intentar matarlos, a ella o a Severus, al que dicho sea de paso había estado ya a punto de liquidar. ¿Y si hacía daño a alguien más en la escuela, durante el proceso?

_Dumbledore ha cometido un error, al confiar en ella_ – se dijo, apretando los labios – _Esa mujer es una psicópata. No se puede uno fiar de ella: es una asesina, una torturadora… _

De repente volvió a oír aquel ruido desconocido y esta vez algo dentro de ella – una especie de presentimiento – la impulsó a levantarse con la varita preparada para atacar o defenderse y avanzó con lento recelo hasta el lecho de la rubia. Al llegar y descorrer la cortina, descubrió que este estaba vacío. Asustada, miró hacia todos lados, tratando de localizarla.

Finalmente la encontró de pie frente a una ventana abierta. Sintiendo la rabia corroer su interior, Sydney la apuntó con su varita y abrió la boca:

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Diviana se dio la vuelta, rauda. La enfocó con sus fríos ojos llenos de enfado al verse descubierta y colocándose en posición de ataque la apuntó a su vez con su varita.

- Vuelve ahora mismo junto a tu novio – le ordenó – No me des problemas si no quieres que te mate.

- Pretendes escapar – dijo Sydney – Quieres huir de _Hogwarts_ ¿y de veras piensas qué yo te lo permitiré?

- Te lo advierto: más te vale no cruzarte en mi camino, si no quieres salir mal parada. Desde hace tiempo te la tengo jurada.

- No pienso dejar que lo hagas – afirmó Sydney, tajante. Durante el instante siguiente ambas se miraron fieramente a los ojos - ¿Cómo has conseguido recuperarte tan pronto? – le preguntó a la rubia - Era un truco, ¿verdad? Lo de tu tortura. Seguro que lo has fingido…

- Yo no he fingido nada. Eso era verdad – de pronto Diviana sonrió – La buena señora Pomfrey me dio a tiempo la poción revitalizadora. Sé que Dumbledore se lo permitió, en el último momento: supongo que no querría dejar morir a un ser humano o quizás simplemente trataba de que no me fuera de este mundo para que el ministro pudiera encerrarme en Azkaban… pero el caso es que ahora estoy perfectamente. He recuperado mis fuerzas. En semejante situación no deberías jugar conmigo, Sydney, si es que quieres conservar la vida.

- Déjate tú de juegos, Diviana. Dumbledore ha sido demasiado considerado contigo al permitir que te quedaras aquí y has tenido suerte de que su enfermera te curara. Pero estés dispuesta o no, tu lugar ahora está en _Azkaban_, donde van los delincuentes.

- No iré a la cárcel – gruñó la rubia – Le daré las gracias a Dumbledore cuando pueda, pero te lo aseguro, Sydney… no voy a dejar que me encarcelen de nuevo.

- ¿De nuevo? – la pelirroja la observó, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado instintivamente, analizando sus palabras. En ese momento recordó algo que había sucedido cuando ella acudió por primera vez al _Ministerio_, mientras hablaba con el ministro y Diviana entró garbosamente en el despacho y comenzó a contar esa historia de que ella era una loca que se había escapado de _Mimbar_, la prisión australiana – ¡Ya has estado en la cárcel antes! – exclamó, sorprendida por el descubrimiento - Esa marca que tienes en el cuello… tú no fuiste celadora en _Mimbar_: estabas detrás de las rejas, no delante.

Diviana sonrió con sorna.

- Vaya que eres lista, Sydney. Efectivamente: estuve encarcelada en _Mimbar_ durante cinco años. Después salí y encontré a Gabriel, me uní a él. El resto de la historia ya lo conoces.

- ¿Por qué te metieron en la cárcel?

- ¿A ti qué te importa? ¿Crees qué vas a distraerme con tu estúpida charla? – sus ojos se entrecerraron con recelo - Quieres hacerme perder tiempo, ¿verdad? Pues escúchame muy bien, Sydney: voy a salir de aquí y me iré _Hogwarts_. Después me apareceré en cualquier lugar donde la justicia no me busque y pueda huir de todo lo que ha salido mal en mi vida. Quizás vuelva a mis raíces, ¿quién sabe? Pero el caso es que tú no vas a estropearme el plan. Esta vez no. ¡Aléjate, vamos! Y no se te ocurra decir nada de esto a nadie o sabré quien ha sido. Volveré a por ti aunque sea desde el más allá, si me delatas.

Pero Sydney no parecía en ese momento dispuesta a delatarla: la pelirroja permaneció callada, sin moverse de su lugar y con la varita levantada, aunque ya no apuntaba hacia ningún lado.

La declaración de Diviana la había conmovido de algún modo. Había movido algo en su interior y ahora, más que nunca, pensó que no lo sabía todo de aquella mujer, que tan solo conocía una parte de la historia… y que en base a ella la había juzgado. Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, intentando ver que encontraba, se dio cuenta de que la rubia no la miraba con la frialdad asesina que había conocido tiempo atrás: en sus ojos vio a un animal acosado que daría la vida por defenderse y que no tenía miedo de pisotear a nadie para conseguir sobrevivir… y de pronto, para su gran sorpresa, al fin pudo verla como verdaderamente era: joven, desconfiada, esperando una puñalada por la espalda de todo el mundo. Se dio cuenta - repasando todo lo que había vivido y oído de ella – de que Diviana había vivido durante muchos años en un ambiente de intrigas y traición, donde había llegado a lo más alto siendo más mala que nadie, de eso estaba segura. Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos su jefe la había traicionado al tratar matarla, después de torturarla cruelmente. La había arrojado a una zanja en mitad del campo y ella sola había logrado sobrevivir a semejante experiencia… y sin contar con que antes de aquello había pasado cinco años en la cárcel y solo ella sabía como había sido su vida antes de eso… su único destino ahora era la cárcel o convertirse en una fugitiva, algo a lo que estaba dispuesta en su desesperación por no volver a ser encerrada.

De repente le pareció increíblemente triste tener que vivir así.

- De acuerdo – dijo, bajando la varita.

- ¿¡De acuerdo qué!? – el tono de la rubia fue brusco.

- De acuerdo, puedes marcharte. Te dejaré ir.

Esta vez fue Diviana la que giró la cabeza, confundida. Se acercó un par de pasos a ella y la observó fijamente para discernir si lo que acababa de decirle era cierto o únicamente le estaba preparando una encerrona.

- Estás mintiendo.

- No – dijo Sydney, solemne – Puedes irte y no se lo diré a nadie. Aprovecha ahora que es de noche y todos duermen. Nadie te cerrará el paso y una vez que hayas atravesado la verja de la escuela, podrás aparecerte donde quieras.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Diviana habría matado a Sydney para estar segura de que no la delataría, pero esta vez sencillamente la creyó. Creyó en sus ojos azules que parecían increíblemente sinceros. Sabía que la pelirroja no le mentía y esa posibilidad la hizo reír por lo bajo.

- Maldita idealista – se burló – Bien. Me servirás de todas maneras - sin molestarse en mirar se dio media vuelta y salió por la ventana – Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Sydney, por si la conciencia te corroe alguna vez: te mataré si le cuentas a alguien mis planes.

Acto seguido y tras cerrar la ventana con un hechizo, huyo corriendo campo a través.

Sydney suspiró. Ya estaba hecho, ahora no podía volverse atrás. Traicionar a Diviana después de haberle asegurado que no lo haría sería una vergüenza, un atentado contra sus propios principios y contra su intuición… y hasta creía que una injusticia. Durante meses había temido y odiado a Diviana, se había ocultado de ella como de la _Muerte_, nunca mejor dicho. Y sin embargo ahora, con una cola mirada, había comprendido más cosas sobre la rubia que en todo aquel tiempo que había pasado despreciándola y temiendo encontrarse con ella en cualquier momento. Una parte de ella le gritaba que se había comportado como una estúpida, que había puesto en peligro millones de vidas, dejando a esa asesina suelta y que además había cometido un delito. Una ilegalidad. Diviana era una delincuente a la que debían encerrar en _Azkaban_. O devolver a _Mimbar_. Su lugar estaba en una prisión, no en la calle, huyendo de la justicia y siempre con el peligro de que se le ocurriera montar una nueva conspiración por su cuenta.

_Eso es absurdo_ – pensó – _Ella no quiere dominar el mundo, solo quiere huir. No quiere que la encierren de nuevo_.

No era tan difícil de entender: que una persona cuya vida quizás no había sido buena, pudiera malograrse y convertirse en un monstruo. Y quizás ese monstruo mereciera o no la redención, pero… el caso de Diviana…

Tenía miedo de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, de haberse equivocado profundamente, de haber hecho algo malo, algo que traería al mundo horribles consecuencias… pero al mismo tiempo tenía la extraña sensación de haber hecho lo correcto. Se sentía culpable y aliviada. ¡Era una locura! No ella misma lo entendía del todo bien.

Finalmente, mientras seguía navegando entre el remordimiento y la, regresó a su cama y se tendió en ella, colocándose de lado para observar el sueño de Severus… él también la odiaría si se enteraba de lo que acababa de hacer. Los demás pensarían que se había vuelto loca y el ministro incluso podía meterla en la cárcel, acusándola de ser cómplice de Diviana… al menos en su huida.

Cerró los ojos, abatida y suspiró. Esperaba no haberse equivocado con la rubia… y si lo había hecho se arrepentiría de ello durante toda su vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Severus fue dado oficialmente de alta y después de un buen desayuno y de tomar la correspondiente poción transfusionadora, la señora Pomfrey lo dejó marchar, encargándole a Sydney su cuidado desde ese momento en adelante.

- No necesito una niñera – dijo Severus, cuando salieron juntos de la enfermería – Ahora lo que me gustaría es salir a estirar las piernas: ya he descansado bastante. Y no tengo trabajo que hacer, hasta que se reinicien las clases.

Sydney sabía que en el fondo no estaba tan disgustado como pretendía hacerle creer y se fueron juntos a pasear por el lago, donde la brisa invernal caló ligeramente bajo sus gruesas capas, pero sin llegar a importunarles realmente… estaban pensando en dirigirse al castillo para almorzar cuando se encontraron en el camino con el profesor Dumbledore.

- ¡Ah, Sydney, Severus! – exclamó el director, a modo de saludo – Precisamente con quienes quería hablar. ¿Qué tal se encuentra, Severus? He ido a verle a la enfermería, pero Poppy me dijo que la señorita Clavell y usted ya se habían ido.

- Si, señor, estábamos dando un paseo – dijo Sydney.

- Una estupenda idea – aprobó Dumbledore, sonriendo.

- Estoy perfectamente, profesor – dijo Severus – Sydney y yo íbamos a entrar ya para almorzar.

- Oh, entonces me temo que tendré que robarles unos pocos segundos, antes de eso – dijo el director – He esperado hasta que fuera de día, para darles las noticias.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Snape, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

- Bueno, déjeme decirle, Severus, que hay muchas novedades: para empezar, poco antes del amanecer he recibido un mensaje del ministro. La operación que han llevado a cabo en _Australia_ ha salido de maravilla. Ya han capturado a todos los integrantes de la conspiración y en este momento Kingsley sigue en _Sydney_, interrogando a los sospechosos junto con el jefe de la _Oficina de Aurores_… parece ser que han podido recabar todas las pruebas necesarias, para mandarlos a _Mimbar_… por cierto, señorita Clavell – se volvió hacia ella para hablarle – Kingsley me dijo que en cuanto esté listo todo el protocolo del juicio usted deberá viajar a _Sydney_ para testificar.

- Si, señor – la pelirroja asintió.

- Y, por cierto… debo comunicarles también que uno de los conspiradores ha escapado.

- ¿¡Qué!? – saltó Snape, mientras Sydney bajaba la cabeza y trataba de disimular a su lado – Usted ha dicho que los cogieron a todos en _Australia_.

- Si, pero esa conspiradora en concreto no estaba allí, en el momento en el que aprehendieron a todos sus compañeros. Estaba en _Hogwarts_.

- ¿¡En _Hogwarts_!? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Eso es inaudito!

- Permítame que se lo explique – dijo Dumbledore – La conspiradora que estaba en _Hogwarts_ era la señorita Diviana Franklin. Gracias a que vino a hablar conmigo para contármelo todo es que se ha podido enviar a los demás a la cárcel: ella me dio la dirección del cuartel general y una lista de nombres con todos los implicados… amén de admitir todos sus crímenes.

- ¿Pero quien es esa Diviana Franklin? – inquirió Snape, exasperado – ¿Qué hacía en _Hogwarts_? Y no irá a decirme qué por haberlo confesado todo se va a librar de la cárcel. Si ha cometido crímenes, como usted dice, entonces debería ser encarcelada como todos los demás.

- Así será, si la atrapan. Y en cuanto a las preguntas que usted me ha hecho… primero: Diviana Franklin es la mujer que le apuñaló, Severus y la misma que ha estado persiguiendo a la señorita Clavell todo este tiempo.

La cara de Snape se contrajo.

- Esa alimaña… - murmuró.

- Segundo – continuó diciendo Dumbledore – La señorita Franklin estaba en _Hogwarts_ porque, como ya le he dicho, vino a hablar conmigo. Se apareció moribunda frente a la verja. Su jefe la había torturado hasta casi matarla y en venganza ella decidió delatarle y terminar de una vez por todas con la conspiración.

- ¿Torturada, dice? – Snape esbozó una sonrisa – Apuesto a que el tal Gabriel la castigó con dureza, por dejarnos escapar… no puedo decir que lo sienta – declaró.

- Pues yo si – replicó Dumbledore – Nunca he sido partidario de la tortura, menos aún cuando esta se infringe como castigo. Me parece propio de personas sin humanidad – afirmó, mirándole con serenidad – En todo caso, la señorita Franklin pudo sobrevivir de milagro, seguramente gracias a la poción revitalizadora que la señora Pomfrey le dio, en el último momento.

- ¿Y por qué se la dio? ¿Se lo ordenó usted acaso? ¿No sabía quien era esa mujer? ¿Por qué la han ayudado? Casi nos mata, a Sydney y a mí. Yo de hecho estuve a punto de morir por su culpa: me apuñaló…

- Estoy al tanto de todo, Severus – lo acalló Dumbledore, viendo que el profesor se alteraba por momentos – Pero no soy un asesino, ni la señora Pomfrey tampoco, por lo que ambos consentimos, sin necesidad de decirnos ni ordenarnos nada, en que esa poción debía serle administrada a la señorita Franklin, pues en su estado era el único remedio para salvarla.

- Debieron dejarla morir – dijo Snape.

- Severus, por favor – intervino Sydney – A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que se haya escapado, pero lo más probable es que la atrapen tarde o temprano.

- Pero esa no es la cuestión, Sydney – dijo Severus, volviéndose enfadado hacia ella – Esa mujer no ha parado de intentar hacernos daño. Sobre todo a ti. Es una sádica y una asesina, además de una bruja oscura. Debería estar en la cárcel o muerta. Dumbledore nunca debió prestarle ayuda.

- _Hogwarts_ siempre presta ayuda a quien la necesita – replicó el director – ¿Lo recuerda, Severus? Hace mucho tiempo conocí a un joven al que nadie habría querido ayudar, pero que acudió a mí precisamente para que yo lo ayudara.

- Son casos totalmente distintos, profesor… - comenzó a decir Snape, entre dientes. Sabía exactamente adonde quería llegar el anciano.

- Yo no lo creo – lo cortó amablemente Dumbledore – Diviana era una conspiradora que cambió oportunamente de bando para vengarse de su jefe y usted era un _mortífago_ que hizo aproximadamente lo mismo… y básicamente por las mismas razones. Si lo piensa detenidamente se dará cuenta de que no existe diferencia.

Snape intentó replicar, pero poco después cerró la boca. Permaneció en un silencio hosco, observando al director con cierta amargura. Sydney, sin embargo, se sintió impulsada a hablar:

- Entonces… ¿usted cree qué Diviana merece una segunda oportunidad?

- Creo que todos la merecemos – dijo Dumbledore – Recuerde esto, señorita Clavell: todos somos seres creados a partir de nuestra personalidad, nuestro entorno, nuestra educación y nuestras vivencias personales. Una persona puede ser buena o mala, en base a como se den estos cuatro elementos. Aunque en la mayoría de los casos todos tenemos una parte buena y una parte mala – sonrió – Y depende de nosotros cual de las dos elegimos o fomentamos. Podemos llegar a ser lo que queramos, siempre y cuando pongamos algo de nuestra parte y tengamos una oportunidad. En el caso de la señorita Franklin, solo nos resta esperar para ver que pasa: si ella persiste en su camino de delincuencia y maldad, lo más probable es que termine muerta o en la cárcel. Pero si es lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta de que ese no es el camino, quizá cambie para mejor y se convierta en una buena persona. Personalmente, creo que desde que pudo ver la verdadera cara de su jefe, la señorita Franklin ha descubierto muchas cosas y espero que ese descubrimiento la ayude de verdad.

- Yo también lo espero, profesor – admitió Sydney, sintiéndose más tranquila ahora.

- Déle tiempo al tiempo, señorita Clavell – dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo – Bueno – suspiró a continuación, cambiando de tema – Después de todo lo que hemos hablado, creo que ya no me queda nada más por decirles… excepto que he pasado hace un momento por sus dependencias y he comprobado que el medidor sigue al mínimo. La verdad es que ha sido una grata sorpresa, porque lo revisé por última vez en _Nochebuena_ y estaba a punto de explotar… algo comprensible, por otra parte – reflexionó y no necesitó ver el rostro de ambos profesores para saber que los tres se estaban acordando del duelo que se había llevado a cabo en el _Gran Comedor_, aquella misma noche – Pero la siguiente vez que lo vi, la mañana de su secuestro, ya había alcanzado la medida correcta… por lo tanto estoy muy feliz de comunicarles que su reclusión ha concluido. Son ustedes libres, señores. Confío en que estarán contentos de saberlo – declaró, sonriéndoles. Tanto Severus como Sydney permanecieron en silencio, casi impasibles, podría decirse. De manera que Dumbledore continuó - Por cierto, acabo de acordarme de que anoche se me olvidó devolverle algo, señorita Clavell, cuando le di las varitas.

- ¿De qué se trata, señor? – inquirió la pelirroja, curiosa.

Por toda respuesta, Dumbledore agitó la varita y ante sus ojos apareció una capa negra.

- Creo que es suya, Severus – dijo el director, mostrándosela al profesor de _Pociones_, que se sorprendió al verla – La encontré mientras registraba sus dependencias, poco después de descubrir su secuestro… intentaba recabar alguna pista. La capa estaba en el dormitorio de la señorita Clavell. Seguramente se la dejó usted olvidada allí.

Dumbledore le entregó la capa al profesor, que la cogió farfullando mientras Sydney, a su costado, se sonrojaba de vergüenza, sabiendo lo que habría deducido el director, sumando el encuentro de la capa con el asunto del medidor: teniendo en cuenta lo mal que ella y Severus se llevaban, hasta la noche anterior a su secuestro, ver ropa de Snape en su dormitorio no era algo precisamente normal. Y conociendo como conocía el director el tipo de relación que existía entre ellos…

- He de admitir que me alegro mucho por ustedes – dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles – Y si pudieran confirmarme lo que creo, me harían aún más feliz.

- No vamos a confirmarle nada – dijo Snape – Y personalmente le agradecería mucho que dejara de meterse en nuestros asuntos.

- ¡Severus! – dijo Sydney, escandalizada – No le hables así al director. Después de todo, él solo quiere… bueno… - volvió a sonrojarse - Se interesa por nosotros.

- Si, desde luego que si.

Sydney puso mala cara ante la actitud abiertamente hostil del profesor… pero Dumbledore seguía sonriendo.

- No se preocupe, señorita Clavell. Estoy más que acostumbrado al carácter de Severus. Y además él tiene razón: creo que me he metido imperdonablemente en sus asuntos.

- ¿Lo ves? – le preguntó Snape a la pelirroja – Él mismo lo admite. Además, usted ya sabe lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad? – dijo, dirigiéndose al director. Este asintió - ¿Entonces por qué pregunta?

- Simplemente deseaba asegurarme de que no meten ustedes la pata de nuevo, Severus. No me gustaría… y creo que les haría mucho mal… que volvieran a tirar por la borda su relación. Han esperado seis años. Y ahora que han sobrevivido a todo esto juntos… al menos dígame si van a permanecer así – pidió Dumbledore.

- Eso lo decidiremos entre los dos. Sin su ayuda. Muchas gracias.

Dumbledore chasqueó la lengua y rió por lo bajo, mientras Sydney le enviaba miradas reprobatorias a Severus y este trataba de ignorarla.

- En fin – suspiró el director – Aunque no haya conseguido sonsacarles, al menos me voy con la satisfacción de haberlo intentado – sonrió aún más ampliamente – Y de momento creo que les dejaré a solas… me parece que tienen ustedes algo que discutir.

Snape resopló, pero el anciano no le hizo ningún caso y regresó al castillo caminando, con un andar tranquilo y aparentemente feliz.

Sydney y Severus permanecieron un rato más en los terrenos, hablando… cuando más tarde entraron por fin en el _Gran Comedor_, ante la sorpresa de todos, iban juntos del brazo.


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Hubo de pasar casi un año antes de que los conspiradores fueran juzgados, en un único macro-juicio al que Sydney hubo de asistir para prestar su testimonio y lo hizo acompañada de Severus, el cual pidió una corta excedencia en su trabajo para poder acompañarla.

Finalmente todos fueron encarcelados, con penas en función de los delitos cometidos por cada uno, más un extra por formar parte de un entramado de conspiración: el testimonio de Diviana se tuvo en cuenta en el juicio, aunque la rubia no se presentó a declarar y gracias a las pruebas recabadas por los aurores la noche de las detenciones y más adelante, su presencia no fue necesaria en el juicio… aunque debido a sus crímenes y posterior fuga quedó en régimen de busca y captura.

En un plazo de otro año desde que todo terminara, Sydney decidió mudarse al _Reino Unido_ para compartir su vida con Severus, que se había convertido formalmente en su pareja. Desde aquella lejana _Nochebuena_ no se habían vuelto a separar y aunque en su relación seguía habiendo alguna que otra desavenencia, ya apenas se peleaban, lo cual contribuía inmensamente a la estabilidad de cuanto los rodeaba: Sydney se estableció en _Hogsmeade_ para estar cerca de Severus y pidió el traslado al _Ministerio_ inglés, lo cual consiguió y terminó de forma temporal en la oficina_ Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles_, donde trabajó codo con codo con el padre de Ron, el señor Arthur Weasley, hasta que pudo acceder a un puesto similar al que tenía en _Australia_, como miembro del _Comité de Control de Criaturas Mágicas_; Severus, por su parte, siguió como profesor en _Hogwarts_ durante algún tiempo más y cuando la que por entonces ya era su prometida al fin consiguió el puesto que quería, ambos acordaron que ya era hora de vivir juntos permanentemente y escogieron como residencia la ciudad de _Londres_… a las afueras dieron con una encantadora casa de campo que el mismo Snape eligió y cuyo sótano reformó y acondicionó personalmente para instalar allí su laboratorio de pociones, en el que se dedicaría a trabajar desde entonces, fabricando toda clase de pócimas para abastecer al comercio local y llevando a cabo a la vez nuevas creaciones y mejoras en fórmulas ya establecidas.

En _Hogwarts_, el anuncio de la renuncia definitiva de Severus al puesto de profesor de _Pociones_ provocó la algarabía general entre los alumnos. Tan solo la casa _Slytherin_ quedó muy disgustada, pero pronto se les pasó el malhumor cuando conocieron a la nueva maestra que ocupó el lugar de Snape: Simone Frankel cayó bien a todo el mundo. El finalizar el primer trimestre ya se había granjeado el respeto y la amistad de muchos de sus compañeros y la incondicionalidad de los alumnos. Incluso Dumbledore se vio obligado a rendirse a su peculiar encanto, pese a que parecía ser el único que echaba realmente de menos a Severus. Todos los demás se habían hecho muy bien a la idea de no volver a tenerle con ellos en el colegio.

Y finalmente, el verano después de un año de compromiso, se celebró la boda. Acudieron a los conocidos y hermosos jardines _Helwood_ un número reducido de magos: Severus no tenía parientes ni amigos a los que invitar, excepto sus compañeros de _Hogwarts_ y Sydney no invitó tampoco a demasiada gente, solo a su madre y a algunos antiguos amigos y compañeros de escuela, que acudieron a la ceremonia acompañados por sus respectivas familias: la cifra de invitados ascendió a treinta, solamente.

Pese a la reducida asistencia la celebración en sí fue magnífica. Los jardines fueron decorados con guirnaldas blancas, lazos, arreglos de flores… una ceremonia sencilla, pero hermosa a fin de cuentas. Dumbledore ejerció de padrino y las damas de honor de Sydney fueron su madre, Ginny, Hermione y un par de amigas de la escuela, como Thelma Hicks, que asistió a la boda con su esposo Patrick – su novio de la escuela – y los tres hijos que había tenido con él… la elección de Ginny y Hermione como damas de honor no complació a Severus, ya que eso lo obligó a tener que soportar la presencia en su ceremonia de Harry Potter y de su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley. Por no hablar de que, al invitar a Ron, Sydney no consideró correcto despreciar a la familia del pelirrojo, por lo que los Weasley en pleno se les unieron en la celebración... Snape se consoló pensando que al menos Solomon Scaffold no asistiría a la boda, ya que acontecimientos importantes lo retenían junto a su familia. Y comparado con eso, verle la cara a Potter no era nada con lo que él no pudiera lidiar.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin contratiempos. Sydney llegó preciosa hasta el altar, escoltada por su madre. Esta se la entregó con una sonrisa a Severus y ocupó su lugar entre las damas de honor. Cuando se pronunciaron los votos y dio comienzo el banquete, numerosos corros de invitados se acercaron hasta la mesa de los novios para felicitarles y sacarles fotos… después de haber abierto el baile y al poco de consumirse la tarta nupcial, cuando la tarde ya estaba avanzada, Sydney decidió alejarse un poco del tumulto para pasear, pues tanta gente reclamando su atención y la de su marido – a la que por cierto acababa de acaparar un achispado Hagrid - había terminado por agobiarla un poco. No paraba de repetirse que los asistentes a su boda no eran ni mucho menos una enloquecida turbamulta, pero aún así las concentraciones de gente siempre la habían estresado un poco y como su tentativa de fugarse con Severus para obtener juntos un rato de tranquilidad no había podido ser posible…

Paseó hasta un extremo del jardín, respirando feliz el denso aire puro. Septiembre estaba a un paso, pero a pesar de que el verano acabaría pronto ella ya podía predecir que aquel sería un mes especialmente caluroso en _Inglaterra_.

Iba pensando en sus cosas cuando de repente algo le llamó la atención, en un arbusto cercano. Una especie de reflejo amarillo, si no estaba viendo mal. Se acercó hasta el matorral y se asomó para ver si detrás había algo…

De repente, aquello salió de detrás del arbusto y Sydney se llevó tal susto que cayó de espaldas cuando intentó retroceder con demasiada prisa y se pisó el dobladillo de la túnica, quedando tendida cuán larga era en el suelo. Se incorporó ligeramente y miró hacia todos lados, asustada por lo repentino de la caída… y entonces vio una mano que alguien le tendía.

Elevó la vista y vio a una mujer de largo cabello rubio y muy alta. Sus ojos azules la contemplaban con nerviosismo, pero al mismo tiempo con una cierta calidez. Iba vestida con un uniforme plateado y llevaba una cinta a juego que le apartaba la preciosa melena de la cara.

Cuando la ayudó a ponerse en pie Sydney al fin pudo oír su voz:

- Perdona por asustarte.

La pelirroja se la quedó mirando sin comprender. Su entrecejo se frunció: reconocía aquella voz, pero la bruja que tenía delante… no era en absoluto como la recordaba.

- ¿Diviana? – preguntó - ¿Diviana Franklin?

La rubia asintió, con expresión seria.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sydney, estupefacta.

Iba a empezar a retroceder para alejarse por si acaso de ella cuando la otra volvió a hablar:

- No es necesario que te pongas en guardia – dijo – No he venido a hacerte daño.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si.

Sydney suspiró.

- Espero que sea verdad. ¿Por qué has vuelto a _Inglaterra_? – inquirió - ¿O es qué nunca te fuiste?

- Si me fui. La misma noche en que me fugué de _Hogwarts_ acudí a un amigo de _Nueva Zelanda_ que es especialista en otorgar identidades falsas: antes trabajaba para los aurores del _Ministerio_, pero le expulsaron y fue a parar a _Mimbar_ por vender identidades a magos que huían de la ley. Nos conocimos en prisión – declaró, haciendo una mueca – Yo estaba allí por haber tenido un altercado con un par de _muggles _y haberlos atacado con magia.

- ¿Fue por eso qué pasaste cinco años encerrada?

- Si – Diviana chasqueó la lengua - Era joven, arrogante… y demasiado propensa a usar la varita.

- Mala combinación – dijo Sydney.

- Desde luego – admitió Diviana, bajando un segundo la mirada.

Cuando volvió a alzarla, Sydney la observaba.

- ¿Por qué regresaste?

La rubia tomó aire y después suspiró.

- Han pasado ya dos años – declaró – En ese tiempo he cambiado mucho, Sydney: después de ver a mi amigo me aparecí directamente en _Suecia_… es la cuna de mis ancestros – explicó – Quería empezar una nueva vida y conseguí un trabajo en el _Ministerio_. Cuando llevaba un año allí vi en un anuncio que se iban a realizar las pruebas de acceso al cuerpo de valkirias y me presenté…

- ¿Cuerpo de valkirias? – preguntó Sydney, extrañada.

- Son las auroras de _Escandinavia_. Solo mujeres – dijo – Sé que una de mis antepasadas fue valkiria y pensé que no sería mala idea… deseaba tener una vida totalmente distinta a la que había llevado hasta entonces y lo conseguí. Tenía una nueva identidad: ahora soy Anna Beneditk. Llevó dos años sirviendo en el cuerpo y estoy muy a gusto. He encontrado una casa y me compré un murciélago.

- ¿Un murciélago?

- Para tener algo de compañía – declaró Diviana – Lo vi en una tienda de animales y me gustó. Es un vampiro sudamericano llamado _Blood-Drinker_.

Las cejas de Sydney se alzaron.

- Bonito nombre.

Diviana sonrió.

- Si. Le viene como anillo al dedo – afirmó. Acto seguido se produjo una pausa, mientras los ojos de la rubia contemplaban a la pelirroja con algo que solo podía definirse como arrepentimiento – Sydney, he regresado porque tenía que pedirte perdón… y darte las gracias. Si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás hubiera obtenido esta oportunidad. Tal vez habría escapado, pero no sé si habría terminado como estoy ahora… podría haber seguido por el mal camino en vez de darme cuenta de que llevaba toda mi vida metiendo la pata.

- Diviana, las circunstancias… tú…

- Casi mato a tu marido – declaró – Y podría haberte matado a ti, sin ningún remordimiento. Hace apenas tres años yo era una mujer… realmente salvaje. A veces pienso que era más animal que persona.

- Creo que las cosas en la vida no te fueron bien – dijo Sydney, entristecida – Por eso eras así. Por eso yo te dejé ir en el último momento: me di cuenta de que estabas asustada, de que tan solo querías escapar, sobrevivir y de que tenías miedo de volver a la cárcel…

- Lo tenía. Y mucho. Fui a parar a _Mimbar_ cuando apenas era mayor de edad y pasé allí cinco años. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por no regresar.

- Te entiendo. Por eso te dejé en libertad. Y muchas veces… me he preguntado que habría sido de ti – admitió - Si habrías sabido aprovechar para bien tu fuga, si te habrías reformado o por el contrario habrías seguido por el mismo camino que llevabas cuando nos conocimos.

- Por suerte aprendí lo suficiente de ti – declaró. Cuando Sydney la miró sorprendida, procedió a explicarse - Sé que te acusé de idealista antes de irme, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y descubría que me gustaba mi nueva vida, comparada con la anterior… me di cuenta de que eres la única persona en toda mi vida que ha hecho algo realmente bueno por mí. Y jamás me has pedido nada a cambio. Incluso… ahora que me lo dices… te has preocupado por mí sin tener por qué – declaró - Y yo en cambio me porté fatal contigo y aún peor con tu marido. Estaba tan ciega que… tan furiosa…

- No pienses ahora en eso. Por favor – le pidió Sydney, al ver como se debatía consigo misma – Lo pasado, pasado está. Sé que nuestra relación en el pasado fue más que conflictiva, pero ahora tú te has reformado. Eres una buena persona… por lo que parece… y estás del lado de la ley. La Diviana que tengo ante mí en estos momentos creo que no merecería ir a la cárcel.

La rubia la miró y sus ojos sorprendentemente tenían una tonalidad acuosa, como si estuviera intentando no romper a llorar. Sydney se sintió tremendamente conmovida por esto. La impresión que había tenido sobre ella en la enfermería se renovó y cobró aún más fuerza: ahora podía asegurar casi sin asomo de duda, que la vida había convertido a Diviana en lo que era y cuan importante había sido para ella encontrar algo en lo que apoyarse para enderezar su camino, después de años de sufrimiento. Una vida a merced del mal, del delito y de la amargura, cuando en el fondo ella era capaz de convertirse en una persona trabajadora y respetable, en alguien capaz de ocuparse de la seguridad de un país… después de haber conspirado durante años para apoderarse del mundo mágico, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Si tan solo hubiera encontrado antes a alguien que se hubiera hecho cargo de ella...

- Lamento que tu vida no haya sido feliz – declaró - Pero me alegro de que al fin hayas encontrado tu sitio.

- Si. Gracias… no creo que puedas perdonarme, pero tenía que venir. Al menos he obtenido tu comprensión. Con eso tendré que conformarme – alegó – En fin – dijo, tras una pausa que fue mucho más larga que la anterior – Dejemos de hablar de cosas que ya no tienen sentido y hablemos de algo más alegre – miró a su alrededor – Veo que te has casado.

- Si.

- ¿Con el profesor Snape?

- Ajá. Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste lo de la boda? Si no has estado desde que te fugaste en _Inglaterra_…

- Vi un anuncio en el periódico. _El Profeta_ tiene una edición en todos los idiomas.

- ¿Un anuncio? ¿De nuestra boda? – Sydney la miró con el entrecejo fruncido – Pero Severus y yo no pusimos ningún anuncio en _El Profeta_.

- Bueno – dijo Diviana, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros – Tal vez lo puso otra persona. ¿Quizá Dumbledore? Por mencionar a alguien.

- Mmmm – Sydney pensó en ello – Podría ser. Está tan contento con esta boda, que creo que sería capaz.

Diviana sonrió.

- Es un mago casamentero, ¿eh? Vaya, ¿quien lo diría?

- Si. A veces pienso que su segundo nombre debe de ser _Celestino en la Sombra_.

Esta vez la rubia rió con fuerza. Sydney la observó durante un momento y después se echó a reír ella también. Cuando se les pasó la risa aún se miraban sonrientes.

- Espero que seáis felices, Snape y tú.

- Yo también lo espero. Dejé _Australia_ definitivamente para estar con él: pedí un traslado al _Ministerio_ inglés.

- ¿De veras?

- Si. Y nos hemos comprado una casita a las afueras de _Londres_.

- Me alegro. Tenéis la vida hecha, pero lo que parece.

- Si, eso creo – Sydney sonrió, radiante – Además…

- ¿Además qué? – preguntó Diviana, mirándola con curiosidad.

- Además, puede que… que yo… bueno, es solo una suposición - Sydney cruzó las manos ante ella, sobre su vientre.

- ¿¡Estás embarazada!? – inquirió Diviana, sorprendida – ¡Caray! Enhorabuena, Sydney. Seguro que tu esposo estará muy contento, ¿de cuanto estás?

- Creo que de unos dos meses.

Diviana sonrió con amplitud.

- Os felicito a los dos. Algún día a mí también me gustaría tener un hijo… aunque tendré que encontrar primero a la persona adecuada.

- Seguro que la encontrarás.

- Eso espero.

Permanecieron en silencio durante el minuto siguiente y mientras transcurría el tiempo Diviana miró a su alrededor, como si comprobara que estaban realmente solas: Sydney sabía que la rubia debía de estar pensando en irse ya, pues si alguien la veía por allí y la reconocía tendría muchos problemas.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Diviana, corroborando los pensamientos de la pelirroja – No he venido para quedarme mucho tiempo. Solo quería hablar contigo y ya lo he hecho… gracias por escucharme y por tu comprensión.

- De nada.

- No volveremos a vernos. Me ha gustado saber que las cosas te van tan bien. Cuídate y… sigue siendo feliz – declaró.

- Lo mismo te digo – dijo Sydney. Le sonrió – Adiós, Diviana.

- Adiós… me alegro de haberte conocido, Sydney. Gracias por todo.

Con estas últimas palabras, la rubia se despidió. Giró sobre sí misma y desapareció.

Sydney se quedó durante largos instantes mirando el lugar en el que había estado de pie la bruja. Era increíble ver cuanto había cambiado, no solo físicamente, sino en su personalidad: aquella era una nueva Diviana, la que tanto ella como Dumbledore habían esperado que saliera a la luz, a la que ella se había sentido contenta de poder conocer y por la que extrañamente sentía una gran afinidad. Estaba segura de que la rubia había aprendido tanto como decía y que ya no regresaría nunca al mismo camino por el que había pasado tantos años vagando. Ahora tenía una vida que la hacía realmente feliz y la llenaba de satisfacciones… y a la vista estaba que eso era lo que Diviana siempre había necesitado, en realidad.

Antes de regresar a la boda, no pudo evitar pensar que si la rubia hubiera sido así siempre, si ambas se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, si todo hubiera sido distinto, tal vez… habrían podido llegar a ser amigas.

Amigas… quizás después de todo ya lo eran.

**Fin**


End file.
